De mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor
by Maya Masen Cullen
Summary: Toda mi existencia me sentí solo, incluso teniendo a mi familia… Hasta que apareció en mi existencia mi pequeña niña, quien me demostró la felicidad, aunque también sufrí una gran decepción de mi familia, los Cullen… Nunca los perdonaré.
1. Regreso a Forks y Promesa

**Hola a todos/as:**

**Espero que os guste esta historia que he empezado a escribir.**

**Beteado por Carlie Sotewsel y Esmeralda Cullen.**

**Esmeralda amiga mil gracias por tu ayuda y tus sabios consejos.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 1 Regreso a Forks y Promesa_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Hoy regresamos por segunda vez, después de setenta años, a Forks, un pequeño pueblo de la península Olympic, al noroeste de Washington.

Mi familia se encontraba feliz de volver, ya que aquí, podemos tener casi una vida normal, debido a que este lugar tiene el clima más húmedo, frío y nublado de todos los Estados Unidos, además de tener gran abundancia de animales para cazar y lo más importante para los de nuestra especie, los vampiros, es que hay muy pocos días soleados y de esa manera podemos pasar por humanos y mezclarnos entre ellos sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Seattle, me sentí relajado. Ahora iría solo hasta Forks en mi amado Volvo y conseguiría descansar de Alice y de todos los planes que pretendía que hiciéramos, con lo manipuladora que es ya tenía convencido a todos, menos a mí.

Mis padres Esme y Carlisle junto con mis hermanos, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, se irían en una limusina que habían contratado para llevarles a Forks, ya que decían que la primera impresión debía ser muy buena. Lógicamente se enfadaron conmigo, llamándome de todo menos bonito, cuando les comenté que yo me iría en mi coche, el cual llegó un día antes que nosotros y estaba en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, esperándome.

No quiero que piensen que no amo a mi familia, pues no es cierto, pero a veces prefiero estar solo que estar rodeado de tres parejas demostrando su amor al mundo. Los quiero a todos muchísimo. Esme, nuestra madre, es un encanto de mujer, buena, tierna, cariñosa y nos brinda un amor incondicional. Es de estatura media, delgada, tiene el cabello color caoba liso hasta los hombros, su cara tiene forma corazón y en sus labios siempre hay una sonrisa pacífica y maternal. Carlisle, nuestro padre, es comprensivo, atento, inteligente; siempre está dispuesto a escuchar y responde con buenos consejos, además, puedes mantener grandes conversaciones con él. Es alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, su cabello es rubio oscuro ondulado. En cuanto a mis hermanos todos son diferentes: Emmett, es como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, pero es una persona noble y de buen corazón, siempre puedes contar con él. Tiene el cabello de color negro rizado, es enorme y musculoso como un oso, y en su cara salen unos graciosos hoyuelos cuando sonríe. Jasper es sombrío, calculador, no obstante, puedes confiar plenamente en él. Es alto, de complexión delgada pero musculosa, no tanto como Emmett, su cabello es de color rubio. Alice siempre está feliz, es optimista, divertida y cariñosa, una compradora compulsiva, caprichosa y un poco manipuladora, pero la quiero con locura, es mi hermana preferida. Tiene el cabello de color negro corto y con las puntas hacia fuera, es bajita y delgada, parece un duendecillo. Y por último Rosalie, nuestra relación nunca ha sido buena y el motivo es debido a su carácter, es muy vanidosa, altanera, engreída y toda una perra cuando quiere, que es a menudo. No sé como Emmett la soporta. Es alta, una increíble hermosura con estupenda figura y un cuerpo perfecto ante los ojos de los demás, con una melena larga, lisa y rubia.

En cuanto a mí, soy reservado, tímido, observador, cariñoso, misterioso, tierno, romántico y muy inteligente, de hecho mi familia me llama sabelotodo, cosa que no me molesta en absoluto. Físicamente soy alto, de complexión atlética, más musculoso que Jasper, pero mucho menos que Emmett, mi cabello es de un color cobrizo imposible de peinar, según Esme, tengo una sonrisa torcida preciosa y soy increíblemente guapo, además de poseer una maravillosa voz que parece terciopelo, aunque yo lo dudo mucho. Todos somos pálidos, somos fríos al tacto, nuestro cuerpo es duro como el mármol y nuestros ojos son de color dorado debido a que nos alimentamos de la sangre animal y, por supuesto, ante los ojos humanos somos increíblemente hermosos. Algunos de nosotros poseemos dones, Alice es capaz de ver el futuro, Jasper controla emociones y yo leo los pensamientos, cosa que a veces es desquiciante.

Una vez que me despedí de mi familia en el aeropuerto, me dirigí a mi amado Volvo y me puse en marcha hacia Forks mientras escuchaba Debuzzy. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, últimamente no me encontraba agusto con mi familia, la razón es que ellos se sentían mal por que yo no tenía compañera y tampoco tenía intención de buscarla. Alice y Rosalie se enfadaron muchísimo conmigo cuando Tanya, una vampiresa amiga de la familia y mejor amiga de ellas, mostró su interés en mí y yo de forma caballerosa la rechacé, ya que no me gusto ni físicamentente, ni mentalmente. Claro, ellas nunca me perdonaron que no me atrajese su amiga y que comentase que era superficial y hueca. Una sonrisa surcó mis labios al recordar dicha conversación.

Unos gritos a lo lejos me hicieron salir de mis recuerdos y frenar bruscamente el coche. Al salir, volví a oír los gritos que eran de una mujer y los sollozos desesperados de una niña. Cualquier humano nunca hubiese percibido dichos llantos, ya que se debían encontrar a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia, no sé que fue lo que me impulsó a salir corriendo en esa dirección. Mientras me acercaba, escuchaba los pensamientos de la madre, que suplicaba que alguien encontrase a su hija y la cuidara después de su muerte.

En el momento que llegué, la imagen ante mí era monstruosa. La madre estaba tendida en el suelo llena de navajazos y con las ropas destrozadas, había sido brutalmente violada. Mientras que la niña, de no más de unos diez años, estaba temblado y llorando en el suelo al lado de su madre pidiéndola que no la abandonara. Lentamente, me acerqué a ellas, en cuanto la pequeña me escuchó, se giró, pude apreciar lo preciosa que era, un maravilloso ángel. En cuanto nuestras miradas se unieron, hubo una conexión inmediata y un enorme sentimiento de amor y protección hacia mi pequeño ángel, apareció en mí. Ella se acercó corriendo hacía mí y me abrazó mientras lloraba. Me suplicaba que ayudase a su mamá, la tomé protectoramente en mis brazos y me acerqué hasta la madre. En ningún momento sentí sed al ver el cuerpo de la mujer lleno de sangre. Lamentablemente, por la madre de la pequeña nada se podía hacer, y se lo dije a mi ángel, quien destrozada se acurrucó en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pidiendo que no la abandonara.

Pude leer en los pensamientos de la mujer lo que había sucedido. Su marido Charlie, era el jefe de policía de Forks. Unos meses atrás, había encarcelado a un grupo de jóvenes por violación y secuestro de unas jóvenes estudiantes de instituto, pero al ser de familias adineradas sólo permanecieron en la cárcel un mes y amenazaron a Charlie con que se vengarían de él. Hoy, cuando ellas llegaron del supermercado, se encontraron con el cuerpo de su marido apenas sin vida, quien les pidió que huyeran y les dijo que las amaba, antes de morir. Tomó los papeles de identificación de su hija y de ella, además de algo de dinero, y salieron corriendo de la casa, pero los hombres que fueron contratados para cumplir la venganza las siguieron, y fue cuando se adentraron en el bosque intentando escapar, que por desgracia las encontraron, y ella al intentar proteger a su hija, fue herida y violada por esos hombres que se marcharon corriendo al escuchar algo, dejándola desangrarse ante su hija.

—Gracias por aparecer, cuida de mi pequeña Isabella— manifestó la mujer, llamada Renné.

—¿Está usted segura?. Es complicado, no soy humano, puedo herirla sin querer—mencioné dejando salir mis inseguridades.

—Sé que eres un vampiro, no eres el primer que conozco. No obstante, sí el primero que no bebe sangre humana, tus ojos dorados te delatan — habló en susurros, dejándome ver en sus pensamientos donde una vampiresa la ayudó a escapar de las garras de un vampiro despiadado. Estaba a punto de contestarla, cuando mi pequeño ángel habló.

—Mamá, no sufras, él me cuidará, es bueno —anuncio mi princesa mirando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se aferraba más a mi cuello, y ahí me di cuenta que nada ni nadie me separaría de mi pequeña, lucharía contra el mundo por ella.

—Por favor, prométame cuidar de ella —suplicó Renée, intentando acariciar la cara de mi ángel.

—Renée, prometo cuidar de la pequeña Isabella— aseguré mientras acercaba a mi ángel a su madre, para que se despidieran, ya que apenas le quedaba vida.

—Te amo Isabella, te dejo con una buena persona, sé que te va a cuidar y amar por encima de todo —dijo apenas sin voz.

—Te quiero mamá, sé feliz con papá, mi ángel me va a cuidar—se despidió mi princesa, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su madre. Me llamó ángel y aquí, el único precioso ángel era ella, mi Isabella.

—Ve en paz Renée, Isabella estará protegida y será feliz— me despedí de ella besando su frente y Renée cerró sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tomé los papeles de identificación de mi princesa y, con ella en mis brazos, fuimos corriendo hacia mi volvo. Mi pequeña en vez de asustarse por la velocidad, se reía. Era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro del coche, le dije mi nombre a mi princesa, quien mencionó que era muy bonito, al igual que yo, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizasen, lo que la hacía verse aún más adorable. La acurruqué en mis brazos al notar cómo sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, antes de comenzar a salir lágrimas de sus ojitos. Me dolía verla triste, pero sabía que necesitaba desahogarse del dolor por la pérdida de sus padres.

Una hora más tarde, mi pequeña se encontraba dormida entre mis brazos y comenzó a llamarme en sueños. No sabría cómo describir la alegría que sentía en este momento, pero por desgracia, el sonido de mi teléfono hizo que saliese de mi burbuja. Lentamente, sin despertar a mi princesa, saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y contesté.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Dónde diablos estas?— chilló Alice, haciendo que mi ángel se removiese en mis brazos.

—Alice, no grites. Además sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió—contesté de mala manera, ya que casi despierta a mi pequeña.

—No sé que ha ocurrido, hace unas horas dejé de ver tu futuro— respondió de forma suave. Me agradó que no supiese de mi ángel, cuando llegase a casa les contaría, ya que yo tampoco podía leer la mente de mi pequeña.

—Ya os informaré mañana cuando llegue a la casa. Ahora debo ir a Seattle para hablar con Jason Jenks para que me haga unos papeles— comuniqué a mi hermana.

—¿Hablar con Jason Jenks?, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó—, Edward, ¡dímelo ahora!—exigió.

—Sí, he de cambiar mi identificación, ya que debo volver a usar mi verdadero apellido, Masen, para solucionar unos problemas—comenté tranquilo, pero dando a entender que no diría más.

—Está bien, no preguntaré más. Mañana hablaremos—dijo enfadada y colgó.

Deposité con suavidad a mi pequeña en el asiento de copiloto y coloqué el cinturón antes de emprender el viaje a Seattle.

Cuando estábamos llegando a Seattle, llamé a Jason Jenks para informarle que le vería en una hora y media en el hotel Sheraton Seattle, en donde nos hospedaríamos.

Una vez llegamos a la suite del hotel, deposité a mi pequeña en la cama y telefoneé al servicio de habitaciones, pidiendo una ensalada, junto con unos espaguetis a la boloñesa, agua y coca cola. Dejé a mi princesa una nota, por si despertaba anunciándola que iría a la tienda del hotel para comprar algo de ropa para ambos.

Una vez en la tienda, adquirí unos jeans azules oscuros junto con una camisa negra y un pijama para mí; seguido, compré un par de Jeans azules; unas converse negras; dos blusas una blanca y otra azul celeste junto con dos camisetas de cuello de tortuga, una de color blanco y otra de color negro; una cazadora; un par de pijamas para mi pequeña y para finalizar compré ropa interior para ambos. Una vez pagué las compras, subí lo más rápido posible a la habitación, por si mi princesa había despertado y se encontraba asustada….Pero para mi tranquilidad, aún seguía profundamente dormida.

Media hora después, llegó la comida y desperté cariñosamente a mi pequeña, anunciándole que la cena estaba servida. Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolates, dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa mientras se incorporaba para darme un abrazo. Nos levanté de la cama con ella en mis brazos y la llevé a la sala para cenar.

Mientras comía, tuve que contarle la verdad, ya que me escuchó cuando hablé con su madre. Comencé a narrarle mi historia, que nací en 1801 en Chicago y vivía junto mis padres Elizabeth y Edward Masen. Que mi sueño era ser soldado, pero en 1818, cuando cumplí los diecisiete años, una epidemia de gripe española atacó primero a mi padre, quien murió enseguida, después enfermamos mi madre y yo, pero antes de morir, mi madre le suplicó a nuestro médico que no me dejase morir, y por cosa del destino, el doctor resultó ser un vampiro y esa misma noche me mordió, transformándome en lo que ahora era. También le comenté la manera que se formó nuestra familia. Tenía miedo de la reacción de mi pequeña, pero en ningún momento se asustó, sino todo lo contrario, me dijo que se sentía segura y protegida conmigo, y que con nadie estaría mejor. También le comenté que iba a venir un hombre para hacer identificaciones nuevas, para que nadie pudiera separarnos, ella me abrazó agradeciéndomelo y haciéndome prometer que nunca la abandonaría, cosa que era impensable…Nadie la separaría jamás de mi lado, era lo más importante de mi existencia.

Al rato apareció Jason Jenks, al que informamos qué necesitaríamos para mañana a primera hora, todo tipo de documentos e identificaciones donde Isabella y yo apareciéramos con el apellido Masen y un certificado donde yo tenía la absoluta tutela de Isabella. Me aseguró que mañana temprano estarían los papeles y quedamos en vernos al día siguiente en el hotel para hacerme la entrega y yo pagarle por su trabajo.

Luego le mostré la ropa que le compré a mi pequeña. Se puso feliz y rápido marchó a darse una ducha, luego ambos vestidos con nuestros pijamas, nos tiramos en el sofá a ver una película. Mi princesa se quedó dormida a la mitad y la llevé en brazos a la cama, donde la deposité con sumo cuidado y la arropé con cariño. Cuando me iba a levantar para dejarla descansar, mi ángel abrió sus ojitos y me pidió que me quedase con ella, así que me tumbé y ella apoyó su carita en mi pecho, quedándose dormida al instante con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me sentí feliz velando sus sueños, pero mi felicidad aumentó cuando empezó a susurrar mi nombre en sueños, pidiéndome que no me apartase de su lado. Esta noche disfrutaría de nuestra compañía sin pensar en nada más, mañana tendría que dar las explicaciones a la familia y esperaba que no sucediera nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo veis en este fic Edward nació un siglo antes que en Twilight.<strong>

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	2. Cerrando El Pasado y Empezando Un Futuro

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por Carlie Sotewsel y por mi querida amiga y Beta Esmeralda Cullen.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 2: Cerrando El Pasado y Empezando Un Futuro_

**Edward Pov**

Noté como mi pequeña comenzaba a despertarse entre mis brazos, y como poco a poco abría sus preciosos ojos chocolates, haciéndose a la luz del día.

Quería oírla reír, así que decidí hacerme el dormido, cerrando mis ojos. Segundos después, mi princesa se acurrucó más a mí, acariciando mi mejilla con su pequeña manita, mientras se reía.

—Edward, no te hagas el dormido —rio. Luego, simulé unos ronquidos, consiguiendo que soltara una carcajada—. Edward, deja de hacerte el tonto, tú no puedes dormir —comentó divertida, riendo de nuevo, haciéndome sonreír por poder disfrutar de su musical risa.

—Buenos días princesa. —Acaricié su mejilla— ¿Dormiste bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, gracias a que permaneciste a mi lado toda la noche —contestó abrazándome fuerte, la rodeé cariñosamente con mis brazos.

—Princesa, siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo dudes nunca —dije acariciando su suave cabello. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que el estómago de mi princesa gruñó por hambre.

—Pequeña, es hora de levantarse, debes desayunar —comuniqué sonriente.

—No quiero, estoy muy a gusto. —Se quejó aferrándose a mí.

Riendo, la atraje más a mí y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, me levanté de la cama con mi pequeña en brazos.

—Eso no vale, es trampa —refunfuñó haciendo un hermoso puchero.

—No te enfades princesa, tienes que desayunar para coger fuerzas. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —anuncié, sonriéndole con ternura.

—Está bien, es imposible enfadarme contigo cuando me sonríes de esa manera. —Suspiró derrotada.

—Me alegro —sonreí de nuevo—. Voy a llamar para pedir el desayuno —comenté, depositando un beso en su frente, antes de salir de la habitación dándole intimidad.

Una vez llamé al servicio de habitaciones, me dirigí al baño de la segunda habitación que tenía la suite, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí velozmente, no quería hacer esperar a mi pequeña.

Cuando regresé al salón, escuché el agua de la ducha correr, mientras mi princesa cantaba. Tenía una voz preciosa.

Decidí poner la televisión para ver las noticias, para saber que contaban sobre los asesinatos del matrimonio Swan y si comentaban algo sobre su hija, porque de ser así, debía hacer algo rápidamente.

Como supuse, la noticia fue de gran importancia, la explicación que dieron es que había sido un ajuste de cuentas, debido a que los señores Swan estaban involucrados en asuntos ilegales, y con respecto a la hija del matrimonio, no había rastro ninguno, no obstante, la policía seguía con la búsqueda, deseando hallarla con vida.

Apagué de mal humor la televisión, a causa de las mentiras que se decían sobre los padres de mi princesa, me obligué a pasear por la habitación para relajarme y pensar la mejor manera en la que policía dejara la búsqueda de Isabella, la única solución que encontré es que consideraran que estaba muerta, en mi cabeza comenzó a formarse un plan.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta me sacó de mis reflexiones, me dirigí a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con el camarero que traía el desayuno, le dejé pasar y señalé dónde podía acomodar el desayuno. Luego de agradecerle y entregarle una propina, se marchó.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando mi princesa apareció radiante con su cabello suelto. Iba vestida con unos jeans azules, una camiseta de cuello de tortuga negra con una blusa de color azul cielo encima y de calzado sus converse negras.

—Estás preciosa. —La halagué y sus mejillas se sonrojaron adorablemente—. Ven a desayunar, ya está todo listo —declaré acercándome. Corrió a mis brazos, los cuales la aferraron.

—Gracias caballero, eres el mejor —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla una vez que la deposité en la silla.

Mientras desayunaba, le informé sobre lo que contaron en las noticias, también le expliqué lo que planeaba hacer para que la dieran por muerta y de ese modo dar por finalizada su búsqueda.

—Pequeña, siento hablar de esto, pero no quiero ningún secreto entre nosotros, siempre nos contaremos todo —mencioné acariciando su mejilla, ante mi tacto se relajó.

—No te preocupes, me encuentro bien, y me parece buena idea lo de mi muerte, así nos dejarán tranquilos —comentó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, decidí que era hora de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Princesa, ¿dónde prefieres vivir, en Washington o en Seattle? —pregunté, quería que fuera ella quién eligiera.

—Me da igual, mientras estemos juntos, soy feliz —aseguró.

—Siempre juntos, prometido. —Besé su frente—. Ahora debemos decidir entre las dos ciudades y buscar una casa que nos guste a los dos —hablé acariciando su espalda.

—No conozco ninguna de las dos. Es la primera vez que estoy en Seattle, siempre que salíamos de Forks íbamos a Portland. —Sonrió nostálgica—. Creo que mejor decide tú —añadió.

—Decidido. Viviremos en las dos, estaremos en Seattle unos años y luego nos iremos a vivir a Washington —anuncié y mi pequeña me miró sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con emoción—. No me lo puedo creer. —Sonrió.

—Pues créelo, esas no serán las únicas ciudades donde viviremos, vamos a viajar mucho y conocerás muchos lugares hermosos —afirmé contento al ver la emoción y felicidad en su carita.

—¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a buscar casa? —interrogó divertida, dando saltitos en la silla, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Empecemos ahora mismo. —Propuse cogiendo mi móvil. Miré en internet las mejores inmobiliarias de Seattle, llamé a las dos más eficientes. Una vez que di los requisitos que debía tener, quedamos en la tarde para ver varias casas y áticos.

Cuando finalicé la llamada, percibí el olor de Jenks en el pasillo, así que fui directo a abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen, o tal vez prefiera que le llame Masen. —Saludó Jason Jenks.

—Buenos días tenga usted también señor Jenks, y sí, a partir de ahora prefiero que se dirija a mí como Masen. —Saludé educadamente, pero dejando constancia de que me llamase por mi nuevo apellido.

Le pedí que me acompañase hacia la sala donde se encontraba mi pequeña, quién nada más ver a nuestro invitado, le sonrió tímidamente.

—Buenos días señorita Isabella, es un placer volver a verla. —Saludó cordialmente.

—Buenos días, señor Jenks —dijo cohibida.

—Señor Jenks, ¿gusta tomar un café, zumo o alguna otra cosa? —Invité.

—Un café con dos cucharadas de azúcar estaría bien, si no es molestia —contestó de manera cortés.

—Enseguida se lo traigo —anuncié. Cuando me disponía a ir a por el café, mi pequeña me frenó, diciéndome que ella se encargaría de traerlo mientras nosotros conversábamos, sonreí en agradecimiento y deposité un beso en su frente.

—Señor Masen, hay algo importante que debe saber. Ayer en la noche recibí una llamada del señor Jasper Cullen, quería saber las razones de nuestro encuentro, naturalmente, no consiguió ningún tipo de información —comunicó Jenks intimidado a causa de la llamada de Jasper.

—Señor Jenks, espero que me responda honestamente, ¿el señor Cullen lo amenazó? —interrogué irritado debido a la intromisión de mi familia en mis asuntos.

—Sí, pero no tiene de que preocuparse señor Masen, le comenté que si necesitaba saber algo, se comunicase con usted, dejando en claro mi lealtad —contestó con voz serena Jenks.

—Gracias, señor Jenks, le pido disculpas por la forma malhumorada en la que me expresé anteriormente, usted no tiene la culpa de que me encuentre verdaderamente molesto con mi familia, y en lo que respecta a la amenaza formulada por el señor Jasper Cullen, no ha de preocuparse, me encargaré personalmente de solucionarlo, quédese tranquilo. Ahora veamos los documentos e identificaciones —hablé con seriedad, Jenks asintió y buscó en su maletín, sacando un sobre de gran tamaño, que depositó en la mesa frente a mí.

Antes de poder comenzar a revisar el contenido del sobre, apareció mi pequeña en el salón con el café para el Señor Jenks, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara y cambiando radicalmente mi estado de ánimo.

—Aquí le dejo su café señor Jenks, solo y con dos de azúcar, espero se encuentre a su gusto —dijo con suma educación mi princesa, sonriendo de manera tímida mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

—Gracias, señorita Isabella, es muy amable. —Agradeció amablemente a mi princesa—. Señor Masen, estos son los documentos e identificaciones que me solicitó ayer, compruebe que esté todo correcto —dijo Jenks entregándome el sobre.

Lo abrí y empecé a revisar su contenido, en él estaban nuestros nuevos carnets de identidad con el apellido Masen, el documento que me acreditaba como tutor legal e indiscutible de mi pequeña, mi nuevo carnet de conducir, como los nuevos documentos de escolaridad de ambos, también se encontraban los documentos e identificaciones de mis propiedades, bienes y cuentas bancarias con mi nuevo apellido, los últimos papeles que había en el sobre eran nuestros seguros médicos y pasaportes. Todo estaba correcto, no había nada que objetar.

—Señor Jenks, todo está perfecto. Muchas gracias por tenerlo todo en tan poco tiempo, doy gracias al poder contar con una persona como usted —hablé con sinceridad.

—Gracias por sus palabras señor Masen, sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, es mi deber tener contentos a mis clientes —declaró Jenks. _Viejo zorro,_ pensé.

—Ahora vuelvo, voy a por su dinero —me disculpé—. Pequeña, ¿me acompañas por favor? —pedí tiernamente. Me tomó la mano y nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y mientras buscaba el dinero para Jenks, le pedí que metiera la ropa con la que la encontré el día anterior en una bolsa, ya que en cuanto se marchara el señor Jenks iríamos al lugar donde le tenderíamos la trampa a la policía de su supuesta muerte.

—Voy a despedir al señor Jenks, mientras tú preparas todo, así nos podremos marchar rápido ya que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Te quiero pequeña —mencioné abrazándola.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward —me contestó sonrojada, sonreí y besé su frente antes de salir de la habitación con el dinero de Jenks.

Cuando volví nuevamente al salón, le entregué el dinero pactado con una buena propina por la rapidez de su trabajo, pero antes de que se marchara, le hice un nuevo encargo: El de comprar la casa de los señores Swan, en Forks. Su rostro se mostró sorprendido, ya que la noticia del asesinato era de gran interés, así que me inventé una historia donde mis padres eran grandes amigos y de ahí mi interés por comprarla con todos sus muebles y pertenencias.

—No se preocupe señor Masen, me pondré con ello rápidamente y de manera que nadie sepa quién es el comprador, y en cuanto estén las escrituras de la casa para firmar, me comunicaré con usted y finalizar el trámite —aseguró Jenks mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta, donde nos despedimos.

—Ya estoy lista Ed —anunció mi pequeña entrando al salón con una bolsa en la mano, sonreí y fui hacia ella, tomando la bolsa y, entrelazando nuestras manos, puse rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

Cuando por fin estuvimos en el coche, nos pusimos de nuevo rumbo a Forks, la miré temiendo las consecuencias de este viaje, pero su semblante era de tranquilidad. Mi pequeña percibió mi estado de ánimo y colocó su mano sobre la mía en la palanca de cambios, consiguiendo que me relajara. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, haciéndonos sonreír. Empezamos a hablar de trivialidades, para acabar haciéndolo sobre nosotros y nuestros gustos, que eran muy parecidos. De ese modo, se nos pasó el viaje, llegando por fin a nuestro destino.

—Princesa, no tardo ni dos minutos y regreso por ti. —Acaricié su mejilla—. Quédate dentro del coche y pon los seguros como acordamos —le pedí, ella asintió y besó mi mejilla para luego susurrar: _No tardes_. Besé sus cabellos y salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

No quise alejarme mucho de mi pequeña, por lo que me adentré lo justo y necesario en el bosque para poder cazar, más pronto de lo que imaginé, me llegó el olor de varios venados cerca de donde me encontraba y salí velozmente en su dirección, hasta que di caza a dos. No tenía tiempo para luchar con ellos, así que los mordí y lo más rápido que pude bebí su sangre. En el momento que terminé, cogí ambos cadáveres y los llevé a una distancia más lejana de donde me encontré a Renée y a mi pequeña la tarde anterior, los dejé en el suelo y corrí hacia el coche para recoger a mi princesa. No me gustaba dejarla sola, pero era necesario. No quería que viese como cazaba. Según me acercaba, escuché como ella cantaba una canción que sonaba en la radio y una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios, pero al llegar al coche vi una hermosa imagen: Estaba recostada en el asiento con sus preciosos ojitos cerrados, cantando la canción, y de pronto, una hermosa sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. No entendí esa reacción, supuse que era debido a la música, pero estaba equivocado. Como siempre sucedía, mi princesa me sorprendió al mencionar mi nombre, y me di cuenta de que sabía que estaba allí y esa era la razón de su sonrisa, lo que hizo que mi muerto corazón volviera a latir.

—Ed, has sido muy rápido —dijo divertida.

—Princesa, sabes que no me gusta estar lejos de ti —hablé feliz, mientras abría la puerta del coche y la tomaba entre mis brazos llevándola fuera.

—Yo tampoco puedo estar mucho tiempo separada de ti, hace que te extrañe mucho, Edward —declaró abrazándome más fuerte, besé sus cabellos, manteniéndola entre mis brazos.

Nos separé lo justo para poder sacar la bolsa donde se encontraba la ropa que necesitábamos, me acuclillé para que se subiera a mi espalda. Una vez lo hizo, corrí velozmente al lugar. Con mucho cuidado, la deposité en el suelo, y antes de que abriese sus ojitos, tomé la ropa de la bolsa, dejando algún pequeño trozo en el suelo, y el resto lo coloqué sobre los cadáveres de los animales. Saqué mi encendedor negro y le prendí fuego, justo cuando mi princesa abría sus ojitos.

—Siento que tengas que presenciar esto —dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

—No he conseguido ver nada, sólo el fuego. Eres demasiado rápido —se quejó haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—Terminemos con esto y vámonos de compras —sugerí y mi pequeña asintió con emoción.

Se levantó y comenzó a tocar los troncos de los árboles, se sentó en varias zonas del suelo, dejando su olor impregnado en el lugar, de ese modo, los perros darían con el olor antes de llegar a los huesos calcinados. Incluso llevó consigo un pequeño peine del hotel donde había algún pelo de ella y lo tiró por el suelo, dando por finalizada nuestra tarea. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

El regreso al coche lo hicimos por una ruta distinta. Nos fuimos por dentro del bosque para no cruzarnos con nadie, llegamos al auto y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a Seattle, ambos más tranquilos, listos para poder empezar nuestra nueva etapa juntos. Entre risas y bromas, se nos pasó el viaje. Las luces de la ciudad de Seattle nos dieron la bienvenida, fuimos directos al mejor y más grande centro comercial de la ciudad, para poder realizar todas nuestras compras.

Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan feliz en un sitio así, y mucho menos comprando, pero el estar con mi pequeña, ver la alegría que tenía y cómo se emocionaba, no tenía precio. Después de unas tres horas comprando, la llevé a comer a un restaurante mexicano, el cual ella eligió. Durante la comida, hablamos sobre los pisos y casas que veríamos más tarde, además tendríamos que mirar colegios para que pudiera seguir con sus estudios. Una hora más tarde, salimos del restaurante y continuamos con las compras. Al finalizar, mi pequeña estaba agotada, por lo que nos fuimos a descansar.

Al entrar en el hotel, me acerqué a la señorita que había en recepción para informarle que en unas horas nos traerían las compras que habíamos realizado, y que por favor si no estábamos, les acompañasen a la habitación para que las dejasen. Me reuní de nuevo con mi pequeña en el ascensor y subimos a nuestra habitación para que durmiera un poco antes de ir con los de las inmobiliarias.

Nada más entrar a la habitación, mi princesa se quitó las deportivas y se tumbó en la cama. Encendió la televisión con el mando que estaba en la mesita de noche, me miró y palmeó la cama para que me tumbase a su lado, y eso hice. Inmediatamente, se acercó a mí y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras veíamos dibujos del _Pato Donald_ que nos hacían reír, aunque ella no aguantó mucho, se quedó rápidamente dormida. Después de estar velando un rato sus sueños, noté que tenía un poco de frio, me separé lentamente de ella para no despertarla y la tapé con el edredón, para que descansara mejor. Fui hacia el salón para tomar mi teléfono, el cual había dejado olvidado a propósito esta mañana en el salón, ya que no quería que mi familia me molestara con sus llamadas y, como me imaginé, tenía 60 de mi familia y otros 50 mensajes, aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos porque estaba sumamente enfadado, decidí que era mejor llamarles para que me dejasen tranquilo, marqué el número de casa y al tercer tono, Esme contestó.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Esme de forma educada.

—Hola Esme —saludé formal, ya que normalmente le decía mamá.

—Edward, hijo, por fin llamas. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados —comentó con su dulce voz.

—Tranquila Esme, estoy bien. Pensé que Alice les habría comentado sobre nuestra conversación de ayer, donde le comuniqué que tenía asuntos que atender, y que hoy me reuniría con vosotros, pero no va a ser posible ya que me faltan algunas cosas que resolver —declaré sin dar ningún tipo de información.

—Sí, Alice nos puso al corriente, hijo —aclaró Esme—. ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas de Jason Jenks? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos muy importantes, y para eso necesitaba una nueva identificación con mi verdadero apellido —contesté de manera escueta, dando a entender que no habría más información.

—Hijo, ¿por qué no quieres decirnos de qué se trata? Da la sensación de que no confías en nosotros —musitó Esme con lástima, intentando hacerme chantaje emocional, lo que hizo que mi enfado saliera a flote.

—No quiero ser grosero Esme, pero son mis asuntos y no me gusta que se entrometan en ellos —declaré malhumorado.

—Edward, deja de ser un idiota, somos tu familia y sólo nos preocupamos —chilló Alice. Perfecto toda la familia estaba al tanto de la conversación.

—Alice, si no es mucho pedir, te agradecería que dejaras de chillar y de insultarme. —Escuché cómo gruñó ante mis palabras—. Hola a todos, por lo que noto estáis muy interesados en la conversación que mantenía con Esme —saludé de manera sarcástica al resto de mi familia.

—Hijo, sólo nos preocupas. Nos despedimos en el aeropuerto quedando de vernos en casa y nunca llegaste, luego Alice nos cuenta sobre su conversación y nos quedamos intranquilos —explicó Carlisle.

—Déjalo Carlisle, es un imbécil que no merece explicaciones, sólo piensa en él, los demás no le interesamos —agregó la perra de Rosalie, siempre queriendo llamar la atención.

—Lo que tu digas Rosalie, aunque tu opinión me da exactamente igual, querida —contesté hastiado. Esta chica es un dolor en el trasero, no sé cómo Emmett la aguanta.

—Edward, no te consiento que hables de ese modo a Rosalie, es nuestra hermana, merece respeto.

Me recriminó Jasper. Gruñí, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarme de respeto después de lo qué hizo?

—Mira Jasper, no se te ocurra hablarme de respeto, que no tienes ni idea de lo que es —contesté furioso, habían logrado cabrearme.

—Edward, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablar a mi Jazz de esa forma? —gritó Alice defendiendo a Jasper, lo que me faltaba.

—Chicos, cálmense. Así no se solucionan las cosas —dijo Carlisle con voz serena.

—Encima de que nos preocupamos por él, va y reacciona de esa manera —gruñó Rosalie, que mujer tan fastidiosa.

—Si han estado preocupados, lo lamento, aunque me cuesta creerlo —mencioné intentando relajarme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Edward? —preguntó sorprendido Emmett—. Yo si estaba preocupado, hermano —añadió con tristeza, entonces me di cuenta de que Emmett no sabía nada sobre la llamada amenazante a Jenks que la familia había hecho.

—Gracias Emmett, eres un gran hermano. —Reí—. Y respecto a tu pregunta, creo que el resto de la familia la puede responder —declaré molesto y un gran silencio se formó al otro lado del teléfono.

—No vengas a echarnos culpa de nada Edward, no intentes liar a Emmett. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada —renegó con nerviosismo Alice.

—Lo siento Emmett, creo que no están dispuesto a decirte nada, ya te contaré cuando nos veamos —dije cansado, estaba más que harto de la conversación.

—Hijo, ¿cuándo vas a regresar a casa con nosotros? —interrogó Carlisle, cambiando el tema.

—Mañana, tengo que contaros algo muy importante —manifesté.

—Si de verdad es tan importante, dínoslo ahora —exigió Alice.

—Como queráis, hubiese preferido hacerlo personalmente y no por teléfono. La noticia es que me quedaré a vivir en Seattle, de hecho, me tengo que marchar, he quedado con la gente de la inmobiliaria —anuncié, y escuché jadeos ante la sorpresa.

—No puedes hacer eso Edward, lo tenemos que hablar, ya teníamos planes —chilló Alice como loca.

—Lo siento Alice, mi decisión está tomada y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, además esos eran tus planes —hablé con convicción.

Escuché cómo mi pequeña se despertaba y decidí que era hora de terminar de hablar con mi familia.

—Edward, somos una familia, tenemos que estar juntos —rogó Esme.

—Debo irme, mañana hablamos. Sólo os aviso que estoy determinado a vivir en Seattle, nos vemos. —Me despedí, dando por finalizada la dichosa llamada.

Me apresuré a la habitación donde encontré a mi pequeña tumbada en la cama, restregando sus ojitos, ya que apenas se acababa de despertar. Me acerqué a ella, hasta acabar sentado a su lado.

—Hola pequeña —sonreí—. ¿Qué tal la siesta? —pregunté acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

—Genial, me siento como nueva, he recobrado las fuerzas —respondió divertida, y se incorporó para abrazarse a mí.

Así estuvimos durante unos minutos, hasta que mi pequeña se espabiló por completo y fue al baño a prepararse para que pudiéramos salir.

—Princesa, que te parece bajar a la cafetería y merendar algo mientras hacemos tiempo, hasta que vengan los de la inmobiliaria—propuse en el momento que entró a la habitación.

—Es una buena idea, me he despertado con hambre —expresó sonrojada.

—Me encanta tu sonrojo, te hace adorable —sonreí—. ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté al no saber si ya estaba lista.

—Sí, vamos. Tengo ganas de comer algo —dijo divertida atrapando mi mano y saliendo de la suite con dirección a la cafetería.

Una vez en allí, mi pequeña se pidió un chocolate con churros que estaba disfrutando y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz. Me contó que los domingos lluviosos, su madre los preparaba para los tres y veían películas, luego jugaban a juegos de mesa, haciendo el día muy agradable, convirtiéndolo en una tradición. En ningún momento se puso triste al recordarlo, así que le prometí que continuaríamos haciéndolo, sólo que yo no tomaría el chocolate, al decir esto se emocionó y soltó una risa por lo último que dije, y entre recuerdos de sus padres, se terminó su merienda y salimos al living donde nos esperaban los agentes inmobiliarios.

Vimos varias casas que eran hermosas, pero no llegaron a convencernos. Nos estábamos dando por vencidos, hasta que vimos la última, era maravillosa. Una casa de estilo victoriana pero moderna, tenía dos plantas. En la primera planta, había un gran salón divido en dos, formando distintos ambientes con grandes ventanales con salida al jardín, contaba con una espaciosa y moderna cocina que era también comedor, además, tenía una puerta que daba a la parte trasera del jardín y un hermoso porche de cristales, que podía subir y bajar dependiendo del clima que hiciese… Sería un buen sitio para hacer un cuarto de juegos.

La segunda planta constaba de cuatro dormitorios, que eran bastante espaciosos. Los tres más grandes tenían sus baños incorporados, había un pequeño baño en el pasillo, junto a un dormitorio, y en la terraza de la segunda planta, es donde estaba situada la piscina, que la podías usar tanto en invierno como en verano, ya que aparte de ser climatizada, tenía una cubierta que la podías abrir y cerrar. Al final del pasillo, había una pequeña escalinata que subía a la buhardilla que era bastante grande y alta, un buen lugar para hacer una biblioteca, ya que era un sitio tranquilo para leer.

En la parte de fuera de la casa se encontraba una hermosa cochera, donde cabían al menos cuatro vehículos y contaba con un trastero espacioso, además estábamos en una zona privilegiada de Seattle, el barrio Green Lake, y teníamos la escuela Washington y el instituto Jefferson a diez minutos andando, así que sin dudarlo decidí comprarla. Quedé al día siguiente en la Notaría para firmar las escrituras y poder finiquitar la compra, ya que nos queríamos mudar cuanto antes para poder decorarla a nuestro gusto.

De regreso al hotel estábamos felices con la elección de la casa y no parábamos de hablar de todo lo que haríamos en ella para formar nuestro hogar, mi pequeña estaba entusiasmada y no paraba de dar ideas, las cuales he de reconocer eran muy buenas, así que pensé que sería bueno ir a celebrarlo a un bonito lugar.

—Pequeña, ¿qué te parece ir a cenar al puerto marítimo? —sugerí mirando sus ojitos, que brillaban de felicidad por mis palabras.

—Sería fantástico, luego podríamos dar un paseo —dijo alegre, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verme asentir, por lo cual pusimos rumbo a nuestro nuevo destino.

Una vez en el paseo marítimo, ella miraba todo a su alrededor con fascinación.

—Pequeña, ¿prefieres cenar en un restaurante o comer algo de los puestos? —pregunté, ya que quería saber lo que más le apetecía.

—Prefiero comer algo en los puestos, de ese modo podemos caminar y admirar todo. —Me aclaró divertida.

Estuvimos un rato paseando hasta que encontramos un puesto de perritos calientes, se compró uno y para beber una coca cola, y seguimos con nuestro paseo. Vimos que había un mercadillo artesanal y disfrutamos mucho mirando los puestos, mi pequeña se quedó observando una hermosa cadena con un colgante que se dividía en dos, eran un sol y una luna, y sin que se diese cuenta, lo compré para darle una pequeña sorpresa. De regreso hacia el coche, vimos que había una pequeña feria y a mi niña se le abrieron los ojos de emoción.

—Mira Ed, hay una feria —señaló el lugar—. ¿Podemos acercarnos? —preguntó emocionada, asentí y se lanzó a mis brazos, que la recibieron con gusto. Comencé a dar vueltas con ella mientras reíamos.

Nos subimos a todas las atracciones, incluso en algunas repetimos, nos divertimos mucho. Justo antes de irnos, divisé una tómbola en la que tenías que tirar todos los botes de una vez para poder llevarte un peluche que era bastante grande. Le pregunté a mi pequeña si quería el peluche y ella sonrió, así que fuimos, y sin ningún esfuerzo para mí, le conseguí dos peluches. Ella eligió una oveja y un león, porque ella era la ovejita y yo el león que la salvó, la abracé y fuimos al coche para regresar al hotel.

En el trayecto, mi pequeña se quedó dormida enseguida. Había sido un día largo y con demasiadas emociones, al rato, empezó a hablar en sueños, pronunciando mi nombre y diciendo que me quería, haciéndome sumamente feliz.

Una vez estacionado el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel, la tomé a en brazos, no quería despertarla, y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. En el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, percibí distintos aromas de vampiro, que para mi desgracia eran demasiado conocidos: mi familia.

Me encaminé a mi habitación con mi princesa en brazos, donde los encontré a todos en el salón con caras de sorpresa al ver que llevaba a una niña, los ignoré y me encaminé con mi pequeña al dormitorio, la deposité suavemente en la cama para cambiarla de ropa. Una vez con el pijama puesto, abrí la cama y la metí dentro, la arropé y besé su frente con cariño, para salir de allí y enfrentarme a mi querida familia, que en cuanto me vieron entrar me miraron mal.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, queremos respuestas ya. ¿Qué hace aquí una estúpida niña humana? —exigió saber Alice, haciendo que entrara en cólera. Nadie se metía con mi pequeña.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —interrogué furioso—. Nadie les invitó y no permito que nadie le falte el respeto a mi Isabella, ¿queda claro? —murmuré entre dientes y con una mirada amenazante a los integrantes de mi familia. Me esperaba una larga noche de guerra por lo que leía en sus mentes y lo peor, era que mi furia iba aumentando a causa de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por esos maravillosos comentarios. Me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerzas para superarme en cada capítulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	3. Dolor, Tristeza, Decepción y el Adiós

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 3. Dolor, tristeza, decepción y el adiós._

_**Edward Pov:**_

Mi familia estaba molesta e inquieta ante mi fiera mirada y postura amenazante, pero no me importaba, sabía a lo que habían venido y no daría mi brazo a torcer.

—¡No piensas decir nada!—chilló Alice furiosa, gruñí acercándome.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos y conversemos civilizadamente —sugirió Carlisle interponiéndose entre nosotros.

—Es lo mejor, aunque creo no poder ser civilizado habiendo escuchado vuestros pensamientos —murmuré entre dientes tomando asiento en el sillón individual situado frente a los sofás, esperando que tomaran asiento.

—Hijo, estamos aquí porque nos tenias muy preocupados —habló Carlisle una vez se acomodaron.

—No entiendo la impaciencia, si hablé con vosotros en la tarde anunciándoles mis planes—declaré molesto dado que no creía en sus palabras.

—Esa es la razón por la que hemos venido, necesitamos saber qué ocurre para que tomes esa decisión —contestó con voz dulce Esme.

Iba a contestar cuando escuché los pensamientos de Alice _"seguro que es por la estúpida humana"_ y de Rosalie _"ja, ahora tiene una mascota, la humana"_ las miré colérico y un gruñido salió del interior de mi pecho que hizo que se hundieran en sus asientos dirigiendo sus pensamientos a otras cosas.

—Ed, ¿qué sucede para que gruñas de esa forma?—preguntó confuso Emmett.

—Es mejor que te lo digan tu esposa y hermana lo que han pensado, no tienen vergüenza—contesté lleno de ira.

—Explícanos, hijo, a qué se debe tu cambio de planes —pidió con tono serio Carlisle.

—¿Es por la niña humana?, ¿qué hace contigo?—interrogó Esme dándome una fría mirada que yo ignoré.

—En parte es por Isabella, pero también es por mí, necesito mi espacio y, ahora, os contaré todo desde el principio—expliqué y empecé a relatar toda la historia.

Una vez finalicé observé los rostros de mi familia que eran de enfado, y sus pensamientos llenos insultos y acusaciones hacia mi persona por ponerme al descubierto y eso podría causarles problemas a ellos.

—Hijo, no sabes lo que estás haciendo, lo mejor para todos es llevar a la niña a un orfanato y olvidarnos de ella, hazme caso y no cometas más tonterías —demandó Carlisle, haciendo que mi enfado aumentara. ¿Quién se creía para decidir por mí y hablar de mi pequeña como si fuera un estorbo y además llamarme tonto?

—Edward, mi esposo tiene razón, no es problema nuestro lo que suceda con la niña, lo mejor es seguir con nuestros planes y que tú encuentres una compañera y te enamores —añadió Esme acariciando el brazo de Carlisle.

Mi enfado comenzó a transformarse en ira que acabó de reventar ante el pensamiento de Esme, nunca imaginé que pudiera hacerlo así: _"maldita niña entrometida, todo estaba perfecto hasta que apareció, la podríamos hacer desaparecer"_.

Me incorporé de un salto del sillón asustando a todos, comencé a andar de manera rápida y amenazante por la sala, intentando calmarme para no dejarme guiar por la ira que se incrementaba en mi cuerpo pidiendo que saltara sobre Esme y rompiera su cuello antes de hablar.

Me paré en seco delante de Esme y Carlisle, enfrentándolos con la mirada, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, innecesario por cierto, no obstante me ayudaba a tranquilizarme dando comienzo a mi ataque verbal.

—Con qué derecho venís aquí e imponéis vuestra voluntad, como si fuera un estúpido que no tiene capacidad de decisión, hice una promesa a Renée y pienso cumplirla con vuestro apoyo o sin el, y que os quede bien claro a todos que Isabella es mi vida y no consentiré que nadie le haga daño —declaré furioso por sus palabras y pensamientos.

—Eso nos ha quedado claro —dijo intentando calmarme con su poder Jasper, para poder seguir hablando, pero le interrumpí.

—Jasper no intentes controlar mis emociones —gruñí haciendo que se disculpara con la mirada.

—Prosigo, creo que estás algo cegado por una promesa que ya no tiene ninguna importancia, pues Renée está muerta y nuestra única preocupación eres tú —manifestó Jasper de lo más tranquilo, dejándome estupefacto por sus palabras, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir tales barbaridades?

—No me vengan ahora con que están preocupados, sólo quieren dirigirme la vida para que no arruine sus perfectos planes y eso me quedo más que claro cuando llamaron amenazando al señor Jenks, sino me lo hubiesen preguntado directamente a mí y no hubiesen venido hasta aquí sólo con falsas intenciones, por favor soy un vampiro de 108 años, sé cuidarme solo, no necesito niñeras que se preocupen por mí —murmuré lleno de rabia.

—Hijo, concuerdo plenamente en lo que Jasper ha dicho anteriormente, Renée murió en paz gracias a una promesa que ya no tiene sentido y lo mejor para esa niña es llevarla a un orfanato que vivir con un vampiro que la puede lastimar e incluso matar en cualquier momento, ¿qué clase de vida podrías ofrecerle a tu lado?—dijo convencido Carlisle de que cambiaría de opinión, pero estaba errado.

—Me extraña de ti Carlisle, yo siempre te tuve como un hombre de palabra y leal, mi ejemplo a seguir, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todos estos años he estado equivocado, me has desilusionado enormemente, eres un falso y mentiroso, al igual que estás tres malvadas que tengo por madre y hermanas, puesto que he leído sus pensamientos y por más que traten de esconderlos no pueden—alegué. Me dolió hablar de esa manera a mi familia, pero es que me estaban sacando de mis casillas.

—Lo que te pasa es que te has enamorado de esa insignificante niña, eres un degenerado, me das asco —bufó venenosa Rosalie, demostrando lo perra que era.

—Os dije que era un desviado y raro, incluso pensamos que eras gay, ahora entiendo el porqué nunca tuvo pareja y rechazó a nuestra querida Tanya, hay que estar loco para no aceptar a esa hermosura de mujer, y todo por una estúpida e insignificante humana que es un adefesio —escupió con malicia, consiguiendo que un enorme dolor se instalara en mí al oír sus palabras, y eso que decía que era su hermano favorito, ahora me daba cuenta de que todo era mentira.

—¡Cállate, Alice! ¿Por qué dices estás cosas? Sabes bien que prometimos no volver a hablar sobre ello, todos estos años aguantando sus rarezas, mira que he intentando de todas formas quererlo como un hijo, pero nunca he podido hacerlo como lo hago con vosotros que sí os siento mis hijos, en cambio, por él sólo siento aprecio, más bien cariño, al fin y al cabo si se siente mal al lado de tantas parejas es porque él así lo quiso, ya que pudo tener a Tanya a su lado y darse una oportunidad para ser feliz, pero don perfecto no quiso, estoy más que harta de sus quejas y comentarios, sólo acaba siendo un estorbo y ahora nos sale con esto de la humana, no hay quien lo comprenda, me tiene cansada, no entiende a razones, desisto —manifestó de manera fría Esme, clavando miles de puñales en mi muerto corazón, donde había un inmenso dolor, si pudiese llorar, miles de lagrimas saldrían de mis ojos derramándose por mi rostro, toda mi vida de vampiro había sido una farsa.

El mundo se me vino abajo al volver a recordar las frías, despectivas, duras e hirientes palabras de mi madre, todo mi mundo, toda mi maldita existencia había sido una cruel y vil mentira, no tenia palabras para describir el dolor que sentía, estaba destruido y hundido.

—Os estáis desviando del tema y estáis diciendo cosas que en realidad no sentís —intentó apaciguar la tensión Jasper—, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una solución al dichoso problema—habló con calma, midiendo sus palabras.

Al escuchar a Jasper, dejé mi angustia y dolor aun lado para centrarme en lo que era realmente importante, ya tendría tiempo después para hundirme en mis miserias, ahora debía concentrarme en los siniestros pensamientos de mi familia, todos concordaban en hacer desaparecer a Isabella de mi vida, algo imposible, exceptuando los pensamientos de Emmett que llamaron mi atención _"mi familia está loca, cómo pueden hablar a mi hermano de esa forma, le están haciendo daño y yo le quiero mucho, es al único que considero realmente mi hermano" _sorprendiéndome gratamente e, incluso, dando algo de luz a mi dolor, pero todo dejó de existir en el momento que vi la aterradora visión de Alice, en la que se mostraba como mataban cruelmente a mi pequeña, eso lo harían por encima de mi cadáver.

Una fuerza incontenible e inexplicable se apoderó de todos mis sentidos, haciéndome actuar como el verdadero monstruo que era, un amenazador gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, siniestro, felino, el monstruo había despertado clamando muerte, clamando por sangre, me lancé sobre Alice, enredando mis manos en su cuello con fuerza y sin soltarla la empujé contra la pared más cercana, arrinconándola y mirándola con asco e ira.

—Aléjate Jasper, o no respondo de mí, os acercáis un milímetro y le arranco la cabeza, sólo me basta el más mínimo movimiento y Alice estará muerta, me encantaría ver qué es de vosotros sin sus preciadas visiones —me giré lo justo para dedicarles una perversa mirada a los que se hacían llamar mi familia—, os advierto, como se os ocurra acercaros a Isabella, aunque sea sólo con el pensamiento, os mataré lentamente, os torturaré, desmembraré, arrancaré vuestras cabezas y luego echaré todos vuestros miembros al fuego para veros convertidos en cenizas —amenace lúgubre.

—Edward, tú no eres así, no dejes que el dolor y el odio te posean, tienes un alma buena, no hagas algo de lo que después te vas arrepentir, yo te quiero y prometo que no dejaré que se acerquen a Isabella—musitó Emmett, mirándome a los ojos para que viera su sinceridad.

—¡Ni os atreváis a tocarla, ni si quiera a mirarla, o juro que os mataré!— exclamé mirándolos, colérico. Me giré a mirar a Alice, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, estaba asustada, acerqué mis labios a su oído: más vale que tu visión desaparezca o atente a las consecuencias, hermanita— susurré malicioso.

Me alejé de ella empujándola una última vez contra la pared, anduve sin sentido por la sala, no me sentía dueño de mi cuerpo, llegando al otro extremo de la habitación, encontrándome con la pared donde apoyé mi cuerpo, dejándome deslizar, me sentía desbastado.

Me encontraba tan ensimismado en mi dolor que no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, hasta que un grito de angustia consiguió despertarme del trance en el que me hallaba, al levantar mi cabeza descubrí a mi pequeña en la puerta de la habitación. Su rostro denotaba preocupación, en el momento que nuestras miradas se unieron aprecié que sus hermosos ojitos estaban vidriosos, salió corriendo a mi encuentro donde mis brazos la recibieron, fundiéndonos en un abrazo, mitigando mi dolor, haciendo que mi alma muerta volviera a la vida.

—Edward, ¿estás bien?—preguntó ansiosa acariciando mi mejilla.

No pude responder, sólo la abracé más fuerte, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, tranquilizándome y, dándome cuenta, que no necesitaba a ninguno de ellos en mi vida, tenía a Isabella, que era la pieza que me hizo falta durante todos mis años de existencia, unos segundos más tarde se separó lo justo sin deshacer nuestro abrazo, para clavar su mirada en mi supuesta familia.

—¿Qué le hicieron?, ¿por qué está tan abatido?—interrogó angustiada, sorprendiendo a los que creí mi familia, los cuales no se atrevieron a contestar, consiguiendo enfurecer a mi niña.

—Como osas dirigirnos la palabra insignificante humana, no te das cuenta que somos superiores —escupió venenosa Rosalie, mirando con odio a mi pequeña.

—Edward, eres despreciable, prefieres a esta estúpida e inmunda humana antes que a tu familia—declaró rabiosa Alice.

La furia crecía de nuevo en mi interior al escuchar sus palabras y oír sus pensamientos, tomé de todo mi auto control para no saltar hacia ellos, no quería asustar a mi princesa. Sin deshacer nuestro abrazo, nos levanté a ambos del suelo, entrelacé nuestras manos y coloqué a mi pequeña detrás de mí, protegiéndola.

—¿Expulsasteis ya todo vuestro veneno?—pregunté desafiándolos con la mirada.

—Hijo, solo pretendemos hacerte entrar en razón— explicó Carlisle intentando apaciguar la tensión del ambiente.

—No vuelvas a llamarme hijo, dejasteis bien claro que nunca formé parte de vuestra familia, sólo era un estorbo y, siendo sincero, me alegro de no pertenecer a ella, ahora os invito a iros de una vez por todas de mi vida, no deseo volver a saber de ustedes en toda mi existencia —aclaré acercándome con mi princesa a la puerta de salida y abriéndola para que se marcharan.

—Estaremos encantados de perderte de vista, sólo queda que saques todas tus cosas de nuestra casa cuanto antes —anunció despechada Esme.

—Hoy mismo iré a recoger todo —avisé sonriendo tristemente.

—Perfecto, aprovecharemos para ir de caza y evitarnos tu desagradable presencia —murmuró entre dientes Alice.

—No iré de caza, me quedaré para ayudar a mi hermano —dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

—Buena idea osito, así vigilas que no se lleve nada nuestro —agregó la bruja de Rosalie.

—¡Cállate, sólo dices tonterías! —exclamó—, os vais a arrepentir de vuestras palabras y actos —sentenció Emmett mirándoles dolido.

—No digas chorradas, ¿arrepentirnos? Ja, no me hagas reír —se mofó Alice.

—Dejad a Emmett tranquilo, debemos respetar su decisión —añadió Jasper.

—Cuentas conmigo siempre, hermano, nos vemos más tarde, un placer conocerte Isabella. —Nos sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, mi pequeña le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias hermano, has sido el único sincero todos estos años —agradecí emocionado a Emmett.

—Voy a llorar con este momento tan emotivo —se burló Alice.

—¡Basta ya!—gritó—sois insoportables, marchémonos —ordenó Emmett enfadado, consiguiendo que salieran de la habitación, no sin dedicarme miradas de odio antes de irse.

—Hasta luego, Edward, Isabella— se despidió con una sincera sonrisa Emmett, cerrando la puerta.

Noté el nerviosismo de mi pequeña y nos conduje hasta la habitación donde le contaría todo lo sucedido, una vez sentados en la cama le narré lo que había pasado, no quería secretos entre nosotros, al terminar el relato su mirada era triste.

—Lamento ser la culpable del enfrentamiento con tu familia —mencionó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hey, no llores, nada es tu culpa, todo este tiempo viví una mentira, ahora soy feliz teniéndote a mi lado pequeña —sonreí limpiando sus lagrimas con mis dedos.

—Te quiero Ed —me abrazó con fuerza.

—También te quiero, ahora a dormir que es muy tarde —dije deshaciendo nuestro abrazo, asintió y se metió en la cama, la arropé y deposité un beso en su frente.

—No te vayas, no quiero estar sola —pidió agarrándome de la camisa.

—Sólo voy a cambiarme y vuelvo, no tardo —aclaré acariciando su mejilla, me sonrió soltando mi camisa.

Velozmente, llegué a mi dormitorio y cambié mi ropa por un pijama, no pasaron ni tres segundos, cuando ya estaba tumbado encima de su cama, en el momento que notó mi presencia se acurrucó junto a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, Ed —dijo adormilada.

—Dulces sueños, pequeña —susurré.

En la mañana, mi princesa se despertó de buen humor dejando en el pasado lo que ocurrió unas horas atrás. Hoy comenzaríamos una nueva etapa que nos llenaría de felicidad, mientras mi niña desayunaba llamé a Jenks para que me informara cómo iba la adquisición de la vivienda de los difuntos señores Swan, me dijo que estaba todo listo para firmar la compra de ambas casas en la tarde, pero que ya podía disponer de las dos y que había mandado un mensajero al hotel para hacerme entrega de las llaves, no debería tardar en llegar. Quedamos en la tarde en su oficina para finalizar la transacción de las viviendas, antes de colgar le informé de la nula e inexistente relación con los Cullen y Hale, me aseguró que nunca les contaría nada, es más les mentiría diciendo que prescindí de sus servicios si le llegaban a preguntar, agradeciéndole finalicé nuestra conversación y volví para acompañar a mi princesa en su desayuno. Estuvimos conversando del nuevo curso escolar que empezaba en una semana y de lo nerviosa que estaba por ser la nueva, ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención, se tranquilizó cuando le aseguré que estaría cerca y que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Diez minutos más tarde llegó el mensajero, quien me hizo entrega de un sobre el cual contenía las llaves de la residencia Swan y de nuestra nueva casa en Seattle, aproveché que Isabella se estaba arreglando, para alquilar dos camiones de mudanza, uno grande para llevar mi precioso Aston Martin Vanquish, mi moto Ducatti y el resto de mis pertenencias más las de mi pequeña, y el otro era, exclusivamente, para mi hermoso piano de cola negro, les di la dirección de mi antigua casa en Forks, quedando en vernos allí en cuatro horas.

Una hora más tarde llegamos a Forks y fui directamente a la residencia Swan, mi pequeña me miró extrañada y, ahí, fue cuando le comuniqué que había comprado su antigua casa y que íbamos a coger algunas de sus pertenencias, lo que la alegró mucho. Una vez estacioné frente a la vivienda, le entregué una sudadera negra con gorro y unas gafas oscuras de sol, para que nadie la reconociera y enseguida, se las colocó y nos adentramos en la casa.

Pensé que mi pequeña se pondría triste, pero fue todo lo contrario, se veía feliz mientras recogíamos su ropa, libros, discos, varias fotos y los videos caseros, me contaba anécdotas y recuerdos con sus padres, no paró de agradecerme el que hubiera comprado su casa, el ver lo alegre que estaba y la hermosa sonrisa que tenía en su carita me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Una hora y media después ya teníamos todo cargado en el Volvo, llamé a Emmett para comunicarle que en veinte minutos estaríamos allí, ya que antes iría a comprar una pizza para que Isabella comiera, me dijo que estuviera tranquilo, que no había prisa ninguna ya que el resto no llegarían hasta la noche, lo cual agradecí, no me apetecía encontrarme con ellos de nuevo.

Una vez recogimos la pizza y unos refrescos, nos pusimos rumbo a la casa Cullen, mi pequeña iba sumamente nerviosa, tomé su mano y comencé hacer pequeñas caricias en ella consiguiendo que se relajara.

—Tranquila, sólo está Emmett en la casa —mencioné sonriendo.

—Me alegro, no quiero que estés triste de nuevo —dijo, más bien susurró con timidez.

—Llegamos —anuncié.

—Wow, menuda mansión, es inmensa—exclamó sorprendida, sonreí antes de salir, rodeé el coche para abrir su puerta y ayudarla. En la entrada de la casa ya estaba Emmett, esperándonos con una sonrisa.

—Hola hermano, me alegro de verte —saludó Emmett, dándome un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondí.

—Hola Isabella, un gusto verte de nuevo —la saludó de manera tierna, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mi princesa, dándole un pequeño abrazo y una sincera sonrisa.

—Hola Emmett —sonrió tímida una vez finalizado el abrazo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Emmett, se empeñó en hacer un pequeño tour a Isabella por ella, cuando entramos a la que hasta hoy era mi habitación,

mi pequeña se quedó impresionada de la cantidad de discos y libros que tenía.

—¿Te lo vas a llevar todo?—preguntó emocionada.

—Por supuesto, me llevaré todo lo que está en la habitación, incluyendo el sofá y algunos muebles —respondí sonriente, ya que los muebles que tenia eran míos y no quería dejar ningún recuerdo personal en esta casa.

—Genial, el sofá negro me encanta, quedará bien en tu nueva habitación —río—. ¿Cuando llegan los muebles y las cosas que compramos? — preguntó.

—Ayer llamaron mientras te echabas la siesta para informarme que hoy a última hora los llevarían, así que mañana nos iremos a vivir a nuestra casa—aclaré sonriente, mirando a mi princesa que daba saltitos de felicidad.

—Isabella ven a comer que tu pizza se va a quedar helada —anunció Emmett, poniendo cara de asco al mencionar la comida humana, cosa que nos hizo reír.

La comida fue muy agradable se paso entre chistes, bromas y risas, me alegré de que mi hermano y mi princesa se llevaran tan bien, era agradable saber que podía contar con Emmett, eso me hacía sentir que no toda mi existencia fue mentira ya que para él, éramos hermanos.

No tardamos ni una hora en guardar todas mis pertenencias, incluso ya habíamos bajado el equipo de música, la tele de plasma, el home cinema y casi todos los muebles y estanterías del dormitorio.

—Sois muy rápidos, así da gusto —río mi pequeña.

—Edward, mañana no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres puedo ir a echaros una mano con la mudanza —se ofreció Emmett, miré a mi pequeña antes de contestar, a lo que asintió regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

—Seria genial Emmett, enseguida te doy la dirección, pero por favor no quiero que ellos sepan donde vivimos —declaré sonriente y serio a la vez.

—Confía en mí, no lo sabrán, somos muy buenos mentirosos —agregó y asentí satisfecho con su respuesta.

No pudimos seguir hablando ya que llegaron los camiones de la mudanza y comenzamos a sacar las cosas de la casa. Lo primero que guardaron fueron los muebles, la televisión, el home cinema, el equipo de música, después metieron el resto de las pertenencias, incluso las de mi pequeña que estaban en mi coche y, por último, mi moto y el Aston Martin que cuando Isabella lo vio sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa y dijo: es el coche de James Bond, haciéndonos reír a Emmett y a mí. Cuando el primer camión estuvo completo, abrieron el segundo que ya venia preparado para llevar mi hermoso piano, del cual mi pequeña se enamoró y me pidió que mañana la tocara alguna melodía, no tardaron mucho en cargarlo, eso sí, lo hicieron con sumo cuidado y lo protegieron muy bien para que no sufriera ningún percance en el camino, enseguida se marcharon quedando en vernos en dos horas en nuestra casa, nos despedimos de Emmett, quedando en juntarnos al día siguiente y pusimos rumbo a Seattle, dejando Forks y sus recuerdos atrás.

Nada más llegar a Seattle fuimos a una pequeña cafetería situada cerca de las oficinas de Jenks, donde mi pequeña merendó un sándwich de pavo y un zumo de naranja, nos hizo mucha gracia que la camarera me dejase su teléfono apuntado en la cuenta para que la llamase y, de forma caballerosa, le hice saber que no estaba interesado, mientras nos dirigíamos a las oficinas de Jenks, Isabella no paraba de reírse y bromear por lo acontecido en la cafetería.

En cuanto entramos al despacho del señor Jenks, su secretaria nos hizo pasar inmediatamente ya que nos estaban esperando, no tardé ni cinco minutos en firmar las adquisiciones de ambas viviendas.

—Señor Masen, espero y disfrute de sus nuevas casas, ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios con usted —se despidió el abogado estrechando nuestras manos antes de marcharse.

—Gracias Jenks, se ha lucido de verdad, por hacer todo el papeleo a nombre de mi difunto padre como si estuviera vivo y el permiso para que firmara en su nombre, aquí tiene una pequeña recompensa por la rapidez —declaré entregándole un sobre con una buena cantidad de dinero.

—Estoy para lo que necesite señor Masen —dijo sonriente por el dinero recibido.

—Estaremos en contacto, adiós señor Jenks —me despedí.

—Hasta pronto señor Masen, señorita Isabella —se despidió de manera educada acompañándonos hasta la puerta.

Una vez subidos en el coche pusimos rumbo a nuestra casa para recibir a los de la mudanza y a los de la tienda de muebles, electrodomésticos y cosas para el hogar. El trayecto lo pasamos charlando sobre como colocaríamos los muebles y de que color pintaríamos las habitaciones para poder ir a comprar la pintura más tarde, apenas llegamos comenzaron a llegar los de la mudanza, decidimos dejar todos los muebles en la zona más amplia del salón ya que estaba divida en dos ambientes y mañana con la ayuda de Emmett los colocaríamos donde quisiéramos, ya que primero debíamos pintar las habitaciones, justo cuando estaban terminando de colocar el piano en el segundo ambiente dividido del salón, el cual tenia unos grandes ventanales , llegaron los camiones de las otras tiendas, una vez estuvo todo dentro del salón y del amplio porche, se fueron a finalizar de ordenar la cocina que era la única estancia de la casa que estaría completa y terminada, agradecimos que no tardasen mucho, les entregue a todos una pequeña propina y se marcharon agradecidos dejándonos por fin solos en nuestra nueva casa.

—No me lo puedo creer, mañana estaremos viviendo aquí —gritó emocionada mi princesa dando pequeños saltitos.

—Me encanta verte así de feliz —sonreí.

—Gracias por quedarte a mi lado y no abandonarme —mencionó abrazándome.

—Nada ni nadie me hará separarme de ti—acaricié su mejilla—, ahora vamos a comprar la pintura y los materiales necesarios, antes de que cierren —comenté tomando su mano y dirigiéndonos al coche antes de cerrar con llave la puerta de nuestra casa.

Una vez en el Leroy Merlyn, un gran almacén de bricolaje, compramos los distintos colores de pinturas, varios rodillos y brochas junto con unos vinilos de distintos dibujos para pegar en las paredes de las habitaciones y salón. Elegimos cuatro hermosas lámparas modernas para los dormitorios junto con dos pequeños flexos para los escritorios de nuestras habitaciones y dos hermosas lámparas de pie para la bonita buhardilla que seria la biblioteca, ya que el resto de la casa tenía halógenos incrustados en el techo.

Después fuimos a la zona de herramientas y jardín, donde compré de todos los tipos de utensilios, incluso un cortacésped para el jardín, un robot limpiador de piscina con los productos necesarios para el mantenimiento de limpieza. También escogí un velador de madera, donde colocaríamos la mesa de cristal y mimbre con las sillas a juego que decidimos llevarnos; cuatro tumbonas de color metalizado con cuatro mesitas bajas del mismo color para la zona de la piscina que las completamos con una pequeña mesa y cuatro sillas para poder comer del mismo color haciendo juego. Para finalizar cogimos unas bonitas estanterías para la biblioteca y poder colocar nuestra inmensa colección de libros.

Una vez que pagamos todo sólo nos llevamos las pinturas y los vinilos de dibujo junto con los materiales, el resto quedaron en llevárnoslo al día siguiente en la mañana, aprovechando que estábamos en una zona comercial donde había tiendas de decoración, muebles y varias cosas más, animé a mi pequeña para comprar los que nos faltaban para completar el resto de los dormitorios y la biblioteca.

Cuando terminamos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano que había en dicho centro, me fijé en una tienda de Apple y, excusándome con que debía hacer una llamada importante, me fui a la tienda donde compré un hermoso ordenador Mac junto con Iphone y una cadena de música, todo de último modelo como regalo para mi pequeña, fui rápidamente al coche a guardarlos y regresé al restaurante donde conversamos felizmente mientras cenaba.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de trayecto cuando se quedó completamente dormida, había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones, estacioné a la entrada del hotel donde entregué las llaves al aparcacoches para después tomar a mi niña en brazos llevándola a nuestra suite, ya en el dormitorio abrí la cama con ella en brazos y la tumbé, como no quise despertarla, solamente le quité los zapatos junto con el pantalón y la sudadera, para que durmiera lo más cómoda posible la arropé bien para que no pasara frio y besé su frente deseándole dulces sueños. Después, al de la habitación me fui directo al salón donde me senté en el sofá a ver un rato la televisión.

Estaba entretenido viendo la película Jhon Carter, cuando el sonido de mi móvil me interrumpió, me fijé en el identificador y era Emmett, así que enseguida contesté.

—Hola Emmett—saludé.

—Hola Eddie—rió al oírme gruñir—, ¿a qué hora quieres que nos veamos?, ¿que estás haciendo?—preguntó.

—Primero, no vuelvas a llamarme Eddie, lo odio —bufé—, segundo estoy viendo una película y tercero a las nueve de la mañana estaría bien — contesté a su interrogatorio.

—¿Te importaría que fuera a verte ahora?—volvió a preguntar y me extrañe por su petición.

—¿Sucede algo?—contesté con una pregunta.

—No ocurre nada, solo que estoy aburrido y asqueado de la familia y sus comentarios —gruñó—, además hay algo que tengo que darte —agregó.

—Sabes que eres bienvenido, aquí te espero —respondí.

—Perfecto, en veinte minutos estoy ahí, voy camino a Seattle —reí—, ah, te llevo algo de comida, no me gusta aparecer sin nada —añadió riéndose.

—Gracias por el detalle, solo espero no sea comida humana —dije riendo.

—No, qué asco ¡agg!, te llevo tu plato favorito: una rica sangre de puma en un termo —aclaró divertido.

—Estupendo aquí te espero —finalicé alegre por el detalle y continué viendo la película que estaba por terminar.

Nada más terminar, percibí el olor de mi hermano en el pasillo, así que fui a recibirle a la puerta donde nos abrazamos, entrando al salón. Una vez sentados me entregó el termo, que era bastante grande, con la sangre, y en un segundo ya me la había bebido y me sentía muy satisfecho.

—Gracias hermano, la cena estaba exquisita —dije sonriendo.

—No es nada, creí que te vendría bien, después de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche —manifestó sonriéndome y a lo que yo asentí.

—Edward, en esta libreta está la parte del dinero que te corresponde, es justo que lo tengas, ellos no se lo merecen —declaró entregándome la cartilla.

—Gracias, aunque sabes que me daba igual ese dinero —agradecí palmeando su hombro.

—No digas tonterías, además he cogido el dinero que invertiste en bolsa y lo he puesto con el mío, ya que Rose tiene el suyo aparte, ¿sabes que tenemos separación de bienes?—reímos—, de ese modo podemos seguir ganando en bolsa y te iré ingresando nuestros beneficios, reconoce que soy el mejor hermano del mundo —finalizó feliz por su idea.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, no sé qué haría sin ti —dije haciéndolo feliz al aumentar su ego.

—Hermano, me gustaría que hablásemos de lo ocurrido ayer —sugirió.

Aunque no tenía gana ninguna de comentar lo sucedido, sé que mi hermano quería hablar de ello, así que dejé que empezase la conversación, me dijo que no podía comprender ni creer la actitud y la hipocresía que su esposa y el resto de la familia demostró, y que supiese que él nunca estuvo en ninguna de las dichosas conversaciones que mencionaron, es más, no sabia de su existencia hasta que lo contaron ayer, aparte de que entendía perfectamente mi decisión y que me notaba más alegre y feliz al tener a la pequeña conmigo, y que nadie mejor que yo para cuidarla y protegerla, además siempre podíamos contar con él. Cuando me dejó hablar le aseguré que confío plenamente en él y que es comprensible que esté dolido ya que las personas a las que quería y, en las que confiaba, me traicionaron, engañaron y decepcionaron, pero por muy doloroso que fue descubrirlo, es bueno saber que dejé de vivir una mentira y que ahora que tengo a mi pequeña me doy cuenta que es lo único que necesito para ser feliz, y el saber que cuento con mi hermano aumenta mi felicidad, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando me tenia abrazado, respondí su abrazo y segundos después nos separamos y seguimos charlando de lo que tendríamos que hacer en unas horas y de mis planes futuros, me alegré de poder compartir tiempo de hermanos, no nos dimos cuenta de que era de mañana hasta que escuchamos a mi princesa despertarse y llamarme, me levanté y fui corriendo a darle los buenos días y anunciarle que Emmett estaba aquí.

Una vez mi niña se fue a la ducha, llamé al servicio de habitaciones para pedir el desayuno, el cual llegó unos minutos antes de que mi princesa apareciera, arreglada, en el salón. Aproveché que Emmett la estaba haciendo compañía para guardar todas nuestras cosas que eran demasiadas y llamé a recepción para que preparasen la cuenta y mi coche, después de avisarles que iba a pagar la factura del hotel y guardar nuestras cosas en el coche, salí. Cuando, por fin, realicé todo subí de nuevo a la habitación y al ver que ya había acabado su desayuno y estaba lista nos encaminamos los tres a la salida del hotel para coger los coches y poner rumbo a nuestra casa.

En cuanto llegamos, Emmett, no paró de elogiarnos por lo bonita que era, además estaba situada en una zona muy tranquila y hermosa, rodeada de árboles y con el majestuoso parque Green Lake en el que se encontraba el lago de Seattle.

Lo primero que hizo Emmett fue preparar y encender el equipo de sonido poniendo un cd de música variada para animar el ambiente, luego nos repartimos el trabajo. Decidimos que Isabella limpiara y colocara todos los utensilios de la cocina mientras nosotros nos dedicábamos a pintar las habitaciones. No pasó ni una hora cuando teníamos todas las habitaciones pintadas y mi pequeña aún no terminaba la cocina.

—¿Quieres ayuda enana?—preguntó divertido Emmett, ganándose una furiosa mirada.

—Malditos vampiros y su maldita velocidad inhumana —bufó siguiendo con su trabajo haciéndonos reír.

—Voy a la tienda de la esquina a comprar algún zumo y algo de comer, no tardo —anuncié sonriente, besando la frente de mi princesa, que me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Una vez llegué a la tienda, compré varios tipos de zumo de distintos sabores, dos botellas de agua de seis litros, fruta, embutido y pan para hacer unos bocadillos, ya que más tarde iríamos al supermercado para hacer una buena compra, la señora mayor que regentaba la tienda fue muy amable y me dio la bienvenida al barrio.

Al llegar a casa escuché risas que venían desde la cocina, así que fui directo a ella y vi a Isabella riéndose de Emmett, llamándole tonto ya que quería meter la vajilla en el la lavadora para lavarla en vez de en el lavaplatos, no pude aguantarme y estallé en carcajadas llamando su atención. Nosotros terminamos de ordenar la cocina mientras mi pequeña se comió un bocata que se había preparado y se bebía un zumo.

Cuando estuvieron las habitaciones secas, pegamos los vinilos de dibujos en las paredes del salón y nuestros dormitorios, quedaron geniales. En el salón pegamos el vinilo de letras chinas que significaban felicidad, en el cuarto de Isabella unas rosas azules y en mi cuarto unas letras musicales, después subimos los muebles y la cama del dormitorio de mi princesa que eran de color lavanda y blanco, así que hacían juego con el morado clarito en el que pintamos la habitación, una vez terminada nos dirigimos a por los muebles para mi dormitorio, que eran los mismos que tenia en mi antigua habitación en Forks y quedaban genial, ya que al ser oscuros hacían buen contraste con la habitación pintada en distintos tonos de azul, no tardamos nada en ordenarla y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya teníamos la sala del piano y el salón acomodados. Como aún no llegaban los muebles, y demás cosas que compramos ayer, comenzamos a conectar las televisiones, el home cinema, los equipos de música y la consola.

Aún sobró tiempo, por lo que subimos todos los libros a la buhardilla donde seria la biblioteca, justo cuando volvíamos al salón llegó el camión con todo lo que compramos ayer y mientras los operarios se iban con mi pequeña para enseñarles donde iban ubicados cada mueble y que los pudieran montar en las habitaciones, Emmett y yo aprovechamos y subimos todas las estanterías y las colocamos, también subimos y acomodamos las lámparas de pie en la buhardilla y en un momento la biblioteca estaba terminada con todos los libros ordenados, los sofás y sillones ubicados. Mientras que yo ponía las lámparas de los dormitorios, mi hermano subía las tumbonas, mesitas y la mesa con las sillas a la terraza donde estaba la piscina, mi pequeña no paró quieta ni un momento, cuando no estaba con los operarios explicándoles donde iba cada mueble, se encontraba abriendo cajas y ordenando en su sitio las cosas, cuando fue la hora de la comida todos los muebles estaban acomodados en sus sitio y sólo quedamos nosotros y un montón de cajas aún sin abrir. Fuimos a un restaurante cerca para que mi pequeña comiese y descansara un rato.

Cuando regresamos, convencimos a Isabella de que se fuera a dormir un rato y mientras nosotros iríamos adelantando, no tardamos nada en guardar y ordenar el trastero donde ubicamos todas las herramientas y el cortacésped, seguido subimos un pequeño armario de plástico imitando madera donde la piscina, y ahí pusimos el robot limpiador y los materiales de limpieza junto con los productos para el mantenimiento de la piscina, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta habíamos ordenado y limpiado todo, los coches y la moto estaban guardados en el garaje, el velador quedó perfecto en el jardín con la mesa y las sillas, mientras que el porche, el cual podía abrirse y cerrarse, quedó vacío, pero mañana iríamos a comprar un billar, una diana, un futbolín, una mesa de pin-pong, una mesa con unas sillas para jugar juegos de mesa y cartas; también un sofá con una televisión para conectar las consolas ya que ese sería el cuarto de de ocio, sólo quedaba que mi pequeña guardara su ropa y ordenara sus cosas en su habitación, el resto estaba todo terminado ya que Emmett me ayudó a acomodar todas mis pertenencias y ropa en mi dormitorio.

A la hora, Isabella apareció medio adormilada en el salón y con cara de sorpresa al encontrarse con todo terminado y limpio.

—Da gusto, levantarse y no tener nada que hacer, benditos vampiros que no se cansan —comentó sonriéndonos.

—Oh no, señorita, falta ordenar su habitación —dijo divertido Emmett.

—Ahora mismo lo hago y vosotros vais ayudarme —nos ordenó antes de irse a la cocina a beber agua.

Tardamos más de media hora en ordenar la habitación de mi pequeña, por culpa de Emmett, que no la dejaba tranquila, una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar cogimos el Jeep de mi hermano y nos fuimos de compras. Primero pasamos a por todo lo que faltaba para el cuarto de ocio y luego fuimos al supermercado a comprar comida, bebida, productos de limpieza y de higiene, nunca pensé que seria tan divertido ir de compras con el oso.

Cuando llegamos a casa y colocamos todas las cosas en su lugar, mi pequeña fue a ducharse mientras le hacía la cena. Le preparé una sopa de fideos y merluza en salsa verde.

—Hermano, ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar? —me preguntó extrañado Emmett, al poner la cena en la mesa.

—Ya sabes que la eternidad es muy aburrida, al no poder dormir y viendo el canal de cocina por las noches, aprendí —contesté riendo.

—La cena está deliciosa, gracias Edward —dijo sonriente mi pequeña.

—Me alegra que mis clases dieran sus frutos —bromeé y todos reímos.

Después de una amena cena y recoger la cocina nos marchamos al salón a ver una película, aunque mi pequeña no aguantó ni diez minutos despierta, así que la subí a su habitación donde la acosté y, una vez bien arropada, besé su frente deseándole dulces sueños. Me marché para acompañar a Emmett en el salón, nos pasamos toda la noche conversando y hablando de la nueva vida que llevaría y que nos brindaría con su compañía unos días más.

A primera hora de la mañana llamé al servicio telefónico para que vinieran a instalarnos Internet y el teléfono fijo, me informaron que sobre las doce de la mañana estarían aquí, una vez que mi pequeña estuvo lista nos fuimos en el Jeep de mi hermano al colegio e instituto para matricularnos en las clases, luego de haber realizado todos los trámites fuimos al centro comercial a comprar los libros de texto que necesitábamos, una mochila para mi princesa y material escolar para ambos.

Al llegar a casa vimos un camión estacionado en la puerta, resultó ser el de la tienda de ocio y muebles donde compramos lo último que faltaba para que nuestra casa estuviese completa, ayudamos a los trabajadores a sacar las cosas y meterlas en el porche para que se marcharan pronto, justo cuando se iban llegaron los del servicio telefónico que no tardaron mas de quince minutos en dejar todo listo e irse, cuando fui al porche que ahora era la sala de ocio ya estaba todo montado y Emmett estaba colocando las consolas para poder echar unas partidas a los juegos que habíamos adquirido, después de que la pequeña comiera. Luego de comer y recoger la cocina, le entregué a mi pequeña los tres regalos que le compré, en cuanto los vio se emocionó y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Me preocupé, pero ella, rápidamente, me abrazó y explicó que lloraba de felicidad.

El resto del día fue maravilloso: reímos, jugamos, vimos películas, bromeamos, éramos una familia y me alegraba poder compartirlo con Emmett, el cual adoraba y quería a Isabella como su hermanita, y así empezamos nuestra nueva etapa juntos, deseando que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en nuestra felicidad**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el timpo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	4. Tiempo, Recuerdos y Sentimientos al Desc

_**Siento muchisimo la demora pero con el trabajo este verano con las olimpiadas más las visitas familiares, me ha sido imposible ponerme a escribir, pero no os precupeis que ha vuelto la normalidad y las actualizaciones seran cada quince días.**_

_**Espero y disfruteis de esté nuevo capítulo que va dedicado a todos vosotros.**_

* * *

><p><span>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<span>

Capítulo 4 Tiempo, Recuerdos y Sentimientos al Descubierto

_**Edward Pov:**_

Es asombroso lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando eres feliz, hace un mes se cumplieron seis años desde que Isabella llego a mi, brillando como una maravillosa estrella colmando de luz, esperanza y alegría mi solitaria y triste existencia.

Aprovechando que me encontraba solo en casa, ya que Bella había salido con Jane, Alec y Emmett, para finalizar con los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños la cual celebraríamos esta tarde, si mi niña cumplía hoy diecisiete años, parece que fue ayer cuando nuestros caminos se unieron, decidí disfrutar de la tranquilidad que habitaba en la casa dirigiéndome a sala de piano donde me senté y comencé a tocar mientras recordaba todo lo vivido en estos seis esplendidos años, sonreí al pensar en nuestro primer día del curso escolar.

_Nos encontrábamos en mi coche aparcado frente a su escuela, hoy era nuestro primer día de clases y mi pequeña estaba de lo más nerviosa debido a que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y al ser nueva seria justamente lo que pasaría, conseguí tranquilizarla al prometerla que estaría al pendiente de todo lo que ocurriera atraves de los pensamientos de los demás y en el momento que la notara incomoda y mal, estaría enseguida junto a ella, ya que mis clases estaban en el edificio de al lado, me sonrió antes de despedirnos con un beso en la mejilla quedando en vernos a la hora del almuerzo, no me marche hasta que no la vi adentrarse en el colegio y puse rumbo al instituto._

_Al entrar al instituto fue lo mismo de siempre, menos mal que estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con ello tenia décadas de practica, la mañana paso muy rápido ya que no deje en ningún momento de estar al pendiente de mi niña en cuanto sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase salí lo más rápido posible a paso humano a buscar a mi princesa, al llegar a la puerta divise como mi Isabella salia por la puerta y al verme esperándola una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y corrió hacia mi abrazándome, bese su frente y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería para pedir nuestros almuerzos, una vez ambos tuvimos nuestras comidas nos dirigimos hacia una mesa donde charlamos sobre como nos fue la mañana, cuando nos dimos cuenta la hora había terminado, la acompañe hasta su siguiente clase donde nos despedimos quedándonos en ver a la salida de su edificio y me marche rumbo a mis clases, las cuales fueron muy aburridas como siempre, sabia todo lo que explicaban y más de los que los profesores enseñaban algunas cosas incluso las había vivido personalmente, por fin el día lectivo acabo y pude recoger a mi Isabella la cual me esperaba en la puerta del colegio mucho más relajada para marcharnos a casa, la excusa que dimos a los demás sobre nosotros fue que mipequeña era mi hermana adoptiva y al fallecer hace seis meses nuestros padres me quede con su tutela ya que en unos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad, todos quedaron satisfechos con nuestra explicación, después de ese primer día lascosas fueron muchomejor, tanto mi princesa como yo conocimos a gente muy agradable convirtiéndonos en buenos amigos._

El insistente sonido de mi móvil me regreso al presente, al fijarme en el identificador sonreí, era Aro quien llamaba, desde el día que conoció a mi princesa la adoro al igual que sus hermanos y el resto de la guardia Vulturi, convirtiéndolos en sus nuevos tíos y primos, me alegraba que Aro, Marco, Cayo junto con sus esposas Sulpicia, Didima y Atenodora nos consideraran su familia al igual que el resto de los Vulturi y lo más importante contábamos con su protección.

**-Hola Aro, ¿como estás?-** salude alegremente, aro se había convertido en un padre para mi.

**-Hola hijo, estamos bien, extrañándolos mucho-**sonreí**-¿cuando vais a venir a visitarnos?- **pregunto con cariño.

**-Teníamos pensado ir a verlos, una vez terminada la mudanza, dado que aun estamos de vacaciones unas semanas-** comunique feliz.

**-Eso es maravilloso, además tenéis a Jane y Alce para que os ayuden con la mudanza de ese modo vendréis más pronto- **menciono emocionado.

**-No nos llevara mucho tiempo el mudarnos, la casa de Chicago por fin está lista-** aclare, hace varios meses mande reformar la casa de mis padres y la semana pasada terminaron la obra y hace un par de días limpiaron y acomodaron los muebles que compre junto con el resto de las cosas que había mandado ahora solo faltaban nuestras pertenencias.

**-Genial, eso quiere decir que nos veremos pronto-**río**-¿os habéis inscrito ya en el nuevo instituto?- **interrogo ansioso.

**-Si, ya mande todos los documentos y pague nuestras matriculas, empezamos el curso el 14 de octubre- **explique para tranquilizarle, me hacia gracia notar su preocupación de padre.

**-Ese es mi hijo, siempre haciendo bien las cosas, me siento muy orgulloso de ti- **declaro entusiasmado.

**-Gracias Aro, que pienses así de mi, es muy importante, sabes que te quiero y aprecio como a un padre- **mencioneconmovido por sus palabras.

**-Edward, para Sulpicia y para mi, te has convertido en el hijo que nunca tuvimos, te queremos y estaríamos encantados de que nos vieras como tus padres- **afirmo enternecido.

**-Ya os veo como a unos padres y me gustaría poder llamaros papá y mamá, pero no sabia si os parecería bien- **manifesté abrumado.

**-Edward..-**dijo con voz emocionada conteniendo la respiración, acto absolutamente innecesario por cierto lo que indicaba el calibre de su emoción**-no sabes cuanto hemos esperado Sulpicia y yo este momento, tantas veces tratamos de acercarnos a ti, pero siempre había un Cullen para interponerse en nuestro camino- d**eclaro, dejándome confuso por tal revelación .

**-¿Como que os intentáis acercar a mi?, ¿por que los Cullen no querían que tuviésemos relación?, explicámelo padre, por favor- **interrogue asombrado.

**-Por una sencilla razón, tu poder de leer mentes, ellos no querían perder a alguien con tu don y por eso formaron toda la farsa sobre el amor que te procesaban, no aspiraban a perder una adquisición tan importante como tu, para su clan, menos mal que descubriste su mentira, lo siento hijo, ojala hubiera podido decírtelo antes de que pasaras por esos malos momentos, pero me fue imposible, Carlilsle sabia que si te quedabas a solas conmigo te contaría la verdad, por eso te mantuvo siempre alejado y contándote mentiras para que no confiaras en nosotros-** dijo con disgusto al recordarlo.

**-No puedo creer hasta donde llega la maldad de los Cullen, al menos a causa de sus mentiras conocí a mi Bella que es lo más importante para mi, daría todo por ella- **mencione y luego un suspiro salio de mis labios al pensar en mi princesa.

**-Hijo, ¿cuando piensas contarle sobre tus sentimientos?-** pregunto.

**-Está noche, después de la fiesta, cuando estemos solos le declarare mi amor, espero que sienta lo mismo- **comente nervioso y mi padre se rió.

**-No estés inquieto, te aseguro que sus sentimientos son los mismos, solo hay que ver como os miráis- **afirmo alegre.

**-No sabes lo que me tranquilizan tus palabras, me dan fuerza para seguir adelante con mi confesión- **agradecí un poco intranquilo por la sorpresa que había preparado está noche para mi princesa.

**-Deja los nervios aun lado, todo va a salir perfecto, no hay nada de que preocuparse, ella te ama, confiá en mi- **aseguro, haciendo que me relajara un poco.

**-Mañana prometo informarte esperando darte una buena noticia- **garantice más convencido de que todo saldría bien.

**-Estoy deseando escuchar que tenia razón-**rió**-cambiando de tema, llamaba para avisarte que están por llegar los regalos que le hemos comprado a nostra confina ragazza por su cumpleaños, dile que no se enoje por la cantidad, es de parte de toda la familia- **dijo asustado temiendo que Bella se enfadara y no pude más que reír.

**-No te rías, sabes lo terca que es, con eso de que no gastemos dinero- **manifestó.

**-Relajate, sabes que protestara un poco al principio, pero luego estará más que entusiasmada con los regalos- **ratifique, todos los años era lo mismo.

**-Espero que no os hayáis extralimitado con los regalos, ahí si que no podre calmar su enfado- **dije riendo.

**-Estate tranquilo, solo es ropa, zapatos, perfume, libros, unos pendientes y un viaje para los dos a una isla que os hemos comprado- **comunico como si no fuera nada, espera dijo un isla, mi padre está loco.

**-¿Como que nos has comprado una isla?- **pregunte alucinado.

**-Es para que tengáis vuestro primer viaje como pareja y podáis disfrutar del sol sin preocuparos de nada, ah la isla está en México en la costa Maya y se llama pequeño paraiso-** anuncio tranquilo, como si nos hubiese regalado unos relojes.

**-Gracias por el presente, te aseguro lo disfrutaremos- **mencione feliz.

**-De nada hijo, lo hicimos encantados, es bueno tener un sitio donde estar tranquilos sin tener que ocultar lo que somos, ah sobre las siete de la tarde llamaremos a Isabella para felicitarla, espero que para entonces ya no este molesta por los regalos-** comunico divertido.

**-Interferiré por vosotros para que no se enfade, aunque no creo que haga falta de seguro se enoja conmigo por comprarla varios regalos- **declare y mi padre rió.

**-Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, hablamos hijo, cuídense y no hagan tonterías- **se despidió.

**-Nos vemos pronto, besos a mamá y saluda a todos de mi parte, se os quiere familia adiós- **dije dando por finalizada la llamada con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Guarde de nuevo el móvil en mi bolsillo delantero y regrese al piano donde comencé a tocar de nuevo recordando como fue que decidimos ir a Italia y tener nuestro primer encuentro con los Vulturis y el miedo que tenia a que no me dejasen mantener a mi pequeña junto a mi, que equivocado estaba.

_Estábamos a últimos de agosto y ayer llegamos a casa después de nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos, habíamos estado en Asturias, al norte de España una zona que casi siempre estaba nublado pero en verano hacia bastante calor así que pudimos ir a la playa y pasear sin levantar sospecha, de todos modos la casa que al alquile estaba a las afueras de Gijon y escondida entre una arboleda, de ese modo cuando salia el sol podíamo estar en nuestro jardín bañándonos en la piscina y tomando el sol sin que nadie nos molestara, fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas, salí de mis recuerdos en el momento que percibí la esencia de Emmett y segundos más tarde escuche el ruido de su jeep estacionando en la entrada de la casa, avise a mi pequeña de la llegada de mi hermano y bajo al salón mientras yo ababríaa puerta, no me dio tiempo de saludar ya que Emmett me dio un fuerte abrazo, luego de que me soltó nos saludamos de forma normal y entramos a la casa donde saludo a su hermanita Belly Bells que así la llamaba, mi pequeña puso mala cara al oírlo para después abrazarlo, unos minutos más tarde luego de entregarle sus regalos al oso que se emociono como un niño, nos marchamos al Centro Comercial donde iriríamosl cine y más tarde acompañaríamos cenar a mi pequeña a su restaurante italiano favorito la película debo decir que fue bastante divertida y la cena paso entre bromas del oso y charlando sobre nuestras vacaciones, salimos del restaurante riéndonos por una tontería dicha por mi hermano y nos fuimos al estacionamiento pero antes de llegar al coche sucedió lo que menos deseaba, frente a nosotros estaban los Cullen, los mire con todo el odio que sentía y tome la mano de mi niña acercándola a mi cuerpo para protegerla, enseguida mi hermano se coloco al otro lado de Bella mirando al resto de su familia furiososo, mi princesa al percatarse de las miradas coléricas de los Cullen escondió su carita en mi pecho asustada, la atraje más a mi haciendo que un férreo y amenazante gruñido saliera de mis labios atemorizando a los que alguna vez considere mi familia._

_**-¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?, ¿me estáis siguiendo?- **pregunto enfurecido Emmett, sin separarse ni un milímetro de mi pequeña._

_**-Por desgracia no, mi don no funciona cuando estas con la humana, ha sido mera casualidad, aunque no comprendo que haces con ellos- **dijo con desprecio Alice._

_**-Eso a ti, no te interesa, no obstante te lo diré, estaba pasando una hermoso día con mis hermanos, hasta que vosotros aparecisteis-** anuncio de forma seca y cortante Emmett. _

_**-Hijo,no puedo comprender que prefieras disfrutar tu tiempo con estos, que con tu familia-** hablo soberbia Esme, cada vez me sorprendía más, ella que parecía tan maternal, menuda cínica._

_**-Y no te equivocas madre, estoy divirtiéndome con mi familia-**sonrió señalándonos**-me encanta taa pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, siento lastima por ustedes no saben lo que se están perdiendo, más adelante se arrepentirán y no habrá nada que puedan hacer- **sentencio Emmett dejándolos estupefactos ante su pequeño discurso, sentí un inmenso orgullo al escuchar como nos defendía._

_**-¿Arrepentirnos?-**rió burlona**-osito, no digas estupideces, juntarte con estos, solo te hace decir tonterías, olvidate de ellos y vayámonos a casa, allí te daré tu recompensa-**agrego maliciosa Rosalie._

_**-Rose, me has decepcionado mucho y aquí los únicos que decís sandeces soy vosotros y lo repito una última vez, lamentareis el dolor y el daño causado a Edward y Bella y cuando queráis su perdón sera demasiado tarde y estaré ahí para recordaro smis palabras-**dictamino Emmett mirándolos con desilusión._

_**-Aquí los únicos que se van a sufrir son ellos y nos encargaremos personalmente, siento decirte esto hermano pero nos sentimos traicionados-**dijo molesta Alice. _

_**-¿Nos estás amenazando Alice?-**reí irónico**-siento comunicarte que no me dais ningún miedo, es más ni siquiera me importáis, así que iros con vuestras intimidaciones a la mismísima mierda, si nos disculpan tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con gente despreciable- **declare antes de seguir nuestro camino hacia el coche con mi pequeña al lado. _

_**-Hijo, ¿te vas?- **pregunto Carlisle quien hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra ninguna al igual que Jasper._

_**-Si, voy a disfrutar unos días de la compañía de mis hermanos, adiós- **anuncio sonriente mientras se dirigía al coche donde lo esperábamos, en cuanto entro acelere al máximo pasando delante de ellos sin dedicarles ni una mirada._

_En el trayecto a casa charlamos de trivialidades, no queríamos incomodar a mi pequeña, una vez llegamos a casa se fue a duchar para después mostrarle las fotos de nuestras vacaciones al grandullón._

_**-Agg los odio, encima tienen el valor de amenazarnos, me tienen harto, es que no pueden dejarnos tranquilos y felices- **bufe molesto._

_**-Relajate, estaré al pendiente de sus charlas para saber que traman- **expreso palmeando mi espalda._

_**-Gracias por defendernos como lo has hecho y por mantenerme al corriente de la situación- **agradecí. _

_**-Para eso están los hermanos, tu harías lo mismo- **aclaro sonriente dando por finalizada la conversación y desparramándose en el sofá._

_Segundos después bajo Bella y nos pusimos a ver las fotos, hubo varias bromas por parte del oso que hacían sonrojarse a mi princesa, me alegraba verla sonreír de nuevo, después del maldito reencuentro con los Cullen._

_Los días siguientes se pasaron rápidamente, la mayor parte del día la pasábamos en la piscina, luego veíamos películas o nos entreteníamos jugando en la sala de ocio, el último día que Emmett estaba con nosotros decidimos ir a montar en bici por el parque, nos reímos mucho al ver que no se acordaba de montar, fueron unos días realmente agradables._

_No pasaron ni cuarenta y ocho horas cuando recibí la llamada de Emmett informándome de lo que planeaban, nunca pensé que serian capaces de algo tan atroz como ir a los Vulturis, así que decidí adelantarme, les mande esa misma mañana una misiva urgente explicándoles las razones de mi inminente visita, al día siguiente tenia todo preparado para que en la noche partiéramos a Italia._

_Ya estando en el avión le explique más detenidamente las razones por las que hacíamos este viaje tan repentino, aprecie como su ansiedad aumentaba ante mi relato, se comenzó a relajar al notar mis caricias en sus mano y quedándose absolutamente tranquila al prometerla que nadie nos separaría, en cuanto aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Roma, fuimos directos a recoger el coche que alquile, un mercedes azul oscuro metalizado con las lunas tintadas por si acaso el día era soleado y nos pusimos rápidamente rumbo a Volterra._

_Una vez llegamos a Volterra ya había anochecido así que me dirigí al hotel Osteria del Borgo situado en la plaza central de la ciudad, determine solicitar un apartamento independiente en vez de una habitación ya que estaríamos más agusto, en cuanto estuvimos instalados, mi pequeña se fue a darse una ducha así que aproveche a llamar a Emmett para informarle que habíamos llegado bien y que en una hora teníamos la reunión con los Vulturis._

_**-Eso es perfecto hermano, a nosotros nos queda una hora para llegar a Roma, tienes tiempo de sobra para explicarles la situación, es genial que Alice sea incapaz de tener visiones sobre su futuro, estoy deseando divisar sus caras de sorpresa al encontrarlos allí y ver como sus planes se echaron a perder- **menciono divertido._

_**-Solo espero que todo salga bien y no tengamos ningún problema- **declare ansioso._

_**-Estoy más que seguro que así sera, relajate hermano todo va a salir perfecto, no tienes de que preocuparte-** afirmo convencido Emmett._

_**-Gracias por tus palabras, me han dejado más tranquilo- **asegure._

_**-Soy el mejor-**rió**-te dejo que van a sospechar, nos vemos en una rato- **se despidió._

_**-Entiendo, nos juntamos más tarde- **dije terminando la llamada._

_Al rato salio mi princesa vestida con unos jeans negros, una camiseta de manga larga blanca ajustada con un chaleco de color negro encima y sus inseparables converse negras mientras que ella cenaba el bocadillo que compramos en la cafetería, aproveche a darme una ducha para calmar mis nervios, al salir me sentía mucho mejor, me vestí con unos jeans azul oscuros una camisa azul cielo y mis deportivas negras, en cuanto salí mi princesa había terminado de cenar y decidimos marcharnos antes para pasear un rato por la ciudad._

_Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta faltaban diez minutos para la cita y pusimos rumbo al castillo Vulturi, nada más entrar nos encontramos con una pequeña recepción que estaba atendida por una humana cosa que me sorprendio._

_**-Buona notte, che io posso aiutarvi-** saludo sonriente en italiano._

_**-Buona sera, sono Edward Masen e ho un appuntamento con Aro e i suoi fratelli- **conteste educadamente en italiano. _

_**-Subito si nota e verranno ad incontrarla- **dijo sonriendo coqueta mientras tomaba su teléfono anunciando nuestra llegada._

_**-**__**Grazie di tutto**__**-**_ _agradecí__por su amabilidad, no paso ni un minuto cuando una joven vampiresa rubia con cara de niña se mostró ante nosotros brindándonos una hermosa sonrisa._

_**-Buenas noches mi nombre es Jane, Edward, Isabella, los estábamos esperando, por favor acompáñenme- **nos saludo cordialmente._

_**-Encantado, buenas noches- **hable amablemente y mi pequeña le dedico una tímida sonrisa en forma de saludo._

_La seguimos por los pasillos del castillo que estaban decorados de manera sublime, nos detuvimos ante unas señoriales puertas donde nos aguardaba un joven vampiro que resulto ser Alec el hermano gemelo de Jane que nos saludo simpático, luego abrió las puertas anunciando nuestra presencia en el inmenso salón donde se ubican tres majestuosos tronos que estaban ocupados por los hermanos Vulturis, que nos observaban de manera afectuosa y sin poder evitarlos sus pensamientos se coloraron en mi cabeza **"por fin ha venido, estoy feliz", "por su cara creo que no sabe cuanto nos importa", "merece saber lo mucho que lo apreciamos" **sacudí mi cabeza asombrado por sus amables reflexiones y al mirarles de nuevo sus gestos eran de admiración hacia mi, e involuntariamente una sonrisa sincera se formo en mi rostro aligerando el tenso ambiente._

_**-Bienvenidos, es un placer tenerlos con nosotros- **declaró Aro acercándose amigablemente y estrechando mi mano, después fue donde mi pequeña sonriendo con dulzura y beso su cabello._

_Seguido se levantaron Cayo y Marcus a saludarnos cortesmente y con enorme jubilo nos pidieron que los acompañásemos a la mesa donde nos presentarían a sus esposas junto al resto de la familia, todos resultaron ser encantadores, sinceros, agradables e inteligentes, era interesante poder hablar de temas de arte, música, ciencias, cultura, algo que nunca logre con los Cullen, aunque he de admitir que con Carlisle tuve grandes e interesantes charlas._

_Al rato de una agradable conversación, trajeron una deliciosa cena para mi pequeña que la recibió gustosa con una enorme sonrisa, luego de dar las gracias empezó a comer, originando risas en la mesa, no me fije en que momento tenia una copa llena de sangre delante mio, ya que me encontraba pendiente de mi princesa, antes de que pudiera hablar, Marcus se adelanto aclarando que el contenido era de animal, igual que el resto de las copas depositadas en la mesa. _

_**-Ahora que nos hallamos más distendidos-**sonrió**- Edward, explicanos la razón de está visita tan urgente- **pidió intrigado Aro._

_**-Lo primero es informarles que ya no pertenezco al clan Cullen, gracias a una serie de sucesos que más adelante les contare, me di cuenta de que son unos hipócritas, todos los años que viví con ellos fue una gran mentira- **aclare y después relate con absoluto detalle todo lo ocurrido desde que me encontré a Renne hasta hoy día, me fije en sus rostros los cuales mostraban primero sorpresa y posteriormente entendimiento._

_**-Entiendo, ellos pretenden contar la historia a su modo para hacernos creer que Isabella es el problema y tomemos represalias contra vosotros- **alego enfadado Cayo._

_**-Exacto, por eso me urgía reunirme con ustedes y da igual cual sea su decisión, nada me hará estar separado de mi pequeña- **declare mirando con ternura a Isabella._

_**-No permitiremos que nadie os separe, es más apartir de ahora contáis con nuestra protección, nunca en toda mi existencia descubrí un vinculo de amor tan grande e inquebrantable, estoy impresionado- **manifestó conmovido Marcus._

_**-Concuerdo contigo hermano, no obstante se que hay algo que te perturba, me permites- **dijo Aro pidiendo mi mano, el posee el don de saber todos tus recuerdos al tocarte y sin querer ocultare nada extendí mi mano observando como su rostro cambiaba de expresión constantemente._

_**-Gracias hijo, familia es peor de lo que imaginábamos, los Cullen pretendieron matar a esta dulzura de niña y es algo que no consentiremos-** sentencio severo._

_**-Contad con nosotros, nadie les hará daño a Edward e Isabella- **anuncio Demetri y el resto de la familia asintió regalándonos unas cariñosas sonrisas._

_**-Por supuesto, nadie se mete con nuestra familia y vosotros sois parte de ella- **agrego Sulpicia mirándonos con infinita ternura._

_**-No sé como agradeceros lo que hacéis por nosotros, estamos encantados de formar parte de la familia-** mencione emocionado, observe a Isabella y una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su carita._

_**-Tengo una idea, ¿que os parece quedaros aquí, en lo que dure vuestra estancia en Volterra?, seria un honor tenerlos con nosotros, es más podríamos hacer turismo e ir de compras, hace mucho que no realizamos nada en familia- **propuso risueña Jane._

_**-Por mi no hay problema-**me gire hacia mi princesa**- ¿prefieres quedarte aquí o en el hotel?- **pregunte sonriente, hariamos lo que ella deseara._

_**-Me gustaria quedarnos aquí- **contesto con timidez._

_**-Genial, ya vereis como nos divertiremos- **hablo entusiasmada Heidi._

_**-¿A que hora llegaran los Cullen?-** pregunto Cayo._

_**-En tres horas hermano-**suspiro inecesariamente**-¿por que?- **pregunto interesado Aro._

_**-Tengo un plan y me gustaria que Edward estuviera presente- **dijo Cayo sonriendo malicioso._

_**-Amor, das miedo cuando sonreis de esa manera- **declaro entre risas Atenodora._

_**-Lo que nos esperaba, cuando le da por hacer travesuras es peor que un niño pequeño-** comento sonriente Didima y todos reimos._

_**-Os recuerdo que soy el menor de los tres, además bien que os reis de mis diabluras- **bomeo Cayo, nunca pense que fueran asi de divertidos, me sentia feliz._

_**-Venga, cuentanos de que se trata padre-** animo alegre Felix quien junto con Demetri, Collin y Afton eran los hijos adoptivos de Atenodora y Cayo._

_**-Antes que nada, hay que ir al hotel por las maletas de Edward y Bella además hay que ir al supermercado a comprar comida, Alec, Jane los acompañaran, no hay tiempo que perder- **ordeno sonriente Sulpicia y todos asentimos. _

_**-Mientras nosotras iremos a preparar la habitacion de Edward e Isabella, vamos tenemos mucho que hacer, debemos salir de compras y solo tenemos dos horas, vamos hermanas-**rió**- Hijas venganse- **declaro Didima a Heidi, Renata y Chelsea quienes eran sus hijas adoptiva y se marcharon las seis rapidamente._

_**-Cuando se trata de comprar , hacer fiestas , remodelar y decorar , nos quedamos sin esposas- **bromeo Marcus y todos reímos._

_**-Creo que va siendo hora de irnos, mi princesa está cansada- **anuncie al ver como se apoyaba en mi hombro e intentaba mantener sus ojitos abiertos._

_**-Es lo mejor, nuestra muñequita debe descansar, nos vemos en dos horas-** dijo en tono paternal Aro._

_Luego de despedirnos, llegamos al hotel en el coche de Jane un Maserati color rojo, estando en la habitación mi niña se fue al dormitorio a recostarse mientras nosotros preparábamos las maletas, como terminamos enseguida nos pusimos a conversar tranquilamente, descubrimos que teníamos gustos muy similares pero lo que me llamo la atención fue cuando me explicaron que desde hace un año se alimentaban de sangre animal y la guardia bebía sangre humana que compraban en los bancos de sangre de los hospitales ya que tenían totalmente prohibido matar a humanos, estaba tan impresionado que les comente lo que Carlisle me contó sobre los Vulturis y como siempre me relató solo lo que al le interesaba, una hora más tarde desperté a mi niña y la comente que Jane se quedaría hacerle compañía mientras Alec me acompañaba al supermercado, una hora más tarde nos encontrábamos de vuelta y nada más entrar fuimos raptados por unas divertidas Heidi y Chelsea que nos llevaron a nuestra habitación donde nos esperaban ansiosas Sulpicia, Atenodora, Didima y Renata en la puerta._

_**-Esperamos que os guste- **anuncio dulcemente Sulpicia abriendo la puerta colocándose aun lado para dejarnos entrar._

_Nada más traspasar la puerta me quede paralizado, la habitación era impresionante, estaba dividida en dos ambientes por un columna ancha de piedra, al entrar en la estancia te encontrabas un pequeño pero hermoso salón que tenía una pequeña chimenea, las paredes eran de piedra vista, contaba con un sofá de cuatro plazas de color blanco a cada lado había dos sillones de color marrón y en lateral su correspondida mesita donde había una pequeña lampara para poder leer, delante del sofá había un baúl antiguo marrón que hacia de mesa central en frente estaba la chimenea y encima de ella colgada en la pared descansaba una inmensa televisión de plasma, al lado había varias estanterías unas con libros y otras con bastantes cds de música junto con un equipo de música, justo debajo de la tela se encontraba una pequeña estantería que contenía un dvd además de la wi y por supuesto varias películas y juegos en un mueble que tenía forma de torre, detrás del sofá había dos grandes ventanales y en la parte derecha había un pequeño escritorio en forma de buro con un ordenador portátil, después fuimos donde era el dormitorio y al verlo me quede en shock, poseía una gran ventanal que daba una magnifica terraza en el lateral izquierdo, las paredes estaban pintadas de distintos tonos de azul y verde, en el centro estaba una inmensa cama de matrimonio de hierro forjado de color negro con doseles blancos que iban a juego con las mesillas de noche y sus respectivas lamparitas de noche, en la pared enfrente de la cama también colgaba una televisión de plasma, en el lateral derecho había una puerta corredera de los mismo colores de las paredes que daba a un enorme vestidor el cual estaba repleto de ropa, zapatos y accesorios para nosotros, justo detrás de la cama había una pared falsa que tenía los lados abiertos y era lo que separaba el dormitorio del el baño el cual poseía una bañera de hidro masaje, me fije en mi pequeña que me miraba sonriente, ambos estábamos emocionados, nunca nadie que no fuese Isabella me hizo sentir tan querido._

_**-Es fascinante, muchísimas gracias, estoy sin palabras-** dije conmovido, note como mi princesa soltó mi mano para correr hacia ellas y abrazarlas mientras daba las gracias._

_**-No hay nada que agradecer, lo hicimos con mucho gusto además somos familia-**indico Sulpicia acercándose a mi cariñosamente para abrazarme y gustoso devolví el abrazo, antes de separarnos me susurro que me quería como un hijo, sonreí y bese su mejilla feliz._

_**-Edward, debemos bajar al despacho, Cayo nos quiere explicar su plan y los Cullen están por llegar- **menciono Alec quien entraba junto a Demetri llevando nuestras maletas._

_**-Wauu, os habéis lucido, ha quedado espectacular- **admiro Demetri y Alec chiflo fascinado._

_**-Edward hijo, ve con ellos, Cayo debe estar ansioso, no te preocupes por Isabella, vamos a dar un tour por el castillo- **menciono Sulpicia acariciando el cabello de mi princesa._

_**-Anda tranquilo, luego nos vemos, te quiero mucho-** me dijo mi pequeña abrazándome, bese su mejilla y salí junto con Alec y Demetri hacia el despacho donde nos esperaban._

_Una vez nos reunimos todos en el despacho, Cayo nos explico su idea y debo reconocer que era muy buena, recibirían con falsa hospitalidad a los Cullen, dejaríamos que contaran la historia a su manera, en todo momento yo estaría presente pero escondido en un lateral con Renata a mi lado para protegerme con su escudo, de esa forma Alice no podría saber que me encontraba ahí y tampoco serian capaces de percibir mi olor al entrar, cuando pensaran que los ayudarían, sería el momento de hacerme notar al ser llamado por Aro, después entraría mi princesa de la mano de Sulpicia junto con el resto de las mujeres y correría hacia ellos para sentarse en las piernas de Cayo quien la recibiría cariñosamente, dejandoles conmocionados y para finalizar hablarían seriamente aclarando ciertos puntos que debían cumplir sino se atendrían a las consecuencias, nos encontrábamos ultimando pequeños detalles cuando Gianna nos informo de la llegada de los invitados, mandaron a Felix a recibirlos y que los escoltara cortesmente, salimos en dirección a la sala principal en el camino Aro me detuvo para preguntarme si me importaría que me llamase hijo, tomandome por sorpresa su petición, no tarde ni medio segundo en aceptar ya que tanto el como su esposa junto con sus hijos Alec y Jane me habían tratado maravillosamente haciéndome sentir querido y amado, nos sonreímos y ambos entramos felices, Alec y Jane se acercaron y me dieron un cálido y alegre recibimiento como su hermano, luego tomamos nuestras posiciones para dar comienzo al show._

_**-Bienvenidos amigos, es un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí-** saludo falsamente mi nuevo padre con una sonrisa._

_**-Gracias Aro, es agradable poder verlos después de tanto tiempo-**saludo amistoso Carlisle**-quiero que conozcáis a los miembros de a mi familia- **dijo y después los presentó uno por uno._

_**-Es un honor conoceros al fin-**sonrió**-ellos son mis queridos hermanos Marcus y Cayo- **anuncio amigable Aro._

_**-Encantado- **saludo sin emoción Marcus._

_**-Me agrada conocerles-**sonrió malicioso-**aunque tenía entendido que su clan lo componían siete miembros-** declaró Cayo como si no le importase de ese modo sacaría la información que quería, los pensamientos de mi antigua familia eran preocupantes menos los de Emmett que eran de lo más divertidos, estaba esperando el momento de mi entrada._

_**-Así era, pero hubo un problema importante con Edward y al no conseguir hacerle recapacitar, decidimos expulsarle de la familia- **manifestó Esme intentando poner cara de tristeza, menuda necia._

_**-De hecho, Edward, es la razón de nuestra visita-** comunico Carlisle._

_**-¿Que sucede con ese Edward?, ¿por que os preocupa tanto?-** interrogo Marcus._

_**-Ha debido hacer algo imperdonable, sin duda, de otro modo no hubiesen acudido a nosotros- **garantizo serio y cortante Cayo._

_**-Por desgracia así ha sido, nuestro estimado hermano infringió una de las reglas, aun habiéndole advertido con antelación- **declaro la hipócrita de Alice, como si de verdad le importara._

_**-Amigos, por favor tomen asiento y explíquenos el motivo por el cual Edward incumplió las reglas**- propuso Aro intentando parecer interesado._

_Los Cullen se sentaron y empezaron a relatarles la historia a su conveniencia, como sabíamos que harían, la verdad es que eran grandes actores, si no los conociera de verdad pensaría que me querían y estaban angustiados, escuche los pensamientos de mi nueva familia hacia los Cullen y la mayoría eran insultos además de pensar mil maneras de causarles dolor antes de matarles, me sentí dichoso por el apoyo y cariño que nos brindaban, volví a concentrarme en la conversación cuando mentalmente Cayo me pregunto si ya estaban convencidos de que obtendrían su cooperación, enseguida escrute sus reflexiones y asentí mirando a Cayo confirmando su consulta, sonrió de manera maquievelica la cual les saco una sonrisa socarrona a la mayoría de los Cullen que creyeron en la efectividad de su plan, ahora venia el momento de nuestro venganza y la disfrutaríamos al máximo sabía que Emmett se ddivertiría con lo que se aproximaba._

_**-Por lo que veo, tenemos un gran dilema- **declaró Marcus haciendo genial su papel._

_**-Lamentamos tener que acudir a ustedes, no obstante pensamos es la mejor solución, nadie debe romper las reglas- **anuncio Rosalie con falsa inocencia._

_**-¿Están todos de acuerdo en que Edward merezca un severo castigo?- **interrogo con rostro sombrío Cayo, todos asintieron menos Emmett que me defendió ante las protestas de su familia._

_**-Llego el momento de tomar una decisión, pero para llevarla acabo requerimos la presencia del último componente de la familia- **afirmo Cayo sonriente sorprendiendo a los queridos invitados, notese el sarcasmo._

_**-Hijo mio, acercate, vamos a finalizar esto de una vez- **solicito fraternal mi padre adoptivo salí de mi escondite llegando hasta ellos que me recibieron con un abrazo, dejando asombrados a los Cullen que estaban con sus bocas abiertas de la impresión, menos Emmett que tenia su mano tapando la boca para guantarse la risa._

_**-Estimado sobrino, ¿has escuchado la sarta de calumnias que han mencionado?- **me pregunto sonriente Marcus pasando su brazo por mis hombros. _

_**-Sinceramente hace rato deje de prestar atención, me aburren y cansan sus mentiras- **respondí con indiferencia, causando la risas de mi padre y mis tíos._

_**-Tienes razón hermano, si al menos supieran actuar-** se burlo Alec colocándose a mi lado y sacando las risas de todos los presentes incluido Emmett, los únicos que no se reían eran los Cullen Junto con Aro, Marcus y Cayo quienes mantenían su actuación._

_**-Alec hijo, comportate, tenemos visitas- **regaño divertido Aro representando su papel._

_**-Aro, amigo, ¿cuando se os unió Edward?-** interrogo con furia en sus ojos Carlisle._

_**-Carlisle viejo amigo, bien deberías saber que Edward siempre seria recibido con los brazos abiertos en mi casa de hecho en mi última visita a vuestra residencia apenas me dejaste charlar con el y menos estar a solas, ¿recuerdas?- **declaró con suficiencia Aro_

_**-Estáis cometiendo un error al tener a Edward junto a vosotros, el día menos pensado os traicionara- **aseguro rabiosa Rosalie._

_**-Mira rubiecita tonta, como mi hermano no te metas, te garantizo que no es aconsejable hacerme enfadar- **amenazo con una hermosa y pérfida sonrisa Jane. _

_**-Por favor sobrina, resolvamos esto de manera pacifica- **expreso Marcus ocultando su sonrisa, de sobra sabía que Jane estaba deseando usar su don contra ellos._

_**-Contemplo como Edward con su dulzura y caballerosidad os a engatusado-**bufo**- ¿Pensáis hacer algo al respecto por quebrantar las reglas?- **pregunto irritada Alice al ver como su planes se iban al traste. _

_**-Os aseguro que tomaremos represalias por lo ocurrido, verdad hermanos-** afirmo Aro, antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a mi pequeña que corrió sonriente a los brazos de Cayo los cuales la recibieron gustoso, después beso su mejilla y la sentó en sus piernas._

_**-Lamento la interrupción amor, pero está brujilla se nos escapo- **se disculpo falsamente Atenodora quien venia junto con Didima, Sulpicia, Heidi y Chelsea, los rostros de los Cullen eran dignos de ver al contrario que mi hermano Emmett que en ningún momento desapareció de su rostro su guasona sonrisa._

_**-Soseguense, nostra picolla Isabella jamas molesta- **anuncio Cayo sonriendo radiante acariciando el cabello de mi princesa. _

_**-Esto es inconcebible, nunca pensé que los Vulturis se dejasen embaucar por una insulsa humana- **exclamo pasmado Jasper hablando por primera vez y mejor se hubiese quedado callado._

_**-Cuidado con tus palabras jovencito, Isabella aparte de ser humana es de la familia y no permitiré que le falten al respeto- **advirtió Sulpicia mirándole con odio._

_**-No dilaten más la situación o nos dará dolor de cabeza, algo inviable en los vampiros pero a este paso puede resultar posible-**soltó un bufido y reímos**-así que terminen de una vez, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-** sugirió Didima llevándose las manos a la cabeza y masajeando sus sienes como si tuviese dolor consiguiendo que toda la sala estallara en carcajadas._

_**-Tal y como nos ordenan nuestras esposas, les informamos que su petición como sabrán es denegada y si alguien merece un castigo en está sala, esos son ustedes por mentirnos, no obstante como sabemos que alguna vez fueron importantes en la vida de mi hijo, en está ocasión no habrá sanción-** proclamo estricto Aro y su gélida mirada no dio a replica ninguna por parte de los Cullen que se levantaban para irse._

_**-Siéntense, no hemos terminado-**bramo Cayo aterrorizando y obligando a los Cullen a sentarse de nuevo menos a Emmett que permanecía sentado sonriendo como un niño chiquito._

_**-Felix, traeme el cofre que está en el despacho- **decreto Marcus sin apartar la mirada de los visitantes, una vez lo tuvo en su poder, saco un hermoso fino y elegante colgante que puso con delicadeza en el cuello de Isabela, después extrajo una magnifica muñequera de cuero que me entrego y sin demora me coloque._

_**-Estos accesorios que os hemos entregado llevan el escudo Vulturi, os protegerá de cualquier vampiro o lobo que os quiera dañar- **nos explico amigable Cayo dirigiéndose a Isabella y a mi, para luego cambiar a una mirada dura y fría al observar de nuevo a los visitantes**-si en algún momento intentáis algo o buscáis la ayuda de alguien para agredir contra Edward e Isabella, no querréis saber cual seria la condena , solo os diré que es preferible la muerte- **amenazo con voz siniestra que asustaría hasta el más valiente._

_**-Emmett, eres bien recibido en nuestra casa, seria un honor que te quedases a compartir unos días con nosotros-** planteo con simpatía Aro sorprendiendo a mi hermano oso. _

_**-Acepto encantado, voy a por mis cosas al hotel y vuelvo- **dijo emocionado._

_**-Felix, Demetri, guíen a nuestras invitados a la salida y luego acompañen a Emmett a por sus cosas- **indico Marcus._

_**-Ha sido un inmenso placer su visita, esperamos no volver a verlos en mucho tiempo y recuerden mis palabras, no concedemos segundas oportunidades- **añadió con crueldad Cayo antes de que salieran por la puerta._

_**-He de reconocer que hacia bastante tiempo que no me divertía tanto- **bromeo Cayo y empezó a reírse contagiándonos al resto._

_**-Me tendrías que haber dejado usar un ratito mi don sobre "mis queridas y nuevas amigas"-**refunfuño con sarcasmo**-la rubia hueca, vanidosa y superficial que se llama Rosalie, y luego está Alice, la enana, demente y presumida que parece un duende, se merecían sufrir un poco de dolor-** se quejo Jane poniendo un gracioso puchero._

_**-Ahora, que todo está resuelto, ¿por que no vamos a Torrita de Siena para disfrutar de la celebración "Feste dell'Unitá"?, seguro Isabella se divertirá mucho en las atracciones y gozara con los espectáculos además de que podrá cenar en cualquiera de los puestos de comida-** sugirió emocionado Alec, todos asentimos en conformidad, cuando Emmett llego junto con Felix y Demetri, nos marchamos para pasar una alegre noche y así fue al igual que el resto de nuestra estancia._

_Después de nuestro primer encuentro, nos volvimos inseparables convirtiéndonos en una gran y hermosa familia, cada vez que podíamos nos escapábamos a visitarlos pero era bastante complicado ya que mi pequeña debía ir al colegio, así que eran ellos los que venían a vernos, sobre todo Jane y Alec que decían no poder estar separado de su nuevo hermano osea de mi y siendo sincero también los extrañaba, nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos, no había secretos, siempre nos contábamos todo ayudándonos y aconsejándonos, parecíamos verdaderos hermanos._

**-!Hey Eddie¡- **chillo Emmett, sobresaltándome ya que no lo escuche entrar al estar perdido en mis recuerdos.

**-No me llames Eddie, mi nombre es Edward- **murmure entre dientes, estaba cansado de ese odioso apodo.

**-No te enfades hermano, sabes que lo digo con cariño-** se disculpo sonriendo haciendo que se marcaran sus simpáticos hoyuelos.

**-¿Ya terminasteis?-**pregunte cambiando la conversación, me interesaba más los preparativos del cumpleaños de mi amor.

**-Si, ha quedado todo fantástico y lo mejor es que Bella no ha visto nada, gracias a que Jane se la llevo a un spa, no deben tardar-** explico orgulloso, por el trabajo que había realizado junto Alec, que en ese momento entro sonriendo a la habitación._._

**-Ed,¿dime que tirnes preparado todo para esta noche?-** pregunto turbado Alec.

**-Si, deje todo listo en la mañana, no te preocupes- **respondí sonriente, ellos estaban aun más nerviosos que yo.

**-Se te nota más tranquilo, hace unas horas estabas histérico- **alego Emmett.

**-Tocar el piano siempre me relaja- **mentí, no me apetecía contarles de mi charla con Aro**-¿que tal decoración?, ¿como ha quedado la carpa en el parque?, ¿todo listo para el cumpleaños de mi Bella?-** pregunte cambiando radicalmente la conversación dirigiéndola al tema de a la fiesta y funciono dado que comenzaron a relatarme lo que hicieron y como.

Seguimos hablando entusiasmados por la sorpresa que se llevaría mi princesa, al ver donde celebraríamos su cumpleaños, dejamos la charla al escuchar el ruido de una furgoneta acercándose a la casa, un minuto más tarde estacionaba en la entrada, segundos después sonó el timbre y al abrir la puerta me encontré con uno chico de unos veinte años que me informaba traía varios paquetes a nombre de Edward Masen, nos ofrecimos ayudarle, en el momento que abrió la puerta del camión y observamos la cantidad de bultos que había en el interior además varios abultaban bastante, al rato el chico que se llama Mark se fue agradecido por la ayuda prestada y contento por la buena propina que le dimos dejándonos el salón lleno de regalos que llevamos a la habitación de Bella.

**-Se va a enfadar muchísimo- **afirmo Alec nervioso al mirar la cantidad de obsequios que reinaban en la habitación haciéndonos reír mientras asentíamos.

**-La conocéis de sobra, primero se enojara sacando su mal genio, después se arrepentirá de haber gritado y de sus palabras, para luego terminar aceptando feliz sus regalos-** expuse sonriente debido a que todos los años tenia que decir está misma frase.

**-Os compadezco, de mi parte solo recibirá un regalo, aprendí muy bien la lección el año pasado, menudo carácter tiene nuestra Belly Bells- **declaro alegre Emmett.

**-Tranquilos seguramente sus gritos vayan dirigidos a mi por comprarle un par de regalos, habiendo prometido que no lo haría- **anuncie y ambos se rieron.

**-Alec, no olvides que a nuestro hermano le perdona enseguida, ambos son incapaces de estar más de un minuto enfadados con el otro-**sonrío**-en cambio con vosotros no sera tan indulgente- **se burlo Emmett mientras regresábamos al salón.

**-Me da igual que se enfurruñe, además los regalos son de parte de todos-** gruño Alec dejándose caer en el sofá.

**-Cambiad de tema, escucho los pensamientos de Jane, están cerca-** avise.

Unos segundos más tarde escuchamos la puerta abrirse dando paso a dos hermosas mujeres, aunque la belleza de mi niña era superior sin menos preciar la belleza de mi hermanita Jane que es toda una muñequita.

**-Hola a todos- **saludo contenta Bella dándoles un beso en el moflete a mis hermanos, luego corrió hacia mi abrazándome y sentándose en mis piernas**- te extrañe- **susurro en mi oído y después beso mi mejilla.

**-Feliz cumpleaños princesa-**susurre sonriendo dulcemente, depositando un tierno beso en su frente**-¿te lo pasate bien con Jane?- **pregunte abrazándola fuerte.

**-Fue genial, nos divertimos mucho, es bueno poder compartir tiempo con mi mejor amiga- **afirmo sonriente, después ambas compartieron con nosotros lo que hicieron durante la mañana y parte de la tarde.

**-Chicos, hay que prepararse para la fiesta, vamos-** nos ordeno con voz de mando Jane y de broma todos nos cuadramos realizando el saludo militar.

**-Bella, tienes los regalos de la familia en la habitación, te aviso son muchos-**bufo cruzándose de brazos**-no te enfades sabes que lo hacen con buena intención, te quieren mucho y les gusta consentirte-** declare cariñoso calmándola para que no reaccionara de manera brusca, pase mi brazo por sus hombros guiándola a su cuarto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y observo la cantidad de obsequios que se encontraban regados por la habitación pego un grito que asusto a mis hermanos que enseguida aparecieron frente a nosotros para saber que ocurría, al notar la cara de espanto de mi niña cayeron en cuenta a que era debido su chillido.

**-Están locos, cada año recibo más presentes, nunca me hacen caso- **gruño molesta.

**-No seas quejica Belly Bells, veamos que te han regalado- **dijo risueño Emmett.

**-Si, Bella solo disfruta de tus obsequios- **pidió Alec con carita de niño abandonado consiguiendo ablandarla.

**-Anda amiga, ábrelos, veras que te encantan- **animo alegre Jane saltando.

Al final Bella se rindió a sus peticiones y abrió todos sus regalos, había mucha ropa de todo tipo, zapatos, unos pendientes, una cámara de fotos de última generación, un reloj sumergible en agua, unas entradas para ver la obra de Romeo y Julieta en el Teatro Goodman de Chicago, cds de sus grupos preferidos Muse, Paramode y LinkPark, tres libros, El código da vinci,Sueño de una noche de verano y Ángeles y demonios y al abrir el sobre donde se encontraban las escrituras de compra de la isla a nuestros nombres, mi princesa se quedo sin palabras y una enorme sonrisa surco su hermoso rostro, agradeció a Jane y Alec por sus regalos que fueron la cámara y las entradas de teatro para luego irse a la ducha y prepararse para la fiesta, nosotros seguimos su ejemplo y fuimos a nuestros dormitorios.

Media hora más tarde, estaba en el salón completamente arreglado, llevaba unos vaqueros negros con una camisa azul claro mis zapatos negros y una cazadora negra de cuero, iba a empezar a leer el periódico cuando apetecieron Alec y Emmett hablando animadamente.

**-Edward, ¿cuando piensas entregarle tus regalos a Bella?- **pregunto curioso Emmett sentándose en el sofá al mismo tiempo que Alec tomo asiento a su lado quedando frente a mi.

**-Había decido dárselos antes de irnos a la celebración- **afirme sonriente, estaba seguro que le encantarían aunque se pusiera terca al principio.

**-Entonces aprovechare ese momento para entregarle el mio, así se enfadara solo una vez, jejeje- **dijo el oso de mi hermano riendo.

**-Eres un cobarde Emmett, debes dárselo en otro instante y no quitarle su momento especial a nuestro hermano- **declaró burlón Alec.

**-De acuerdo se lo daré en la fiesta-**gruño al no salirse con la suya**-estaréis contentos- **se quejo como niño chiquito frunciendo el ceño y no pudimos más que reír ante su actitud caprichosa.

Emmett siguió lamentándose por tener que hacerlo durante el festejo, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, los tres nos giramos en dirección a la escalera para ver bajar a las chicas, ambas estaban preciosas, mi hermana llevaba unos jeans ceñidos oscuros con una blusa de color rojo con escote en uve con una chaqueta vaquera de color negra y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón rojos y que decir de mi Bella estaba más que hermosa con esos jeans azules ceñidos con una camiseta de manga larga color negra que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, unos zapatos de color negro con el tacón color plateado y encima una cazadora torera de color azul, su cabello lo llevaba suelto dejándolo caer en ondas por su espalda y hombros, estaba embelesado observándola, salí de mi aturdimiento cuando sentí un golpe en mi costado y un comentario de Emmett que me trajeron de vuelta **" te traigo un babero".**

**-Están guapísimas chicas- **alago Alec.

**-Si, lucen hermosas- **concorde con Alec haciendo que mi princesa se sonrojara.

**-Edward, acabas de hacer que Belly Bells se ponga como un tomate- **se burlo emmett llevándose una colleja por parte de Jane.

**-Bella, se que no querías que te regalara nada- **dije acercándome y tomando su mano para llevarla al sofá donde nos sentamos**-espero no te enfades, me hacia mucha ilusión y deseo que te gusten- **declare entregándole dos paquetes, me miro con el ceño fruncido pero al ver mi puchero suspiro.

**-Haces trampa, sabes que cuando pones ese puchero me es imposible enfadarme-**sonrió**-veamos mis regalos- **exclamo contenta abriendo su primer regalo.

**-Edward esto es...increíble, muchas gracias-** menciono emocionada abrazándome al descubrir que era uno de los primeros ejemplares de su libro preferido Cumbres Borrascosas firmado por la autora**, **cuando nos se paramos abrió su segundo regalo, sus ojitos brillaron de alegría dejando escapar pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad al ver el contenido.

**-Belly Bells, ¿porque lloras?, ¿que te ha regalado?-** interrogo curioso Emmett que fue ignorado por mi princesa que no dejaba de admirar su presente.

**-Quería que tuvieses constancia del tiempo que permaneciste junto a tus padres y de nuestros primeros años juntos- **comente dulcemente mientras la abrazaba y besaba sus cabellos.

**-Es el mejor regalo del mundo, te quiero muchísimo Edward- **dijo enternecida besando mi mejilla y acurrucándose entre mis brazos para seguir contemplando los dos álbumes digitales que contenían fotos desde su nacimiento hasta hace un mes que volvimos de vacaciones, era un recordatorio de su vida.

**-Belly, ¿podemos verlo?- **pregunto Emmett acercándose junto con mis hermanos.

**-Claro, pero que lo sostengan Alec o Jane, tu eres muy burro-** declaro divertida mi princesa dandoselo a Jane quien comenzó a ver las fotos junto con el oso de Emmett y Alec.

**-Wauuuuuuu, es precioso detalle, te luciste hermano- **alabo Alec, palmeando la espalda de Edward.

**-Es maravilloso, no tengo palabras-** manifestó emotiva Jane.

**-Esto es injusto, nada puede superar semejante regalo, el mio va a ser una porquería, mejor sera no dártelo- **gruño haciéndonos reír.

**-Chicos, debemos marcharnos se nos hace tarde y tenemos que estar antes de que lleguen los invitados-** nos recordó mi hermana, no tardamos ni un minuto en salir por la puerta y poner rumbo al parque donde celebraríamos el cumpleaños de mi pequeña.

Una vez llegamos a la zona del parque donde se llevaría acabo el cumpleaños me quede maravillado por la decoración, había una gran carpa perfectamente adornada con flores y cintas de distintos colores, nada más entrar había una zona hermosamente decorada donde se dejarían los regalos, seguido nos encontrábamos con varias mesas cubiertas con manteles azules y amarillos en las que había diferentes y abundantes tipos de comida, en el lado derecho se encontraba un barra bastante grande donde la gente pediría sus bebidas a los camareros, en el centro se encontraba una pista de baile con luces y al lado izquierdo de está se encontraba la cabina del disc jockey, en el lado contrario se hallaba una zona con varias mesitas y sillones para que se pudiera conversar tranquilamente además había varias lamparas de calor distribuidas por todo el lugar para que al anochecer los humanos no tuvieran frió y dando el toque final se contrato a un fotógrafo para tener recuerdos del evento, mi querida hermana había pensado en todo.

**-Felicidades hermanita, hiciste un gran trabajo, ha quedado genial- **agradecí abrazándola y besando su mejilla.

**-Adoro hacer fiestas y mi futura cuñada se merece lo mejor- **dijo risueña pegando pequeños saltitos de alegría y después se marcho por que los invitados empezaban a llegar.

La fiesta resulto ser todo un éxito, la gente se divirtió muchísimo, mi princesa fue muy a su pesar el centro de atención, pero estuvo muy alegre todo el tiempo charlando con sus compañeros y disfrutando del momento ya que también era una celebración de despedida, debido a que en dos días partíamos a nuestro nuevo hogar en Chicago, cuatro horas más tarde la fiesta llego a su fin y con ello las despedidas que fueron de los más emotivas ya que dejábamos buenos amigos en Seattle.

Una vez llegamos a casa, mis hermanos se excusaron argumentando que necesitaban cazar debido a que llevaban tiempo sin alimentarse y estarían de regreso mañana en la tarde, antes de salir por la puerta me sonrieron cómplices y susurraron **"todo saldrá bien confiá".**

**-Bella, ¿te apetece dar un paseo?-** pregunte sonriente, ocultando mi ansiedad por su respuesta.

**-Me encantaría, deja que me cambie los zapatos me están matando-**rió**-vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas- **contesto divertida subiendo rápido las escaleras.

Todo lo tranquilo que conseguí estar durante el día, se había esfumado dando paso de nuevo al nerviosismo, tenia miedo de la reacción de mi princesa al declararle mis sentimientos, ¿que haría si no eran correspondidos?, ¿me seguiría queriendo a su lado?, ¿se volvería distante?, deje de lado toda mis dudas al escuchar como bajaba las escaleras.

**-Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?- **pregunto sonriente a lo que asentí cediéndole el paso para salir de la casa.

Cuando nos encontramos en la parte trasera del jardín, la coloque a mi espalda y comencé a correr, adentrándome entre la espesura de los árboles que rodeaban nuestra casa, oía como mi niña reía al notar el viento en su rostro por la velocidad, desde pequeña siempre lo disfruto, diez minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en los bosques de Forks, la llevaría a mi hermoso prado, el que halle la primera vez que estuve aquí, me gusto tanto el lugar por la paz que brindaba que compre el terreno y construí una pequeña cabaña que era mi pequeño refugio cuando necesitaba alejarme de todo y estar solo con mis pensamientos, nunca nadie supo de su existencia, mi Bella seria la primera y única en conocer mi lugar secreto, pare de correr al finalizar el sendero y baje con cuidado a mi princesa de mi espalda para que fuésemos andando el resto del camino, la razón es que quería ver su cara al contemplar la belleza del lugar y no me equivoque en absoluto.

**-Ed, este sitio es precioso, se respira una inmensa tranquilidad- **susurro entusiasmada admirando a su alrededor, hasta que fijo su vista en la pequeña cabaña que se escondía entre unos árboles**-¿a quien pertenece la maravillosa casita del final?- **no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad.

**-Es mía, descubrí este lugar la primera vez que vinimos a Forks, hace setenta y seis años- **aclare, una vez nos sentamos en la frondosa hierba admirando las estrellas, le conté la historia de como llegue aquí y como acabe adquiriendo el terreno y construyendo la cabaña.

**-Gracias por compartir conmigo tu refugio secreto, me siento importante- **musito apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

**-Bella, tu eres lo más importante para mi, si tu me faltaras no podría permanecer en este mundo- **afirme dulcemente acariciando su espalda.

**-Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti ami lado, nunca me abandones- **añadió mirándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolates en los que me perdí durante unos instantes.

**-Ven, conmigo hay algo que deseo mostrarte- **dije levantándonos del suelo y llevándola en brazos hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña.

**-Princesa, esperame aquí y por favor, no mires, enseguida regreso- **pedí dejándola de pie en el porche y salí rápido hacia la parte de atrás para prender las antorchas y colocar las mantas y cojines en el la hiena antes de volver a su lado.

**-Gracias por esperarme y aguantar tu curiosidad, acompañame-** mencione abrazándola por detrás haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco ya que no me escucho llegar a su lado.

**-Tonto, me asustaste, eres demasiado silencioso- **se quejo girándose y dándome un pequeño golpe en el pecho antes de tomar mi mano para que la guiase.

Una vez estuvimos en la parte de atrás su cara de sorpresa no tenia precio, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su hermosa boca estaba completamente abierta ante el paisaje que tenia enfrente, un hermoso lago donde caía una preciosa y gran cascada que estaba rodeado de montañas con una enorme vegetación con inmensos arboles dando al lugar una gran paz e intimidad.

**-Edward, es magnifico, no me extraña que te enamorases de este lugar, es maravilloso- **declaró sonriente mirándome con emoción.

**-Sabía que te gustaría por eso te traje aquí, intuía que lo apreciarías-**la abrace por detrás rodeando su cintura y apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, notando como su cuerpo se relajaba entre mis brazos y apoyaba su espalda y cabeza en mi pecho**-acompañame hay algo importante que necesito decirte- **mencione haciéndonos andar en la posición que estábamos hasta llegar donde se encontraban las mantas con los cojines, cuando nos sentamos me situé frente a ella, tome sus manos uniéndolas con las miás y la mire directamente a sus preciosos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaban, para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras.

**-Edward, ¿que ocurre?, me estas preocupando- **pregunto ansiosa sin perder la conexión de nuestras miradas, ya no había marcha atrás, llego el momento de la verdad, espero y salga todo bien.

**-Bella, esto es muy difícil para mi, por favor te ruego no me interrumpas-**asintió dando un pequeño apretón a nuestras manos que me alentó para seguir adelante**-sabes que desde que llegaste a mi, has sido lo más importante, te quise desde el primer momento, pero desde hace un par de años mis sentimientos cambiaron ya no eras mi pequeña a la que quería como mi hermanita, comencé a verte como una hermosa mujer de la cual acabe enamorándome como un loco-**suspire algo innecesario en mi, pero era una forma de darme la fuerza necesaria para continuar**-lo que quiero decir es que estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti y me harías el hombre vampiro más feliz del planeta, si mis sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, pero si no fuera así, te pido, más bien te suplico, que no me alejes de ti, no podría soportarlo, solo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo- **finalice mi declaración, sus ojos me miraban con un brillos especial y pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro las cuales limpie con mis dedos, ante su silencio empece asustarme, iba hablar para decirle que no se preocupase que nuestra relación seguiría siendo de hermanos igual que hasta hora, pero no pude debido a que coloco su mano en mis labios impidiéndome hablar y una inmensa sonrisa surco sus labios.

**-Shh...Edward, ahora me toca hablar a mi y espero no ser interrumpida-**sonrió quitando su mano que paso acariciar mi mejilla**-no te imaginas el tiempo que llevo queriendo escuchar esas palabras de tus labios, desde el primer instante que apareciste en mi vida te convertiste en mi ángel del que nunca querría separarme, al principio no entendía mis sentimientos hacia ti era demasiado pequeña para comprenderlos, pensaba que era amor de hermanos, pero según el tiempo pasaba me fijaba en como las chicas te observaban y los comentarios que hacían sobre lo inmensamente guapo, caballeroso, inteligente, tierno, dulce y comprensivo que eras y darían lo que fuera por ser tus novias, eso me molestaba horrores, tu eras mio y no pensaba compartirte con nadie, no sabía porque dolía y me enfadaba tanto cuando las escuchaba o me preguntaban por ti, el día que vino Annie contigo a casa hacer un trabajo, me disguste mucho, tenia unas ganas increíbles de tirarla de los cabellos y sacarla de casa a patadas, pero cuando vi como reías y sonreías, un dolor agudo se instalo en mi corazón, entonces me di cuenta de que te amaba con todo mi ser y que mi enojo era a causa de los celos que sentía, apartir de ese día todos mis sueños estaban dirigidos a ti, soñaba que estaba entre tus brazos y me besabas, mientras decías cuanto me amabas y ahora por fin mi deseo se a hecho realidad-**sonrió mirándome fijamente a los ojos y colocando sus manos en mis mejillas**-te amo Edward Anthony Masen, estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí y te quiero siempre junto a mi, me acabas de hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo-** afirmo con un brillo especial en sus ojos que emitían su inmenso amor, sin despegar nuestras miradas susurre **"no te muevas, quedate quieta" **me fui acercando lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en el más bonito dulce y tierno beso que jamás hubiese imaginado.

**-Te amo pequeña- **musite sonriendo sin despegar nuestros labios mientras acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas, note como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios y volví a juntar nuestros labios, primero la bese dulcemente y acariciar esos labios no hacían justicia a la cantidad de veces que lo imagine, era mucho mejor, sentí que el beso se tornaba más profundo y decidí seguirlo, rodee con mis brazos su cintura apretándola más a mi, mientras Bella llevaba sus brazos a mi cuello donde entrelazo sus dedos acariciando mi cabello, abrí mi boca buscando su lengua y al encontrarse ambas, una mezcla de sentimientos salieron a la luz, ansiosos por emerger desde hace mucho tiempo.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda, sus besos eran adictivos, no sabia si habían pasado segundos o minutos no quería que está sensación terminara. Por desgracia mi princesa tenia la necesidad de respirar así que poco a poco fui deshaciendo nuestro beso dándole cortos y tiernos besos en sus maravillosos y perfectos labios, hasta que acabamos separándonos pero mantenido nuestras frentes unidas, transmitiéndonos con la mirada cuanto nos amábamos, un adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, la abrace más fuerte besando su cabello al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en mi pecho.

**-Amor, me queda hacerte la pregunta más importante, aunque luego de habernos confesado nuestros sentimientos puede ser algo tonto-**levanto su mirada hacia mi, dándome toda su atención**-Bella, ¿me haría el inmenso favor de ser mi novia?- **pregunte alzando una ceja.

**-Si, por supuesto que si, nada me hace más feliz, te amo-** afirmo sonriente y unió nuestros labios en un tierno beso, una vez nos separamos la atraje más ami y ella se recostó en mi pecho, disfrutando de nuestra compañía en un cómodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo; por fin le había dicho todo lo que mi muerto corazón guardaba y lo más asombros y maravilloso de todo, la tenia entre mis brazos como mi mujer, mi compañera, el amor de mi existencia.

**-Y ahora preciosa dama, vamos a que conozcas la cabaña, ¿quieres?- **le propuse.

**-Me encantaría, vamos-** contesto, me levante y la ofrecí mi mano para que se incorporase, la cual tomo gustosa sonriendo.

No pude resistirme a besarla de nuevo, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando hacerlo y no había podido hasta está noche. Sus pequeños labios rosados y suaves eran una tentación, mi princesa me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y no dudo en abrir su boca, su maravilloso aliento, cálido y dulce me invadió los sentidos consiguiendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo sumergiéndonos en nuestra burbuja, una vez finalizamos el beso, observe a mi novia, ...novia que bien sonaba, demasiado bien para que fuera realidad, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y respiraba de manera agitada, no pude hacer más que sonreír.

**-¿Sabes, adoro tus sonrojos?, me parecen adorables-** comente divertido mientras rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo, mientras la encamina a la cabaña.

Una vez nos adentramos en la cabaña mi pequeña admiraba fascinada la decoración que era toda en madera y piedra, lo primero que vio fue el salón donde había dejado la chimenea prendida para que no tuviese frió, luego fuimos a la cocina que la encanto, también le enseñe un pequeño baño para luego mostrarle el jacuzzi que se encontraba en un lateral de la terraza fuera de la casa desde donde podías apreciar una hermosa vista del lago, no quería enseñarle toda la terraza ya que tenía una pequeña sorpresa preparada, así que subimos a la primera planta donde habían tres dormitorios completamente amueblados con sus respectivos baños incluidos, el último que le mostré fue el mio que tenia un gran ventanal desde el que podías admirar el hermoso paisaje, en estaba planta también hay un pequeño aseo en el pasillo para las visitas, por último subimos a la buhardilla donde había una habitación con dos camas con un pequeño baño y al final una sala de ocio con un billar, una mesa de pin-pong y una diana para jugar a los dardos.

**-La cabaña es magnifica, la amo, es el paraje idóneo para perderse y descansar-**declaro emocionada mientras me abrazaba**-gracias por compartir este fascinante sitio conmigo-** dijo levantado su vista y no dude en bajar mi cabeza para rozar sus maravillosos y adictivos labios.

**-Acompañame preciosa, todavía queda una sorpresa-**pase mi brazo por sus hombros y nos dirigí hacia la terraza donde tenía preparada una mesa con velas en la que había botella de cava con una copa a su lado además de varios tipos de chocolates y fresas que a mi Bella la encantaban**-feliz cumpleaños amor-** mencione sirviendo el cava y entregándole la copa, al mismo tiempo depositaba un beso en su cabello.

Me senté en una silla, vi como mi Bella iba a sentarse a mi lado, pero la tome de las manos y la empuje con cuidado para que se sentara en mi regazo, no tardo en acurrucarse entre mis brazos reposando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, tome una de sus manos que había dejado en su regazo entrelazando nuestros dedos y con la otra acariciaba su largo cabello, mientras ella con su mano libre disfrutaba del cava, los chocolates y las fresas.

**-¿En que piensas?- **pregunte, giro su cabeza y nuestras miradas quedaron conectadas a la misma altura por la postura en la que nos hallábamos.

**-En todo lo ocurrido está noche, jamás pensé que pudiera estar así, contigo-** me contesto, mientras dejaba su cabello para acariciar su espalda.

**-Pues vas a tener que empezar a creelo, por cierto, tengo una pequeña sorpresa más, feliz cumpleaños amor- **susurre bajito mientras le daba un suave beso en el su cuello.

**-Edward, no tenias que regalarme nada más- **iba a seguir hablando pero la calle con un dulce beso y la mire divertido mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo.

**-¿Qué clase de novio sería si no le regalara nada a la maravillosa chica que tengo en mis brazos?- **pregunte intentando poner un tono serio en mi voz.

**-Pero Edward no tenias que...-** volví a silenciarla con otro beso.

**-Espero que te guste-** musité con una sonrisa, entregándole la cajita de terciopelo, besando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola temblar.

**-Gra...gracias...-**contesto turbada, la mire divertido, acariciando su mejilla.

**-Pero nada, vamos ábrelo-** la anime mientras mis manos se afianzaban en su cintura.

Abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo, encontrándose con una delicada pulsera de platino con dos dijes, uno era una llave de brillantes y el otro era un diamante en forma de corazón, se quedo absorta mirándola, creando un silencio incomodo, que decidí romper.

**-¿No te gusta?-**pregunte con tristeza**-si no te gusta, puedo...- **no me dejo terminar poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

**-Es preciosa, solo que no me gusta que te gases dinero- **dijo sin quitar los ojos de la pulsera.

**-Me alegro que te guste y no me he gastado nada, era de mi madre y quería que le tuvieras para que sepas que mi corazón es tuyo- **explique emocionado al recordar a mi madre Elizabeth.

**-Es maravillosa, me siento halagada-**sonrío tímida**-¿me la pones?- **pregunto feliz, estirando su brazo, tome su muñeca con delicadeza colocando la pulsera, una vez puesta, no pude resistirme y levante su muñeca para que ambos la admirásemos.

**-Te queda muy bien, sin duda este es lugar que le corresponde- **afirme sonriente.

**-Es preciosa y según le da la luz tiene tonalidades distintas- **dijo con fascinación mientras se giraba para unir nuestros labios en un beso, el cual respondí gustoso, la abrace más ami si era posible, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi cuello enredándose en mi cabellos consiguiendo enloquecerme, nuevamente nos perdimos en nuestra burbuja, podía pasarme horas besando a Bella, cuando sentí su necesidad de respirar me alejé un poco, sus ojos brillaban, debido a una mezcla de sentimientos que no pude identificar.

**-Me encantan tus besos, adoro besarte- **declare sonriente, dándole un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

**-Y a mi, me gusta que lo hagas- **dijo muy bajito queriendo que no la escuchara, me reí suavemente a la vez que le daba otro besito en el cuello.

**-¿Por que frunces el ceño?- **pregunte curioso acariciando la arrugita que se le formaba en la frente.

**-Mummmm, deduzco que la pulsera no es de plata al igual que el corazón y las llaves no son cristalitos ¿verdad?- **pregunto haciendo un puchero muy gracioso y la mire divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-La pulsera es de platino, la llave está hecha con brillantes y el corazón es un diamante- **explique encogiéndome de hombros sin darle importancia, me fije que estaba inmóvil mientras lo digería, después de unos segundos suspiro.

**-Espero no perderla, me moriría si llega a suceder- **comento aun sorprendida pero con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, pero de pronto su cara reflejo preocupación.

**-¿Que te preocupa princesa?-** pregunte al notar su expresión acariciando su pelo.

**-Edward, ¿que va a pasar ahora?, es decir, ¿como crees que se lo tomara la familia? y si...- **no fue capaz de terminar las preguntas a causa de su angustia, así que bese su cuello y acaricie su espalda consiguiendo que se calmara para que me prestara toda su atención.

**-Voy a poder disfrutar de mi novia sin agobios-**bese su cuello**-además la familia estará más que feliz con la noticia ya que todos sabían de mis sentimientos y me animaban a que te los confesara-**sonreí al recordar la conversación de hoy con Aro, mi padre**-y si surgen problemas, los resolveremos juntos con el apoyo y ayuda de la familia, no quiero que te preocupes por nada, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras amor- **explique con una sonrisa besando su mejilla mientras seguía acariciando su cabello haciendo que se relajara.

**-Me encanta verte sonreír así- **afirmo acariciando mi mejilla.

**-Pues tu eres la culpable de mis sonrisas- **conteste besando la palma de su mano que aun mantenía en mi cara.

**-Aun no entiendo que puedes ver en mi, una simple humana, con todas las hermosas vampiresas que ahí, que son más apropiadas que yo- **farfullo bajito esquivando mi mirada, con mi mano en su mentón la obligue a mirarme de nuevo.

**-Eres buena, generosa, inteligente, sabes escuchar, te preocupas por todos los que quieres y ofreces tu ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesite, además de ser la mujer más preciosa del mundo y lo más importante de la que estoy plenamente enamorado, ¿te parece poco?-**hable serio, como veía que no pensaba decir ni una palabra seguí con mi discurso**-eres lo más bonito y maravilloso que tengo alrededor y jamás, escuchame bien, jamás, habrá ninguna mujer, sea humana o vampiresa, que se pueda igualar a ti, eres única pequeña, te amo- **susurre en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

**-Tus palabras me hacen sentir como una princesa en un cuento de hadas, salvada por su príncipe a lomos de un hermoso caballo- **exclamo sonrojada y divertida para luego reírse y no pude hacer más que unirme a sus risas, cuando nuestras risas cesaron me quede mirándola fijamente

**-Eres mi mi vida, Bella, no te haces una idea de lo que significas para mi- **confesé mirando sus hermosos ojos que reflejaban su emoción.

**-¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?- **me pregunto mientras se iba acercando a mis labios, hice un divertido puchero como si estuviera pensando que contestar.

**-Creo que hace como una hora, ¿no?- **anuncie con una pilla sonrisa mientras arqueaba una ceja.

**-Te amo- **declaro dulcemente conectando nuestras miradas.

**-Tu eres mi vida, te amo-**musite juntando nuestros labios de nuevo**-empieza refrescar sera mejor que vayamos adentro, además es tarde y alguien tiene sueño-** mencione sonriente al verla bostezar.

**-Quedemos un poco más, no tengo frió, ni sueño-** declaro, aunque sus ojitos se cerraban de vez en cuando.

**-Mira que eres cabezota, tus ojos apenas y aguantan abiertos, hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones, es normal que estés agotada- **susurre en su oído mientras me levantaba con ella en brazos dirigiéndonos al interior de la cabaña.

Una vez en mi habitación, le entregue una mochila donde había guardado su pijama, una moda de ropa y sus cosas de aseo, para que mi princesa se cambiase a gusto, mientras aproveche para recoger la terraza, lavar lo que estaba sucio, cerré las puertas y apague las luces para volver a la habitación donde encontré a mi Bella acurrucada en la cama, me fui directo al baño donde me cambie de ropa ya con mi pantalón de dormir, me acerque a la chimenea y la prendí, no quería que mi novia se enfermase.

**-Edward, deja ya de hacer cosas y ven a la cama conmigo-** ordeno mi hermosa Bella y como buen novio obedecí acostándome a su lado, automáticamente mi niña se acurruco junto a mi, descansado su cabeza en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que mis brazos la rodeaban.

**-Duerme amor, estaré velando tus sueños, te amo- **musite besando su cabello y comencé a tatarear su nana, antes de caer completamente dormida susurro "te amo Edward"que hizo latir de felicidad mi muerto corazón.

La noche paso con tranquilidad, me emocione escuchando como pronunciaba mi nombre en sueños y decía que me amaba, mientras esperaba que el amanecer saliera recordé el día que mi pequeña con doce años llego diciendo que no quería que la llamásemos Isabella.

_Ya había pasado un año desde que llegamos a Seattle y hace una semana mi pequeña cumplió doce años, está era nuestra segunda semana de clases, que por fin había llegado a su fin, me encontraba apoyado en mi coche esperando a mi niña en la puerta del colegio para marcharnos a casa, cuando la vi salir me fije que estaba bastante molesta pero en cuanto me vio una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y corrió hacía mi fundiendonos en un abrazo._

_**-¿Que sucede princesa?, ¿porque estás enfadada?-** pregunte con ternura, abriéndole la puerta del coche._

_**-Un compañero que es tonto-**bufo**-entra y te cuento-** comento mientras se sentaba, cerré su puerta, rodee el coche a paso humano y me adentre en el, poniendo rumbo a casa._

_**-Ahora, dime que paso-** pedí tomando su mano._

_**-Cristian, me ha dicho que mi nombre es de vieja gruñona y el resto de la clase ha estado de acuerdo- **explico triste._

_**-Mi vida, tu nombre es precioso, no hagas caso a esos estúpidos comentarios- **sonreí acariciando su mejilla**-a caso, ¿no te gusta?-** pregunte con interés, no me gustaba verla sufrir por nada._

_**-Si mi nombre me gusta, lo único malo es que es muy largo y ahora mis compañeros me llaman Isa y no me gusta nada, me parece horrible- **dijo con cara de asco que me hizo reír._

_**-Se me ha ocurrido un idea de acortar tu nombre, ¿que te parece si te llamamos Bella?-**sugerí acariciando su mano**-¿te gusta?- **pregunte sonriendo con dulzura._

_**-Me encanta, gracias Ed, eres genial- **respondió alegre saltando en el asiento._

_Y desde ese día todos comenzamos a llamarla Bella, aunque Emmett no tardo en ponerla un nuevo nombre "Belly Bells" haciéndola enojar al principio, pero con el tiempo dejo de darle importancia. _

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que la respiración de mi Bella estaba cambiando, ya no era profunda ni acompasada, mi princesa estaba despertando, ahogo un pequeño bostezo y la sentí esbozar una sonrisa en mi pecho, pero no se movió. Le gustaba hacerse la dormida para pasar unos pocos segundos más protegida entre mis brazos, era tan adorable mi niña. Juguetonamente abrió un solo ojo para ver si la había pillado y al verme contemplándola enamorado, se rindió y me regalo una resplandeciente sonrisa.

**-Buenos días, preciosa-**bese su frente**-¿dormiste bien?- **pregunte acariciando su

mejilla.

**-Contigo a mi lado siempre- **contesto sonriendo satisfecha, abrazándome más fuerte.

**-Pensaba que dormirías más, ayer estabas agotada- **musite besando con dulzura su mejilla.

**-Si, de verdad que lo estaba, pero después de los sueños lindos que tuve ahora estoy más que repuesta- **me contesto sonriendo tiernamente con mirada soñadora como si estuviese recordando algo agradable de aquellos sueños.

**-¿Y se puede saber que cosa era tan linda?- **pregunte juguetón, sabiendo perfectamente que soñaba conmigo.

**-No...-** contesto ampliando su sonrisa y mordiendo su labio inferior.

**-Mmm, sabes que te puedo convencer para que me lo digas-** la estreche más fuerte hacia mi y bese dulcemente sus labios.

**-Eso es trampa- **rióa carcajadas en mis labios, cosa que hizo que deseara besarla más profundamente. Comenzaba a perderme en el dulce elixir de sus labios cuando su estomago rugió fuertemente interrumpiendo el tierno momento.

**-¿Hora de desayunar para los humanos?- jugué** con ella haciéndole cosquillas.

**-¡Edward!- **exclamo intentando escapar de mis brazos.

**-No te me escaparas- **amenace divertido tomándola en mis brazos y llevándola a velocidad vampirica hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno a mi princesa.

Sacamos todo lo necesario para preparar un rico desayuno, compuesto de fruta picada, zumo de naranja y tortitas con nata y chocolate el desayuno preferido de mi Bella. Desayunamos entre risas, besos y miradas cómplices, ya queríamos llegar a casa para contarles a todos la buena nueva.

Así que apenas Bella termino de desayunar,se fue a bañar, mientras yo me preocupaba de dejar todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Una vez que todo se quedo recogido y limpio, me fui a bañar también.

Como siempre estuve listo primero que mi Bella, así que ahora la esperaba en el porche para irnos a casa, cuando de pronto apareció hermosa y sonriente, como un ángel caído del cielo.

**-¿Lista para irnos a casa?- **pregunte con mi sonrisa torcida que sabia le encantaba.

**-Si- **Bella recorrió con sus hermosos ojos chocolates el lugar con cierta nostalgia.

**-¿Que tienes preciosa?-** interrogue preocupado al ver su semblante

**-Nada Edward, solo que todo ha sido perfecto, hermoso, gracias-** se abrazo a mi fuertemente pasando sus delgados brazos por mi cintura. Tome suavemente su mentón y levante su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

**-Podemos volver cuando tu quieras-** prometí sinceramente dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

**-¿En serio?- **pregunto ilusionada como una niña pequeña.

**-Si, las veces que quieras princesa- **asegure contemplando sus hermosos ojos.

**-¡Sí!-**exclamo desbordando felicidad**-te amo Edward- **me abrazo más fuerte.

**-Y yo a ti pequeña-**bese su frente**-ahora mono araña, ven aquí por que nos vamos a casa- **dije divertido subiéndola a mi espalda.

Y comencé a correr pensando que si tuviera corazón, este estaría latiendo a toda velocidad dentro de mi pecho de la felicidad que sentía, teniendo la certeza que después de el día de ayer, mi Bella yo estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpadme por no contestar vuestros comentarios pero he estado muy ocupada prometo que apartir de ahora los contestare.<strong>

**Gracias a todas y todos los que me apoyais y acompañais con este fic, vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir y si quereis dejarme sugerencias e ideas seran bien recibidas y seguro que de alguna forma las incluire.**

**Si osgusto como si no, espero vuestros comentarios y criticas, se os quiere**

**Muchos Besos y mordisquitos de Edward**

**Vuestra amiga Maya.**


	5. Cambios y Algo Más

**_Deseo que os guste está nueva historia que empezado a escribir y que disfrutéis de ella, como lo hago yo mientras la escribo._**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 5 Cambios y Algo Más_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Dejé de correr unos metros antes de llegar a nuestra casa. Baje a Bella de mi espalda con sumo cuidado y no la solté hasta que sentí que sus pies estaban firmes en el suelo.

—¿Lista para soportar las bromas nada decentes de Emmett?— pregunté preocupado y algo divertido, para ayudar a relajar el nerviosismo que sabía que traía.

—No ni un poco, pero vamos….— contestó un poco preocupada por los comentarios de mi hermano oso.

—No te preocupes princesa, si se pasa ya veremos como vengarnos— prometí jovial tomando delicadamente su rostro entre mis manos y darle un dulce beso, al que correspondió más que encantada.

Nos besamos por unos segundos acariciando nuestros labios, para finalizar dándonos un casto beso. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos encaminamos hacía la casa, para enfrentar lo que nos deparaba el día. Justo cuando estábamos apunto de entrar, escuchamos como nos llamaban Jane y Alec que regresaban de cazar.

—Hola hermanito, Hola Bella— nos saludó cariñosa Jane acercándose a nosotros.

—Mejor deberías decir cuñada—sonrió Alec—felicidades, me alegro mucho por vosotros— declaró abrazándonos.

—Por fin te decidiste—chilló emocionada—ves como no tenías de que preocuparte, hacéis una hermosa pareja— sonrió mientras abrazaba a Bella.

—Será mejor que entremos antes de que salga Emmett y empiece con sus inoportunos comentarios— sugirió Alec y Bella suspiro preparándose para soportar a mi hermano.

—Tranquila cuñada, no dejaremos que te moleste— aseguró sonriendo maliciosa Jane.

—Hermana, ni se te ocurra utilizar tu don— anuncié al ver lo que tramaba en su mente.

—Eres un fastidio Edward, siempre arruinas mi diversión además no iba hacerle daño— se quejó haciendo un lindo puchero que nos hizo reír a todos.

—Por favor Jane, utiliza un poquito tu don, si se pone muy pesado— pidió mi pequeña y no pude evitar unir nuestros labios en un casto beso.

—Hermana, no hace falta que utilices tu don, solo amenázale con llevarle de compras, quitarle la consola o no dejarle venir a Volterra con nosotros— propuso Alec.

—Buena idea, me gusta, vamos— dijo divertida entrando a la casa que segundos antes había abierto la puerta.

Una vez llegamos al salón, esperábamos encontrar a Emmett jugando a la consola pero no fue así, estaba hablando o más bien discutiendo por teléfono, nos saludo con una tierna sonrisa antes de salir al jardín para seguir con la llamada. Mi preciosa novia se iba a sentar a mi lado cuando mi querida hermana la tomo del brazo llevándosela a la cocina con la excusa de que debía comer algo, aunque todos sabíamos que era para interrogarla ya que no había nada de comida.

—Me alegra verte así de feliz, te lo mereces hermano y más después del dolor que tuviste que pasar— comentó Alec cuando mi pequeña y Jane desaparecieron de la habitación.

—Gracias, no te imaginas lo dichoso que me siento al saber que Bella me ama de la misma manera, nunca lo creí posible— mencioné lleno de alegría.

—Todos lo sabíamos, los únicos ciegos erais vosotros, estáis hechos el uno para el otro— afirmó sonriente, iba a decir algo más cuando entro Emmett con mala cara.

—¿Qué sucede hermano?— pregunté con interés al ver su rostro lleno de crispación.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Rosalie y el resto de la familia me tienen harto con sus reproches—bufó—pero más tarde hablaremos de eso, ahora cuéntanos que tal salió todo— dijo curioso palmeando mi espalda antes de sentarse en el sillón y no me quedo de otra que narrarles todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, aunque sin entrar en detalle ya que eso nos pertenecía solo a mi princesa y a mí.

—Ves como no tenías nada de que preocuparte-suspiró moviendo su cabeza-me alegro mucho por vosotros, destiláis amor por todos lados— exclamó Emmett sonriente.

—Ya estoy deseando ver la reacción de nuestros padres al enterarse— manifestó Alec y me imagine a Sulpicia dando saltos y chillando de alegría.

—Pues habrá que esperar hasta que vayamos a Volterra— alegó Emmett con cara de fastidio ya que el quería todo al momento igual que un niño chiquito.

—¿De verdad creéis que Aro va a aguantar sin saber?— pregunté de lo más divertido ya que la paciencia no era una de las cualidades de nuestro padre en lo que respecta a nosotros, sus hijos.

—No, de seguro llama antes del mediodía, no será capaz de soportar más tiempo sin enterarse— explicó Jane entrando en el salón con mi pequeña a su lado, a quien no le dio tiempo a llegar ya que Emmett la abrazo levantándola del suelo mientras la felicitaba por nuestro noviazgo.

—Oso...no...respiro...— gritó mi novia intentando salirse de sus brazos.

—Emmett, suelta a mi cuñada, la estás asfixiando— ordenó serio Alec al ver que el rostro de Bella cambiaba de color.

—Lo siento hermanita, a veces olvido que sigues siendo humana— se disculpó dejando a mi novia sentada a mi lado en el sofá y luego se largo a reír.

—Mira que eres bruto, no se si castigarte— le regañó mi hermana sonriendo de manera maquiavélica asustando a Emmett.

—Prometo que tendré más cuidado, no te enfades conmigo Jane, sabes que te quiero muchísimo— le juró el oso de mi hermano mirándola con ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Por está vez te salvas osito, sin embargo ten cuidado, la próxima vez no seré tan benévola— anunció Jane pellizcando los mofletes de Emmett haciéndonos reír menos al aludido.

—¿Te sientes mejor, amor?— pregunté a mi princesa que tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Sí, solo necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarme del abrazo tan efusivo del oso— contestó llevando su mano a mi mejilla, la cual acaricio dulcemente haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante la suavidad de su tacto.

—¡Miradlos, no me digáis que no son lindos!— exclamó Jane emocionada.

—Si de por si ya eran empalagosos antes de conocer sus sentimientos, ahora tendremos que tener cuidado al andar no vaya a ser que nos resbalemos con tanta miel— se burló Emmett quien no podía esperar más para meterse con nosotros.

—Ja,Ja,Ja—río sarcástico Alec—eso no ha tenido gracia, estás perdiendo tu toque, debes practicar más— añadió alzando una ceja mientras miraba divertido a Emmett.

—Dame solo un par de minutos para calentar motores y veras como no me cuesta nada avergonzar a estos dos, además de sacarle los colores a nuestra querida Belly Bells— acotó Emmett sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Pues si, sin darte tiempo eres así de chistoso, no quiero imaginar, lo graciosillo que serias dándote ese tiempo— dije con sarcasmo.

—Aimsss Edward, mira que eres amargado, no tienes sentido del humor como se nota que hasta ahora...ummm...por cierto ¿cómo os las habéis apañado?, me refiero...a...en..fin...ella es humana...ohhh ¿no me dirás que aún sigues siendo virgen?, no te basta con más de un siglo de castidad— habló guasón Emmett sonriéndonos burlonamente.

—El que mi novio sea virgen o no, no es asunto tuyo, es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros, pero para tu información te diré que la experiencia ha sido de lo más...satisfactoria— respondió mordaz mi Bella y Emmett se la quedo mirando con la boca abierta sin saber que responder mientras mis hermanos junto a mi no parábamos de reír, justo cuando el oso iba a replicar sonó mi teléfono y al mirar quien era no pude evitar sonreír ya que era Aro.

—Hola papá, ¿a que debo tu llamada?— saludé divertido escuchando las risas de mi novia y hermanos de fondo.

—Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?, ¿ya tengo nuera?, ¿cómo ha ido todo?, espero que bien, Bella y tu derrocháis amor por todos lados, pero dime que todavía no me contestas nada, mira que tengo a tu madre y al resto de la familia a mi lado ansiosa por saber y estamos apunto de sufrir un para cardíaco, cosa imposible ya que somos vampiros y...— habló mi padre que gracias al cielo fue interrumpido por un golpe que de seguro le dio mi madre.

—Si no me permites hablar es imposible que te cuente— repuse con mi voz llena de alegría al escuchar la impaciencia de mi familia.

—Ya sabes como es tu padre hijo, ahora dinos como fue todo, estás en altavoz— dijo mi madre quitándole el teléfono a mi padre.

—Sulpicia ¿quieres hacerme el favor de no quitarme el teléfono de las manos? sabes que me sienta muy mal— se quejó mi padre intentando recuperar el auricular.

—¡Basta!, queréis callaros los dos y dejarnos escuchar lo que nos intenta decir Edward— exclamó desesperado mi tío Cayo.

—Pues os trato de decir que...—deje la frase en suspense para hacer un poco más larga la espera, un montón de gemidos ahogados se oyeron del otro lado de la línea—bueno….pues…..que…...mi Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, haciendo realidad lo que para mí era impensable, acepto ser mi novia, por fin somos novios y sí, ya tenéis nuera, sobrina, cuñada y prima— comuniqué sumamente feliz a mi familia mientras abrazaba a mi princesa que estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, pero al comenzar a escuchar los ensordecedores gritos de alegría que pegaban retire el móvil lo más lejos posible ya que si no nos romperían los tímpanos, mire a mis hermanos que junto con mi pequeña no paraban de reír ante la actitud emocionada de la familia.

—Bueno hijo, cambiado de tema ¿cómo vais con la mudanza?, ¿os marcháis al final está noche?— me preguntó.

—Ya está todo listo, los camiones salieron ayer por la mañana con nuestras pertenencias y los coches, así que ya habrán llegado, ahora solo falta guardar las pocas cosas que nos quedan ya que partimos está noche para Chicago, el avión sale a las nueve de la noche— informé detalladamente a mi padre para que se quedara tranquilo.

—Veo que lo tienes todo bien controlado—río—ahora me urge saber cuando vais a venir, sabes que tenemos que celebrar la reunión de los clanes en la cual se te presentara oficialmente como mi hijo y a Bella como tu prometida, para que todos sepan, sobre todos algunos que yo me sé, que pertenecéis a la familia y os encontráis bajo nuestra protección— indicó esta vez con voz seria mi padre.

—Estaba pensando en sacar los billetes para dentro de tres días, no quiero que mi princesa se agobie con tanto viaje— planteé mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella que se había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

—Me parece perfecto, les diré a las mujeres que comiencen a organizarlo para la semana entrante de ese modo tendréis tiempo de descansar y pasar tiempo con la familia antes del evento—opinó y me pareció perfecto así mi pequeña no estaría tan nerviosa.

—Genial, reservare ahora mismo los billetes y te llamare para…— hablé pero mi padre me interrumpió.

—No reserves nada, os mandare el avión familiar, prefiero que todos vengáis cómodos y sin prisas, el Jet estará desde primera hora a vuestra predisposición—apuntó con voz autoritaria—bien, mañana en la noche hablamos, te dejo hijo para que terminéis de arreglar todo, besos para todos, os queremos— se despidió contento por tenernos pronto en casa.

Aprovechando que mi preciosa novia estaba dormida, Emmett nos relato su discusión con Rosalie y el resto de los Cullen, el problema era que se quejaban de que ya apenas pasaba tiempo con ellos, cosa que era mentira y eso tenía a mi hermano bastante agobiado incluso Rosalie le amenazo con que se buscaría otra pareja a lo que el oso le respondió que si eso la hacía feliz adelante y luego de varios insultos y reprimendas por parte de Rosalie y Alice la llamada finalizo.

—De verdad que son insoportables—murmuré visiblemente cabreado ya que esa familia era de lo peor—no quiero ni pensar en su reacción cuando Aro me presente ante los clanes como su hijo y a Bella como mi prometida— farfullé malhumorado.

—Sí, va a ser impactante pero estoy deseando verlo— comentó Emmett todavía mosqueado sobre todo con Rose la cual cada vez me caí peor.

—Lo que más temor me da, es que de una forma o de otra intentaran hacerle daño a mi pequeña— expresé mi preocupación por primera vez.

—Edward, nadie podrá dañar a Bella, desde el momento que nuestro padre mencione que es tu prometida, se convertirá en una Vulturi y nadie se mete con nosotros, lo sabes bien— dijo sonriente Jane intentando acabar con mis preocupaciones.

—Sí, pero hay muchas maneras de hacer sufrir y parece que ellos son expertos en eso, me preocupa y mucho...no puedo evitarlo— hablé dejando salir fuera todos mis miedos y compartirlos con mis hermanos mientras acariciaba delicadamente el cabello de mi novia.

—Edward, debes estar tranquilo—dijo Alec levantándose y acercándose a mí-nuestra hermana tiene razón, desde el mismo momento que Aro te reconozca como su hijo serás un Vulturi, de hecho tu nombre pasara a ser Edward Anthony Vulturi Masen y Bella al ser tu prometida será intocable al igual que tú—sonrío calidamente—además nosotros te ayudaremos a proteger a Bella, toda la familia lo hará— añadió palmeando mis hombros.

—Yo también te ayudare todo lo que pueda, sabes lo mucho que os quiero y os defenderé de todos inclusive de los Cullen— declaró Emmett mostrándonos sus músculos.

—Gracias Emm, eres un gran hermano— agradecí sinceramente, nunca podré olvidar que siempre estuvo a nuestro lado apoyándonos en todo.

—Bueno basta de sensiblerías, debemos ponernos a preparar todo ya que nos marchamos en unas horas— comentó Emmett evitando que viéramos que estaba emocionado por mis palabras.

—Debo salir a comprar algo de comida para mi princesa, enseguida regreso— dije acomodando a mi preciosa novia en el sofá y la arropaba con la manta que mi hermana me entrego, bese su frente con delicadeza y salí de la casa.

Fui a por la comida para mi niña a su restaurante favorito que era "La Bella Italia" uno de los mejores restaurantes italianos de la ciudad, donde hacían unos platos de pasta que a mi preciosa novia le encantaban. Era increíble lo bien que me sentía, pensando en Bella como mi novia, era maravilloso, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Una vez me entregaron mi pedido y pague la comida me dirigí de nuevo a casa, cuando llegue me encontré a Bella despierta y charlando amistosamente en el sofá con Jane, me gustaba mucho que Jane la quisiera tanto de echo eran las mejores amigas se contaban todo, no había secretos entre ellas, siempre fueron muy unidas. Mientras me acercaba a ellas eche un vistazo a mi alrededor percatándome de que todo estaba recogido y que había sabanas cubriendo los muebles, la verdad que mis hermanos se habían dado prisa.

—Hola—saludé una vez llegue a su lado—¿hace mucho que despertaste amor?— pregunté besando castamente sus las labios.

—No hace mucho, unos quince minutos más o menos—dijo sonriente abrazándome por la cintura y escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho—¿qué traes en esa bolsa?— cuestionó con curiosidad mirándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolates que me hacían perderme en ellos.

—Te pica la curiosidad más que un gato, cuñada— bromeó Jane sacándonos de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

—Es que….tengo bastante hambre— contestó mirándola con gesto culpable y escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho ya que sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear.

—Pues espero que esto calme tu apetito, amor— mencioné con cariño acariciando su pelo consiguiendo que alzara su cabeza y me regalara una tímida sonrisa.

—Amor gracias, eres el mejor novio del mundo, te quiero— me agradeció mi princesa besando mi mejilla una vez vio la comida italiana que la había traído.

Después de esperar aunque no mucho tiempo a que mi Bella terminara de cenar, ordenamos todo, para dejar bien cerrada la casa aunque una vez al mes vendría el señor y la señora Miller para mantener el jardín y la casa en buenas condiciones. Cuando por fin salimos de la casa para marcharnos al aeropuerto vi como a mi novia se le escapan unas pocas lágrimas que intentaba esconder.

—Princesa, ¿qué sucede?— rogué al ver sus lágrimas.

—Es que me da pena irme—sollozó—hemos sido tan felices en está casa— dijo hipando mientras me miraba con sus ojitos vidriosos.

—Amor, no estés triste, los Señores Miller cuidaran muy bien de nuestra casa-anuncié mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con mis dedos delicadamente—además siempre que quieras podemos venir a pasar unos días— agregué abrazándola al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda.

—Tienes razón amor, es que me entro una tonta nostalgia—sonrió—además estoy deseando conocer la casa donde viviste con tus padres siendo humano— me susurró en el oído antes de besar mi mejilla y tirar de mi hacía el taxi donde nos esperaban mis hermanos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto relativamente deprisa porque había poca circulación, luego de hacer todo el papeleo y trámites necesarios por fin embarcamos en el avión. El viaje resulto ser relativamente tranquilo, teniendo a mi hermosa novia en mis brazos durmiendo casi todo el tiempo y en los ratos que se mantuvo despierta no paramos de besarnos con ternura ante las miradas sonrientes y emocionadas de mis hermanos. Cuando aterrizamos en el aeropuerto O´Hare de Chicago era media noche así que decidimos pasar la noche en un hotel cercano para que Bella pudiera descansar además quería que viera la casa de día para que pudiera disfrutarla, me sentía lleno de felicidad al regresar a mi ciudad natal y una enorme paz embarga mi cuerpo al saber que viviríamos en mi verdadero hogar, donde están los mejores recuerdos y momentos de vida humana, los cuales estaba deseando compartir con mi preciosa y maravillosa novia.

A la mañana siguiente mi Bella se despertó muy temprano no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que había amanecido, pero se levanto de buen humor y llena de energía, una vez se ducho y desayuno nos pusimos rumbo hacia la casa que se encontraba en el norte de la ciudad en el barrio de Albany Park, cerca del río y rodeado de grandes parques llenos de vegetación, es una zona residencial llena de casas victorianas rodeadas por enormes y frondosos árboles dando intimidad. Según nos íbamos acercando a nuestro destino, no puede evitar rememorar algunos momentos de mi infancia junto a mis padres, como las comidas que mi madre nos hacia con todo su amor, la manera en la que me mecía en el columpio que mi padre coloco en el jardín, cuando mi madre nos deleitaba tocando el piano, las largas conversaciones con mi padre y sus buenos consejos cada vez que tenia algún dilema, nuestras salidas familiares o como mi madre me enseño a tocar el piano y que decir cuando era un niño y todas las noches ambos me leían un cuento. He de reconocer que el haber regresado después de tantos años a Chicago, mi hogar, me sentía completamente dichoso. Dos minutos después estábamos frente al portón de la entrada el cual abrí con un mando a distancia y una vez lo traspasamos se cerro automáticamente, mientras avanzamos por el camino hacia la casa mire de reojo a mi Bella que observaba el inmenso jardín con admiración pero en cuanto diviso la casa su asombro fue aún mayor, lo que me lleno de alegría. Una vez estacione el auto en la entrada, me gire a ver a mi novia que contemplaba la casa maravillada.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunté sonriente mientras abría su puerta y la ayudaba a salir del coche.

—Es...fantástica…..perfecta...me encanta no tengo palabras— dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

—Hermano, debemos ir a entregar el coche, en un rato regresamos— anunció Alec mientras sacaba las maletas del coche y asentí agradecido a mis hermanos por darnos privacidad para disfrutar a solas este momento.

—Déjame enseñártela— declaré cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí.

—Es todo tan bonito— habló con voz contenida mirando embelesada todo a su alrededor y en ese momento escuche a mis hermanos despedirse para luego arrancar el coche y desaparecer por el camino.

—Vamos amor, quiero mostrarte el interior— mencioné tendiéndole la mano, la cual tomo dándome una sonrisa para poder entrar en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Nada más abrir la puerta nos daba la bienvenida un precioso recibidor, en el lado derecho había mesita de madera color blanca con una lámpara para dejar las llaves y encima colgado de la pared un espejo y situado a su lado un magnifico perchero de hierro forjado de color negro, seguidamente había una puerta que daba al sótano y al garaje, justo enfrente en el hueco de las hermosas escaleras se hallaba un pequeño sofá de dos plazas en color blanco y negro, en las paredes había varios cuadros entre ellos dos hermosos paisajes del pintor Monet que compro mi padre cuando aun no era famoso. Subimos por las escaleras y llegamos a la entreplanta que estaba dividida en dos entradas una a cada lado, en la ala derecha había un enorme salón con enormes ventanales, en el que destacaban unos sofás muy acogedores separados por una mesita redonda, también contaba con dos sillones individuales enfrente de uno de los sofás y una bonita mesa en el centro justo enfrente había una hermosa chimenea y arriba colgada en la pared una televisión de 42 pulgadas además de tener salida al jardín. Seguidamente pasamos a la biblioteca una estancia llena de estanterías que estaban repletas de miles y miles de libros de distintas épocas contaba con dos sofás y una lámpara de pie. Por la cara que puso Bella supe enseguida que está habitación seria la preferida de mi novia. A continuación llegamos al baño que era muy espacioso, al cual se podía entrar por dos puertas de esa manera se comunicaba con las dos partes de la planta, salimos por la puerta contraria y nos encontramos con un grandioso y espectacular salón comedor el cual tenía salida al jardín, en el lado derecho había un sofá blanco pegado a la pared y justo encima de el colgado de la pared un precioso cuadro abstracto, en medio una mesita baja de madera y enfrente dos sillones individuales blancos, en el lado izquierdo estaba situada una preciosa mesa comedor de madera en color blanca y marrón con sus sillas a juego y un poco más atrás se hallaba una inmensa cocina toda en madera, la cual contenía despensa, bodega y el cuarto de lavado.

—Acompáñame amor, quiero enseñarte la planta de arriba— dije entrelazando nuestras manos, visiblemente satisfecho y feliz de ver como le gustaba todo, sobre todo la biblioteca.

Regresamos de nuevo a las escaleras y nos encaminamos a la primera planta, lo primero que le enseñe fueron los tres dormitorios de invitados con sus respectivos baños, seguidamente le mostré el cuarto del baño situado en el pasillo para terminar en el despecho, el cual me traía muchos recuerdos y por eso al reformarlo lo que hice fue restaurar las paredes y el tejado de madera, los muebles y las sillas quería mantenerlo igual como lo tenía antes mi padre incluso deje nuestro retrato familiar colgado en la pared.

—Edward, este cuarto es magnifico, es increíble— comentó mientras lo admiraba embelesada.

—Me alegro de que te guste, me ha costado bastante arreglarlo por que quería mantenerlo como lo tenía mi padre, supongo que soy un sentimental, pero si no te agrada siempre podemos...— no pude seguir dado que fui interrumpido por mi preciosa novia.

—No, no, ni se te ocurra por favor, así está más que perfecto y me parece que voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, es muy acogedor, un rinconcito para evadirse y magnifico para estudiar, algo solo para los dos— dijo mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi mejilla para luego unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Sonriendo satisfecho al ver que le encantaba la casa, tome su mano y nos encaminamos a la segunda planta, la cual estaba deseando enseñarle, sobre todo la sala de música mi sitio favorito de la casa.

Una vez en la segunda planta lo primero que le mostré fue el cuarto de baño del pasillo, seguimos con las dos habitaciones de invitados que había, una tenía dos camas en forma de litera con su baño incluido, la otra constaba de una cama matrimonial también con su baño, para luego dirigirnos al final del pasillo donde se hallaba nuestro dormitorio que era el que pertenecía antes a mis padres, en el había una inmensa cama de matrimonio justo enfrente teníamos una hermosa chimenea, al lado izquierdo de la cama habían dos sillones individuales con una mesita redonda en medio detrás de ellos se encontraban unos hermosos ventanales con vistas al jardín y a la ciudad, en el otro lado de la habitación separando el dormitorio del baño se hallaban unas inmensas puertas de cristal que daban salida a nuestra hermosa terraza en la cual había un hermoso jacuzzi con dos tumbonas.

—Amor, adoro nuestra habitación es magnifica y que decir de las vistas que hay, son espectaculares— mencionó emocionada abrazándome fuertemente mientras observamos la ciudad desde la terraza.

—Ven conmigo, todavía te queda mucho por ver— anuncié besando su frente para luego entrelazar nuestros manos y salir del dormitorio.

Nada más salir de nuestro cuarto nos detuvimos en la habitación que había justo enfrente, en el momento que abrí la puerta mi pequeña se quedo asombrada y sus ojos miraban con admiración la sala de música, la cual también contaba con una chimenea que era rodeada por dos sillones, en el lateral había un gran vidriera que estaba situado al lado de un mueble de madera caoba en el que descansaba un antiguo y hermoso gramófono con distintos discos para escuchar, además de varias partituras y en el estante de arriba delicadamente colocado y protegido estaba el maravilloso y precioso violín Stradivarius de mi madre, en frente se encontraba un sofá color blanco y entremedio descansando sobre una alfombra una mesita de centro de madera caoba, justo al lateral del sofá había una mesita de madera en la que había una pequeña lámpara y dando el último toque al lado de unos hermosos ventanales que daban a una pequeña terraza se encontraba en un hermoso rincón rodeado de enormes cristaleras el magnifico piano de cola color negro de mi madre, en el cual aprendí a tocar.

—Está habitación es mi lugar preferido de la casa, apenas la he retocado como hice con el despacho, solo mande restaurar los muebles y arregle el suelo—expliqué mientras la rodeaba por la cintura—los mejores momentos de mi vida humana los pase aquí— hablé conmovido por los recuerdos apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—No me extraña, es el sitio perfecto para desconectar del mundo—dijo reposando su espalda en mi pecho—estoy segura que pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí, amo escucharte tocar el piano— musitó girando su cabeza sonriéndome, incline mi cabeza hacia ella hasta alcanzar sus labios que se unieron en un tierno beso.

Luego de unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, salimos de la sala de música y avanzamos un poco más por el pasillo el cual finalizaba con dos escaleras caracol una a cada extremo del pasillo dando paso a la buhardilla que estaba separada en dos, primero subimos por la escalera del lado derecho que daba acceso a una habitación con una pequeña salita que separada por una falsa pared daba al dormitorio y al baño, seguidamente nos dirigimos a la otra escalera la cual nos llevo a un espaciosa y cálida habitación la cual era mi dormitorio cuando era humano pero que ahora era un lugar especialmente dedicado al recuerdo de mis padres, donde tenía nuestras fotos, viejas películas de familia, recordatorios de nuestros viajes, las pipas de fumar de mi padre y muchas cosas más, como nuestra caja fuerte en la que descansaban las joyas de mi madre y los papeles importantes como actas de nacimiento, escrituras y demás, al lado un enorme armario donde descansaban algunas de sus ropas como mías que estaban en perfectas condiciones, algunos disfraces que fueron realizados por mi madre, los sombreros de ambos y los uniformes militares de mi padre.

—Nunca pude ni quise deshacerme de esto—suspiré señalando la ropa—es una manera de sentirme más cerca de ellos, soy un sensiblero— susurré mirando a mi novia quien me acariciaba la mejilla con infinita ternura.

Pasamos un largo tiempo en esta parte de la buhardilla, narrándole anécdotas y recuerdos sobre las fotos que mi Bella veía.

—Tu madre, era un mujer muy hermosa, te pareces mucho a ella—sonrió observando una de la fotografías de la boda de mis padres—y que decir de tu padre, era un hombre muy apuesto, tienes muchos rasgos suyos, ahora entiendo porque eres todo un dios griego, menuda genética tienes— comentó mi Bella mientras acariciaba delicadamente la foto para luego seguir contemplando el resto del álbum de la boda.

Después bajamos hasta la planta principal hacia al hall donde se hallaba una puerta que daba acceso al sótano, donde estaba la piscina climatizada, una pequeña sauna y un baño turco, seguido había un cuarto de baño, la sala de cine y la sala de juego que estaba dividida en dos ambientes, uno para las consolas de video juegos y la otra donde se encontraba la mesa de billar, un futbolín, el pin-pon, una diana para jugar a los dardos y demás, volvimos a subir pero en vez de salir por la puerta que ingresamos anteriormente, seguimos de frente por el pequeño pasillo que daba al cuarto de herramientas y materiales que este a su vez se comunicaba con el garaje, en el cual cabían más de seis coches. Desde ahí salimos al exterior de la casa encontrándonos con los inmensos jardines por donde paseamos y le mostré la hermosa piscina y el hermoso y coqueto cenador rodeado de árboles, en cuanto llegamos al pequeño estanque nos sentamos al lado de un árbol, mi novia se sentó en mi regazo y mis brazos de inmediato la rodearon y entre conversaciones, besos, risas y más besos, se nos paso el tiempo demasiado rápido ya cuando quise darme cuenta escuche los susurros y pensamientos de mis hermanos que venían a nuestro encuentro.

—Hola tortolitos, no interrumpimos nada ¿verdad?— nos saludó Emmett sonriendo socarronamente.

—Hola chicos-nos sonrió Alec—¿te gustó la casa Bella?— preguntó sentándose a nuestro lado.

—Por supuesto, es magnifica, me he quedado impactada no esperaba que fuese tan bonita, esta casa será siempre nuestro verdadero hogar— declaró mi novia acurrucándose en mi pecho.

—Genial, estamos deseando verla— comentó alegre Jane tirándose en la hierba a mi lado, no sin antes depositar una bolsa frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué ahí Jane?— cuestionó curiosa mi niña señalando la bolsa.

—Amor, es tu comida junto con un refresco—sonreí al oír su estomago gruñir—por lo que escucho si tienes hambre— reí besando su cuello y mis hermanos acompañaron mis risas.

—Es comida china y viene con los palillos incluidos y sabemos que después de la italiana es tu preferida, aunque para mi huele asqueroso— habló con aversión Emmett y una mueca de repugnancia apareció en su cara.

—Os molestaría mucho que coma aquí, no tengo ninguna gana de levantarme— expresó mi Bella con timidez y todos negamos con la cabeza, ganándonos una agradecida sonrisa de mi novia, la cual no tardo en comenzar a comer.

—Chicos, podríamos ir nosotros a recorrer la casa mientras Bella come, de ese modo cuando lleguen los camiones de la mudanza ya estaremos familiarizados con la vivienda ¿no creéis?—propuso mi hermana siempre deseosa de ayudar y hacer algo.

—Me parece genial, así podremos elegir nuestros dormitorios— agregó divertido Emmett.

—En la primera planta hay tres habitaciones que serán las vuestras, elegid la que más os guste— añadí dejándoles en claro que no les quería en la segunda planta.

—Tranquilo hermano hemos captado la indirecta—rió—vamonos, antes de que me lleve un golpe— bromeó Alec riéndose y desapareciendo en menos de una milésima de segundo de nuestra vista con Jane y Emmett.

Luego de que mi princesa comiera y conversáramos un rato sobre nuestra vida como pareja, decidimos regresar a la casa ya que los de la mudanza estarían por llegar. En cuanto entramos oímos como Emmett se peleaba con Alec por una habitación mientras mi hermana se partía de risa, subí velozmente las escaleras con Bella en brazos, no quería que nos perdiéramos ningún detalle de esa tonta discusión y la imagen con la que nos encontramos era de lo mas chistosa, Emmett con los brazos cruzados por delante de su pecho y con una mueca de fastidio en su cara mientras no paraba de bufar, por otro lado estaba Alec parado delante de la puerta de la habitación impidiéndole el paso y mirándolo socarronamente al mismo tiempo que pequeños gruñidos salían de su garganta, mientras que mi querida hermana estaba en un lateral muriéndose de risa y alternando su mirada entre los dos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿a qué se deben esos gritos?— interrogué intentando aparentar seriedad aunque estaba pretendiendo aguantar las risas.

—No pasa nada Edward, solo un pequeño desacuerdo— se intentó justificar Emmett poniendo un puchero en su cara mientras que Alec le miraba frunciendo el ceño y Jane y mi Bella se reían.

—Parecéis un par de críos en vez de vampiros con más de cien años, dais pena— me burlé y al no poder aguantar más mi farsa de hermano regañón, me uní a las risas de mi novia y mi hermana.

—¿El problema es que ambos queréis la misma habitación?—preguntó entre risas Bella y ambos asintieron—la solución es fácil, lo echaremos a suerte—declaró sacando una moneda de su bolsillo ante las caras atónitas de mis hermanos—la moneda decidirá quien se queda con el dormitorio, ahora elegid cara o cruz— acotó sonriente mi novia instándoles a tomar una decisión.

—Cara— declaró enojado Emmett.

—Cruz— manifestó malhumorado Alec.

—Me siento como una madre solucionando una riña entre sus hijos—rió—bien ahora Jane tirara la moneda al aire y cuando caiga al suelo Edward será el encargado de decirnos que salió y así sabremos quien se queda con la dichosa habitación, ¿entendido?— explicó Bella esperando a que ambos estuvieran conformes, mi hermana lanzó la moneda al aire y en cuanto aterrizo en el suelo me acerque a ver el resultado.

—¡Vamos Ed, dinos de una vez que salió!— exclamó impaciente Emmett.

—Bien, no quiero haceros sufrir más, salió cruz, el dormitorio le pertenece a Alec— pronuncié dejándoles acercarse para ver la moneda y que no pudieran decir que había hecho trampas. Alec grito de emoción entrando a su nueva habitación mientras que Emmett se iba murmurando maldiciones entre dientes a la otro cuarto, abandonándonos en el pasillo a nosotros tres que no podíamos para de reír a carcajadas para luego Bella y yo marcharnos a nuestra habitación y deshacer las maletas que trajimos con nosotros.

Después de ordenar nuestras ropas y los regalos que recibió Bella por su cumpleaños, bajamos al salón donde ya estaban mis hermanos viendo un partido de baseball en la televisión, justo cuando íbamos a sentarnos el interfono sonó, avisándonos de que los de la mudanza habían llegado, enseguida conteste y apreté el botón que les abría la cancela dándoles acceso a el camino que dirigía hacia la casa. No tardamos en oír el sonido que hacían las llantas de los camiones acercándose por el sendero, así que nos encaminamos a esperarles a la puerta.

No tardamos mucho en sacar todas nuestras pertenencias de los camiones ya que todos nos pusimos a echar una mano para terminar cuanto antes, lo último fueron los coches que los estacionamos en la puerta, más tarde nos encargaríamos de conducirlos hasta el garaje, posteriormente de darles una propina a los operarios, nos despedimos agradeciéndoles y en cuento escuche como salieron de la propiedad cerré con el mando de nuevo la verja de seguridad. En seguida tanto mis hermanos como yo, nos pusimos a colocar todos los libros, los cds de música, las consolas con sus respectivos juegos, la enorme colección de películas que teníamos y demás cosas mientras que mi pequeña se encargo de ordenar nuestra ropas, complementos y zapatos en nuestro gran vestidor, como no tarde mucho me marche ayudar a mi novia entretanto mis hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para acomodar sus prendas y sus cosas personales. A los pocos minutos ya teníamos todo en su lugar y nos dirigimos hacia los coches para guardarlos en el garaje aunque dejamos mi todo terreno fuera ya que seria con el que nos fuéramos al supermercado a que contaba con un enorme maletero y pensábamos hacer una buena compra.

—Menudo garaje que tienes aquí hermano, te puedes comprar tres coches más y todavía sobra espacio—apostilló Alec al observar lo grande que era.

—¿Edward que tienes escondido de bajo de esa formidable lona?—cuestionó Emmett interesado.

—Es una reliquia familiar que mandé a reparar hace unos años—respondí sonriente mientras destapaba la tela que cubría el coche de mis padres.

—Madre mía, vaya preciosidad de coche, es fabuloso— alabó embobado Alec pasando sus manos con suavidad por la carrocería.

—Dime que está joya funciona, estoy deseando probarlo— exclamó maravillado Emmett, abriendo la puerta y sentándose en el lado del conductor.

—Sí, si queréis está noche, damos una vuelta por el barrio— anuncié feliz al poder compartir con mis hermanos está experiencia. Ambos me sonrieron asintiendo antes de bajarse del coche y taparlo de nuevo para después ir en busca de las chicas que nos esperaban afuera ya montadas en el coche.

—¿Por qué tardasteis tanto?— nos preguntó con aburrimiento Jane y mis hermanos rápidamente explicaron todo con lujo y detalles, luego de prometerles más de cien veces que más tarde nos iríamos de paseo pudimos hacer tranquilos el viaje hacía el supermercado.

Dos horas más tarde ya nos encontrábamos en casa con montones de bolsas que contenían comida y productos de higiene, una vez todo estuvo en su lugar me puse a preparar la cena a mi maravillosa novia, mientras está se daba una ducha cosa que mis hermanos también decidieron hacer. Quince minutos más tarde apareció mi Bella con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y enfundada en su pijama haciendo que me excitara demasiado al ver lo preciosa y sexy que estaba, llevaba unos pequeños shorts malvas con una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color que tenia unos pequeños botones que se encontraban abiertos y dejaban ver un poco del camino hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, automáticamente solté el plato de su cena en la barra y me aproxime a ella como si fuera una presa, rodee su cintura con mis brazos atrayéndola a mi cuerpo y ataque sus labios con pasión, que ella me respondió de la misma manera profundizando el beso, paso sus manos por mi cuello pegando su cuerpo mas a mi, nuestros besos cada vez eran más lujuriosos y subidos de temperatura, justo cuando iba a meter mis manos por debajo de su camiseta unos pequeños carraspeos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja haciéndonos regresar a la realidad.

—Ejem...ejem….chicos, tenéis la habitación a pocos metros distancia— nos riñó Emmett reprimiendo las risas al igual que mis hermanos, mi novia se sintió abochornada por el comentario del osos y un precioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas para luego esconder su rostro en mi cuello.

—Siempre tan oportunos-protesté soltando un pequeño bufido—podrías haberos quedado un rato más en la ducha o es que no tenias nada mejor que hacer— murmuré entre dientes.

—¿Y perdernos está escena tan apasionada?— anunció divertido Alec y solté un pequeño gruñido.

—Vaya trío de chismosos—murmuré fastidiado por la interrupción—¿quieres cenar?— pregunté dulcemente a mi novia que todavía mantenía su cabeza escondida en mi cuello.

—Sí—afirmó levantando por fin su cabeza su cabeza—tengo ganas de probar el salteado de verduras que me has preparado— añadió sonriéndome para luego bajarse de la barra y sentarse en un taburete, en cuanto puse el plato delante suyo comenzó a cenar ignorando por completo los comentarios y miradas de mis hermanos que al rato se marcharon al salón decepcionados por no poder seguir burlándose de nosotros.

La cena transcurrió en una amena conversación con varios besos de por medio, luego de limpiar y recoger la cocina nos fuimos abrazados al salón para ver una película en compañía de mis hermanos. Pasaron unos minutos y todavía no se ponían de acuerdo en que filme veríamos, así que aproveche para subir a la habitación y cambiar mi ropa por un pantalón de pijama gris junto con una camiseta negra. Nada más entrar al salón no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios al pensar que cuatro vampiros teníamos puestos unos pijamas como si pudiéramos dormir, era bastante cómico, pero mi pequeña nos había devuelto esa humanidad que creímos perdida, como celebrar las navidades, cumpleaños, salir a bailar, ir a conciertos, bailar bajo la lluvia, visitar un parque de atracciones, pasear por la playa, jugar en el agua como si fuéramos niños y muchas cosas más, que para nosotros antes pasaban desapercibidas, pero desde el momento que mi Bella llego a mi, todo mi mundo y el de mi familia cambio haciéndonos inmensamente felices. Cuando por fin se pusieron de acuerdo sobre la película, tome la mano de mi pequeña y nos conduje al sofá de dos plazas, donde nos acurrucamos cariñosamente, tapándonos con la manta que había en el respaldo.

Media hora más tarde mi princesa yacía completamente dormida entre mis brazos, no podía dejar de mirarla mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado. Todavía recuerdo cuando vi sus ojos por mi primera vez, los cuales me cautivaron al instante y una enorme sensación de protegerla me embargo, desde ese momento supe que haría cualquier cosa por que estuviera a salvo, se convirtió en mi mundo y ahora también paso a ser el amor de mi existencia, aun me es increíble creer que este maravilloso ángel me ama, si algo le llegara a suceder y la perdiera, no podría ni si quiera permanecer un segundo más en este mundo y le rogaría a mi familia que pusiera fin a mi existencia.

—Edward...Edward...no me dejes...te amo— susurró mi novia dormida haciendo que mi muerto y congelado corazón volviera a la vida.

—Amor, siempre estaré contigo, jamás te abandonare, te amo— musité mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos y luego deposité un beso en su frente que la hizo suspirar y que una hermosa sonrisa surgiera en sus labios, en el momento que lleve de nuevo la vista a la televisión, me percate de las caras sonrientes de mis queridos hermanos que luego volvieron la atención a la película.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de la casa desconcertándonos, ya que nadie tenía el número todavía, excepto nuestra familia, así que extrañado tome rápidamente la llamada.

—Dígame— dije en voz baja nada más descolgar, no quería despertar a mi princesa.

—Hola hijo, necesito que mañana mismo vengáis a Volterra— me informó Aro bastante nervioso, cosa que me preocupo al igual que a mis hermanos que estaban escuchando.

—Padre, ¿qué sucede?— pregunté ansioso, era muy raro oírle exaltado.

—He recibido una llamada de tu mejor amiga y lo que me ha contado me ha dejado bastante perturbado, ella está volando hacía Italia en estos momentos para explicarme todo con exactitud, se notaba bastante angustiada— declaró con voz seria, me quede en silencio unos segundos pensando que sería, ya que para que Lexie se preocupara de esa manera debía ser algo grave.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Lexie?, ¿se encuentra en peligro?— interrogué impaciente, a Lexie no podía pasarle nada, era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, la que siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome y animándome a seguir adelante cuando quise varias veces ponerle fin a mi vida inmortal.

—Tranquilo, ella está bien, solo iba hacerte una visita pues acaba de llegar su viaje y tenía ganas de verte después de una década, así que pensando que aún vivías con los Cullen se puso rumbo a Forks, pero antes de llegar escuchó una conversación en la cual averiguó varias cosas entre ellas que ya no pertenecías a los Cullen y que ahora nosotros éramos tu familia, lo único que me anunció es que estabais en grave peligro y que me pusiera cuanto antes en contacto con vosotros y que venia camino a Volterra para contármelo todo personalmente—me aclaró mi padre haciendo que me relajara al saber que Lexie se encontraba bien; cada vez me alegraba más de que nunca la hubieran conocido personalmente los Cullen, aunque seguía intranquilo por no saber que sucedía—hace una hora mande el avión privado para recogeros, debéis estar a las nueve en la pista cinco de la zona privada— agregó de manera adusta, estaba seguro de que sabía más de lo que me contó, pero conociéndole no nos diría nada más hasta que estuviéramos allí.

—De acuerdo papá, allí estaremos, estate tranquilo, mañana estaremos todos juntos. Salúdame a Lexie y a Nathan cuando lleguen— expresé despidiéndome ya que todavía estaba un poco descolocado por la poca información.

—Cuenta con ello, nos vemos hijos— se despidió de todos finalizando la llamada.

—Me ha dejado de lo más intrigado, ¿qué coño habrá pasado?— cuestionó Emmett dando vueltas por el salón.

—Sea lo que sea, no nos enteraremos hasta que lleguemos a Volterra, pero de seguro es algo importante— afirmó con convicción Alec.

—Terminemos de ver la película para después preparar las maletas— propuso mi hermana intentando que no pensáramos más en el asunto.

—Mirándolo por el lado bueno, por fin conoceremos a la famosa Lexie y a su hermano Nathan— apostilló Emmett haciéndonos sonreír para luego volver a prestar atención al film.

Dos horas más tarde ya tenia las maletas preparadas y estaba tumbado en la cama con mi Bella entre mis brazos que dormía plácidamente por mucho que no quisiera dar vueltas al tema no podía dejar de pensar que habría pasado para que Lexie estuviera tan aturdida, solo era consciente de que no era para nada bueno, cuando quise darme cuenta ya había amanecido y muy a mi pesar debía despertar a mi princesa, no sabía que decirle sobre nuestro apresurado viaje a Italia, después de meditarlo por unos minutos determiné contarle la verdad, no quería secretos entre nosotros.

—Amor, despierta— susurré acariciando tiernamente su mejilla y poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron abriendo.

—Buenos días mi ángel— dijo sonriendo medio adormilada.

—Princesa hay que levantarse, tenemos que salir de viaje, debemos ir a Volterra— mencioné con dulzura mientras le daba pequeños besos por la cara.

—Edward, pero si nos íbamos a ir dentro de tres días—comentó mirándome extrañada y algo vio en mis ojos que me delató—algo ha pasado ¿verdad?— afirmó aunque sonase a pregunta.

—Sí, Aro telefoneo anoche avisándonos de que hoy debíamos regresar a Volterra y el avión sale a las nueve, así que metete a la ducha mientras preparo el desayuno— expliqué evitando entrar en detalles.

—Dime que ocurre ahora, o no me muevo de aquí— me amenazó enojada.

—Amor, pienso contártelo todo, te lo prometo, pero ahora, hay que darse prisa— aseguré dándole mi sonrisa torcida que sabía le encantaba y besé sus labios castamente para luego salir deprisa de la habitación.

—Edward Anthony Masen, mas te vale decírmelo cuando baje, o te juro que los osos pardos enfadados te van aparecer oseznos domados en comparación conmigo— chilló furiosa haciéndonos reír a todos por su comentario.

Al rato apareció mi preciosa novia ya duchada y vestida con unos jeans azules, una ceñida camiseta negra de manga larga con escote en uve y sus inseparables converses negras, estaba hermosa.

—Amor, aquí tienes el desayuno— dije sonriendo mientras depositaba un plato con cuatro tortitas bañadas en chocolate con nata, al lado del vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Gracias, cielo—soltó con ironía—estoy esperando una explicación— inquirió mientras me miraba seria.

—Menuda fierecilla tienes por novia, debes atarla en corto— se burló Emmett ganándose una sombría mirada de Bella que automáticamente le hizo callar.

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Emmett—bufó—empieza hablar, amor— me advirtió mi maravillosa novia y no me quedo de otra que contarle absolutamente todo mientras desayunaba.

Luego de dejar todo recogido y la casa bien cerrada con la alarma, colocamos las maletas en el maletero del todo terreno y nos pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto, al cual no tardamos en llegar dado que era muy pronto y apenas había trafico por ser domingo. En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto nos encaminamos a la zona de las pistas privadas y como Aro nos había dicho, el avión nos estaba esperando, en seguida tres vampiros pertenecientes a la guardia nos saludaron amigablemente y tomaron nuestras maletas y seguidamente nos escoltaron hasta el avión. Si de por si ya todos íbamos muy nerviosos, por no tener idea de que podía pasar, el saber que nuestro padre nos había puesto protección hizo que nuestros nervios aumentaran bastante. El viaje se nos hizo a todos realmente largo, menos mal que mi niña después de ver una película y comer se quedo dormida en mis brazos y no se despertó hasta que aterrizamos.

Al llegar a Volterra una enorme limusina esperaba por nosotros, en cuanto llegamos al castillo, Gianna salio a recibirnos emocionada para luego hacernos pasar directamente al gran salón donde toda la familia estaba reunida. En cuanto nos abrieron las puertas y nos adentramos en la sala, no me hizo falta leer sus pensamientos al ver sus rostros contrariados y angustiados supe que nos encontrábamos en grave peligro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero vuestros comentarios sean buenos como malos, eso me sirve para esforzarme más, besitos a todos<em>****_._**


	6. Tiempo en Familia

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 6 Tiempo en Familia_

_**Edward Pov:**_

Al llegar a Volterra una enorme limusina esperaba por nosotros, en cuanto llegamos al castillo, Gianna salió a recibirnos, emocionada, para luego hacernos pasar directamente al gran salón donde toda la familia estaba reunida. En cuanto nos abrieron las puertas y nos adentramos en la sala, no me hizo falta leer sus pensamientos, al ver sus rostros contrariados y angustiados supe que nos encontrábamos en grave peligro.

Sin darnos tiempo ni a saludar, nos encontrábamos rodeados por la familia que nos abrazaba cariñosamente, aliviada, al tenernos junto a ellos de nuevo.

―Por fin están aquí, no saben lo preocupados que estábamos ―dijo Sulpicia, abrazándonos, fuertemente, a los cinco, puesto que Emmett, para ellos, era un miembro más de la familia.

―Amor, déjales respirar ―bromeó mi padre y haciendo que mi madre le sacara la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo que provocó que todos riésemos y la tensión que había en el ambiente producida por los nervios se dispersara.

―Mira que eres celoso esposo mío ―sonrió acercándose a mi padre―, sólo estaba dando la bienvenida a nuestros pequeños, los extrañé demasiado ―declaró antes de besarlo en la mejilla con ternura, logrando que una estúpida sonrisa se instalase en su cara.

―Déjense de arrumacos y sentémonos de una vez; de seguro la nostra picolla ragazza estará hambrienta y cansada del viaje ―advirtió divertido Cayo, besando con ternura la frente de Bella y guiándola hasta la mesa.

Una vez todos estuvimos acomodados en la mesa, enseguida aparecieron con la comida para mi novia y con varias copas de sangre para nosotros, lo cual agradecimos mis hermanos y yo, ya que con todo el trajín no tuvimos tiempo de salir a cazar. Luego de una amena charla donde les relatamos con lujo de detalles, lo que hicimos durante todo este tiempo sin vernos, llegó el momento de saber qué había ocurrido para adelantar tan repentinamente nuestro viaje. Además, estaba deseoso de ver a mis amigos y confirmar con mis propios ojos que se encontraban en perfectas condiciones al igual que Nathan.

―Padre, siento ser tan directo...pero... ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ― inquirió Alec, ansioso, al parecer no quería postergar más la conversación.

―Hijos, al parecer los Cullen se han aliado con nuestros enemigos naturales para poder vengarse de la humillación que les hicimos pasar hace años ―nos informó sin entrar en profundidad.

―¿Enemigos naturales? ―preguntó extrañada mi Bella.

―Será mejor que le contemos primero sobre ellos a la nostra dolce ragazza, para que comprenda mejor la situación ―dijo Marcus sonriéndola con cariño―. Verás, en este mundo, al igual que los vampiros existen otras criaturas, unas casi extinguidas como los hijos de la luna y conocidos por hombres lobo o licántropos; por otro lado tenemos a los metamorfos, ambos están creados para poder combatir a los vampiros. ―Mi novia lo miró asombrada, estaba a punto de interrumpirle cuando mi tío prosiguió―. La diferencia entre estas razas son varias. Los hijos de la luna o licántropos, son seres condenados por la luna llena; su apariencia es similar a un humano atleta, pero cuando se transforman adquieren ojos de lobo, grandes colmillos, otros rasgos faciales, garras de lobo en proporción humana o mayor, abdomen extenso y estructurado, huesos sólidos y resistentes, aumento de vello y cambios faciales con aspecto lobuno. —Por un momento se detuvo quedando pensativo, para seguir minutos después con la descripción—. Sus virtudes: gran velocidad y agilidad visual, reflectiva, ágiles en todos los aspectos, vista de gran alcance como la de los lobos, inmensa fuerza, guerreros por excelencia. Pero también tienen sus debilidades: son mortales como los humanos, solo que más resistentes y de cuerpo más fuerte y sólido, tanto huesos y músculos como su piel gruesa, pero una vez heridos, profundamente, se los puede matar con cualquier arma.

En el salón reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Aunque todos conocíamos de qué hablaba, el respeto por lo que Marcus contaba era evidente. Bella no perdía detalle. Y mi tío continuó con sus explicaciones.

—Antiguamente, estaba la creencia de que sólo morían con balas de plata, pero no era más que otro de los miles de mitos que existen. En cuanto a su conversión es a causa de un mordisco o rasguño, realizándose la total transformación la primera noche de luna llena. —Mi novia dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro, aunque no parecía asustada—. En cambio, los metamorfos son humanos que cambiaban su forma en un animal especial en cualquier momento y, por supuesto, no están sujetos a la luna llena. Su cambio de forma a lobuna, simboliza sus inicios y es traspasada a sus descendientes de sangre, haciéndose visible en la adolescencia. Son seres inmortales hasta que deciden dejar de cambiar de forma, entonces, es cuando se vuelven mortales, envejeciendo hasta llegar el día de su muerte. Sus virtudes son: la fuerza, rapidez, olfato, oído y vista a gran distancia. Se comunican con su manada a través de los pensamientos, los cuales son escuchados por todos los miembros que la componen y tienen una enorme facilidad de sanar sus heridas; no obstante, al igual que los licántropos, tienen sus debilidades: en cuanto son golpeados fuertemente o heridos, automáticamente vuelven a su forma humana y pueden ser aniquilados con facilidad. —Mi tío nos miró uno a uno y prosiguió su relato—. Y la gran diferencia entre ambos es que los metamorfos no atacan a los humanos, mientras que los hijos de la luna atacan a cualquier especie que encuentran en su camino. Por supuesto ambos mueren en el acto al recibir nuestro veneno, como ocurre con nosotros si ellos nos muerden ― concluyó su perfecta explicación ante la cara de perplejidad de mi princesa.

—Esa es la razón de haceros venir con tanta premura. Necesitábamos que estuvierais protegidos y a salvo —declaró Cayo brindándonos una sonrisa.

—Lo entendemos, aunque nos gustaría conocer todos los detalles —habló seria Jane, en nombre de todos.

—Tranquila hija, les hemos contado lo poco sabemos. En un par de horas llegaran nuestros invitados, los cuales nos lo explicarán en profundidad—aseveró con voz sosegada nuestro padre.

—¡¿Cómo no han llegado?!—. Me levanté sobresaltando a todos por mi actitud—, ¡pero si salieron antes que nosotros!. Deberían estar ya aquí— bramé nervioso, andando de un lado para otro. Lexie y Nathan debían estar bien, tenían que estar bien.

—Cálmate primo. —Detuvo mi angustioso caminar Félix, sujetándome del brazo—. Lexie, como buena vampira con miles de años de experiencia, prefirió dar un rodeo para asegurarse de que no los descubrieran ni siguieran, no quería arriesgarse —me aclaró sonriente mi primo.

—Muy típico de Lexie, nunca dejara de sorprenderme —gruñí apretando el puente de mi nariz intentando tranquilizarme, mientras las risas de mi familia inundaban la habitación.

—Debe ser una gran chica. ¡Estoy deseando conocerla!—exclamó de forma jovial Emmett.

—Es una mujer increíble, y una amiga leal, de las que nunca te abandona y está para todo lo que necesites —aseguré con emoción en mi voz al recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos; mientras, abracé con amor a mi Bella cuando me senté de nuevo en mi lugar.

—En unas horas tendremos el placer de conocerles al fin. Mientras tanto creo que a alguien le vendría bien descansar un rato —mencionó Dídima con voz dulce y guiñando el ojo a mi niña que estaba acurrucada entre mis brazos.

—La verdad es que me vendría bien echarme un rato, el viaje ha sido demasiado largo —confirmó Bella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Vayan tranquilos, en unas horas nos vemos —sonrió Atenodora—. Además, nosotras debemos seguir con la planificación de la fiesta para la reunión de los clanes —comunicó sonriente, provocando un suspiro colectivo por parte de los hombres.

—Ellas se dedican a organizar y nosotros a realizar el trabajo —gruñó Demetri, consiguiendo dos cosas, que los hombres rompiésemos en risas y que las mujeres le mirasen con ganas de matarles.

—Mejor será que mantengas tu boca cerrada amor—sonrió maliciosa Renata—. O estarás castigado una buena temporada —amenazó, haciendo que estallásemos en carcajadas contemplando la cara de susto de nuestro primo.

—Cielito, era sólo una broma, perdóname —se retractó inmediatamente Demetri, acercándose a Renata con un tierno puchero.

—Creo que va siendo hora de retirarnos cada uno a nuestros quehaceres, antes de que estallé la guerra—aconsejó divertido Marcus, percatándose de las fulminantes miradas de las mujeres.

—Nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos en un par de horas —anuncié levantándonos, y justo cuando estábamos saliendo por la puerta un comentario me detuvo.

—Hermanitos a descansar, nada de hacer guarrerías, todavía sois muy jóvenes para esa cosas —gritó gracioso Emmett, provocando que todos riesen y que mi Bella se sonrojara.

—Mira que eres idiota. ¡Déjales en paz!—aseveró Heidi, dándole una colleja y ganándose unas sonrisas de parte de mi novia y mía.

—Gracias por callarle. Es bastante pesado cuando se lo propone —agradeció mi princesa lanzándola un beso volado.

—De nada prima, para eso estamos —contestó con un guiño, haciendo que las mujeres comenzasen a reírse mientras salíamos del salón.

—Heidi, con lo que yo te quiero y mira cómo me tratas —escuché que dijo Emmett. Sonreí, mi hermano y mi prima cada vez estaban más unidos, creo que algo estaba surgiendo entre ellos y, sinceramente, me alegraba y mucho. Rosalie no se merecía a alguien tan bueno como él.

—Estoy segura que ese par acabaran juntos —afirmó Bella, sonriéndome y depositando un casto beso en mis labios una vez estuvimos en nuestro dormitorio.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, amor—concordé con una sonrisa atrayéndola a mí y uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso que no tardé en profundizar. Amaba el sabor tan embriagador de sus labios, me traía completamente loco, eran mi adicción desde la primera vez que los probé, ya no podría vivir sin ellos.

Luego de una larga y deliciosa sensación de besos, mi niña se quedó profundamente dormida entre mis brazos y no tardó en comenzar a susurrar cuánto me amaba, repitiendo también varias veces mi nombre. Nunca imaginé ser tan feliz, mi hermosa Bella cambió mi mundo en cuanto la vi por primera vez, convirtiéndose en lo más importante de mi existencia; si ella me faltase no podría seguir en este mundo. Mi vida no tendría sentido y la acompañaría en la muerte sin tardar.

Una hora más tarde decidí darme una ducha, algo innecesario para los de nuestra especie, pero era realmente agradable sentir la sensación del agua recorriendo mi cuerpo, era de lo más relajante. Muy lentamente y con sumo cuidado me separé de mi preciosa, depositándola suavemente en la cama, no quería despertarla, se veía de lo más a gusto y, sigilosamente, tomé mi ropa antes de adentrarme al baño. Un rato después salí completamente arreglado, la ducha consiguió disminuir mis nervios, los cuales no quise mostrar delante de mi novia ni de la familia, sin embargo estaba sumamente preocupado por la situación en la que nos hallábamos.

Me acerqué a la cama donde estaba mi princesa dormida y comencé a depositar besos por su precioso rostro descendiendo por su maravilloso y suave cuello, ganándome deliciosos gemidos de parte de mi novia, lo que ocasionó que mi miembro empezase a despertar y haciendo incrementar mi deseo por poseerla, pero debía esperar a que estuviera preparada para dar ese paso. Nunca estuve con ninguna mujer y tampoco lo necesité, pero mi pequeña hacía que mis más bajos instintos salieran a flote. Muy despacio comenzó abrir los ojos, brindándome una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

—Qué dulce despertar, espero que sea así siempre —dijo acariciando con ternura mi mejilla.

—No lo dudes, amor. Siempre estaré junto a ti —susurré rozando sus labios—. Aunque amo estar así contigo hay que levantarse. Lexie y Nathan deben estar por llegar y estoy seguro que te apetece darte una deliciosa y relajante ducha. —Besé sus apetecibles y carnosos labios con ansia, a lo que me respondió de la misma manera.

—Sólo unos minutos más, por favor —musitó con un adorable puchero que no me resistí en besar—. Háblame de Lexie y Nathan. ¿Cómo los conociste? —preguntó con una adorable sonrisa, pegándose más a mi cuerpo.

Luego de contarle un poco sobre cómo conocí a mi amiga y relatarle algunas anécdotas con las que se rio bastante, se marchó a la ducha. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos mientras guardaba nuestras pertenencias, qué me sobresalté al escuchar unos golpecitos en la puerta, la cual inmediatamente abrí encontrándome a unas risueñas Jane, Chelsea, Renata y Heidi.

—Hola, hermanito—me saludó besando mi mejilla—. ¿Dónde está mi cuñada?—sonrió observando a su alrededor.

—Está en la ducha, pequeña diablilla —respondí acariciando su cabello. Jane era una persona muy dulce y cariñosa. No obstante, sólo lo demostraba con la gente que amaba, ante el resto se ponía una máscara de bruja sádica que era capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera, y eso… la encantaba.

—Perfecto, entonces la esperamos y tendremos nuestra charla de chicas mientras tú te reúnes con los hombres en el despacho de tío Aro —apuntó jovial mi prima Chelsea. Ya me extrañaba que hubiesen tardado tanto en aparecer.

Luego de avisar a Bella dónde estaría y despedirme de mi hermanita y mis primas, me encaminé hacia el despacho de mi padre donde ya estaban mis tíos y mi padre junto a mi hermano Alec y mis primos Afton, Collin y Félix.

—Al parecer tú también estás excluido de su conversación —se pitorreó Afton.

—No me quedó otra, cualquiera se atreve a llevarlas la contraria —contesté con una sonrisa, para luego echarme a reír junto a ellos.

—¿Dónde están Demetri y Emmett?—preguntó curioso Collin, puesto que eran los únicos que faltaban.

—Se encuentran ayudando a vuestra madre y tías con algunos detalles para la reunión de clanes el lunes —nos respondió mi tío Cayo con una malvada sonrisa en los labios, seguro se estaba imaginando el martirio que les estarían haciendo pasar.

—Pobrecillos, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo. Prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a un grupo de vampiros sanguinarios antes que a ellas — declaró Alec, simulando estar aterrorizado y provocando que rompiéramos en carcajadas

—Ellos se lo buscaron por quejarse y meterse con Bella—acotó guasón Félix—. Me gustaría ver cómo sufren, pero es preferible mantenerse alejado del peligro. —Todos nos soltamos en risas por sus palabras.

—Creo que este es un buen momento para que Félix y Collin les den las nuevas noticias a Edward y Alec—comentó sonriente tío Marcus, logrando que mis primos le miraran sorprendidos—. ¿En serio pensabais que no nos enteraríamos?, menudo par de ingenuos —río junto con sus hermanos.

—Pe...Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... —titubeó asombrado Félix.

—Apenas sucedió, siempre nos enteramos de todo lo que ocurre en el castillo —dijo sonriente mi padre.

—Decidnos de una vez de que va todo esto, no nos tengáis en ascuas —pedí intrigado al igual que Alec.

—Bien...Félix está de novio con Gianna, desde hace un par de meses...y yo estoy con Meredith, la chica nueva que entró en la guardia hace un año —nos dijo Collin con una boba sonrisa en el rostro al mencionar a su novia.

Luego de felicitarlos por sus respectivas relaciones, nos contaron como sucedieron las cosas. Ambos estaban de lo más felices, tanto que ni las bromas ni burlas de mi padre y tíos consiguieron quitarles las sonrisas de sus rostros. Seguidamente, llegó mi turno, así que les relaté como fue mi declaración con Bella.

—Félix, ¿has pensado en transformar a Gianna? —preguntó serio Cayo.

No escuché la respuesta ya que me sumergí en mis pensamientos. ¿Bella querría transformarse?, ¿estaría dispuesta a perder su humanidad para pasar el resto de su existencia conmigo?, eran muchas las preguntas que se me venían a la mente. Y siendo el mayor de los egoístas, deseaba transformarla y tenerla toda la eternidad junto a mí.

—Ahora sólo falta que el pequeño de la familia se enamore —voceó entre risas Afton, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—También falta nuestra adorable Jane —agregó Marcus, ganándose tres miradas envenenadas por parte de mi padre, de mi hermano y mía.

—La mia adorabile Jane es muy especial, no hay nadie en este mundo merecedor de su amor —declaró serio mi padre con sus brazos cruzados y, tanto Alec como yo, asentimos con la cabeza. Era nuestra hermanita pequeña, siempre la protegeríamos.

—Siento comunicaros que cuando llegue el momento, no habrá nada que podáis hacer, sólo resignaros —se mofó Collin, consiguiendo varios gruñidos de nuestra parte.

—Quién pretenda salir con nuestra hermana, tendrá que someterse a un interrogatorio exhaustivo de nuestra parte y, aún así, lo vigilaremos de cerca —soltó con voz dura y amenazante Alec.

—Lo que vosotros digáis, pero ateneros a las consecuencias si llegáis a enfadar a mi dulce sobrina, menudo genio tiene —se burló Cayo, y por su mente pasaron imágenes de Jane utilizando su don sobre nosotros, cómo le gustaba fantasear.

—Mi hermanita sería incapaz de usar su don contra nosotros —ratifiqué no muy convencido, ocasionando que todos se riesen.

Siguieron cachondeándose de nosotros durante un buen rato hasta que por la puerta entraron con cara de sufrimiento Emmett y Demetri, los cuales se dejaron caer en los sofás como si estuvieran sumamente agotados.

—Ni que vinierais de la guerra—se pitorreó Félix.

—Ninguna guerra es peor que estar en manos de esas mujeres —expresó Emmett con cara de sufrimiento y causando que explotásemos en risas.

—Emmett, Demetri, ¡venid aquí! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado! —gritó mi madre con voz siniestra y haciendo que temblasen, lo que suscitó risas de nuevo.

—¡Cómo tengamos que ir a buscaros, os garantizo que sufriréis mucho! — chilló amenazante mi tía Atenodora, mientras de fondo se escuchaban varias risas entre ellas las de mi princesa.

—Será mejor que os reunáis con ellas. Os garantizo que no son nada agradables enfadadas —advirtió Marcus, y muy a su pesar, ambos se levantaron del sofá y con caras de dolor salieron de la estancia en busca de sus condenas.

Después de haber estado un rato riéndonos de ese par, la conversación se centró en dos temas en particular. El primero es que a la mañana siguiente comenzaría con mi entrenamiento de nuevo, para convertirme en un buen luchador, era mejor estar prevenidos para lo que se avecinaba. Luego nos centramos en la reunión de clanes y de los temas que se tratarían, aparte de mi aparición como hijo de Aro y Sulpicia, dejando de ser Edward Masen para convertirme en Edward Vulturi Masen ante los clanes, ya que desde hace años era un Vulturi más. Seguido se haría la presentación de Bella como mi prometida para que quedase claro que era intocable. Y justo cuando estábamos enfrascados en un plan para averiguar qué vampiros estarían aliados con los Cullen, el teléfono nos interrumpió con la llamada de Gianna avisándonos que Lexie y Nathan acababan de llegar.

—Gianna acompáñalos al salón familiar, por favor —dijo con voz suave mi padre; impresionándome por su decisión, ya que las visitas siempre eran recibidas en el salón de tronos.

—Collin, Afton, ir avisar al resto de la familia. No tarden, no debemos hacer esperar a los amigos de Edward —aseveró sonriente Cayo, e inmediatamente salieron por la puerta desapareciendo de nuestras vistas.

—Es hora de conocer a la famosa Lexie —mencionó Félix, abriendo la puerta para que primero salieran mi padre y sus hermanos seguidos de nosotros.

Nada más entrar en la sala nos encontramos con toda la familia esperándonos, enseguida Bella corrió a mis brazos, los cuales la recibieron encantados rodeando su cintura.

—Te extrañé, mi Edward —susurró escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

—No tanto como yo, mi ángel —deposité varios besos en su cabello—. Te amo preciosa —musité en su oído, haciendo que levantara su cabeza y me sonriera dulcemente.

—También te amo —murmuró acercándose a mis labios antes de unirlos en dulce beso.

—Paren ya con sus carantoñas, no es el momento, en breve tendremos visitas. Dios que empalagosos sois —protestó Emmett, consiguiendo que finalizáramos el beso.

—Eres un pesado oso, la abstinencia te sienta fatal —apuntó mi novia, haciéndonos reír a todos ante la cara de asombro de Emmett.

—_Edward más vale que estés bien, porque me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, lectorcito de mentes—_escuché los pensamientos de Lexie, lo que logró que sonriera, mi amiga era única.

Enseguida unos golpes sonaron en la puerta antes de abrirla, dando paso a Gianna, la cual venía seguida de Nathan y Lexie, quien nada más verme una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—Edward —gritó conmovida lanzándose a mis brazos.

—Lexie...pequitas...estás aquí—dije emocionado levantándola en el aire mientras girábamos.

—Tenemos que hablar de... lo que escuchamos es grave...—musitó mirándome a los ojos y mostrando gran preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	7. Mi historia, Encuentro y Amistad Verdade

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 7 Mi Historia, Encuentro y Amistad Verdadera_

_(Outtake Lexie)_

_**Lexie Pov:**_

Hoy era 19 de febrero de 1880, supuestamente una fecha significativa para mí, aunque desde hace años dejó de tener importancia, sólo era un día más de mi maldita inmortalidad y, para celebrarlo, acababa de llegar a New Orleans hacía un par de horas. Siempre me llamó la atención esta maravillosa ciudad por su cultura y tradición. Luego de alojarme en un apartamento en el céntrico barrio francés, decidí pasear por sus calles llenas de vitalidad. Mientras observaba el ambiente tan festivo no pude evitar sumergirme en mis pensamientos recordando cómo llegué a esta nueva "vida" hace ya más de un siglo.

Nací en el siglo XVIII en Estados Unidos, Boston, el 19 de febrero de 1750. Una época de lo más puritana, que se dejaba llevar por la maldita religión y sus directrices. Nuestra vida nunca fue fácil, sobre todo para mi madre. Una maravillosa mujer con una fortaleza increíble que luchó por mí hasta el último día de su vida, demostrándome y enseñándome lo que es el verdadero amor, y lo injusta que es la vida por culpa de una sociedad intolerante por sus malditas creencias.

Heather Prynne, una dulce chica de dieciséis años con una belleza asombrosa, que estaba completamente enamorada de su esposo, Roger Arthur Wilson. Un hombre seis años mayor, bondadoso, humilde e inteligente, con una gran reputación gracias a su profesión de doctor, que era solicitado por las más importantes personalidades de la alta sociedad de nuestro país y que, aunque fuera un aclamado médico, nunca dejó de atender y ayudar a las personas más desfavorecidas. En uno de sus viajes desapareció y nunca se supo qué fue de él. Una tarde que Heather regresaba de la Iglesia después de rezar para que su marido volviera a su lado, tuvo la peor de las suertes al ser atacada por un maldito hombre que abusó de ella, y de ahí nací yo. Sí, de una maldita violación. Desde ese día la vida de mi madre y por ende la mía, cambió drásticamente. Siempre señaladas, humilladas, marginadas y repudiadas por la sociedad.

Todavía recuerdo el día que mi madre fue condenada públicamente en la plaza de la ciudad por adulterio; menuda infamia. Contaba con cuatro años de edad cuando ocurrió ese trágico suceso que marcó nuestras vidas. Mi madre de pie sobre un templete de madera conmigo en sus brazos, los cuales me rodeaban estrechamente, impidiendo que viera lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor y escondiéndome de las miradas inquisitivas de la gente, que durante cinco horas nos estuvieron observando e insultando de la peor manera, acusando a mi madre injustamente, la cual en ningún momento desfalleció, sino todo lo contrario, su fortaleza salió a la luz y aguantó estoicamente las injurias y blasfemias de los presentes, incluso con dignidad recibió el peor de los castigos hacia una mujer. Llevar durante el resto de su vida una letra escarlata cosida en sus vestidos para que todo el mundo supiera su mala reputación dejando claro que nunca más sería una mujer digna ante la sociedad. Nos despojaron de todos nuestros bienes, esa fue la sentencia impuesta, ese era el castigo por desviarse del camino que la religión marcaba.

Gracias a unos pequeños ahorros que mi madre tenía pudimos alquilar una destartalada casita a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de árboles. Los primeros años fueron difíciles, nadie quería dar trabajo a una mujer deshonesta, apenas teníamos para comer, pero en nuestra vida apareció un ángel, Hesper Hawthorne. Una adorable mujer viuda que contrató a mi madre de costurera a pesar de las habladurías de la gente. Enseguida se encariñó de nosotras, a tal grado que para ella mi madre era la hija que nunca tuvo y yo su nieta. Gracias a lo buena costurera que era mi madre y a su gran creatividad, los pedidos de todo tipo de ropa cada vez eran mayores, aumentando considerablemente los ingresos de la sastrería. Nuestra vida dio un gran cambio, vivíamos felices, aunque seguíamos siendo crucificadas en muchos aspectos. Nunca pude ir a la escuela pues decían que era hija del diablo y por supuesto no dejaban a sus hijos acercarse a mí. Sin embargo, gracias a las lecciones de Hester y de mi madre, aprendí mucho, incluso más que si hubiera asistido al colegio.

Seis años más tarde sufrimos un gran golpe: el fallecimiento de Hesper. Nos costó mucho superarlo, amábamos a esa mujer con todo nuestro corazón, nos demostró que, aunque fueran pocas, aún existían buenas personas en las que poder confiar.

Fue una grata sorpresa enterarnos que Hesper puso como beneficiaria a mi madre de sus bienes, así que pudimos seguir viviendo de la sastrería que contaba con vivienda.

No obstante, la vida te pone obstáculos que debes superar, sólo cinco años después una enfermedad me separó de mi madre, fue el mayor sufrimiento, había perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida, la que me amó con toda su alma desde que se enteró que una vida crecía en ella. Gracias al sacerdote Evans pude darle sepelio a mi madre, puesto que el resto se negaron y, aunque fue muy simple, cumplí su deseo y tenía un sitio donde poder llorarla y hablarla.

Mi vida no sufrió ningún cambio durante los tres siguientes años, hacía lo mismo de siempre, trabajar en la sastrería, ignorar los maliciosos comentarios y disfrutar de mi soledad. Nunca me interesé en un hombre, no los quería cerca, no me fiaba de ellos ni de nadie, lo único que deseaba era morir para poder reunirme con las dos únicas personas que amaba.

Una noche que regresaba de hacer una entrega a las fueras de la ciudad, fui interceptada por un hermoso niño, con una sonrisa angelical, me acerqué a ver si necesitaba ayuda pues se encontraba solo. No tuve tiempo de preguntar nada ya que se me abalanzó a tal velocidad que cuando quise darme cuenta unos afilados colmillos traspasaron mi piel, dando paso a que esa criatura comenzase a succionar mi sangre antes de perder la consciencia pensando que por fin la muerte me había llevado, pues sólo sentía paz. Pero de repente un calor abrasador traspasó mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran quemando viva, sólo deseaba que esa tortura pasara rápido; no sé con exactitud cuánto duró ese martirio, ya que de pronto todo se detuvo y mis ojos poco a poco fueron abriéndose. Miré a mi alrededor y todo lo veía con más nitidez, podía escuchar las voces desde la calle, incluso más allá, podía oler distintas esencias que antes me era imposible, rápidamente y antes de que mi cerebro recibiera la orden me incorporé a una velocidad sobrenatural. Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente, no entendía qué me sucedía hasta que poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a mí. ¿En qué me había convertido?, ¿qué era ese niño?, ¿por qué no me dejo morir? No encontraba sentido a nada, estaba perdida hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a una hermosa mujer, parecía una diosa, que en vez de asustarme me tranquilizó. Madeline así se llamaba, me explicó que me había convertido en un vampiro y que después de matar al niño me trajo a mi casa, donde se terminó mi transformación.

Decidimos seguir viviendo en Boston y, mientras yo me acostumbraba a mi nueva vida, ella se encargó de la tienda y de anular cualquier rumor o sospecha sobre mi persona. Me enseñó a luchar para defenderme al igual que cuando se hizo presente mi don me aleccionó para saber utilizarlo al ciento por ciento. Aprendía muchas cosas gracias a sus vivencias, consejos y nuestras largas conversaciones. De hecho me animó a socializar un poco con los humanos y así fue como conocí a mi Matthew, un hombre dulce y caballeroso que me descubrió el amor y al único que me entregué en cuerpo y alma. De hecho un tiempo después le conté que era un vampiro y en vez de salir corriendo como esperé, me pidió que lo transformara para estar junto a mí toda la eternidad, así que con la ayuda de Madeline lo hice. De nuevo era feliz, tenía a Matthew, el amor de mi vida. y a Madeline que se convirtió en una segunda madre, los cuales me fueron arrebatados a los pocos años por un maldito licántropo que sin dudar aniquilé. Desde entonces he estado sola, no quería encariñarme con alguien para que luego lo arrebatasen de mi lado.

Unos débiles gritos de auxilio de una mujer me sacaron abruptamente de mis recuerdos, velozmente me encaminé hacia un callejón oscuro y bien escondido de donde provenían los chillidos. La escena ante mí hizo que la rabia se expandiera por mi cuerpo. Cuatro malnacidos tenían rodeada a una joven mientras la manoseaban sin su consentimiento, y el contemplar sus lágrimas y oír sus súplicas les encendía más. Pensaban violarla, cosa que no permitiría. Así que decidí entrar en acción cuando me percaté de la esencia de un vampiro, de inmediato me puse alerta, quería saber qué pretendía antes de comenzar una posible lucha.

—Para ti los dos de la izquierda, yo me quedo con los de la derecha— susurró antes de abalanzarse hacía esos hombres, e inmediatamente me lancé por los otros dos.

Tardamos un poco más de lo normal en terminar con ellos, puesto que queríamos hacerlos sufrir antes de matarles alimentándonos de su sangre. Luego de quemar sus cuerpos, ambos fuimos hacia la chica que yacía desmayada en el suelo. Después de encontrar su identificación donde figuraba su dirección la llevamos a su casa, depositándola en su cama antes de desaparecer, así pensaría que todo fue un mal sueño.

—Encantado, soy Edward Masen. —Se presentó en cuanto nos alejamos de la casa. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en él. He de reconocer que era muy apuesto, con ese cabello cobrizo despeinado y esas duras y marcadas facciones, pero lo que me dio la confianza para hablarle fue la sinceridad en sus ojos carmesíes y su torcida sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, Lexie Prynne —saludé con una franca sonrisa, la cual me devolvió.

—¿Eres de New Orleans?—preguntó intentando comenzar una conversación.

—No, soy de Boston —sonreí—. ¿Tú vives aquí? —indagué.

—Qué va, soy de Chicago. Pero tenía ganas de conocer esta ciudad, es la cuna del Blues y del Jazz—respondió entusiasmado, consiguiendo que una pequeña risa escapase de mis labios.

—¿Sabes?, me caes bien. Dejaré que me hagas compañía —aseveré señalándolo con el dedo y ocasionando que ambos nos riésemos.

—Será todo un placer, bella dama —declaró haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Qué le parece ir a escuchar algo de buena música?—Sonrió invitándome a tomar su brazo, el cual acepté.

Durante el camino hasta el local estuvimos charlando sobre nuestros gustos, los lugares que habíamos conocido y demás cosas sin importancia. Nada más entrar en el bar nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del pequeño escenario. En el momento que vi al camarero dirigiéndose en nuestra dirección una alocada idea pasó por mi cabeza.

—¡No pienso hacer eso!—Le miré extrañada, no entendía qué le ocurría—. La comida y bebida humana saben asquerosas —sentenció con una graciosa mueca.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? Si no te he comentado nada —pregunté bastante intrigada.

—Puedo leer las mentes, ese es mi don —me aclaró guiñándome un ojo.

—Genial, no voy a poder tener secretos contigo —gruñí haciéndole reír.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, son pocas veces las que puedo leerte, me bloqueas con suma facilidad —explicó con una sonrisa y tomando mi mano.

—Siempre me ha sido fácil dejar mi mente en blanco, desde pequeña, es algo natural en mí —confirmé encogiéndome de hombros.

—Buenas noches, ¿desean tomar algo? —nos preguntó con educación el mesero.

—Sí, nos podría traer una botella de su mejor whisky, por favor — respondí sonriendo dulcemente.

—En seguida señorita—dijo con una tonta sonrisa antes de retirarse.

—No deberías hacer eso. El pobre hombre casi se desmaya —alegó entre risas.

—Pero si no he hecho nada —contesté con inocencia.

—Lo que digas, aunque si vuelves a deslumbrarlo de ese modo, se nos caerá redondo al suelo —rio—. Por cierto, ¿por qué pediste una botella de whisky que no vamos a tomar? —inquirió extrañado.

—Para bebérnosla por supuesto. —Me miró con asco negando con la cabeza. Era hora de contarle sobre mis dones para que lo entendiera—. Al igual que tú puedes leer mentes, yo también poseo otras cualidades. Una de ellas es que los de nuestra especie podamos disfrutar de hacer cosas humanas como, comer, beber, dormir y volver a tener nuestro antiguo color de ojos, por esa razón ahora tus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda y los míos en este instante son castaños con tonos miel — comuniqué, sorprendiéndose al observar cómo mis ojos cambiaron de color y dejando sin finalizar mi explicación puesto que se acercaban a nuestra mesa.

—Aquí tienen, espero y sea de su agrado — habló educadamente el camarero, depositando en la mesa la botella junto con dos vasos antes de marcharse.

—Mmm...huele genial —dije sirviendo el líquido en los vasos—. Por habernos conocido, salud. —Levanté nuestros vasos en un brindis antes de tomárnoslo.

—Está delicioso, es genial poder disfrutar de estas cosas de nuevo —declaró entusiasmado haciéndome reír—. Me gustaría saber cual es tu otro don, si no te importa —sonrió rellenando nuestros vasos.

—Mi otro don fue el que primero descubrí y es hacer hielo, vamos que puedo congelarte si quiero durante un tiempo —comenté mientras se lo mostraba formando un pequeño cubito de hielo en su vaso.

—Es impresionante, tendré que tener cuidado de no enfadarte, no me gustaría terminar congelado, aunque fuera sólo por un rato —expresó divertido e impresionado. Este chico era un verdadero encanto, por lo que decidí darme la oportunidad de conocerle y confiar de nuevo en alguien.

El resto de la noche la pasamos conociéndonos nos contamos absolutamente todo sobre nuestras vidas humanas e inmortales. Parecía que nos hubiéramos conocido hace años en lugar de unas horas atrás.

—¿Dónde te estás alojando? —pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el apartamento que arrendé.

—En el hotel... mañana me pondré a buscar un piso —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Nada de eso, tú te mudas aquí conmigo. No puedo dejar que le ocurra algo a mi hermanito pequeño —aseguré divertida dándole un pequeño y amistoso empujón.

—Ten cuidado pequitas, puedes hacerte daño —bromeó despeinando mi cabello.

—Déjate de tonterías enano y vamos a que conozcas el apartamento —dije tirando de su brazo.

El resto del trayecto lo pasamos entre risas y bromas, era fantástico estar con Edward, me sentía en casa de nuevo, era una magnífica persona, el hermano que nunca tuve. Una vez le mostré la estancia y cual sería su habitación fuimos a su hotel a recoger las cosas y regresemos al apartamento. Ambos nos pusimos a ordenar todas nuestras pertenencias y al ver que el día estaba nublado y podíamos pasear libremente decidimos salir a conocer New Orleans. Recorrimos las inmensas plantaciones, visitamos la catedral de San Luis, paseamos en barco a vapor por el Mississippi, disfrutamos de la tranquilidad de los parques Jackson y Washnigthon Artellery, hasta que decidimos tomar algo en uno de los cafés de la plaza Jean Paul II.

—Esté don es fantástico, me siento humano de nuevo —mencionó sonriente mientras se comía otro pastel.

—Ten cuidado, no vayas a engordar —me burlé haciendo que ambos estallásemos en carcajadas.

—Está noche te llevaré al Presenvatión Hall, para celebrar tu cumpleaños con buena música, aunque sea con un día de retraso —dijo con cariño acariciando mi mano.

—Me parece bien, pero yo invito, para eso soy la cumpleañera —aseveré con un guiño y ganándome un bufido de su parte, porque sabía que no conseguiría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Con una condición señorita terca, que esto corre por mi cuenta —dijo levantándose rápidamente para pagar—. Bella dama es hora de marcharnos, debemos arreglarnos para su celebración. —Sonrió estirando su mano para ayudarme a levantar, mi hermanito era todo un caballero.

La noche resultó de lo más divertida, bebimos, charlamos de varias cosas, entre ellas de su creador Carlisle Cullen y de su nueva compañera Esme Platt. Sin embargo cuando me habló de Rosalie, le cambió la cara a disgusto puesto que no la soportaba, siempre quería ser el centro de atención y que todos la admiraran por su increíble belleza, era la mujer más vanidosa que había conocido.

—No puedo creerme que la convirtiera, entre otras cosas para ser tu compañera, sin preguntarte siquiera—comenté molesta.

—Sí, lo único que logró es que ambos sintiésemos un odio profundo hacia el otro. Ella no ha podido soportar que no apreciase su belleza y cayera redondo a sus pies, al parecer la humillé en lo más profundo de su ego. Pero cómo no hacerlo, si es una perra sin sentimientos que sólo piensa en ella. —Una graciosa mueca de asco se formó en su rostro haciendo que ambos nos soltásemos en risas—. Esa fue una de las razones que me llevó a tomar la decisión de marcharme, a parte de querer disfrutar de mi libertad y viajar sin que me impusieran reglas. Soy todo un rebelde por abandonar a mi familia, además de una decepción por probar la sangre humana y no seguir con la dieta vegetariana —sonrió pero rápidamente su semblante se tornó serio—. Sabes, a veces he tenido ganas de terminar con esta vida, me siento vacío, sin hallar ninguna razón para seguir adelante —confesó con voz apagada.

—Todos en algún momento necesitamos alejarnos de nuestro entorno para encontrarnos realmente. Eso no quiere decir que no los aprecies. Con respecto a beber sangre humana, está en nuestra naturaleza por mucho que lo odiemos, no debes lamentarte por ello. —Acaricié con ternura su mejilla, no me gustaba ver la tristeza en sus ojos—. Mira, llevo mucho tiempo sola en esta vida para darme cuenta de muchas cosas, una es que no me sirve de nada atormentarme por la decisiones o acciones que tomé en el pasado, lo único que podemos hacer es aprender de ellas —sonreí con tristeza al recordar a Madeline y Mathew—. No voy a negarte que he matado a muchas personas en mis años de inmortalidad, aunque fuesen asesinos o desgraciados que se lo merecían. Sin embargo llegó un momento en el que decidí cambiar, no de dieta pues sigo tomando sangre humana, pero en vez de matar robo sangre donada. La otra noche fue la primera vez después de varios años que me alimenté de dos humanos y no por ello me voy martirizar pues de nada me serviría, no va a cambiar lo que hice. Sólo aceptar lo que soy y tirar hacia delante intentando tomar mejores decisiones.

Suspiré varias veces, no porque fuese necesario, sino para coger fuerzas y no dejarme embargar por la pena de mis recuerdos. Seguí con mi relato.

—Cuando perdí a Madeline y Matthew pensé en morir varias veces; qué sentido tenía ser inmortal… vivir eternamente, sino podía estar con las personas que amaba, entonces recordé todas las cosas que pensábamos realizar y me prometí vivirlas por ellos, pues sé que es lo que hubiesen querido. Debemos avanzar por nuestros seres queridos y no tomar el camino fácil. Hay que aprender a sobrellevar el dolor y no rendirnos por muy mal que nos sintamos con nosotros mismos. —Tomé sus manos entre las mías mientras le miraba directo a los ojos—. No somos monstruos Edward. Ninguno de nosotros pidió esta vida, pero debemos aprender a sobrellevarla lo mejor que podamos. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, no permitiré que cometas ninguna locura. Y cuando a esa cabecita tuya le de por pensar tonterías, ahí estaré yo para hacerte entrar en razón. Sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser —finalicé mi monólogo sonriéndole, despeinando su cabello, mientras se iluminaba su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

—Eres una gran mujer pequitas... No sabes cómo me alegro de haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —dijo con dulzura, logrando derrumbar las pocas barreras que tenía aún levantadas para no dejar entrar a nadie en mi muerto corazón. No obstante, Edward ya había entrado e instalado en él.

—Bueno, luego de tan profunda e instructiva conversación, es hora de seguir disfrutando de mi cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen 130 años. Uff soy toda una anciana—bromeé provocando que rompiésemos en carcajadas. El resto de la noche se pasó velozmente entre bromas, risas, bailes e incluso nos animamos a subir al escenario, donde Edward tocó el piano mientras yo lo acompañaba cantando, fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños.

Los años se pasaron con rapidez. Me costó convencer a Edward de que regresara durante un tiempo con los Cullen pues, aunque no lo demostraba, se notaba que los extrañaba.

—Prométeme que seguiremos en contacto y que no dejaremos de vernos—mencionó con tristeza en la voz ante la inminente despedida.

—Tranquilo, no te librarás tan fácil de mí, además nos veremos en tu cumpleaños —sonreí—. Te quiero enano, cuídate mucho por favor— susurré besando su mejilla.

—Te voy a extrañar muchísimo pequitas. —Me abrazó fuertemente y yo le correspondí de la misma forma—. Te quiero y espero tener noticias de tus viajes y de las locuras que lleves acabo —musitó besando mi frente; asentí con un intento de sonrisa, mientras nos fundíamos en un nuevo abrazo antes de separarnos tomando cada uno distintos caminos.

Durante ese año estuve viviendo en Pennsylvania, fue genial estar en un lugar donde reinaban todo tipo de leyendas sobre nosotros y, he de reconocer, que en algunos aspectos eran de lo más graciosas. Como le prometí a Edward, le escribí todos los meses contándole mis andanzas y, por supuesto, celebramos su cumpleaños juntos, donde me habló de los nuevos integrantes de su familia: Emmett un grandote con una fuerza inmensa, pero muy noble, que resultó ser la pareja de la perra rubia, como llamábamos a Rosalie. Jasper, que controlaba las emociones además de ser la pareja del último integrante, Alice, la cual poseía el don de ver el futuro, pero que en mi caso era imposible, lo cual agradecía ya que no quería que mis momentos, sola o Edward, fueran monitorizados.

Durante los siguientes años me dediqué a recorrer distintos países, era lo bueno de no cansarse nunca y tener toda una eternidad. Ahora me encontraba en Hawai en la isla de Pearl Harbur, no hacía ni tres meses que había regresado de tierras asiáticas, donde disfruté y aprendí mucho sobre su magnífica cultura y tradiciones. Hoy, 7 de diciembre del año 1941, hubo un ataque sorpresa contra la base naval americana que estaba localizada en la isla. Fue algo devastador, miles de muertes de inocentes, sólo por el absurdo poder. Era de lo más raro que yo, una vampiresa, estuviera ayudando a salvar humanos. A cualquiera que se lo contara se reiría en mi cara.

Los posteriores días fueran una auténtica locura, mi sed era insoportable, así que antes de atacar y acabar con vidas humanas, aproveché un descuido para entrar al improvisado hospital y llevarme varias botellas de sangre que la gente había donado, para poder alimentarme y calmar mi insaciable sed. Me adentré en la espesura de sus bosques para poder disfrutar de mi alimento tranquilamente, sin ser vista, justo cuando estaba terminando una esencia de varios vampiros llegó a mí. Sin dudarlo seguí su olor que me llevó a una pequeña casita aislada, donde para desgracia vivía una familia que estaba siendo cruelmente asesinada, no porque se estuvieran alimentando de ellos, sino que también les estaban torturando. Vi como un niño de no más de quince años salió corriendo, pero el vampiro lo atrapó con facilidad jugando con él. No podía permitirlo, así que me lancé matándolo rápidamente, sin embargo el joven ya había sido mordido y la ponzoña ya estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, se estaba transformando. Lo escondí entre unos árboles antes de ir a terminar con los otros tres vampiros, los cuales resultaron bastante fáciles de aniquilar. Luego de desmembrar sus cuerpos y quemar la casa, regresé donde se encontraba el muchacho, lo tomé en brazos y me marché a mi casa. Haría lo mismo que Madeline hizo por mí, así fue como Nathan se convirtió en mi hermano.

Estuvimos un par de años aislados de los humanos, hasta que Nathan logró controlar su sed para poder pasar desapercibido entre ellos y no cometer ninguna locura que nos descubriera. Teníamos reglas y había que cumplirlas, era mejor no enfadar a los Vulturis. Todavía recuerdo cuando Edward y Nathan se conocieron, no paraban de discutir, parecían niños pequeños y todo era a causa de los celos, pensaban que uno me separaría del otro, menos mal que les hice entrar en razón y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables… hasta Nathan optó por la dieta vegetariana que su hermanito Edward llevaba.

Los años pasaban realmente rápido, Nathan entendía y comprendía mis ausencias durante algún tiempo, sabía lo necesaria que era la soledad para mí. Eso sí, el cumpleaños de Edward y los nuestros eran sagrados. Aún recuerdo él último que celebramos de Edward, fue una auténtica locura. Nos reunimos en Londres, donde dio la casualidad que uno de nuestros grupos de rock favorito actuaba, el concierto de Bon Jovi fue espectacular, pero lo que sucedió después… la fiesta fue...no hay palabras que puedan describirla, sólo puedo decir que Bon Jovi y sus compañeros no se han olvidado de nosotros, nos divertimos a lo grande, tanto que la celebración duro tres largos días. De eso han pasado diez años, una década sin ver a Edward, pero como una vez le dije necesitaba mi momento para volver a encontrarme.

Ahora, junto con Nathan que se reunió conmigo hace dos meses en España, íbamos de camino hacia Forks para ver a mi enano, como llamaba cariñosamente a Edward.

Ya estábamos cerca de la mansión Cullen cuando un horrible olor junto con varias esencias de vampiros, me llamaron la atención.

—Nate utiliza tu don sobre nosotros, hay vampiros y lobos cerca, no tengo claro si son licántropos o metamorfos, es mejor que no noten nuestra presencia. Así que anula nuestro olor ya —le ordené seria, esta situación no me gustaba nada. ¿Desde cuando los vampiros se llevaban bien con nuestros enemigos naturales? A lo mejor soy algo exagerada, sin embargo los años me han vuelto demasiado precavida, no me fiaba para nada y mi instinto rara vez se equivocaba.

Una vez nuestro olor fue anulado nos acercamos, lentamente, hasta donde podíamos escuchar su conversación y verles, aunque fuese con dificultad. Y como pensé, no tramaban nada bueno. Mi ira comenzó a crecer en el momento que oí pronunciar el nombre de Edward con desprecio y odio. Por encima de mi cadáver le harían daño, jamás permitiría que nadie tocara a mi Edward.

—No podemos consentir que el idiota de Edward se salga con la suya, por mucho que tenga la protección de los Vulturis —soltó con desdén una rubia, a la cual reconocí como la perra.

—Tranquilízate Barbie, contáis con nuestra ayuda. No podemos permitir que por culpa de la hija de Charlie y Renné, se descubra que nosotros fuimos los culpables de sus muertes. Si el cabrón del jefe Swan hubiese aceptado nuestro soborno nada de esto habría ocurrido —dijo un chico de tez morena con un olor despreciable, estaba claro que era un metamorfo al igual que los otros jóvenes que le acompañaban.

—Debemos urdir bien el plan y concretarlo con nuestros aliados. —Sonrió malicioso un vampiro rubio lleno de mordeduras por su cuerpo. Enseguida le reconocí como Jasper, este era el que había entrenado a neófitos para ganar las batallas—. Lo bueno es que gracias a los rumanos, también contamos con algunos hijos de la luna para derrocar a los Vulturis, a cambio de darles el poder —declaró, riendo malvadamente.

—Y el mejor sitio para hacerlo es la reunión de clanes. Ellos estarán tan tranquilos al estar en su terreno, que jamás se imaginarán lo que estamos tramando en su propia casa —declaró una vampiresa bajita. Esa era la tal Alice, una duende que se creía la gran cosa por su don, menuda idiota.

—Gran idea, nosotros estaremos y nos reuniremos todos una vez habléis con vuestros aliados para decidir cuándo atacaremos —manifestó otro de los metamorfos.

—Por fin llegó nuestro momento, disfrutaremos de esta venganza. Cómo deseo ver sufrir al desgraciado de Edward —expresó Esme, quien abrazó a su pareja Carlisle.

Menos mal que mi enano me habló y enseñó fotos de ellos.

—Tranquila amor, su dolor será inmenso al ver a su humana morir ante sus ojos, y más que nosotros seremos quienes acabemos con ella —aseveró Carlisle besando su frente.

—Pero antes nos dejaréis gozar de su cuerpo. Según mi padre, su madre era hermosa y deliciosa. Que estar dentro de ella resultó ser una sensación magnifica, esas fueron sus palabras. Así que la hija debe ser aún mejor. —Volvió hablar el maldito del metamorfo de tez morena.

—Genial, os dejaremos pasar un buen rato con la asquerosa humana antes de jugar con ella hasta matarla —escupió venenosa y con una maquiavélica sonrisa la zorra de Rosalie. No entendía su forma de pensar luego de que ella sufrió una violación, pero qué se podía esperar de una víbora.

Noté cómo Nathan temblaba de rabia a mi lado, si nos quedábamos unos segundos más se lanzaría hacia ellos y eso no era bueno. Lo mejor era actuar con la cabeza fría, así que tomé su brazo alejándonos velozmente del lugar.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar con ellos? —gruñó furioso golpeando un árbol, el cual calló al suelo a causa de su fuerza.

—Nunca debes dejarte llevar por la ira. Es mejor pensar primero antes de actuar, te lo digo por propia experiencia —respondí dejando que terminara de descargar su cólera con los pobres árboles que se encontraba en su camino—. Ahora debemos ponernos en contacto con los Vulturis cuanto antes y para eso necesito contactar con Meredith, que se unió a su guardia el año pasado.

—Te refieres a la vampiresa a la que ayudamos a exterminar al grupo de neófitos en México, ¿verdad? —afirmó, aunque parecía más una pregunta. Asentí sonriente mientras marcaba en el móvil.

Luego de conversar con ella y que me entregara el número directo de sus maestros, les llamé de inmediato contestando el teléfono Aro.

—Buono ci vogliono, parlare con Aro Vulturi (*) —respondió al descolgar.

—Buon giorno, Lexie sono il migliore amico di Edward, ancora importante piuttosto che conta (**)—saludé presentándome en italiano. Y seguidamente, comencé a narrarle por encima lo sucedido, prefería dar una explicación más detallada personalmente.

—Gracias por avisarnos, os estaremos esperando. —Se despidió prometiéndome ponerse en contacto con mi enano.

—Llegaremos mañana a última hora. Prefiero dar un pequeño rodeo, me gusta ser precavida. Nos vemos y, por favor, cuide de Edward —finalicé la llamada—. Nos vamos a Volterra, andando —comuniqué a Nate antes de que echáramos a correr hacia el aeropuerto de Seattle.

* * *

><p>Nota explicativa:<p>

*Buenas tardes, habla con Aro Vulturi — Buono ci vogliono, parlare con Aro Vulturi

**Buen día, soy Lexie, la mejor amiga de Edward, tengo algo importante que contarle — Buon giorno, Lexie sono il migliore amico di Edward, ancora importante piuttosto che conta

Acordaros de que Edward es un siglo mayor en este fic que en Twilight, está puesto en el primer capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias a Aliena Cullen, Esmeralda C, alma de mexico, Katia-Cullen-Patzz, yuly09, Melissa 94 Cullen Black, annaira, Lore Morina, Bluebell, V1V1, Anita Stew Patt, Alisea, Kjmima, Zoe Hallow, Abigail Robsten Cullen, cintYgise, rakelluvre, kate 9199, Dulce Cullen Withlock, aldecullen2, Gabytaa, nayitapd, Angelus Cullen, dark Alexandra, yasmin-cullen, macamila1231, paky32, Celina Ptzzon, krisvampire, tany cullen, Hill Stweart de Pattinson, karenov17, Natcha Rosario, EdwardKaname, Mireca22, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Rossy04, Lily Salvatore Volturi, Paky32, Rebelde Bella, beakis, Anne mcQ Shepered Patzz, tere2597, Aleja Maggie, Kenissa, mar91, ela fordyce, brujcullen, ruth roca, Laura Katherine, Ale74, Maira, danitta20, Tecupi, Saha Denali, , Lis45C, mireca22, .Cullen, Jupy, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, Jade HSos, Fefa Cullen W, Nayita pd, chocidenalicullen, paosierra, Isabella Solórzano.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	8. El Reencuentro

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 8 El Reencuentro_

_Edward Pov:_

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta antes de abrirla dando paso a Gianna, la cual, venía seguida de Nathan y Lexie a la que nada más verme, una hermosa sonrisa se le formó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—Edward —gritó conmovida lanzándose a mis brazos.

—Lexie...pequitas...estás aquí —dije emocionado levantándola en el aire mientras girábamos.

—Tenemos que hablar de...lo que escuchamos es grave...—musitó mirándome a los ojos, los cuales mostraban gran preocupación.

—Lo importante es que estás bien y por fin te tengo de nuevo conmigo...me hiciste mucha falta, no sabes lo que te extrañé pequitas —mencioné conmovido acariciando su mejilla.

—Tranquilo enano, como ves estoy perfecta, pero me conoces lo suficiente para saber que de vez en cuando necesito mi espacio. —Me guiñó el ojo—. Por cierto me tienes que explicar muchas cosas. Por lo que veo ha habido muchos cambios en tu vida.

Me riñó con una sonrisa mientras me señalaba con el dedo ocasionando las risas de mi familia y mi novia.

—Sé que Lexie es fantástica y maravillosa, pero creo que tu hermano pequeño también merece un abrazo —protestó Nathan con un gracioso puchero.

—Claro que sí celosillo. ¡Ven aquí!—sonreí acercándome a él y fundiéndonos en un abrazo—. Has crecido bastante en estos años que no nos hemos visto —bromeé despeinando su cabello.

—En cambio a ti los años te han sentado fatal, te están saliendo canas de lo mayor que eres —se burlaba siguiéndome el juego y dándome un codazo en el costado, lo que ocasionó que le agarrase por el cuello y comenzase a revolverle el cabello mientras ambos reíamos.

—Déjense de payasadas niños. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar —nos regañó Lexie—. Menudo espectáculo están dando delante de todo el mundo, vergüenza os debería dar. —Nos miró con el ceño fruncido aparentando molestia y haciendo que todos en la sala estallasen carcajadas por la regañina de mi mejor amiga.

—Uff...ese tonito de voz da miedo, será mejor hacerla caso hermanito —manifestó Nathan fingiendo estar aterrado.

—Tienes razón, no es bueno enfadarla. Pobre de nosotros si eso ocurre —dije simulando preocupación mirando a Nathan; nos encantaba molestar a Lexie, era de lo más divertido.

—¡Par de inmaduros, paren ya con sus tonterías!— gruñó Lexie—. Y Edward, mejor será que hagas las presentaciones ¿no crees?—Nos dio una retadora mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante los rostros divertidos de mi familia y mi dulce princesa.

—Bueno familia, creo que sobran las palabras para presentar a mi mejor amiga, ¿qué digo? Es mucho más que eso, con la cantidad de sucesos que hemos vivido juntos la considero una hermana...mi pequitas, mi Lexie. —Sonrío con cariño pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que mi amiga les dedicaba una de sus maravillosas sonrisas que dejó a todos atontados, en especial Alec, el cual la miraba embobado. Sabía que deslumbraría a todos, mi pequitas era irresistible—. Y este, es el chiquitín de la familia, Nathan, un verdadero terremoto al cual queremos mucho —mencioné palmeando su espalda un poco fuerte ya que se quedó pasmado mirando fijamente a Jane, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia, luego tendría una seria conversación con él al respecto.

—Es un verdadero placer conoceros, mi hijo sólo habla maravillas de vosotros, en especial de la dolce ragazza —saludó cariñoso mi padre con un abrazo a Nathan y con un par de besos en la mejilla a Lexie.

Seguidamente, el resto de los presentes se fue acercando para recibirles con gran entusiasmo, aceptándolos como dos miembros más de la familia, lo cual me llenó de felicidad, puesto que Lexie y Nathan eran muy importantes en mi vida.

—Pequitas, Nathan, os presento al amor de mi existencia, a mi vida...mi preciosa y dulce Bella —dije abrazando a mi novia y mirándola con infinito amor.

—Encantado de conocerte cuñadita, eres toda una belleza. —Se presentó Nathan sonriéndola dulcemente antes de abrazarla.

—Jajajaja, mi enano por fin se enamoró, mira que eres cursi, nunca me esperé algo así de ti —añadió graciosilla Lexie golpeando mi espalda juguetonamente, lo que originó que el resto de mi familia se riera y mi Bella se sonrojara.

—Sí, nuestro Eddie es bastante ridículo, no sabe decir más que tonterías —soltó burlón Emmett, que no podía mantener su boca cerrada, pero al percatarse de la fulminante mirada que le dedicó mi mejor amiga por interrumpirla… se calló de inmediato. Cuando mi pequitas se lo proponía daba miedo.

—Wow Emmett, te silenciaron con una sola mirada. Esta chica me gusta y mucho, vamos a ser grandes amigas —expresó risueña Jane y ganándose un guiño junto con una dulce sonrisa de Lexie. ¡Uff miedo me daban estas dos juntas!

—Chica eres especial y única, por varias razones, una por aguantar al enano y dos por hacerle conocer el amor —mencionó feliz Lexie, mirando con ternura a mi princesa—. Estoy feliz de que te encontrara, cuídale mucho, vale su peso en oro —me sonrió acariciando mi mejilla—. Desde este momento eres mi nueva mejor amiga-cuñada. —Se acercó a mi niña para fundirse en un cariñoso abrazo, el cual mi novia devolvió gustosa y con una preciosa sonrisa.

No había vampiro más feliz en la tierra que yo en este momento, porque tenía junto a mí a todas las personas que amo.

—Qué les parece si tomamos asiento para que Lexie y Nathan nos cuenten lo sucedido —sugirió mi tío Cayo con una sonrisa.

—De seguro nuestro primo Edward ya lo sabe, con lo cotilla que es ya habrá leído sus mentes —declaró Félix haciéndome reír, no podía estar más equivocado.

—Os garantizo que mi enano no tiene la menor idea. Nunca ha podido leer mi mente a no ser que se lo permitiera, y mucho menos ahora, gracias al don de Nathan. Pero es algo que os explicaré más tarde, vamos con lo que de verdad importa —dijo mi pequitas descolocando a todos, para luego relatarnos con detalle lo ocurrido.

No podía dar crédito de hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar los Cullen, nunca imaginé tanta maldad de su parte. Ahora comprendía la preocupación de mis amigos. Miré al resto de mi familia y sus rostros eran de furia, pero también de angustia. La situación era más grave de lo que todos al principio pensábamos.

—_Edward hay más, sin embargo, es algo que prefiero deciros sin que Bella esté presente. Confía en mí nada le pasará, te lo prometo —me comunicó mentalmente Lexie y asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, gesto que pasó inadvertido para mi novia, pero no para el resto._

—En este instante dejo de ser un Cullen, no puedo llevar el mismo apellido que seres tan despreciables. Desde mañana mismo vuelvo a ser Emmett McCarty —ratificó serio, molesto y decepcionado.

—Tranquilo Emmett, dejaste de ser un Cullen hace mucho tiempo, y no te preocupes arreglaremos hoy mismo lo del cambio de apellido, pero también lo acompañaras con el Vulturi en segundo lugar —apuntó mi tío Marcus brindándole una cálido sonrisa que calmó su ansiedad.

—Mierda, nunca me esperé que los rumanos tuvieran trato con los hijos de la luna, debemos comenzar cuanto antes con los entrenamientos, no podemos perder más tiempo —aseveró con rabia Demetri paseándose como león enjaulado por la sala.

—Cómo también debemos ponernos en contacto con nuestros aliados cuanto antes. ¡Estos no saben con quienes se han metido!, ¡nadie se mete con los Vulturis y sale impune! —clamó colérico Félix.

—Alec, hijo, ¿cómo vas con el perfeccionamiento de tu don? —preguntó mi padre interesado. Y es que mi hermano había descubierto que podía anular también, por separado, los sentidos y provocar que su don fuera mucho más veloz y abarcara a más cantidad de enemigos por muy distanciados que estuvieran unos de otros. Si antes su poder era muy preciado, ahora sería increíblemente valioso y mortal.

—Bastante bien, casi lo controlo a la perfección —respondió con seguridad mirando directamente a Aro y a nuestros tíos.

—Genial, ahora debemos centrarnos entonces en precisar y trabajar más en el resto de los dones. Como por ejemplo en el de Jane, tenemos que conseguir que pueda expandirlo a varias personas —argumentó tío Cayo.

—Mañana a primera hora tendremos una reunión con el resto de la guardia, tanto para informarles de la situación como para que Edward pueda escrutar sus mentes por si hubiera algún posible traidor —nos anunció tío Marcus.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo, cuanto más precavidos seamos mejor —dijo Dídima con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar sus nerviosismo.

—Lexie, Nathan, nos gustaría saber cuales son vuestros dones, si no os importa —indagó mi tía Atenodora, quien era muy curiosa. No podía remediarlo.

—Claro que sí —sonrió Nathan y haciendo que Jane soltara un suspiro mientras le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa, lo cual no me gustaba en absoluto—. Yo puedo anular nuestra esencia y crear un muro con reflejo de espejo durante un breve tiempo, lo justo para bloquear sus dones y distraer a nuestros adversarios —les comunicó mi amigo dejándoles asombrados.

—Muy interesantes tus poderes, nos vendrán de maravilla a la hora de la batalla —alabó Afton.

—¿Cómo los descubriste y quién te enseño a utilizarlos? —preguntó intrigada Heidi.

—Mi querida hermanita aquí presente es una profesora increíble, sobre todo a la hora de luchar —respondió Nathan pasando el brazo por los hombros de Lexie.

—No seas zalamero, tampoco es para tanto —dijo mi amiga quitando importancia al asunto, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Vamos pequitas no te infravalores, si no fueras una gran luchadora jamás hubieras podido aniquilar a tres licántropos y a varios vampiros tú sola —declaré con orgullo—. Es más, todo lo que aprendí sobre pelear es gracias a ti —sonreí guiñándole el ojo ante los rostros sorprendidos de mi familia.

—Wow debes ser buenísima, matar a los hijos de la luna no es nada fácil —halagó Collin con admiración.

—Tuve una gran maestra —susurró con tristeza Lexie.

—Espero que me enseñes a pelear cuando me convierta en vampiro —dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa, dejándonos a todos asombrados por sus palabras puesto que nunca habíamos hablado sobre el tema, pero al parecer mi niña lo tenía muy claro. Y me hacía inmensamente feliz el saber que estaría junto a mí por toda la eternidad.

—Por supuesto que sí Bella, ya veras todo lo que te voy a enseñar. Y no me refiero sólo a la lucha —contestó con una pícara sonrisa mi pequitas mientras chocaba sus manos con mi novia, la cual reía divertida.

—Es genial saber que eres buena a la hora de pelear, estoy deseando enfrentarme contigo —aseveró emocionado Emmett, le encantaba luchar para demostrar su inmensa fuerza.

—Menuda paliza te vas a llevar osito, vamos a disfrutarlo al máximo —se pitorreó Chelsea haciendo que las risas resonasen por toda la estancia.

—Wow ¿cómo hiciste lo de cambiar tu color de ojos?, antes eran carmesíes —inquirió con un pequeño grito de fascinación Renata sobresaltándonos a todos.

—Ese es uno de mis dones, puedo hacer que los de nuestra especie parezcan y puedan disfrutar de cosas humanas, como comer, beber, dormir y cambiar el color de nuestros ojos o la temperatura de nuestra piel —explicó Lexie al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Renata se volvían color miel.

—Es impresionante. ¿Qué se siente al poder comer o dormir de nuevo?, hace ya tantos siglos que lo hice que ni me acuerdo —indagó mi madre.

—Es algo increíble y maravilloso. Todavía recuerdo nuestra primera botella de Whisky y los deliciosos dulces de New Orleans, sin desprestigiar nuestras prodigiosas siestas —rememoré sonriente ante tan hermosos recuerdos.

—Pues si queréis podemos ir a cenar esta noche para celebrar que al fin nos conocemos —propuso tan pancho Nathan sentado en el sofá—. Yo invito. —Sonrió al resto, quienes asintieron en acuerdo; y en ese instante todos en la sala a excepción de Bella, volvimos a tener nuestro antiguo color de ojos.

—Wow menudo cambio dais, nunca imaginé que Aro, Marcus y Cayo tuvieran los ojos grisáceos al igual que Emmett —comentó mi Bella con una tierna sonrisa, para luego seguir alabando el color de ojos del resto; no obstante, los que más le llamaron la atención fueron los de Alec y míos que ambos eran de tonalidad verde, los míos más color esmeralda y los suyos tenían matices de color azul.

—Has dicho que ese era uno de tus dones, ¿cual es el otro? —inquirió mi padre intrigado.

—Mi otro don es el de poder hacer hielo —dijo mientras varias capas de hielo comenzaban a cubrir los muebles —. Puedo congelar lo que me apetezca durante bastante tiempo. Según mi segunda madre, tengo dicho poder porque era bastante fría con los demás cuando era humana. —Recordó mi pequitas con nostalgia al recordar a Madeline, así que de inmediato la atraje hacía mí abrazándola por los hombros.

Seguimos conversando centrándonos en los dones que cada uno poseíamos, mi princesa conocía casi todos menos tres de ellos, los cuales le fascinaron. Afton podía clonarse, Collin tenía la habilidad de crear alucinaciones haciéndote olvidar algunos de tus recuerdos, y Heidi, aparte de su increíble belleza tenía el don de la telepatía, aunque nadie fuera de nuestro círculo lo sabía, todos pensaban que se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a la pesca de humanos.

—¿Podemos saber cómo os conocisteis Lexie y tu hermanito? Me encantaría conocer la historia de tan bella amistad —dijo risueña Jane.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero que lo cuente Ed, a mí me tocó relatárselo a Nathan, ahora es su turno —respondió sonriente mi amiga quitándose el bulto de encima.

—Nos conocimos en New Orleans el 19 de febrero de 1880...— empecé a hablar, pero uno de mis queridos primos me interrumpió.

—Uff que viejo eres Edward, naciste en el siglo XIX —se carcajeó Demetri antes de proseguir—. Bella no te da cosa ser la novia de un anciano — se burló el muy maldito mientras se reía. Como si él fuera muy joven…. nació en el mismo siglo que yo, sólo que a finales.

—Gracias por llamarme vieja, qué sepas que a partir de este instante no me caes tan bien —alegó Lexie cruzándose de brazos, ya que era un siglo mayor que nosotros.

—Joder...si mi hermano es un anciano por nacer en 1801; entonces Jane y yo, que nacimos en el siglo XVII exactamente en 1653, debemos ser unas momias —manifestó molesto Alec matándolo con la mirada y mejor ni hablar de como estaba la pequeña diablilla.

—Os importaría parar con ese estúpido tema. Me gustara seguir escuchando la historia —murmuró con el ceño fruncido mi princesa—. Anda, amor, síguenos contando —me sonrió dulcemente, acariciando mi mejilla antes de unir nuestros labios en un casto beso provocando los chiflidos de mi familia, los cuales ignoré antes de proseguir con el relato de cómo surgió nuestra amistad.

Tanto mi familia como mi dulce Bella estaban muy atraídos con mi narración, no querían perderse ningún detalle, incluso varias veces me habían interrumpido para que pudiese explicarles con más detenimiento algunas de nuestras andanzas. No pararon de reírse cuando les conté sobre las celebraciones de nuestros cumpleaños, en especial del último que festejamos, el cual resulto ser el mío.

—Eso habría sido digno de ver. Estoy segura que Bon Jovi y sus compañeros jamás se podrán olvidar de vosotros, menuda juerga os montasteis —dijo entre risas mi novia.

—Esperemos que no queráis conmemorar vuestros cumpleaños atrasados, miedo me dais —soltó divertido mi tío Cayo simulando un escalofrío, lo que provocó las carcajadas de todos.

Luego de conversar un rato más, en el que las bromas y las risas no faltaron, cada uno se marchó a sus respectivas habitaciones donde nos arreglaríamos para salir a cenar. Jane junto con mi madre fueron las encargadas de llevar a mis amigos a sus nuevos aposentos, los cuales decoraron mis primas y tías junto a mi madre Sulpicia la noche anterior.

—_Enano en veinte minutos nos vemos en el despacho de tu padre junto con los demás. No te preocupes por Bella, tú madre y tus tías la entretendrán —me avisó mentalmente Lexie; asentí con la cabeza antes de entrar a nuestro dormitorio acompañado de mi princesa, el cual, al parecer, estaba cerca de los suyos. _

—Lexie y Nathan son un encanto, me agradaron muchísimo, se nota lo mucho que te quieren. Se aprecia que ambos harían cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo, en especial Lexie —mencionó con una hermosa sonrisa mi Bella, a la que tenía rodeada por mis brazos.

—Te amo preciosa, y no sabes cómo me alegro de que te cayeran bien. Ahora, por fin, tengo a todas las personas que quiero y necesito a mi lado. Soy de lo más feliz, en específico por ti. Sí tú me faltases no podría seguir existiendo...eres toda mi vida, mejor dicho mi existencia —susurré sobre sus labios antes de unirlos en un dulce beso, el cual nos llevó a uno más desesperado y pasional. Dios, mi novia me iba a matar si seguíamos así.

Luego de una dulce y larga sesión de besos y caricias, nos tuvimos que separar puesto que debíamos prepararnos. Justo acaba de arreglarme cuando unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta; no tardé en abrir pues sabía quiénes eran. Después de dejar a mi niña con mi madre y tías, me encaminé velozmente hacía el despacho donde ya todos estaban esperándome.

—Espero no interrumpir nada importante —dije con una sonrisa al entrar en la habitación.

—Para nada hijo, sólo estábamos conociéndonos un poco más —declaró mi padre con una sonrisa.

—Antes de empezar a contaros la parte que falta de la conversación que oímos…. —suspiró mi pequitas antes de continuar. Esto no me gustaba en absoluto; Lexie sólo suspiraba cuando algo era bastante importante—. Edward, siéntate, necesito que estés calmado y que no te dejes llevar por tu temperamento —me ordenó seria e inmediatamente cumplí lo que me pidió sentándome a su lado.

Mi pequitas seguía en silencio mientras me miraba preocupada, lo cual me estaba poniendo cada vez más ansioso, luego de tomarme de las manos, un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios dándose la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

—Los metamorfos resultaron ser los asesinos de los padres de Bella, sus palabras exactas fueron: No podemos permitir que por culpa de la hija de Charlie y Renée, se descubra que nosotros fuimos los culpables de sus muertes. Si el cabrón del jefe Swan hubiese aceptado nuestro soborno nada de esto habría ocurrido. —Su agarre en mis manos se hizo más fuerte al notar cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba—. Sus padres fueron quienes violaron a Renné delante de Bella, pero los muy cobardes llevaban sus rostros cubiertos para no poder ser reconocidos….pero eso no es lo peor…. —¿no? ¿Hay más?—, tanto ellos como los Cullen pretenden hacerte sufrir a tal grado que preferirías estar muerto, y eso piensan conseguirlo a través de Isabella. —Noté cómo Nathan se colocaba detrás de mí, pero no le di importancia, me hallaba demasiado furioso con lo que estaba escuchando; ahora comprendía porqué no quería que mi novia estuviera presente.

—¿Qué piensan hacerle a nostra piccolla?— preguntó más bien exigió alzando la voz mi padre.

—¡Habla ya, Lexie! —exclamé histérico, no sabía qué podía ser, pero nada bueno eso seguro—. Por favor, no me ocultes nada. —Miré a mi amiga esperando su respuesta.

—Sus palabras fueron que tu dolor será inmenso al ver a tu humana morir ante tus ojos, y más al ver que serían ellos quienes acabaran con ella y…. — dejó la frase sin terminar por el siniestro gruñido que salió de mi pecho mientras intentaba desprenderme de su agarre y del de Nathan.

—Nadie tocará a Belly Bells, antes tendrán que matarme a mí — sentenció enfurecido Emmett levantándose de la silla.

—No sólo a ti, sino a todos nosotros —garantizó con odio Afton.

—Eso no es todo…..también piensan abusar de ella —soltó Nathan haciendo que la ira que recorría mi cuerpo lograra darme tal fuerza que me desprendí de su agarre, comenzando a lanzar cosas por la habitación.

—No, no van a tocarla, les mataré con mis propias manos, les torturaré hasta que pidan clemencia, cosa que no les daré —gritaba colérico por la habitación—. Dime cuáles fueron sus palabras textuales. ¡Dímelas! — chillé zarandeando a mi amiga por los hombros.

—Edward suéltala, ¡qué la sueltes! —dijo Nathan acercándose junto con Félix y Demetri para apartarme, pero Lexie les detuvo negando con la cabeza antes de mirarme a los ojos y dejarme entrar en su mente donde pude revivir la escena.

—_Pero antes nos dejaréis gozar de su cuerpo. Según mi padre, su madre era hermosa y deliciosa. Que estar dentro de ella resultó ser una sensación magnífica, esas fueron sus palabras. Así que la hija debe ser aún mejor. —Volvió a hablar el maldito del metamorfo de tez morena._

—_Genial, os dejaremos pasar un buen rato con la asquerosa humana antes de jugar con ella hasta matarla —escupió venenosa y con una maquiavélica sonrisa la zorra de Rosalie. No entendía su forma de pensar luego de que ella sufrió una violación, pero qué se podía esperar de una víbora._

Solté de golpe a Lexie haciendo que cayera en el sofá mientras espeluznantes gruñidos salían de mis labios, al mismo tiempo que rompía y lanzaba todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor, mi familia intentaba detenerme, lo cual les resultaba imposible ante la ira que emanaba de mi cuerpo. Mi monstruo interior clamaba venganza, quería desangrar a esos malditos chuchos, y lo haría. Mis gritos de dolor resonaban por toda la estancia mientras en mi mente las malditas palabras se repetían una y otra vez _"estar dentro de ella, la hija seguro es mil veces mejor"._

De pronto sentí cómo mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas y mis sentidos se nublaban sin llegar a perder el sentido, mi hermano Alec estaba aplicando su don en mí; noté cómo Lexie me tomaba la cara con sus manos y me obligaba a mirarla a los ojos, transmitiendo la calma que necesitaba en ese momento para apaciguar a mi monstruo interior.

—Edward, eso no va a pasar, te lo prometo. Cálmate, Bella no puede verte en ese estado, hazlo por ella, tranquilízate —me susurró Lexie sujetándome con fuerza y diciendo las palabras necesarias para hacerme entrar en razón.

—Prométemelo pequitas…. prométemelo —susurré sollozando mientras me abrazaba firmemente a ella, la cual acariciaba mi espalda mientras me aseguraba que nada le pasaría a mi princesa.

Una vez más calmado, me disculpé con el resto de la familia por el estropicio que había montado.

—No te preocupes hijo, te entendemos perfectamente, todos hubiéramos reaccionado de la misma manera —mencionó mi padre brindándome una sonrisa, pero se notaba la rabia que sentía hacia los Cullen y los metamorfos.

—Tranquilízate hermano, nunca podrán acercarse a nuestra Bella, antes deberán pasar por encima de nosotros y te garantizo que eso no sucederá —aseveró exasperado Alec, colocando su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Esto no cambia para nada las estrategias que están surgiendo en mi mente. Nostra piccola ragazza será custodiada por nuestras esposas; nadie sabe de sus dones y eso es una gran ventaja —sonrió Cayo malicioso—, si alguien intenta acercarse, aunque sea un milímetro, saldrá mal parado —manifestó con seguridad calmando un poco al monstruo que rugía por salir otra vez de mi cuerpo.

—Muy buena idea hermano. No obstante, ¿qué más trama esa cabecita tuya? —indagó intrigado mi tío Marcus.

—Demasiadas cosas que ya os comentaré; necesito reflexionar bien sobre cómo llevarlas a cabo. —Se quedó unos segundos pensativo antes de proseguir—. No tenéis de que preocuparos familia, mañana sabréis de que se trata. Además, ¿desde cuándo alguno de mis planes ha salido mal? —habló con convencimiento y todos asentimos pues tenía razón. Nadie era mejor estratega que Cayo, sobre todo a la hora de proteger a su familia y eso incluía también al resto de la guardia.

—Mañana a primera hora nos pondremos en contacto con nuestros aliados, seguidamente se hará la reunión para dar paso a los intensos entrenamientos, no debemos perder tiempo —agregó contundente Aro—. Pero está noche vamos a relajarnos y disfrutar como familia, degustando la comida humana que hace siglos no probaba y gracias a esta preciosidad podremos hacer de nuevo. —Sonrió cariñoso mi padre acariciando la mejilla de mi pequitas.

—¡Qué ilusión! Pienso comer hasta no poder más —dijo entusiasmado Emmett frotándose la tripa haciendo que todos riésemos, dejando aparcado por unas horas los problemas que se avecinaban.

—Hey, tampoco te pases que pago yo —alegó Nathan con una graciosa mueca, provocando que estallásemos en carcajadas mientras salíamos de la estancia para reunirnos con mi amada y el resto de la familia que nos esperaban en la recepción charlando con Meredith y Gianna, las cuales nos acompañarían por ser las novias de nuestros primos.

—Lexie, Nathan...no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —gritó sonriente Meredith lanzándose a sus brazos, dejándonos estupefactos a todos pues no sabíamos que se conocían.

Una vez terminaron su amistoso y cariñoso saludo, nos contaron cómo se conocieron y que habían seguido manteniendo contacto durante estos años, en especial con Nathan, ya que Lexie casi siempre estaba de viaje.

Durante el trayecto al restaurante mi Bella me preguntó si estaba bien ya que me notaba algo distraído y preocupado, así que brindándola una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, le expliqué que estaba pensando sobre lo que hablamos esta tarde. El resto del camino lo pasamos entre besos y caricias, sonrisas y palabras de amor haciendo que me olvidara de todo.

La cena resultó ser de lo más agradable y divertida; mi Bella no paraba de reír y no sólo por las tonterías que decían Demetri, Emmett y Nathan, sino porque le llamaba mucho la atención el vernos disfrutar tanto de la comida como de la bebida. Estaba siendo una noche memorable, la cual nada, ni nadie, me la estropearía. Ya mañana lidiaríamos con los problemas que nos acechaban.

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias a Aliena Cullen, Esmeralda C, alma de mexico, Katia-Cullen-Patzz, yuly09, Melissa 94 Cullen Black, annaira, Lore Morina, Bluebell, V1V1, Anita Stew Patt, Alisea, Kjmima, Zoe Hallow, Abigail Robsten Cullen, cintYgise, rakelluvre, kate 9199, Dulce Cullen Withlock, aldecullen2, Gabytaa, nayitapd, Angelus Cullen, dark Alexandra, yasmin-cullen, macamila1231, paky32, Celina Ptzzon, krisvampire, tany cullen, Hill Stweart de Pattinson, karenov17, Natcha Rosario, EdwardKaname, Mireca22, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Rossy04, Lily Salvatore Volturi, Paky32, Rebelde Bella, beakis, Anne mcQ Shepered Patzz, tere2597, Aleja Maggie, Kenissa, mar91, ela fordyce, brujcullen, ruth roca, Laura Katherine, Ale74, Maira, danitta20, Tecupi, Saha Denali, , Lis45C, mireca22, .Cullen, Jupy, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, Jade HSos, Fefa Cullen W, Nayita pd, chocidenalicullen, paosierra, Isabella Solórzano, Pili, karencita, AlecRobsten86, Daii Miranda Cullen.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	9. Conversaciones

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 9 Conversaciones_

**_Edward Pov:_**

—Cuánto desearía cerrar los ojos y poder dormir para dejar de pensar durante un rato —susurré bajito mientras acariciaba la espalda de Bella, que estaba acurrucada entre mis brazos completamente dormida.

Mi mente era un verdadero caos imposibilitándome pensar con claridad puesto que varios sentimientos se entremezclaban, miedo, angustia, dolor...necesitaba hablar con alguien, sacar todo lo que me atormentaba en mi interior, y solamente una persona me podía ayudar. Muy lentamente me separé de mi princesa, no quería despertarla, con sumo cuidado me levanté, besé dulcemente su frente antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirme al único lugar donde podría derrumbarme y ser yo mismo.

Una vez llegué a la puerta de su habitación no me detuve en llamar, adentrándome en su dormitorio como si fuera el mío propio, teníamos la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo, además, estaba seguro que se percató de mi presencia mucho antes. No obstante, me extrañó hallarla sentada en la cornisa de la ventana con su barrera mental bajada, dejándome leer sus pensamientos.

—_Madeline, cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme y no dejarme llevar por el odio que ahora mismo siento por la perra de Rosalie; sólo experimenté tal furia cuando os perdí a Matthew y a ti; el monstruo en mi interior ansía sangre y destrucción a tal grado que asusta, pero no puedo permitir que mi enano pierda al amor de su existencia, nadie mejor que yo conoce tal sufrimiento y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarlo, incluso perder mi inmortalidad._

No podía creer lo que oía.

—Ni pienses que te dejaré hacer tal barbaridad —sentencié con voz férrea acercándome a ella.

—No sé si sabes que es de mala educación escuchar los pensamientos de los demás sin su consentimiento —intentó bromear sin quitar su mirada del cielo estrellado.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —la rodeé con mis brazos—. Prométeme que no cometerás semejante locura, seguro que encontramos otra solución. No puedes dejarnos, pequitas, no lo consentiré —susurré apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—No te preocupes, no os libraréis tan fácilmente de mí. —Apretó con fuerza mis manos—. Ahora cuéntame por qué estás tan angustiado —musitó con una sonrisa girando su cabeza, mientras palmeaba con una de sus manos la parte libre de la cornisa de la ventana, invitándome a sentarme a su lado.

—Tengo miedo, por primera vez en toda mi existencia estoy aterrado —confesé cuando estuve acomodado a su lado—. No puedo perder a Bella, no podría seguir existiendo sin ella —suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Lexie—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿cómo debo actuar?, no quiero que mi princesa sufra al verme mal, es algo que no puedo permitir. —Pequeños sollozos salieron de mis labios, cuánto odiaba en este momento no poder llorar, dejando que mis lágrimas se derramaran por mi rostro.

—Es normal que te sientas vulnerable y con miedo al pensar en perder a Bella, el amor de tu existencia. Esos sentimientos no son ninguna debilidad, sino todo lo contrario, te dan la fortaleza necesaria para luchar por lo que amas; además de demostrarte que no eres ningún monstruo, sino alguien que por muy vampiro que sea tiene alma —habló con total franqueza y convicción mientras acariciaba mi cabello—. ¿Has pensado en contarle a Bella sobre la conversación que tuvimos en el despacho? —preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

—No lo sé, por un lado creo que debería hacerlo, nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros, pero por otro pienso que es mejor mantenerla al margen para protegerla —suspiré cerrando mis ojos unos instantes—. Me siento atrapado en una maldita encrucijada, no sé qué demonios debo hacer —admití indeciso al no saber con certeza cual sería la mejor decisión.

—Merece conocer la verdad por muy dolorosa que sea; tiene todo el derecho de saber quiénes fueron los asesinos de sus padres y estar al tanto de lo que pretenden hacerle. —Me removí inquieto por sus palabras, a punto de rebatirlas cuando continuó—: No puedes ni debes mantenerla en una burbuja, porque será peor, se sentirá dolida y decepcionada por tu falta de confianza al ocultárselo, puesto que tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo —aseveró uniendo nuestras miradas y haciéndome recapacitar.

—Como siempre, llevas razón. Mañana sin falta hablaré con mi princesa, por muy doloroso que resulté… es lo mejor —aseguré con preocupación al pensar en cómo reaccionaría mi Bella.

—Bueno ya que estamos en plan confidencias, cuéntame que ha ocurrido durante estos años que he estado ausente. —Me sonrió dándome un pequeño y juguetón empujón—. En especial lo sucedido con los Cullen —pidió aparentando tranquilidad, pero en su voz se notaba el desprecio que sentía hacia ellos.

Seguidamente comencé a narrarle todo lo acontecido durante el tiempo que no nos vimos: cómo Bella llegó a mi vida, la reacción de los Cullen ante mi decisión de protegerla, sobre todo haciéndome descubrir el engaño en el que viví tanto años a su lado, la razón de mi visita a los Vulturis y cómo nos convertimos en una gran familia y, por supuesto, la declaración de mis sentimientos hacia mi princesa.

—Wow, has tenido unos años bastantes ajetreados; los míos no han sido tan interesantes, más bien demasiado aburridos en comparación. —Un tierno puchero se formó en su rostro mientras despeinaba más mi cabello, logrando que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios, sólo mi pequitas era capaz de darle un toque divertido a la situación—. Ahora que por fin he conseguido hacerte sonreír quiero saber cómo te sientes al respecto ante tal tesitura —añadió con seriedad mirándome profundamente a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban todos mis sentimientos y emociones.

—Aún después de todo este tiempo, todavía me siento traicionado, dolido, engañado y decepcionado con los Cullen. Durante mucho tiempo los consideré mi familia, hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos puesto que se ganaron un lugar en mi corazón, el cual luego destrozaron sin remordimiento alguno al quitarse sus caretas, mostrándome su verdadero ser y haciéndome comprender que el amor y cariño que me demostraban no era más que una farsa para mantenerme a su lado solamente por mi don —hablé con voz rota dejando salir por primera vez a flote todo mi pesar—. Nunca creí que me apuñalarían por la espalda de tal manera —suspire devastado dejando caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Lexie, quien de inmediato me abrazó reconfortándome con pequeñas caricias en mi cabello.

—Ay enano... no sabes cómo me duele verte sufrir de tal modo —suspiró mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su regazo y comenzaba de nuevo con sus caricias en mi cabello—. En cierta manera puedo llegar a comprender cómo te sientes, pues es algo con lo que yo, por desgracia para mí, tuve que lidiar cuando era humana y sé lo que se padece al ser despreciada y repudiada por todo el mundo, además de saber cómo te insultan y critican por la espalda.

"Es por eso que no debes estancarte en el pasado, sino mirar hacia delante y quedarte sólo con lo bueno. —Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, perdida en sus recuerdos—. Tienes a tu lado a Bella, el amor de tu vida, a tu hermano Emmett que te quiere con locura, has encontrado una maravillosa familia en Volterra, que te aman y están dispuestos a todo por ti, al igual que Nathan y yo. Eres nuestra familia, Edward, a la que jamás vamos abandonar. —Besó mis cabellos con dulzura antes de que una pequeña sonrisa surcara su rostro—. No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar pateando los traseros de los Cullen y sus aliados, y más cuando se enteren de quién soy. Voy a gozar al ver sus caras de dolor ante mi tortura, sobre todo la de la perra de Rosalie —rió perversa al imaginarse la escena.

—¡Quién diría que tras esa cara angelical se encuentra una malvada diablilla! —exclamé simulando terror antes de soltarme a reír.

—Con un terrible malhumor y una inmensa sed de venganza —agregó con voz siniestra mostrando sus colmillos y haciendo que ambos estallásemos en carcajadas.

—Eres increíble pequitas, siempre logras hacerme sentir mejor y reír ante las adversidades —sonreí aún con mi cabeza en su regazo—. Anda, cuéntame de tus viajes y locuras en estos años —rogué con un tierno puchero haciéndola reír.

—Mira que eres cotilla, pero está bien, te lo contaré mientras te acompaño a cazar —sonrió ante mi perplejidad—. Tienes sed, tus ojos están negros y no me lo niegues, te conozco demasiado bien, así que levanta tu hermoso trasero y marchémonos. —Me pellizcó en el culo haciéndome saltar mientras se partía de risa.

—Eres mala con lo a gusto que estaba—me quejé cruzándome de brazos como un niño pequeño. Lexie me miró con una sonrisa antes de sacarme la lengua y saltar por la ventana desapareciendo de mi vista. —Agggg... siempre te sales con la tuya —murmuré mientras brincaba por el ventanal oyendo sus risas desde abajo.

Una vez estuve a su lado, ambos echamos a correr velozmente en dirección al bosque, disfrutando del aire en nuestros rostros. Luego de que cacé varios ciervos y un oso, nos sentamos en unas rocas a la orilla del río, donde escuché las aventuras de mi amiga con gran atención.

—No te imagino haciendo yoga y meditación —dije con diversión cuando me explicó de su estancia en Tailandia y en la India.

—Pues lo hice y fue una experiencia fantástica, se lo recomiendo a todo el mundo —me guiñó el ojo—; sin contar lo bueno que es para las relaciones sexuales, eso dicen —mencionó con una pícara sonrisa.

—Entonces tendré que probarlo —declaré levantando las cejas sugestivamente, provocando que rompiésemos en risas.

—¿Has tenido ya relaciones con Bella? —preguntó tan tranquila como si estuviera hablando del clima y provocando que casi me cayera de la roca en la que estaba sentado.

—No, todavía mantengo mi virginidad, aunque... cada vez me cuesta más. La deseo con locura, nuestros besos y caricias son cada vez más intensos... pero no quiero apresurarla, prefiero esperar hasta que ella esté preparada para entregarse a mí —confesé con franqueza; no me sentía para nada incómodo hablando de este tema con Lexie, ya que nadie mejor que ella para comprenderme—. Además de que tengo miedo de no poder controlar mis instintos y acabar dañándola. —Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos en señal de nerviosismo.

—Creo que debéis conversar sobre el asunto, porque me da que ambos estáis esperando a que el otro tome la iniciativa, y lo único que lograréis será un buen calenton —soltó una pequeña risita—, con respecto a lo de dañarla: no lo harás, puesto que estás con la persona que amas y tus instintos los controlarás con total naturalidad. Es más, según Matthew, el sexo con un vampiro era una sensación única e indescriptible —mencionó con nostalgia, pero con una hermosa sonrisa—. Así que a disfrutar y dejaros de tonterías. —Me codeó en el costado de manera juguetona lo que nos llevó a una divertida pelea.

Luego de nuestro ataque de infantilismo, decidí retomar la caza al sentir la esencia de un delicioso puma, con el cual me divertí un rato antes de deleitarme con su sangre.

—¡Qué asco, no sé cómo puedes beber esa sangre! —clamó con una graciosa mueca—. ¡Huele fatal! —negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la nariz con la mano. Mira que era exagerada.

—No puedes asegurar tal cosa sin haberla probado —contraataqué sonriente por la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir—. Vamos, inténtalo, seguro que cuando la pruebes no te disgusta tanto —sonreí—, nunca pensé que mi pequitas fuera una cobarde. —La piqué fingiendo desilusión mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

—Está bien, te daré el gusto, pesado, no hacían falta tus estúpidos intentos por provocarme —refunfuñó arrugando la nariz de forma cómica antes de salir corriendo.

No tardé en seguir sus pasos hasta que nos encontramos con una manada de corzos cerca del otro lado del río. Rápidamente, Lexie se abalanzó con elegancia sobre su presa, acabando con ella en pocos segundos.

—Ya estás contento —me miró con el ceño fruncido—. Te informo que luego de catarla sigo pensando lo mismo: Su sabor es repugnante —aseveró con repulsión fingiendo arcadas y ocasionando que estallase en carcajadas a las que se unió segundos más tarde—. Está a punto de amanecer, será mejor que regresemos antes de que Bella despierte. —Sonrió revolviendo mi cabello.

—¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta el castillo? —sugerí divertido, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—Preparados, listos, ya —anunció echando a correr antes de terminar la frase.

—Serás tramposa —grité saliendo tras ella, quien no paraba de reír.

En cuanto llegamos al castillo me puse rumbo a mi habitación, no sin antes pedirle a Lexie que le comunicara a Sulpicia sobre la conversación que mantendría con mi princesa. Sabía que sería bueno para ella tenerla cerca por si se derrumbaba. Luego de asegurarme que ambas estarían cerca por si precisaba de su ayuda, entré tranquilamente a nuestro dormitorio.

Me acerqué a la cama donde mi Bella aún dormía plácidamente. Besé con dulzura sus cabellos mientras me recostaba a su lado; no podía dejar de admirar a mi hermosa mujer, todavía me parecía increíble que este maravilloso ángel me amara. Inconscientemente comencé a acariciar sus cabellos mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de contarle todo. Un par de horas más tarde mi dulce novia comenzó a moverse, lentamente, antes de que sus preciosos ojos se abrieran poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la claridad del día.

—Buenos días, mi reina. ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunté con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—De maravilla, dormí como un bebé —contestó pegándose más a mí y uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

—Te amo mi Bella —susurré sobre sus deliciosos labios, los cuales no tardé en besar apasionadamente. Seguimos besándonos cada vez más ardientemente hasta que su estómago rugió en señal de hambre—. Creo que alguien necesita alimentarse —sonreí besando sus labios de nuevo.

—Sí, aunque me daré una ducha primero para espabilarme por completo —afirmó sobre mi boca antes de levantarse de la cama y, al verla con esa camiseta ceñida y ese short, no pude evitar darle una cariñosa palmadita en su perfecto y redondito trasero, que la hizo dar un pequeño y gracioso saltito.

—Lo siento, no pude aguantarme ante tan hermosa visión —dije guiñándola el ojo.

—Me encanta verte perder el control de esta manera —sonrió coqueta—. Te amo con todo mi ser, Edward —musitó depositando un casto beso en mis labios, para luego coger su ropa y adentrarse en el baño.

Aproveché el tiempo que Bella estaba en la ducha para aclarar mis ideas y practicar, hablando en susurros, la mejor manera de explicarle los nuevos acontecimientos.

—Este cuerpo ya está preparado para desayunar —bromeó mi Bella con una sonrisa al salir del baño, la cual desapareció de su rostro al notar la preocupación en mis ojos, se acercó a mí rápidamente—. ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué estabas hablando solo? —indagó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Bella... tus padres... tú… —suspiré— necesito decirte... no sé cómo hacerlo es... y-yo —titubeé nervioso andando de un lado para otro por la habitación.

—Amor, tranquilízate —me interrumpió tomando mi mano y conduciéndome a la cama donde nos sentamos—. Dime lo que sea, te aseguro que voy a estar bien; anda, empieza por el principio —demandó con una sonrisa mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Princesa... esto es muy duro y difícil para mí, por eso te pido que no me interrumpas... —supliqué acariciando su mejilla; entrelacé nuestras manos y enfoqué de nuevo mi vista en sus hermosos ojos chocolates, los cuales me hipnotizaban y, sin dudar más, le narré todo lo que Lexie nos contó en el despacho: Sobre quienes eran los asesinos de sus padres y las razones por las que lo hicieron; además de explicarle lo que pretendían hacerle a ella; intenté mantener mi furia a un lado, no quería causarle más dolor del que ya sentía en estos momentos.

Mi princesa no se movía ni decía nada, lo que me ponía de lo más ansioso, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado.

_Cálmate hijo, solo está shock, necesita asimilarlo, no te angusties. _

Me habló mi madre mentalmente, quien se hallaba en la habitación de al lado junto con Lexie.

Luego de unos minutos más en silencio me exasperé, no podía soportarlo, el tiempo jamás se me hizo tan eterno, necesitaba que reaccionara de algún modo.

—Bella, amor... háblame... por favor —pedí apretando sus manos, al mismo tiempo que sus hermosos ojos empezaban a derramar abundantes lágrimas, la cuales intentaba limpiar con mis dedos.

—No es verdad... eso no puede ser cierto... ¡Dime que es mentira! —chilló de pronto, mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama—. Mis padres... ellos... no es justo. Mis padres no lo merecían... esto es mi culpa, sólo mía —hablaba en voz alta dando vueltas por todo el dormitorio, como si quisiera escapar pero no supiera a dónde ir, mi pequeña se encontraba totalmente perdida.

—Cariño, escúchame, mírame... por favor —supliqué, pero mi novia estaba completamente ida y sumergida en sus pensamientos, los cuales a veces se escapaban de su boca.

_Déjala que se desahogue, que saque fuera todo su dolor, lo necesita._

Me aconsejaba mentalmente mi pequitas, y decidí seguir su recomendación.

—Por mi maldita culpa todos están en peligro, lo mejor será desaparecer o entregarme. —Andaba por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza, despeinándose el cabello—. Sí, es la única solución, así no habrá ningún enfrentamiento y nadie de los que amo saldrá herido o muerto... no podría perdonármelo si algo les pasara. —Sus sollozos cada vez eran mayores haciendo que por sus mejillas descendieran lágrimas sin control—. No merezco ser feliz... desmerezco tanto amor... sólo daño a las personas que amo.

Siguió con su diatriba, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando tantas barbaridades y sandeces.

—¡Basta Bella! No quiero oír más salvajadas y estupideces —bramé con voz dura colocándome frente a ella y zarandeándola suavemente para que reaccionara—. Bella, mi amor, escúchame por favor... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, los únicos culpables de todo son esos malditos bastardos que pagarán por todo el daño que hicieron, te lo prometo amor —susurré dulcificando mi voz y abrazándola estrechamente entre mis brazos.

Mi princesa se soltó en un llanto desesperado que sacó a flote todo su sufrimiento. La alcé en brazos y nos guié hasta la cama donde me senté con ella sobre mi regazo, mientras acariciaba su espalda y depositaba besos en sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que la mecía. Cuando su llanto por fin se detuvo, poco a poco se fue relajando en mis brazos hasta que se tranquilizó por completo.

—Prométeme que recibirán su merecido castigo por matar a mis padres —asentí acariciando sus mejillas—. Pero júrame que no correréis peligro, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado —mencionó con voz ronca a causa de su lloro.

—Tranquila, nada pasará, sólo les daremos un buen escarmiento —besé su frente—. Como dice Félix: Nadie se mete con los Vulturis y sale impune —afirmé mirando su hermoso rostro, el cual me brindó una preciosa sonrisa que alegró mi muerto corazón.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados, disfrutando de nuestra compañía hasta que decidimos bajar al comedor con el resto de la familia, que seguramente estarían de lo más preocupados. Una vez nos reunimos todos, mi novia fue abrazada por todos los miembros de la familia, demostrándola todo el amor que la profesaban y que estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera necesario por ella.

Mientras Bella desayunaba, charlamos distendidamente de trivialidades, cómo no, las bromas no faltaron por parte de Emmett, Demetrie y Nathan, menudo trío. Sin embargo, eso hizo que las risas no faltasen, lo que ayudó a que mi Bella se animara bastante.

Estábamos a punto de levantarnos para ir a la sala de Tronos donde se celebraría la reunión, cuando la voz de mi princesa nos detuvo a todos.

—Creó que llegó la hora de convertirme en vampiro—

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias a Aliena Cullen, Esmeralda C, alma de mexico, Katia-Cullen-Patzz, yuly09, Melissa 94 Cullen Black, annaira, Lore Morina, Bluebell, V1V1, Anita Stew Patt, Alisea, Kjmima, Zoe Hallow, Abigail Robsten Cullen, cintYgise, rakelluvre, kate 9199, Dulce Cullen Withlock, aldecullen2, Gabytaa, nayitapd, Angelus Cullen, dark Alexandra, yasmin-cullen, macamila1231, paky32, Celina Ptzzon, krisvampire, tany cullen, Hill Stweart de Pattinson, karenov17, Natcha Rosario, EdwardKaname, Mireca22, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Rossy04, Lily Salvatore Volturi, Paky32, Rebelde Bella, beakis, Anne mcQ Shepered Patzz, tere2597, Aleja Maggie, Kenissa, mar91, ela fordyce, brujcullen, ruth roca, Laura Katherine, Ale74, Maira, danitta20, Tecupi, Saha Denali, , Lis45C, mireca22, .Cullen, Jupy, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, Jade HSos, Fefa Cullen W, Nayita pd, chocidenalicullen, paosierra, Isabella Solórzano, Pili, karencita, AlecRobsten86, Daii Miranda Cullen, Elizabeth, Aliss Cullen, dina duran, melina, Descree, mar91, BELLAGREGORI, Maka Targaryen, maleja twihard, Lunagotihc Masen Cullen, Eli.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "De Mi pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor"**

****Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen****

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores**


	10. Un Día Diferente

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevor capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics. No sé, que sería de mí sin ti. **

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 10 Un Día Diferente_

_Bella Pov:_

Aunque estaba al pendiente de la conversación que se mantenía en la mesa, no podía dejar de pensar en el tema sobre mi transformación y, si bien no lo había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Edward, sobre mi parecer de querer convertirme en vampiro, creo que este era el momento idóneo y más después de enterarme de los últimos acontecimientos. Salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto noté cómo todos se levantaban de la mesa, así que sin discurrirlo por más tiempo, las palabras escaparon de mis labios ocasionando que mi familia se detuviera.

—Creó que llegó la hora de convertirme en vampiro —dije con convicción. Todos se quedaron estupefactos sin saber que decir. Al parecer, mi decisión les pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

Un sepulcral silencio se instauró en la estancia, el cual nadie parecía querer ser el primero en interrumpir, levanté con firmeza la mirada enfocándola en los rostros de cada miembro de mi familia, la mayoría mostraban asombro, algunos como los de mis tíos y tías compresión y preocupación, pero sin duda los dos que más me impactaron fueron los de Lexie y Edward, que me observan con felicidad, pero en el caso de mi adorado novio también se reflejaba el nerviosismo.

—Bella, ¿qué te parece ir a dar un paseo? —me preguntó con un guiño de camaradería Lexie, rompiendo por fin el maldito silencio.

—Me parece una idea genial. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —declaré emocionada ya que me hacía ilusión poder conocer más a Lexie, además, de poder escaquearme de la conversación que estaba a punto de iniciarse.

—Ahora mismo —me sonrió antes de enfocar su mirada en Edward—. Necesito las llaves de tu coche y no quiero excusas —le dijo, aunque más bien exigió, rápidamente y sin decir palabra alguna, mi chico sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo que velozmente le entregó.

—Es el Maserati Negro. ¡Más te vale que me lo cuides! —aseveró mi novio sonriendo, pero su voz denotaba ansiedad.

—Tranquilo enano tu coche volverá de una pieza —arrugó la nariz de manera graciosa—. No tengo intención de correr mucho llevando a Bella conmigo —explicó Lexie antes de sacarle la lengua, consiguiendo que todos se riesen y el tenso ambiente desapareciera.

—Espero que os divirtáis, pero no os olvidéis de estar aquí antes de las cinco, que tenemos la reunión y debéis estar presentes —nos recordó dulcemente Aro.

—No te preocupes, jefe, que estaremos de vuelta antes de que podáis extrañar nuestra presencia —le guiñó el ojo Lexie a Aro haciendo que todos estallarán en carcajadas —. Fino ad allora familia (1)—se despidió en italiano mientras tomaba mi mano y nos sacaba de la sala, poniendo rumbo al garaje donde cogimos el coche y salimos a toda velocidad.

—Gracias por haberme sacado de allí, había demasiada tensión en el ambiente —agradecí con una sincera sonrisa.

—Ha sido genial ayudarte, ahora podemos disfrutar de un tiempo a solas para charlar tranquilamente y conocernos mejor —habló con entusiasmo mientras sintonizaba una emisora de música Rock para disfrutar durante el trayecto.

No tenía idea de dónde nos dirigíamos, pero lo que tenía claro es que no nos quedaríamos en Volterra, ya que las hermosas casas en las calles empedradas las dejábamos atrás, al igual que sus impresionantes parques y jardines. En el instante que pasamos por el magnifico arco románico salimos de la ciudad con dirección a la Toscana. El paisaje otoñal era precioso con las diferentes tonalidades de colores a pesar de que el día estaba más bien nublado, algo raro en está región de Italia.

—Seguro que te encanta Pienza, es un pueblecito maravilloso. Estamos a punto de llegar —me comentó sonriente Lexie.

—Me encanta hacer turismo y conocer sitios nuevos —respondí contenta dando pequeños saltitos en mi asiento, logrando que rompiéramos en carcajadas.

El resto del trayecto se pasó entre charlas y risas; Lexie era una chica encantadora y muy divertida, me sentía muy a gusto en su compañía.

—Mira ahí adelante, eso es Pienza —me avisó señalando un pueblecito que estaba ubicado sobre una colina en perfecta armonía con el paisaje rural circundante.

—Es impresionante —dije con admiración según nos acercábamos. El pueblo se hallaba rodeado por una muralla alargada, y lo más increíble era que las únicas dos entradas por las que se podía acceder eran unas inmensas puertas medievales.

—Y eso que todavía no has visto nada, ya veras, te va a fascinar, vas a sentirte en otra época —anunció con alegría al percibir mi entusiasmo mientras aparcaba el coche en la zona habilitada para ello.

Una vez traspasamos las puertas me quedé maravillada, todo de estilo renacentista, era como entrar en un mundo completamente diferente.

—¿Prefieres tomar algo primero o mejor comenzamos con el pequeño tour? —inquirió brindándome una amigable sonrisa.

—Mum, me gustan las dos..., pero será mejor empezar con el tour, ya que si me siento y estoy a gusto… no hay nadie que me levante —bromeé haciéndonos reír mientras me colgaba de su brazo como si fuésemos las mejores amigas de toda la vida.

—Pues andando que Pienza nos espera —soltó divertida antes de ponernos en marcha.

Primero nos acercamos a la Piazza Corso il Rosselino, que es la plaza principal del pueblo, es deliciosa, su espectacular iglesia renacentista, y el edificio del Ayuntamiento creaban un conjunto arquitectónico maravilloso. Después visitamos el Palacio de Piccolomini y paseamos por sus majestuosos jardines para luego seguir con el Palacio Borgia que estaba justo al lado. Proseguimos con nuestro recorrido visitando la concatedral de Santa María de Assunta, la cual era un curioso y delicado ejemplo de equilibrio entre formas góticas y renacentistas que estaba situada en la Fascia del Veduta del Duomo e del Pozzo. Seguimos con el recorrido por sus maravillosas calles y parques hasta que llegamos a la calle principal donde había varias tiendas de productos típicos que se alternaban con elegantes tiendas de antigüedades y recuerdos. Una vez compramos algunos productos típicos como el famoso queso Picorinno y unos souvenirs, fuimos a tomar algo a una de sus preciosas cafeterías donde degustamos unos deliciosos dulces.

—No sé cómo agradecerte este día tan maravilloso. Has conseguido que me olvide de todas mis preocupaciones y malos rollos —aseguré con franqueza antes de dar un trago a mi refresco.

—Me alegro de haberlo logrado, de eso se trataba —guiñó el ojo—. No obstante también sé que necesitas que alguien te escuche —garantizó tomando mi mano.

—La verdad es que estoy bastante preocupada por todo lo que está ocurriendo —confesé agachando la mirada, no quería que viera cómo mis ojos se aguaban.

—Sé de un lugar donde podremos hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie nos moleste, además, estoy segura que te encantará y te sentirás más cómoda —aseguró con dulzura levantando mi mentón y limpiando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos.

—No quiero molestarte con mis quebraderos de cabeza, sólo son tonterías... o eso creo —declaré mientras ambas nos levantábamos y poníamos rumbo a ese lugar.

La verdad es que desahogarme me vendría muy bien, sabía que en ella podía confiar y que me entendería mejor que mi familia, ya que ellos siempre pondrían mi seguridad por delante antes de entender mis razones.

—Para eso estamos las amigas, de hecho para mí eres como una hermanita a la cual estoy muy agradecida por conseguir que mi enano sea tan feliz —dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Diez minutos más tarde llegamos a un espectacular mirador con unas vistas increíbles de la Valdorcia.

—Wow, este lugar es maravilloso, te hace sentirte libre y transmite una paz inimaginable —comenté admirando el maravilloso paisaje.

—¡Qué ilusión! Me alegro de haber acertado —exclamó sonriente dando pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía, haciendo que ambas estalláramos en risas.

Una vez nos calmamos un poco, fuimos hasta la barandilla para poder admirar las hermosas vistas, en un cómodo y agradable silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de los pájaros y el aire.

—Bella, como ya imaginarás me gustaría conversar sobre varias cosas... siempre que a ti no te incomode —dijo sentándose en una especie de banco de piedra y palmeando un sitio a su lado invitándome a acompañarla.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, todo lo contrario, me gustaría sacar todos mis miedos y sentimientos fuera —me senté a su lado—, sólo espero no aburrirte —murmuré un poco cohibida.

—Para nada Bella, me encantaría saber qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya, y así poder aconsejarte y ayudarte —aseveró con una sonrisa dándome las fuerzas suficientes para dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos y temores.

—Desde que Edward llegó a mi vida se convirtió en mi ángel, siempre cuidándome y protegiéndome por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de su familia; esa noche cuando escuché de la manera que le atacaban y todas las barbaridades que le dijeron… me sentí culpable, ya que el problema por el que sucedió todo, era yo, pero mi Edward me hizo entender que fue todo lo contrario, que gracias a mí descubrió la mentira que estaba viviendo y que ahora, al estar a mi lado, por fin conocía lo que era la felicidad; sin embargo, eso sólo disminuyó un poco mi sentimiento de culpa —suspiré llevando mi vista hacia el horizonte—. Pero soy una persona egoísta, quería a mi ángel conmigo a pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él por mucho que eso hubiese arreglado los problemas con los Cullen —solté limpiando unas pequeñas lágrimas que se derramaron de mis ojos.

—Hasta cierto punto puedo comprenderte, porque a lo largo de mi vida me he sentido de esa manera varias veces, pero también aprendí que cuando ves felices y tranquilos a las personas que amas a tu lado es porque tomaste la decisión correcta; y eso es exactamente lo que hiciste Bella. —Tomó mi mano dándome su apoyo y haciendo que fijase mis ojos en ella—. Mi enano creía que lo que tenía con los Cullen era felicidad, no obstante, él siempre supo en su interior que eso no era así. Sólo he visto algo de felicidad en Edward en las temporadas que estaba conmigo y más tarde con Nathan. —Un pequeño suspiró salió de sus labios—. Bella, tú has conseguido que mi hermano conozca al fin la felicidad y lo más importante: el amor. Nunca había visto ese maravilloso brillo en los ojos de Edward, así que mil gracias, Bella, por sacarle de esa mentira en la que sobrevivía y lograr que disfrute de la vida; siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida por regresarle a mi hermano la alegría —me dijo haciendo que miles de lágrimas se deslizaran de mis ojos, pero no por tristeza, sino por la emoción de sus palabras.

Después de haberme calmado me abrí completamente, le conté sobre el miedo que sentía de que miembros de mi familia pudieran salir heridos e incluso morir, y mi mayor temor: perder a Edward, el amor de mi vida, no podría seguir en este mundo si él no estuviera conmigo. Además de explicarle cómo me sentía al respecto de los últimos acontecimientos, el gran dolor que sentía al recordar la muerte de mis padres, y la inmensa ira y ganas de venganza hacia los desgraciados que acabaron con sus vidas y, que encima, desean acabar con las personas que amo.

—¿Es esa la razón de por la que quieres adelantar tu transformación? —indagó dando directamente en el clavo.

—Siempre tuve clara mi decisión de convertirme en vampiro, y más cuando Edward me declaró su amor —sonreí como tonta al recordar ese momento tan especial—. Y ahora, al saber lo que se nos avecina, pienso que lo mejor es transformarme cuanto antes, de esa manera podría luchar junto a vosotros y no tendríais que preocuparos por mi seguridad —le expliqué mi punto de vista.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto a que quieras transformarte para estar con mi enano por toda la eternidad, sin embargo, no creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado. —Levantó la mano en señal de que me esperase en el instante que vio que estaba apunto de contradecirla—. Déjame que te cuente algo y entenderás mis razones —me sonrió cálidamente cuando asentí con la cabeza—. Hace ya muchos años, más bien diría unos siglos, me enamoré de un humano, Matthew, mi único amor; cuando le hablé sobre mi verdadera naturaleza, no se asustó, sino que me pidió que lo convirtiera, lo cual me sorprendió y me hizo inmensamente feliz, así que acepté su petición y lo transformé; pero lo difícil y complicado llegó después de que renaciera en está nueva vida —soltó una sarcástica risilla—. Los siguientes meses fueron muy duros, tuvimos que ayudarle a dominar su sed, ya que cuando eres neófito siempre tienes una sed insaciable, después tuvimos que enseñarle a controlarse entre los humanos para que no se lanzara a matarlos y pudiera pasar inadvertido entre ellos. Seguidamente le aleccionamos a luchar, porque aunque los neófitos son muy fuertes, no saben cómo enfrentarse a sus contrincantes, siempre lo hacen de frente o cogiéndote por detrás; y, por último, aceptar su nueva condición y lo que eso conlleva. —Según escuchaba me daba cuenta de que no era tan sencillo como había creído—. Bella, todo ese aprendizaje se lleva acabo en un año y medio o más, por eso te aconsejo que esperes a que todo pase, sino lo haces estaremos preocupados y pendientes de ti. —Me cogió de las manos que estaba moviendo nerviosamente—. Y después, yo misma te apoyaré en tu decisión, estaré a tu lado —me aseguró con franqueza mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome recapacitar.

—Tienes razón, no es el mejor momento, pero... —Dejé la frase a medias, me daba vergüenza decir la otra razón por la que quería ser vampiro cuanto antes.

—Vamos Bella, no seas tímida y dime qué te preocupa —me alentó acariciando mi cabello.

—Es que cuando Edward y yo estamos juntos... ¡uff qué complicado es esto!, bueno la cosa es que los besos y las caricias ya no me son suficientes... necesito más, quiero hacer el amor con él, pero tengo miedo a que me rechace no sólo por no querer hacerme daño, sino por no ser suficiente para él, soy sólo una humana, no una vampiresa con una increíble belleza —confesé con bochorno notando cómo mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

—Antes que nada, no eres una simple humana, eres una chica increíblemente especial y única, que tiene completamente enamorado a Edward, que sería capaz de todo por ti. Además, posees una gran belleza que ya les gustaría a muchas vampiresas tener —me guiñó el ojo—. Y con respecto al sexo, es de lo más normal que te sientas de esa manera y quieras tener relaciones con la persona que amas; háblalo con él, coméntale tus dudas, estoy segura que te entenderá y te sorprenderá su respuesta —sonrió con picardía—. Sólo puedo decirte que es una experiencia maravillosa y que cuando suceda espero saber cómo te sentiste, eso sí, no quiero detalles —dijo poniendo una graciosa mueca y ocasionando que ambas nos soltásemos a reír.

Seguimos conversando durante un buen rato, Lexie me contó de sus viajes y de los lugares que había conocido, también de su relación con Matthew y de cómo murió, me habló un poco por encima de su vida como humana y de cómo fue que se transformó en vampiro, y de Madeline, aunque en ningún momento profundizó sobre los temas, supongo que todavía era doloroso para ella.

—¿Qué te parece ir a comer? Creo que ya va siendo hora —me preguntó mirando su reloj.

—Una gran idea, la verdad es que tengo un poco de gusa —aseveré y, justo en ese instante, mi estómago gruñó ocasionando que me diese un pequeño y suave empujón antes de ayudarme a levantar.

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos en el restaurante "Il Chiostro de Pienza" que se encontraba dentro de un bellísimo claustro de un antiguo monasterio, justo al lado de una iglesia románica en la calle principal. Una vez nos sentamos en la elegante terraza, la cual tenía unas magnificas vistas de la campiña Toscana, decimos pedir un cochinillo lechal acompañado de una buena botella de vino tinto, exactamente un Barbaresco Punset.

La comida estaba siendo de lo más agradable; Lexie me habló sobre los Cullen y cuando me contó que Carlisle convirtió a Rosalie con la idea de que fuese la compañera de Edward, unos incontrolables celos recorrieron mi cuerpo, los cuales se tranquilizaron en cuanto escuché cómo mi adorado novio ignoró por completo a la perra rubia (como Lexie llamaba a Rosalie), dejando destrozado su ego, ya que era muy vanidosa y superficial.

También me contó sobre las fiestas que montaban en sus cumpleaños y de lo divertido que era ver cómo Edward intentaba huir de las acosadoras, no paré de reír ante la anécdota de cuando mi novio fue acorralado en un baño por una mujer y se puso a gritar como loco diciendo que estaban apunto de abusar de él, me hubiera encantado poder verlo.

Un par de horas más tarde, nos habíamos bebido tres botellas de vino y, siendo sincera, iba un poco achispada, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo, me lo estaba pasando en grande; cuando por fin el camarero dejó sus intentos de coquetería y nos cobró… nos pudimos marchar hacia al coche para tomar rumbo al castillo donde debíamos estar antes de las cinco.

El trayecto fue de lo más ameno, no paramos de reír y cantar canciones infantiles. Estar con Lexie era divertidísimo.

Una vez llegamos y entramos al castillo, íbamos muertas de risa, las cuales aumentaron al ver los rostros sorprendidos de la familia.

—Hola Eddie —corrí lanzándome a sus brazos—. ¿Me extrañaste, amor? —pregunté con un puchero antes de soltarme a reír.

—Pequitas, te dije que cuidaras a Bella, no que la emborracharas —le reclamó aparentando estar enfadado, a lo que mi amiga respondió sacándole la lengua.

—Tranquilo Eddie, estoy en perfectas condiciones. Ha sido un día increíble, me lo he pasado genial —aseguré besando castamente sus labios, los cuales me respondieron de lo más felices, profundizando el beso convirtiéndolo en más pasional, hasta que el estúpido de Emmett abrió su bocota haciéndonos separar.

—Belly Bells será mejor que dejes de devorar a Eddie, todavía son demasiado chicos para eso —se burló el tonto de mi hermano oso y, sin pensarlo, salté hacia a él colgándome de su espalda mientras le daba pequeñas collejas, haciendo que el resto de la familia no parase de reír mientras nosotros seguíamos peleando.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta detuvieron nuestra tonta pelea.

—Adelante, Gianna. Pasa —dijo Cayo con voz amigable.

—Lamento la interrupción, Maestro, pero la guardia al completo espera en la Sala de Tronos —anunció Gianna tan profesional como siempre.

—Muchas gracias, Gianna, enseguida vamos —declaró Marcus.

—Andando familia, que el deber me llama y tengo un trabajo que realizar —manifestó mi ángel acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la cintura, para luego salir de la habitación junto con los demás.

Antes de entrar en la gran sala, retuve a Edward del brazo, haciendo que nos retrasáramos unos pasos. Él me miró curioso mientras alzaba su ceja.

—¿Bella?

—Edward —susurré preocupada—. ¿Qué trabajo es ese que tienes que hacer?

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

1.- Fino ad allora famiglia → Hasta luego familia

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**A mi hermanita Maia por su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**A mi querida y gran amiga Aliena que siempre está cuando la necesito.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias a Aliena Cullen, Esmeralda C, alma de mexico, Katia-Cullen-Patzz, yuly09, Melissa 94 Cullen Black, annaira, Lore Morina, Bluebell, V1V1, Anita Stew Patt, Alisea, Kjmima, Zoe Hallow, Abigail Robsten Cullen, cintYgise, rakelluvre, kate 9199, Dulce Cullen Withlock, aldecullen2, Gabytaa, nayitapd, Angelus Cullen, dark Alexandra, yasmin-cullen, macamila1231, paky32, Celina Ptzzon, krisvampire, tany cullen, Hill Stweart de Pattinson, karenov17, Natcha Rosario, EdwardKaname, Mireca22, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Rossy04, Lily Salvatore Volturi, Paky32, Rebelde Bella, beakis, Anne mcQ Shepered Patzz, tere2597, Aleja Maggie, Kenissa, mar91, ela fordyce, brujcullen, ruth roca, Laura Katherine, Ale74, Maira, danitta20, Tecupi, Saha Denali, , Lis45C, mireca22, .Cullen, Jupy, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, Jade HSos, Fefa Cullen W, Nayita pd, chocidenalicullen, paosierra, Isabella Solórzano, Pili, karencita, AlecRobsten86, Daii Miranda Cullen, Elizabeth, Aliss Cullen, dina duran, melina, Descree, mar91, BELLAGREGORI, Maka Targaryen, maleja twihard, Lunagotihc Masen Cullen, Eli, Berenecita Cullen, Elizabeth22, desiblack, Maito, alma gomez, Roxy Masen, Angie cullen mellark, Gretchen Cullen Masen, Danper Jaz lirio, Maia Alcyone.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Las fotos del fic, las podéis encontrar en mi perfil de Facebook, en el álbum con el nombre del fic "De Mi pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor"**

**Mi nombre de usuario es: maya masen cullen**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores**


	11. ¿Quién quiere luchar conmigo?

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics. **

* * *

><p><span>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<span>

_Capítulo 11 ¿Quién quiere luchar conmigo?_

_Edward Pov:_

Nada más traspasar las puertas y entrar en la Sala de Tronos, me quedé asombrado ante la imagen que se presentaba ante mí, nunca pensé ver a toda la guardia con sus rostros llenos de preocupación y hablando entre ellos en pequeños grupos sobre la razón de está reunión, pues jamás había ocurrido algo parecido y por sus mentes sólo rondaba una palabra: _"Peligro inminente". _

Sin soltar la mano de Bella me dispuse a tomar mi lugar junto con el resto de mi familia, mientras saludaba a varios componentes de la guardia que me encontraba en el camino_. _En cuanto mi padre, junto con sus hermanos tomó asiento en su puesto, la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

—Por favor ocupen sus lugares, en breve les explicaremos la situación —manifestó mi padre, por lo que el resto de los presentes se sentó en las sillas que habían sido distribuidas por la estancia.

—Entendemos sus ansias por saber la razón de haberlos congregado con tanta urgencia —siguió hablando Cayo.

—Hace siglos que no ocurría algo de está magnitud. Varios de nuestros enemigos se han aliado en nuestra contra, ansían el poder a cualquier precio. Nos enfrentamos a una batalla bastante complicada —expresó Marcus haciendo que varios jadeos y murmullos de desconcierto se escuchasen por la sala.

—Por eso desde este momento comenzaremos con intensos entrenamientos, para estar bien preparados cuando llegué la hora de dicho enfrentamiento —agregó Aro antes de continuar narrando la situación, aunque sin entrar en detalles, ya que esperaría a mi señal para saber si había algún traidor entre nuestras filas.

Disimuladamente me fui adentrando en cada mente de los miembros de la guardia, leyendo sus pensamientos, sin embargo todos eran de nerviosismo y asombro por lo que mi padre y mis tíos contaban, no había nada extraño y fuera de lugar. Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de dar por concluido mi trabajo unos pensamientos llamaron mi atención.

—_¡Mierda, sabía que esto pasaría! Yo no quiero traicionar a los Vulturis, son mi familia, siempre me han ayudado. Me salvaron de esos desalmados y siempre han cuidado de mi hermana y su hija, la única familia humana que me queda. ¿Qué debo hacer? Esos desgraciados me están amenazando con matarlas y no lo puedo permitir—._

Sin querer delatarme, me giré con cuidado hacia donde se hallaba dicho vampiro con rostro de angustia y temor. En una imperceptible señal les comuniqué a mi padre y tíos que había encontrado algo importante, y fue en ese momento en el que relataron con sumo detalle todos los hechos a los que nos enfrentaríamos.

Después de varias preguntas por parte de la guardia, las cuales fueron aclaradas por Aro, Marcus y Cayo, la reunión se dio por finalizada.

—Edward, ¿qué sucedió? —me preguntó mi hermano Alec una vez nos quedamos solos la familia, rápidamente les comenté la posición a la que enfrentaba ese joven vampiro.

—Gianna por favor, ve a buscarle e informarle que en quince minutos lo esperamos en el despacho —dijo serio Marcus y recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte—. Grazie linda —sonrió.

—Ahora espero que me digas de que se trataba tu trabajo —inquirió mi Bella bastante molesta, pues antes la había silenciado, ya que no quería poner a nadie en sobre aviso.

—Debía leer los pensamientos de nuestros compañeros para saber si había algún conspirador —le aclaré, y su rostro se llenó de angustia.

—Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien. No tienes nada de que preocuparte —intentó calmarla con voz dulce Sulpicia.

—¿Cómo pretendéis que esté relajada? —comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Después de saber que hay alguien que quiere traicionarnos —gritó exaltada.

—La mia dolce ragazza sosegate, nada ocurrirá, todos vamos a estar bien. Te lo prometo —garantizó Cayo deteniéndola y abrazándola fuertemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Mi tío no podía ver mal a Bella, desde que la conoció la quiso como a una hija.

—Estoy muerta de miedo, no quiero que nada os pase. Os quiero mucho a todos, sois mi familia —dijo mi amor entre sollozos y escondiendo su carita en el pecho de Cayo.

—Nadie podrá con nosotros, primita. Somos los vampiros más poderosos y fuertes que existen —soltó engreído Félix chocando sus palmas con Emmett.

—¡Seréis presumidos…!, yo solita puedo con los dos —aseveró Jane lanzándoles una sádica sonrisa.

—Wow, esa mirada es aterradora, recuérdame no hacerte enfadar nunca —dijo Nathan simulando escalofríos, logrando que todos riésemos y que mi princesa sonriera.

Seguidamente todos se lanzaron a mi Bella en un abrazo grupal mientras gritaban lo mucho que la querían y que siempre estaríamos juntos. Una vez se separaron fue mi turno de abrazar y besar a mi maravillosa novia, asegurándole que nada ni nadie en este mundo podría alejarme de su lado nunca. Ambos nos encontrábamos metidos en nuestra burbuja cuando el móvil de Emmett comenzó a sonar.

—¡Contesta el móvil de una vez! Lleva sonando todo el puñetero día —exclamó con irritación Heidi.

—Es Rosalie otra vez, y no me apetece… hablar con ella. Sólo siento odio hacia ellos, no me interesa saber nada que tenga que ver con los Cullen —contestó mi hermano agachando la cabeza, todavía se sentía mal por haber llevado todo este tiempo ese apellido.

—Sería bueno que respondieras, así sabremos si traman algo más —declaró Renata y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, incluido el oso, quien resignado contestó la llamada poniendo el altavoz, lo cual era innecesario para nosotros, pero no para mi pequeña.

—Ya es hora de que atiendas el maldito teléfono Emmett Cullen —chilló histérica Rosalie al otro lado de la línea.

—Estaba ocupado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para llamarme con tanta insistencia? —contestó malhumorado. Se notaba que mi hermano había dejado de amar a Rose hacía ya tiempo a causa de las decepciones y el comportamiento que había sufrido por su parte.

—Será mejor que guardes ese tonito conmigo. Te llamo para avisarte que, a más tardar, el viernes debemos estar en Volterra, hay una reunión de clanes el lunes y preferimos estar un par de días antes —habló más bien gruñó Rose.

—Gracias por la información, el domingo me reuniré con vosotros. ¿Dónde os vais a quedar? —preguntó como si nada.

—¡Deja a esos desgraciados! Y vuelve con tu familia —bufó—. Em, mi amor, te extrañamos mucho —su voz se suavizó, menuda cínica. Me gustaría saber con cuántos se ha acostado durante la ausencia de mi hermano.

—No te consiento que te refieras a ellos de esa manera, pues también son mi familia, por mucho que os moleste —bramó con su paciencia a punto de agotarse, pero la mano de mi prima Heidi acariciando su brazo lo calmó—. Siento haberte gritado, gatita, pero estoy nervioso por la reunión de los clanes —puso una mueca de asco al pronunciar el apodo con el que llamaba a Rosalie—. Dime dónde he de reunirme con vosotros el domingo —dijo mientras sonreía a Heidi y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Estaremos en el hotel "Rome Cavalieri" en Roma, ya que Alice quiere aprovechar para hacer unas compras antes de partir a Volterra —le comunicó con voz melosa—. ¿Estás seguro que no puedes venir antes?, podríamos disfrutar de está maravillosa ciudad, te garantizo que nos divertiríamos mucho. Extraño tus manos en mi cuerpo —ronroneó soltando un pequeño gemido.

—Lo siento, otra vez será, hay algo que debo finiquitar antes de vernos —respondió con misterio Emmett.

—¿Es qué no estás con el idiota de Edward y su estúpida y frágil humana? —cuestionó riendo maliciosa.

—No, hace un mes que no les veo. Te estoy preparando una hermosa sorpresa, gatita, te lo mereces por ser tan comprensiva conmigo —mintió, y por su cara sabíamos la repulsión que sintió al decir esas palabras.

—Mi amor eres fantástico, no sabes todo lo que te quiero. Hablamos más tarde, Alice y Esme me reclaman, besitos —soltó como despedida.

Estábamos a punto de hablar cuando una charla a través del móvil de Emmett llamó nuestra atención, al parecer Rosalie no había colgado.

—_No le habrás comentado nada de lo que planeamos, ¿verdad? —inquirió Alice—. No podemos fiarnos de él, está demasiado encariñado con ese par de imbéciles, debemos andarnos con pies de plomo. —Unos golpes de tacones se escuchaban de fondo._

—_Relájate, no sabe absolutamente nada, es demasiado tonto y confiado, de hecho me está preparando una sorpresa. Además, sabes que con el sexo lo tengo controlado, está loquito por mis huesos —aseguró Rosalie. La cara de Emmett reflejaba puro dolor._

—_Lo sé. Ahora lo que importa, el sábado nos encontraremos con los rumanos, los Quiolets, los hijos de la luna y los Denali en Milán para terminar de trazar el plan —suspiró—. Ya el lunes hablaremos con el resto de los clanes para que se unan a nuestra causa delante de los Vulturis, y estos sin enterarse. Va a ser divertidísimo —declaró soltando una malvada risa. _

—_Sí, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de verles sufrir. En especial al idiota de Edward y a la zorra de la humana. No saben lo que les espera —escupió antes de echarse a reír con la duende._

—_¿Estáis listas? —Oímos de fondo la voz de Esme—. Pues andando, el centro comercial nos espera —._

Emmett en ese instante colgó la llamada para que no supiesen que habíamos escuchado la conversación.

—Esa perra rubia me las va a pagar una a una —rugió Lexie—. ¡Qué ganas tengo de aplastar su cabeza y desmembrarla poco a poco! —Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro. ¡Dios, mi pequitas ahora si daba miedo!

—Sí, pero primero les torturaremos un poco —sentenció mi prima Chelsea dejando atrás su carita dulce y dando paso a una perversa.

—Nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo pateando sus traseros —declaró Renata frotándose las manos.

—Me pido al duende. La voy hacer sufrir hasta que pida clemencia —dijo maquiavélica mi hermanita Jane.

—Estas chicas son de armas tomar, es mejor no hacerlas enfadar —aseveró Afton abrazando a Chelsea.

—Es todo fachada, en el fondo son dulces y cariñosas —añadió divertido Demetri ganándose cinco fulminantes miradas.

—Yo que tú me callaría, sino quieres sufrir su furia. Te recuerdo que ahora vamos a entrenar —comentó Collin y haciendo que la cara de mi primo cambiara a una de pánico drásticamente.

—Ya, chicos, relajaos. Esa llamada nos ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos y nos ha dado más información —nos lanzó una mirada de advertencia mi tía Didyma—. Creo que sería bueno enviar a Fred a Roma, de ese modo podríamos averiguar más —sugirió acariciando el brazo de su marido.

—Es muy buena idea, amor. Además, gracias a su don no podrá ser localizado —opinó Marcus sonriendo a su mujer.

—Sulpicia, Didyma y mi amor, necesitamos que os hagáis cargo de los Newman, deben estar en un lugar seguro donde podamos protegerlos y que nadie lo conozca nada más que vosotras tres —anunció Cayo acercándose a mi tía.

—Tengo el sitio idóneo para ellos. Vamos, chicas —dijo Athenodora—. Nos vemos más tarde, cielo —se despidió de mi tío con un beso en los labios antes de salir de la sala acompañada de mi madre y Didyma.

—Nosotros os dejamos unos minutos, hay algo urgente que debemos solucionar, mientras tanto podéis ir comenzando con el entrenamiento al igual que el resto de la guardia —nos informó mi padre para luego salir de la sala.

—Chicos, ya están todos en las salas de entrenamiento, sólo faltáis vosotros para poder empezar —nos avisó Meredith entrando a la habitación.

—Gracias cariño, nos dirigíamos hacia allí en este momento —afirmó Collin rodeando la cintura de su chica.

—Vamos hermanita, demostrémosles lo que es pelear —alegó divertido Nathan pasando su brazo por los hombros de Lexie.

—Con nosotros no podréis, somos los mejores luchadores que hay — declaró Emmett señalando primero a Félix y luego a él.

—No sabéis lo que voy a disfrutar de veros por el suelo —añadí levantando las cejas, haciendo que todos estallásemos en carcajadas. Pues nadie mejor que yo conocía a Lexie y sabía de lo que era capaz.

—Les va a dar una buena paliza. Ya quiero ver cómo baja al oso de su nube —afirmó con una divertida mueca mi princesa.

Una vez nos quedamos solos, no podía dejar de contemplar la belleza de mi Bella, que me miraba con sus preciosos ojos chocolates, los cuales me tenían completamente hechizado.

Con paso lento y una mirada profunda me dirigí hacia su encuentro. Acechándola como si de una presa se tratara. Según iba avanzando, mi princesa se alejaba con pequeños pasos hacia atrás intentado buscar una vía de escape. Estaba a puntó de saltar sobre ella, cuando soltó un pequeño gritito e intentó echar a correr, lo que no consiguió pues antes de que se diera cuenta la tenía rodeada por mis brazos, y no pensaba dejarla escapar.

—Te amo preciosa —declaré acariciando su mejilla y besando sus labios que me moría por saborear desde hacía rato.

Bella me correspondió, gustosa, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, el beso se volvió más pasional sacando mis instintos salvajes, nuestras lenguas saboreaban cada rincón de nuestras bocas, al mismo tiempo que luchaban en una maravillosa danza por ver quién llevaba el control. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía a mi princesa acorralada contra la pared, y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos me enloquecía, posé mi mano derecha sobre su escueta cintura, sentía cómo mi princesa vibraba con mi toque. Poco a poco me separé de sus labios para que pudiese respirar, pero no estaba a dispuesto a alejarme de ella, por lo que lleve mi boca hacia su cuello, el cual lamí, besé y mordisqueé ganándome deliciosos gemidos de su parte, su esencia me volvía loco, su aroma era embriagador, recorrí con mi nariz su suave y perfecto cuello mientras ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en mi pelo y pegaba su cuerpo más al mío, buscando el contacto de nuestros sexos.

Sin saber cómo mi mano izquierda subió por su costado rozando apenas su pecho, lo que ocasionó que mi Bella enrollase sus piernas en mi cadera, haciendo que la lucidez regresara a mi cabeza, la deseaba con todo mi ser, pero esté no era el lugar ni el momento, así que con pesar besé dulcemente sus labios para terminar uniendo nuestras frentes.

—Ed, ¿por qué te detuviste?, ¿es que no me deseas? —me preguntó con tristeza agachando la cabeza.

—Amor, me vuelves loco. Deseo tu cuerpo con locura, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor —besé sus labios apasionadamente mientras pegaba mi erecto miembro a su cuerpo—. Nota cómo me tienes, si estuviéramos solos te garantizo que no hubiera parado, ya no puedo esperar para unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo. Necesito hacerte mía, y te prometo que muy pronto haremos el amor —susurré sobre sus labios antes de depositar un casto y tierno beso—. Ahora vamos, antes de que nos echen en falta —dije con una sonrisa tomando su mano y encaminándonos donde se encontraban el resto ya entrenando.

Cuando entramos en el gimnasio nos encontramos a Jane torturando a Demetri, al parecer esté había dicho o hecho alguna burrada, y mi hermanita no tenía paciencia para sus tonterías.

—Eso... es... trampa... Jane... ¿Por qué no luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo y verás cómo te gano? —garantizó Demetri como pudo una vez que mi hermana dejo de usar su poder en él.

—Cuñada, dale una buena zurra, así le callas la boca. Demuéstrale lo buena luchadora que eres —animó mi Bella, y Jane asintió con una sonrisa antes de ponerse en posición de ataque al igual que Demetri.

Por mucho que mi primo intentaba atraparla mi hermanita le esquivaba con maestría, en un instante de descuido por Demetri, Jane se subió a su espalda para estamparlo contra el suelo y cogerle de los brazos inmovilizándolo y ganando el combate.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó eufórico Nathan tomando a Jane en brazos y dando vueltas con ella mientras ambos se reían ignorando las miradas de advertencia de Alec y mías, ya hablaríamos más tarde seriamente con él.

Pues si pretendía tener algún tipo de relación con nuestra hermanita… antes debería enfrentarse con nosotros, aunque he de reconocer que Nathan es un gran chico y no creo que haya nadie mejor para estar con nuestra pequeña.

—Cuidado amigo, aquí los hermanos celosos y sobreprotectores te están acribillando con la mirada —manifestó guasón Afton, que estaba luchando con Collin.

—No les hagas caso, ya se les pasará la tontería —agregó entre risas Chelsea palmeando la espalda de Nathan, antes de irse junto con Renata a practicar unas piruetas.

—Vamos Alec, quiero ver si puedes conmigo, ya que estoy seguro que en nuestro último enfrentamiento tuviste suerte —le retó Félix con arrogancia, mi hermano le miró con indiferencia antes de colocarse en posición.

El combate estaba siendo muy parejo, pero únicamente porque Alec quería jugar un rato con él, ya que desde hace rato podía haber terminado. Un par de minutos más tarde dio por finalizado el combate con una llave espectacular, lanzando de una patada a Félix contra la pared y dejando un enorme hueco en ella.

—Eres demasiado previsible grandullón, siempre atacas de la misma forma. Debes innovar un poco —soltó presumido mi hermano dándole la mano para que se levantase, al mismo tiempo que las risas resonaban por toda la estancia.

—No sabes lo que te odio a veces Don arrogante —murmuró entre dientes Félix limpiándose el polvo de su ropa y ocasionando que las risas aumentaran.

—¡Hey Nate! Recordemos viejos tiempos —dije con un guiño y mi amigo rápidamente se puso enfrente mío con una sonrisa.

—Está vez no te será tan fácil hermanito, he estado entrenándome bastante en tu ausencia —me contestó divertido.

Y tenía razón, había mejorado mucho en sus movimientos tanto defensivos como de ataque, se notaba que mi pequitas lo había estado aleccionando. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos peleando, hasta que Heidi decidió dar por terminado en tablas el combate, ya que ninguno dábamos movimientos en falso.

—Has mejorado mucho, campeón, felicidades —alabé a Nathan golpeando amistosamente su costado.

—He tenido una gran maestra al igual que tú —aseveró pasando su brazo por mis hombros, mientras nos acercábamos donde se encontraba mi Bella charlando de lo más feliz con Lexie y Jane.

—Cuando quieras peleamos, muñeca, ya hemos entrado en calor al dejar a unos cuantos ko —habló orgulloso Emmett chocando las manos con Félix mientras miraba a mi pequitas, la cual sólo levantó una ceja y fue al centro del ring tan tranquila a esperar al par de fanfarrones.

—Estos no saben con quien se han metido. Pobre de ellos —se cachondeó Nathan frotándose las manos.

—Os apuesto que acaba con ellos en menos de treinta segundos, bueno no, estoy seguro que querrá divertirse un rato —manifesté abrazando a Bella por la cintura.

—¿Tan buena es? —preguntó con curiosidad Collin.

—Es magnifica. No te pierdas detalle, es impresionante verla en acción, aunque sea sólo en un entrenamiento —aseguré con mis ojos puestos en mi pequitas que estaba quieta como estatua, esperando el ataque de sus rivales que giraban a su alrededor.

—Espero que ese par de soberbios reciban un buen merecido —alegó Demetri.

—Ten por seguro que va a suceder, cariño —declaró Renata con convicción.

—¡Callaros de una vez! Quiero disfrutar del show —exclamó Alec contemplando con fascinación a Lexie. Wow, mi hermanito se había enamorado, luego hablaría tranquilamente con él, pues mi pequitas merecía volver a ser feliz y sé que con él podría lograrlo, sin embargo, Alec tenía un duro y largo camino por delante.

—Podéis hacer algo más que dar vueltas, nos vais a matar de aburrimiento —expresó hastiada Heidi al observar que Emmett y Félix llevaban haciendo lo mismo bastante rato.

Unos segundo más tarde, por fin, comenzó la pelea, tanto Félix como Emmett lanzaban golpes rápidos que eran esquivados con maestría por Lexie, ya que en ninguno momento estuvieron cerca de tocarla, mi amiga los dirigía hacia donde ella quería, y lo más increíble es que ellos ni cuenta se daban de que estaban cayendo en su trampa. La sala estaba en completo silencio, todos contemplaban entusiasmados la pelea, la cual era digna de admirar. De pronto una socarrona sonrisa se formó en los labios de mi pequitas, eso quería decir que el golpe final estaba por llegar, y no me equivoqué, en un rápido movimiento ella se colocó detrás de Emmett empujándolo con una patada hacia Félix, el cual fue derribado al caer el cuerpo de aquel encima y, sin dudarlo, Lexie tomó los brazos de Félix llevándolos hacia atrás para encarcelarlos a ambos ganando el combate.

—Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme muñeca. Lo odio —sentenció mi pequitas soltando la cabeza de Emmett antes de volver a nuestro encuentro. Donde nada más llegar recibió las felicitaciones de todos, mientras que Emmett y Félix sólo recibían burlas de nuestra parte.

Seguimos durante unas horas más entrenando la forma de luchar, hasta que llegó mi padre junto con mis tíos y empezamos a trabajar en los dones de cada uno. Mi Bella estaba impresionada, no perdía detalle de cada demostración. A las diez de la noche dimos por terminado el entrenamiento hasta el día siguiente. No tardamos en llegar al comedor donde nos esperaban mi madre y mis tías con la cena. Era genial poder disfrutar de nuevo de la comida y la bebida, amaba ese poder de Lexie.

La cena resultó ser de lo más agradable y divertida, ya que la mayor parte la pasamos pitorreándonos de Emmett y Félix, los cuales no paraban de lanzarnos miradas asesinas consiguiendo que nuestras burlas fueran mayores y que no parásemos de reír.

—Padre, nos gustaría saber lo que ocurrió en el despacho —dijo Jane.

—Sólo tenéis que saber que todo está resuelto y no hay nada de qué preocuparse —contestó con serenidad Cayo y dejándonos más intrigados de lo que ya estábamos.

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**A mi hermanita Maia por su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**A mi querida y gran amiga Aliena que siempre está cuando la necesito.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias a Aliena Cullen, Esmeralda C, alma de mexico, Katia-Cullen-Patzz, yuly09, Melissa 94 Cullen Black, annaira, Lore Morina, Bluebell, V1V1, Anita Stew Patt, Alisea, Kjmima, Zoe Hallow, Abigail Robsten Cullen, cintYgise, rakelluvre, kate 9199, Dulce Cullen Withlock, aldecullen2, Gabytaa, nayitapd, Angelus Cullen, dark Alexandra, yasmin-cullen, macamila1231, paky32, Celina Ptzzon, krisvampire, tany cullen, Hill Stweart de Pattinson, karenov17, Natcha Rosario, EdwardKaname, Mireca22, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Rossy04, Lily Salvatore Volturi, Paky32, Rebelde Bella, beakis, Anne mcQ Shepered Patzz, tere2597, Aleja Maggie, Kenissa, mar91, ela fordyce, brujcullen, ruth roca, Laura Katherine, Ale74, Maira, danitta20, Tecupi, Saha Denali, , Lis45C, mireca22, .Cullen, Jupy, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, Jade HSos, Fefa Cullen W, Nayita pd, chocidenalicullen, paosierra, Isabella Solórzano, Pili, karencita, AlecRobsten86, Daii Miranda Cullen, Elizabeth, Aliss Cullen, dina duran, melina, Descree, mar91, BELLAGREGORI, Maka Targaryen, maleja twihard, Lunagotihc Masen Cullen, Eli, Berenecita Cullen, Elizabeth22, desiblack, Maito, alma gomez, Roxy Masen, Angie cullen mellark, Gretchen Cullen Masen, Danper Jaz lirio, DiAnA Fer, carito, Ptmarfa 21, Alicia Swan, Rosy Canal, Vanessa love me forever, Vero Grey Cullen, Chiki Garcia.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme, y mándame un inbox para añadiros.**

**En el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos en el grupo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	12. ¿Tú y yo? Imposible

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 12 _

_¿Tú y yo…? Imposible_

_Narrador Pov:_

En la mansión Cullen se respiraba un ambiente festivo, ya que después de todas las humillaciones que habían soportado por parte de los Vulturis, más Edward y la estúpida humana, ahora llegaba el turno de su venganza y sus planes no podían ir mejor encarrilados. Por supuesto, contaban con la ayuda de la mayoría de sus amigos, los cuales creían que los Vulturis pensaban exterminar a los clanes con más de seis componentes para que no fuesen un peligro para ellos; eso era una vil mentira que los Cullen, junto con sus aliados, inventaron para tener a todos a su lado, a los únicos que les contaron sus verdaderos planes fueron al clan Denali, claro que omitiendo algunos detalles importantes, porque, si no fuera así, se habrían negado rotundamente.

Carlisle estaba sentado en el sofá en compañía de Jasper, charlando animadamente sobre la conversación tan interesante y efectiva que habían mantenido una hora atrás con Jacob Black y los demás miembros de la manada, incluso también habían estado alguno de los miembros más antiguos, como Billy Black, junto con otros que fueron los que asesinaron a Charlie a sangre fría y violaron a Renné, dejándola morir desangrada.

Todavía no comprendían cómo Edward había sido capaz de abandonarles por una insignificante humana, después de todo lo que habían hecho por él, en especial Carlisle, que le dio la inmortalidad, aunque fuera por egoísmo, para no sentirse solo, pues nunca fue verdad que Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, le pidiera salvarlo, eso era algo que Carlisle siempre ocultaría a todo el mundo, nunca nadie lo sabría, al igual que en lo más profundo de su ¿corazón, siempre admiró a Edward y lo quiso e incluso lo quiere, sin embargo, debía apoyar y permanecer al lado de su familia, aunque en el fondo supiese que estaba actuando mal, pero se justificaba echando la culpa al que una vez llamó hijo.

En cambio, Jasper no entendía qué era lo que el emmo de Edward había visto en esa repulsiva humana para cambiar tan drásticamente de vida. No obstante, lo que más le enfurecía es que habían perdido un integrante con un gran don que les hacía superiores ante los demás clanes al poder saber qué tramaban, pero ahora ya no se podía hacer nada, sólo vengarse por la traición causada al haberse separado de la familia y contarle de su existencia a la humana. Lo que le llevaba a los Vulturis, todavía le parecía inconcebible que ellos hubiesen apoyado a Edward y más que lo protegiesen a él y a la humana con sus vidas, ya que gracias a sus informantes sabían que eran una gran y unida familia, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, sino en lo que se avecinaba y, como buen estratega, se sentía un poco preocupado al no haber recibido noticias ninguna de su ex compañera María, que por muchas peleas que le había acarreado con Alice, ambos sabían que con ella de su parte serían indestructibles, porque era una buena combatiente y había participado en varias batallas durante siglos para tener y mantener el poder en sus tierras.

El motor de un coche se escuchó a lo lejos sacando a Carlisle y Jasper tanto de su charla como de sus pensamientos, ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta de la entrada. Nada más la abrieron vieron cómo las chicas Cullen salían del coche de Rosalie de lo más contentas por la cantidad de compras que habían realizado, ambos suspiraron mientras negaban con la cabeza, pues nunca cambiarían, eran unas compradoras compulsivas, menos mal que tenían todo el dinero que querían y se podían dar cualquier tipo de caprichos, algo que les encantaba, y más al poder regocijarse delante de los mortales mientras observaban sus caras de envidia.

Después de que las ayudaron a llevar las bolsas a sus dormitorios, se unieron todos en el salón, donde se acomodaron, comenzando a narrarles la conversación con los metamorfos sobre dónde y cómo habían quedado.

—¿Creéis qué es buena idea reunirnos el domingo en Roma, en vez de hacerlo en Volterra? —preguntó Esme acariciando el brazo de su marido.

—Me parece una gran idea, de ese modo evitamos que los Vulturis puedan oler la esencia de los metamorfos y los lobos —aseguró Alice, dando brinquitos en el sofá.

—Y lo mejor es que Emmett llegará después de la reunión, ya que no sabe nada de lo que tramamos —agregó Rosalie, cruzando sus piernas.

—¿Has hablado con él? ¿Cuándo?, ¿dónde está? —interrogó Jasper bastante interesado, pues no quería que se le escapase ningún detalle.

—Sí, está tarde. Pensaba que estaba con Edward y su mascota, pero no, por lo que me ha dicho hace bastante que no los ve, y está preparándome una sorpresa por lo abandonada que me tiene —explicó pagada de sí misma Rosalie.

—Espero que no se te escapara nada sobre el plan —la miró serio Carlisle. Él ya se había llevado una decepción con Edward y no quería que le pasara lo mismo con Emmett —. Porque podría echarnos por tierra todo lo que tenemos organizado —dijo ocultando tras una máscara de frialdad los sentimientos que querían surgir de su interior.

—Tranquilo, papá, que no le contó nada, sólo le informó de la reunión de clanes y quedó en reunirse el domingo con nosotros en Roma —garantizó Alice tranquilizando al líder del clan.

—Al final, ¿conseguisteis que todos lo metamorfos estuvieran de nuestro lado? —indagó Esme, pues la última vez no estaban todos conformes.

—Por desgracia no, hay algunos ancianos que no están de acuerdo y no dejan que sus nietos participen —las chicas se miraron intranquilas, eso no era bueno—. Pero tranquilas, nos aseguraron que no se interpondrían en nada, sólo que no contásemos con ellos —declaró Jasper relajando el nerviosismo de su madre, hermana y mujer.

Siguieron charlando sobre el asunto y planeando más estrategias, mientras que esperaban la llegada del clan Denali.

.

.

.

Los Denali se encontraban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, listos para embarcar en el vuelo que los llevaría hasta Seattle. Todos conversaban amenamente, menos Tanya que estaba completamente ajena a la conversación por hallarse sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio a Edward, que creyó haberse enamorado a primera vista y, al fin, haber encontrado a su compañero, pero ahora que había conocido el amor… sabía que sólo se había obsesionado, lo que fue aumentando ante la negatividad de él cada vez que se veían. Sin embargo, se hicieron grandes amigos, sus charlas eran de lo más interesantes y ambos se sentían a gusto estando juntos.

Hasta que ella con su comportamiento de niña tonta, arrogante, caprichosa y superficial, que quería conseguir todo lo que se proponía, lo estropeó haciendo que Edward se distanciara de ella. Por eso, le parecía tan irreal todo lo que los Cullen les habían contado, intuía que estaban ocultando cosas, y no pensaba enfrentarse a los Vulturis y destruir la felicidad de su amigo sólo por los intereses de los que consideraba su familia. Algo turbio había y necesitaba saber la verdad; por eso le pediría a Max que averiguase cuando hablasen con ellos al llegar, de ese modo podría tomar la decisión correcta.

—Tanya, cariño, nos llaman para embarcar —avisó con dulzura Carmen trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

—Gracias, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos —agradeció Tanya con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

—Me he percatado de ello, siempre te pasa lo mismo cuando te sumerges en tu mundo —rió—. Me das envidia, no sabes lo que me gustaría a veces poder evadirme de todo, pero no logro conseguirlo, cualquier cosa me distrae por culpa de nuestros agudos sentidos —explicó Carmen poniendo una graciosa mueca de fastidio.

—Menuda vampira soy, renací con varios defectos —bromeó Tanya, y ambas se marcharon riéndose hacia el avión.

Una vez todos ocuparon sus asientos, Tanya volvió a sumirse en sus recuerdos, en especial cuando Maxwell apareció en sus vidas.

Nunca se imaginó que una tarde de caza la llevara al amor de su existencia. Estaban a punto de regresar a la casa cuando escucharon los gritos de dolor de un hombre a un kilómetro de distancia, rápidamente y sin pensarlo corrió en su dirección seguida muy de cerca de su familia. Al llegar se encontraron con una vampira atacando a un hombre, que en cuanto les vio salió huyendo internándose en el bosque, y dejando al mortal en plena fase de transformación al no haber terminado de beber toda su sangre.

En el instante que los ojos de Tanya hicieron contacto con su mirada algo dentro de ella cambió, y todo su mundo se redujo a proteger, amar y cuidar de él; sin pronunciar palabra alguna se acercó, acarició su mejilla y prometió que todo estaría bien antes de tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo hacia la casa, donde lo acomodó en una de las habitaciones hasta que completara su conversión. El resto de los Denali estuvieron de acuerdo en aceptar un nuevo miembro en su familia, pues nunca serían capaces de acabar con el humano y, menos, abandonarlo a su suerte en está nueva vida.

Desde que Maxwell se unió a los Denali se hizo inseparable de Tanya, ambos se pasaban todo el día juntos, hasta que unos meses más tarde ninguno podía negar sus sentimientos de amor, y una tarde, en uno de sus agradables paseos… se declararon, pero ante las recientes primicias de los Cullen, y la reticencia de Tanya a creerse la noticia, decidieron mantener su noviazgo en secreto al igual que el don de Max, el cual era saber si mentían o decían la verdad. Mejor esperarían a verles y cerciorarse, pues si el presentimiento que tenían era cierto, debían pensar cómo seguirles el juego sin que les descubrieran, ya que ellos no serían partícipes de una venganza, y menos en contra de alguien que fue importante en la vida de Tanya.

—Amor, ¿qué sucede? —susurró Max tan bajo, que sólo ella pudo escucharlo.

—Sólo estaba recordando cómo llegaste a mí, y lo feliz que me haces —contestó Tanya con una sonrisa mientras él tomaba su mano y la acariciaba cariñosamente.

El resto de los Denali vieron esa muestra de afecto, pero no le dieron importancia, pues siempre las hacían y sabían del amor fraternal que existía entre ellos, lo cual no era cierto, ya que se amaban como hombre y mujer, no como hermanos. Sin embargo, era mejor que para sus planes pensaran erróneamente, por desgracia su familia creía ciegamente en los Cullen y nunca desconfiarían de ellos por mucho que les dijeran.

—Eleazar, ¿de verdad tu crees que los Vulturis quieren crear una nueva especie? A lo mejor los Cullen se equivocaron, no creo que Edward fuese capaz de eso —cuestionó Laurent, que estaba bastante indeciso con toda está situación, no quería enfrentarse en una batalla a los Vulturis sin estar completamente seguro, pues sería muy duro para él perder a Irina, el amor de su existencia.

—Conocemos a Carlisle y a los demás desde hace muchos siglos, son nuestra familia, y nunca nos engañarían con algo tan grave —aseguró Kate con el ceño fruncido, ya que confiaba plenamente en ellos y le molestaba que el resto no lo hiciera.

—Relájate hermana, entiendo la postura de mi marido porque no los conoce tan bien como nosotros, apenas han tenido relación —salió en su defensa Irina, que lo que menos quería era un enfrentamiento familiar.

—Cielo, no te enojes, pero creo que es una buena pregunta la de Laurent, y me gustaría saber lo que opina Eleazar sobre el asunto —comentó Garrett pasando el brazo por los hombros de su mujer y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Tú también tienes dudas, amor, ¿crees que nuestra familia nos mentiría por su propio beneficio? —inquirió Carmen mirando preocupada a su marido, el cual acarició con ternura su mejilla.

—En cierto modo me parece raro... Mientras estuve viviendo con los Vulturis jamás intentaron hacer algo por estilo, tampoco conocía el interés que tenían por Edward, Carlise nunca me comentó nada..., y con respecto al hecho de que este los abandonase tan repentinamente, sin avisarles, por marcharse con una niña humana, y que los tratase mal y humillara cuando fueron a buscarle donde los Vulturis, quienes eran su nueva familia... algo no me encaja, me falta una pieza en este puzzle —se quedó pensativo mirando por la ventana durante unos segundos—. Pero por otro lado, esta repentina reunión de clanes me tiene confundido, sí es cierto que cada veinte años se realiza, sin embargo, que sea justo cuando hace poco los Cullen se pusieron en contacto… me da desconfianza. Además, Carlisle también vivió con ellos y los conoce al igual que yo, y si está seguro no debo cuestionarlo, ya que nunca ha hecho mal nadie y siempre hemos estado juntos, es mi mejor amigo y, aunque tengo dudas, creo en su palabra y en él — explicó Eleazar dejando a todos más confundidos de lo que ya estaban, excepto a Kate, que confiaba ciegamente en su familia, y nadie le haría dudar de ellos.

No hubo más conversación durante el resto del trayecto, ya que todos se perdieron en sus pensamientos, algunos intentando aclarar sus dudas; otros auto convenciéndose de la veracidad de los Cullen, y dos de ellos mirándose cómplices, mientras pensaban cómo descubrir la verdad y ayudar a Edward y los Vulturis, aunque eso destruyera la familia, pero el estar en el bando correcto era lo que debían hacer.

.

.

.

Los Cullen seguían charlando de lo más contentos por sus planes, cuando, de pronto, Alice se quedó con la vista perdida en el horizonte, lo que significaba que estaba teniendo una visión que, para su desgracia, fue demasiada corta e interesante, al menos a su parecer.

—Amor, ¿qué viste?, ¿debemos preocuparnos? —preguntó Jasper tomando las manos de su mujer entra las suyas.

—No, para nada, esto sólo hace nuestros planes mucho más atrayentes —sonrió maliciosa—. Edward y la humana son pareja, y en la reunión de clanes la presentarán oficialmente como su prometida —soltó Alice de golpe, mientras los rostros de los presentes transmitían diferentes sentimientos.

Carlisle y Jasper estaban sorprendidos, no les entraba en la cabeza que Edward se hubiese enamorado de una simple e insignificante humana, cuando nunca se interesó por ninguna vampira, ni siquiera en Rose, que era la belleza personificada.

Esme y Alice sentían repulsión ante la noticia y, por mucho que no lo quisieran reconocer, una enorme envidia las embargaba, ya que nunca sus hombres las habían tratado ni las tratarían de la manera en que el cobrizo lo hacía con la humana, protegiéndola por encima de todo y siendo capaz de dar su vida por ella.

Y, por último, Rosalie, que sentía un odio profundo por la maldita Isabella; todo el mundo pensaba que el rencor que sentía por Edward era debido al rechazo de él, pero nadie se imaginaba que la rubia estaba completamente enamorada del cobrizo, desde que abrió sus ojos por primera vez.

Sin embargo, el repudio de él ante sus intentos de coquetería y provocación ocasionaron que se sintiera humillada, pues sabía que jamás habría vampira más bella que ella. Todos debían admirarla, agasajarla, mimarla y dedicarle todos sus caprichosos, y como con Edward no lo logró, se dedicó a insultarle y hacerle imposible la existencia para al menos ganarse un poco de su atención.

No obstante, sólo consiguió indiferencia y que el cobrizo se fuera durante unos años, en los que ella se encaprichó de Emmett, un humano que fue atacado por un oso y que Carlisle convirtió para ella. Creyó que cuando Edward regresara sentiría celos al verlos juntos, nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que cuando él volvió su forma de actuar era la misma, y para colmo con Emmett creó una gran amistad lo que molestaba infinitamente a la rubia. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar su derrota momentánea, porque estaba segura que tarde o temprano ese vampiro sería suyo, hasta que apareció la estúpida humana que echó por tierra todos sus planes y ocasionando la marcha definitiva del cobrizo, algo que ella nunca perdonaría. Desde ese instante juró venganza, haría desaparecer a Isabella e infringiría un dolor inmenso a Edward, cómo el lo había hecho con ella. Los odiaba a ambos y no permitiría jamás que ese amor triunfara.

—Nunca creí eso posible, menos mal que contamos con un as bajo la manga —comentó Esme con una mueca de desagrado al pensar en el dichoso compromiso.

—Sí, fue buena idea crear un ejército de neófitos. Eres un gran estratega, amor —dijo Alice, antes de besar apasionadamente a su hombre.

—¿Cómo vas con su entrenamiento?, ¿crees qué estarán preparados para la lucha? —cuestionó interesado Carlisle, mirando a su hijo.

—Las cosas van mejor de lo que pensaba, fue una buena decisión transformar a la peor escoria humana, la maldad ya viene de fábrica; y eso me ha ayudado mucho a la hora de enseñarles —explicó complacido Jasper—. Te garantizo que estarán de lo más capacitados para el combate —sonrió perverso.

—Perfecto, esperemos que no sobrevivan muchos, no quiero estropearme la manicura teniendo que aniquilar a varios de ellos, total sólo los creamos para nuestro propio interés —agregó Rosalie intentando ocultar la furia que recorría su cuerpo, ya que en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Alice _"Edward y la humana son pareja", "la presentarán oficialmente como su prometida"_—. Necesito despejarme, volveré antes de que lleguen los Denali, os quiero —intentó sonreír mientras se levantaba y salía rápidamente de la casa corriendo hacia el bosque donde golpeó varios árboles intentando calmar la rabia que tenía en esos instantes.

Unos estruendosos sonidos de árboles siendo derribados interrumpieron el recorrido de vigilancia de la manada de los lobos, por lo que él líder, Jacob Black, fue el que se ofreció a ir a investigar para que el resto siguiera con su tarea.

Apenas tardó en llegar y, una vez vio de quién se trataba, regresó a su fase humana velozmente, mientras excitado ante la furia de la rubia y relamiéndose los labios salió de entre los arbustos y con una idea en mente. Para cualquiera de su especie sería repugnante, pero para él no, deseaba a esa vampira desde que la conoció; estaba más que seguro que era apasionada y que le gustaba el sexo duro, sin las ridiculeces de los sentimientos y romanticismo.

—¡Hey, rubia! ¿Por qué no utilizas tu energía en algo más productivo? —preguntó Jacob, llamando la atención de Rosalie que se giró en su dirección mirándolo con rabia, lo cual ante los ojos del metamorfo la volvía aún más ardiente, y sus ganas de enterrarse en ella de manera ruda y fuerte aumentaban.

—No estoy para tonterías, si tienes una idea mejor... Ven y demuéstramelo —escupió, mordaz y desafiante la vampira.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Jacob sonrió de manera sádica antes de arrastrar bruscamente a Rosalie hasta el árbol más cercano, donde la aventó con fuerza antes de estampar sus labios en los suyos, y comenzar a devorarlos con una intensidad feroz, la cual fue respondida de la misma manera por la vampira.

—Está noche sabrás lo que es el placer y tener a un hombre de ti —dijo Jacob, pegando su cuerpo más a Rosalie, que movía sus caderas de manera sensual dando pequeños roces sobre su miembro, provocando un gruñido de su parte.

—Déjate de juegos y actúa de una maldita vez —siseó la rubia, metiendo sus manos en el pelo del metamorfo y tirando fuerte de él para unir sus labios en un beso voraz, en el cual ambos se devoraron literalmente.

Sus manos viajaban desquiciadas por sus cuerpos, mientras los labios de Rosalie recorrían lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo el cuello de Jacob, quien besaba sus pechos con desesperación...

De un momento a otro sus ropas fueron arrancadas con violencia. Ambos estaban extasiados acariciando codiciosamente el cuerpo del otro, Rosalie llevó sus manos al miembro de su acompañante apretándolo fuertemente, subiendo y bajando por su longitud, al mismo tiempo que él acariciaba con brusquedad su humedecido clítoris, introduciendo de golpe dos dedos en su interior, que metía y sacaba de manera rápida y fuerte, haciendo que la vampira no parara de soltar gemidos de placer; no podían ni querían esperar más.

Él la tomó bruscamente de la cadera y el trasero, lo que obligó a Rosalie a enredar las piernas en su cadera, y con una dura y profunda estocada la penetró, ocasionando que la espalda de la vampira se arqueara, dejando sus pechos cerca del rostro de Jacob, quien los devoró con su boca, mordisqueándolos, lamiendo y succionando.

Sus embestidas cada vez eran más salvajes y profundas, consiguiendo que Rosalie se apretara más a él, mientras clavaba las uñas en sus hombros y espalda, haciendo que Jacob soltase gruñidos mezclados de dolor y placer; ambos estaban fuera de sí, perdidos en un mar de lujuria y deseo que sus cuerpos, uno ardiendo en fuego y otro frío como el hielo, causaban.

—Dame... más... fuerte y... rápido… voy… a... correrme… —gimió Rosalie con voz ronca.

Jacob levantó el rostro de sus pechos, mirándola con sus ojos negros como el carbón, haciendo que se estremeciera entre sus brazos, y más cuando en un rápido movimiento salió de ella girándola para que quedara de espaldas.

—Inclínate —rugió él, propinándole una fuerte nalgada. Rosalie aturdida por este momento de absoluto placer y por la palmada que tanto le había gustado, obedeció al instante, apoyando las manos en el tronco del árbol. No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada.

La penetró profunda y fuertemente por detrás, mientras pellizcaba y retorcía sus pechos con rudeza, las embestidas eran rápidas y tan bestiales que los llevó a explotar en un colosal orgasmo, haciendo que ambos gritasen como locos por las sacudidas de placer que los inundaban.

—A partir de este momento eres mía, rubia, este cuerpo me pertenece —sentenció con posesividad, girándola de nuevo, quedando frente a frente y clavando su mirada en ella, que sonreía satisfecha, ya que nunca había sentido tanto placer.

—Siempre que sea reciproco lobito, o en lo que te resta de vida volverás a tocar este cuerpo —advirtió Rosalie tomando su miembro entre sus manos acariciándolo y poniéndolo erecto de nuevo y guiándolo a su intimidad, y con un fuerte empujón Jacob se adentró en ella de nuevo fundiendo sus cuerpos apasionadamente comenzando un nuevo y placentero juego sexual.

* * *

><p><strong>A mis chicas Rock os quiero.<strong>

**A mi hermanita Maia por su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**A mi querida y gran amiga Aliena que siempre está cuando la necesito.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Dar las gracias a Aliena Cullen, Esmeralda C, alma de mexico, Katia-Cullen-Patzz, yuly09, Melissa 94 Cullen Black, annaira, Lore Morina, Bluebell, V1V1, Anita Stew Patt, Alisea, Kjmima, Zoe Hallow, Abigail Robsten Cullen, cintYgise, rakelluvre, kate 9199, Dulce Cullen Withlock, aldecullen2, Gabytaa, nayitapd, Angelus Cullen, dark Alexandra, yasmin-cullen, macamila1231, paky32, Celina Ptzzon, krisvampire, tany cullen, Hill Stweart de Pattinson, karenov17, Natcha Rosario, EdwardKaname, Mireca22, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Rossy04, Lily Salvatore Volturi, Paky32, Rebelde Bella, beakis, Anne mcQ Shepered Patzz, tere2597, Aleja Maggie, Kenissa, mar91, ela fordyce, brujcullen, ruth roca, Laura Katherine, Ale74, Maira, danitta20, Tecupi, Saha Denali, mireca22, .Cullen, Jupy, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, Jade HSos, Fefa Cullen W, Nayita pd, chocidenalicullen, paosierra, Isabella Solórzano, Pili, karencita, AlecRobsten86, Daii Miranda Cullen, Elizabeth, Aliss Cullen, dina duran, melina, Descree, mar91, BELLAGREGORI, Maka Targaryen, maleja twihard, Lunagotihc Masen Cullen, Eli, Berenecita Cullen, Elizabeth22, desiblack, Maito, alma gomez, Roxy Masen, Angie cullen mellark, Gretchen Cullen Masen, Danper Jaz lirio, DiAnA Fer, carito, Ptmarfa 21, Alicia Swan, Rosy Canul, Vanessa love me forever, Vero Grey Cullen, Chiki Garcia, Maze 2531, Beastyle, Isabella Monse, Fernanda, Isa Swan de Cullen, Pauly Mp, Vallery brandon, .**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme, y mandadme un inbox para añadiros.**

**En el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos en el grupo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	13. Planes, confesiones y

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 13 _

_Planes, confesiones y…_

_Edward Pov:_

Era increíble lo rápido que los días habían pasado, entre los entrenamientos y las estrategias ya estábamos a domingo. Fred se había ido esta mañana para estar bien escondido en donde se celebraría la dichosa reunión, y Emmett estaba a punto de marcharse a Roma para reunirse con los Cullen, aunque no le apetecía lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, familia, nos vemos mañana, en la noche os llamaré para manteneros informados, pero estoy seguro de que no me dirán absolutamente nada —dijo Emmett, una vez se despidió de todos.

—Por mucho que te cueste tienes que poner buena cara, piensa que sólo será un día y mañana estarás de nuevo con nosotros —declaró con voz suave Heidi, mirando con dulzura al «oso», quien sonreía tontamente.

Cada vez estaba más claro que entre estos dos había surgido un sentimiento de amor que cada día crecía más; lo cual me alegraba bastante, pues ambos merecían ser felices.

—Nate, limpia nuestra esencia de su cuerpo. Los Cullen deben seguir pensando que no se ha reunido con nosotros en ningún momento —ordenó Lexie.

—Listo, a partir de este instante sólo estarás impregnado con la de los humanos que te encuentres a tu paso. Nadie sabrá que has estado pasando tu tiempo con unos encantadores vampiros y con una maravillosa humana —aseveró divertido Nathan, palmeando la espalda de mi hermano y consiguiendo que todos nos riésemos.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos acompañábamos a un cabizbajo Emmett a la salida del castillo, donde nos brindó una sonrisa antes de alejarse de nosotros y desapareciendo de nuestra vista entre la gente que transitaba por la calle.

—Pobrecillo, me ha dado mucha pena verlo irse tanta triste —comentó mi Bella, abrazándose fuertemente a mí.

—Cualquiera de nosotros en su lugar estaría igual. Tener que aguantar y aparentar estar contento de ver a los Cullen… es un gran sacrificio —añadió Demetri, entendiendo a la perfección la situación a la que se enfrentaba uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Tienes toda la razón, hijo. No obstante, ahora debemos concentrarnos en seguir adelante con nuestros planes y dejar todo listo para la reunión de clanes —agregó mi tío Cayo mientras nos adentrábamos de nuevo en el castillo.

—Chicas, es hora de irnos, ¿estáis todas preparadas? —preguntó mi tía Athenodora, recibiendo un fuerte asentimiento por parte de las aludidas.

—Perfecto, pues andando, que se nos echa el tiempo encima y tenemos mucho que hacer —dijo mi madre, tomando la mano de Bella.

—Mamá, espera un momento, déjame despedirme de mi novia —protesté con un puchero, provocando que todos estallaran en carcajadas, lo que me dio igual ya que tomé a Bella de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo antes de inclinar mi cabeza y unir nuestros labios en un dulce y delicioso beso—. Diviértete, nos vemos en un rato. Te amo, princesa —murmuré en su oído mientras acariciaba con ternura su mejilla.

—También te amo, mi ángel —me contestó, juntando nuestros labios de nuevo en un casto beso antes de ser arrastrada por mi madre a la salida, seguidas de cerca por mis primas y tías.

—¿Y por qué vosotras no vais con ellas? —inquirió curioso Félix, mirando a Jane y Lexie.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, las cuales no te vamos a decir —respondió mi hermanita guiñándome el ojo.

—Sí, y debemos darnos prisa, mira la hora que es —alegó mi pequitas, mirando su reloj.

Segundos después las dos estaban fuera de la habitación.

—Estas dos juntas me dan miedo, a saber qué están tramando... —expresó Afton, negando con la cabeza.

—Seguro que nada bueno, ese par es de lo más peligroso —secundó Collin a su hermano.

—¡Hey! No os metáis con ellas, que son unas chicas encantadoras —las defendió Nathan, ganándose una mirada perspicaz por parte de mi padre.

—A alguien por aquí le picó el bichito del amor —dijo riendo mi tío Marcus.

—Compañero, ¿estás preparado para un interrogatorio de tercer grado? —le preguntó Demetri, codeando su costado—. Porque aquí, los tres presentes, no te lo van a poner nada fácil, estamos hablando de su niña.

Nos señaló con el dedo primero a mi padre, luego a Alec y por último a mí.

—Eh... tengo que irme... debo entrenar los últimos movimientos defensivos que Lexie me enseñó está mañana —se excusó, intentando salir de la habitación, lo que le resultó imposible ya que en milésimas de segundos lo teníamos acorralado contra la puerta, rodeado por mi padre, Alec y yo, impidiendo su intento de huida.

—No tengas prisa, hijo... Ven a sentarte un rato con nosotros... así podemos conversar tranquilamente —le dijo mi padre, pasando su brazo por sus hombros y tirando de él hasta que se sentó en el sofá entre Alec y yo, ya que mi padre se ubicó frente a él, en el sillón.

—Por favor no matéis al chico, que lo necesitamos de nuestro lado, además de que mi querida sobrina nunca os lo perdonaría —se burló mi tío Cayo, provocando que Marcus y mis primos rompiesen en carcajadas.

—Voy a ser directo y claro: ¿Qué sientes por mi hijita? —le preguntó serio y sin rodeos mi padre.

—Pues... No sé cómo explicarlo... Es algo único y especial. Sólo quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo y, cuando no es así, la extraño horrores... Necesito saber que está bien, siento que debo protegerla y cuidarla de cualquiera que pueda dañarla. Desde el instante que la vi, se volvió lo más importante para mí. Nunca en toda mi vida o no-vida he sentido algo igual... creo que me estoy enamorando de ella... si es que no lo estoy ya —nos explicó un poco cohibido, pero con total franqueza, y sus pensamientos corroboraban sus palabras. Nathan estaba locamente enamorado de nuestra pequeña diablilla.

—Por mi parte sólo te diré una cosa: si lastimas a mi hermanita lo más mínimo, juro que te desmembraré a pedacitos. Más te vale hacerla feliz y cuidarla. ¿Me has entendido? —le advirtió amenazante Alec, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que relajó un poco a nuestro amigo que asintió rápidamente.

—Sé que tus sentimientos hacia nuestra pequeña Jane son sinceros, pero eso no quiere decir que no te daré tu merecido si la veo sufrir, por muy amigo... o mejor dicho hermano mío que seas —le avisé como buen hermano sobre protector, palmeando su espalda.

—Mis hijos ya han dicho todo, aunque... te prevengo que lo que ellos te harán no será nada comparado con lo que yo te infringiré —increpó severo mi padre, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y haciéndole tragar en seco.

—¡Joder! Yo en tu lugar me mantendría lo más alejado posible de Jane —exclamo Félix, intentando no reírse.

—Por tener a Jane a mi lado sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso enfrentarme a la ira de ellos tres —afirmó contundente Nathan y ganándose una sincera sonrisa de mi padre, Alec y mía.

—Siendo así, solamente nos queda que... darte la bienvenida a la familia —aseguró Aro incorporándose y abrazando a Nathan, quien le correspondió, soltando un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Espero que siempre veles por su seguridad y que hagas feliz a mi gemela todos los días de su existencia. Ahora dame un abrazo, cuñado —dijo amigablemente Alec.

—Terremoto, cuídala mucho, es nuestro pequeño tesoro, y bienvenido a la familia cuñadito —afirmó, codeando su costado de manera juguetona y logrando que Nathan sonriera abiertamente y bastante más relajado.

—No ha sido tan malo como imaginábamos, les has caído en gracia, has tenido una buena acogida en la familia Vulturi —declaró con guasa Collin antes de acercarse a él y felicitarle, lo cual seguidamente repitieron mis tíos y mis primos.

Apenas terminamos cuando por la puerta entraron unas risueñas Jane y Lexie cargadas de bolsas, que al vernos rodeando a Nathan, sus ceños se fruncieron mientras nos observaban desconcertadas, aunque con una pequeña noción de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —indagó mosqueada Jane.

—Nada en absoluto mi adorada sobrina —contestó cauteloso mi tío Cayo.

—¿Por qué nos miráis de esa manera? —cuestionó Afton, intentando aparentar serenidad, pues mi diablilla y mi pequitas eran de armas tomar cuando se enfadaban.

—No sé por qué me da… que aquí ha ocurrido algo —acotó Lexie, contemplando nuestros rostros e intentando descifrar qué era.

¡Dios, ¿por qué tenía que tener ese sexto sentido?!

—Calmaos, chicas, que sólo estábamos dándole la bienvenida a la familia al novio de Jane —dijo gracioso Demetri, provocando que mi hermanita abriera la boca sorprendida, y puedo asegurar que si fuese humana estaría colorada como un tomate al verse descubierta.

—Ya era hora de que lo anunciaras Nathan, me tenías harta, ya no sabía qué inventarme para seguir encubriéndolos —alegó mi pequitas, ocasionando que todos estallásemos en carcajadas menos los aludidos.

Después de algunas bromas a su costa, las chicas decidieron que era hora de irse, no sin antes acercarse a mí y susurrarme que todo estaría perfecto para la noche y que en mi habitación habían dejado nuestras ropas preparadas.

Luego se despidieron de los demás con un beso en la mejilla y mientras todos estaban pendientes de la nueva pareja, me fijé en cómo se abrazaban cariñosamente Alec y Lexie. En cuanto ambas se marcharon, mi hermano se disculpó con una tonta excusa y se retiró de la sala muy pensativo, el resto no se percató de su extraño comportamiento, pero yo sabía que algo le ocurría, y eso tenía nombre y apellido: "Lexie Prynne".

Desde que mi pequitas llegó, Alec dio un cambio de 180 grados, no paraba de estar pendiente de ella, todo lo que hacía le interesaba y, con el paso de los días, cada vez estaban más unidos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y mi hermano no paraba de sonreír, pero también se perdía por horas en sus pensamientos... Alec estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Lexie.

Creo que era hora de mantener una charla con él, seguro que necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara y le aconsejara de cómo actuar, y quién mejor que yo, que los conocía a ambos y a sus dolorosas historias. Me levanté y me despedí de mi padre y de los demás, con el pretexto de que me apetecía leer un rato. Me dirigí a los jardines, exactamente a la zona del río donde Alec solía ir cuando quería un poco de soledad.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —susurró mi hermano en cuanto notó mi presencia.

—Sí, pero quédate tranquilo, nadie más intuye lo que sucede —aseguré sentándome a su lado.

—¿Te puedes creer que estoy muerto de miedo? —Soltó una sarcástica risita—. Sólo una vez me había sentido de esta manera, pero no a tal magnitud, y eso me da pavor... No quiero sufrir como lo hice en el pasado, pues sé que esta vez no me podré recuperar... El amor que siento por Lexie rebasa todos los niveles posibles e imposibles, no sé cómo, ni cuándo sucedió, ella es mi mundo entero, por el que estaría dispuesto a morir.

»Si embargo, ambos acarreamos unos dolorosos recuerdos a nuestras espaldas, y que pesan lo bastante como para no ser lo suficientemente valiente de declarar el amor que siente este muerto corazón, aunque me esté rompiendo en pedazos por dentro, creo que es lo mejor, ninguno de los dos estamos preparados —me explicó con tristeza, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

Su dolor era intenso, y comprendía su temor. Ambos mirábamos el lento pasar del agua, arrojé una pequeña piedra, haciendo que rebotara sobre su clara superficie. Quería ayudarle.

—Es cierto que ambos lo habéis pasado mal, no obstante, ahora tenéis la oportunidad de ser felices de nuevo, juntos, y debéis luchar por lo que sentís. Mi pequitas no me ha comentado nada, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que siente algo muy profundo por ti.

Puse mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, y continué:

—Hace siglos que no veía a Lexie tan abierta y risueña como lo es contigo, te ha contado gran parte de su historia y eso dice mucho, su confianza hacia a ti es grande, y eso se debe a que te ama, aunque no se haya dado cuenta… o eso nos quiera hacer creer. Hermano, estás derrumbando las barreras que ella misma se impuso, y lo mismo está pasando contigo —dije con franqueza antes de quedarme en silencio, dándole el tiempo suficiente para que asimilara mis palabras.

Sentí cómo temblaba.

—¿De verdad crees que podremos ser felices? —Me miró levantando una ceja—. Yo traicionado por la mujer que amaba y enviado a la cárcel por un crimen que no cometí, donde hubiera muerto, sino llega a ser por nuestro padre, y eso sin contar cómo lo pasó Jane a la que casi ahorcan por cómplice. —Pasó sus manos por el cabello, nervioso, algo que había copiado de mí—. Y a todo lo anterior tenemos que sumarle lo que sufrió Lexie, es demasiado... A veces el amor no puede con todo —añadió apesadumbrado.

Se iba a dar por vencido. No pensaba permitirlo, tenía que convencerle de que luchara, de que no diera todo por perdido sin haberlo intentado antes.

—Hermano, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y luchar por el futuro, exactamente como ha hecho Jane, ¿has visto lo feliz que es? —asintió con una sonrisa—. Pues lo mismo debes hacer tú, y esa felicidad es Lexie, así que pelea por ella y por el amor que ambos sentís. Merecéis ser felices y esta es vuestra oportunidad de conseguirlo, no la desperdicies —aconsejé con una sonrisa.

Me miró por unos segundos y vi que sus ojos tenían otro brillo. El gesto de su cara era resuelto.

—Tienes toda la razón, no pienso darme por vencido, pelearé por nuestro amor y por ser felices juntos. Gracias, Edward, por abrirme los ojos, eres un hermano increíble —me agradeció y ambos nos fundimos en un fraternal abrazo.

Estuvimos conversando un poco más, hasta que me fijé en la hora y me marché a mi dormitorio para arreglarme, no quería retrasarme, debía tener todo listo para la sorpresa que le iba a dar a Bella y, aunque Lexie y Jane me habían ayudado, los últimos retoques eran cosa mía.

_Bella Pov:_

Estaba completamente agotada, la tarde había sido extenuante, no sé cuántos vestidos, zapatos y accesorios me había probado, y eso sin contar la tortura que pasé en el salón de belleza.

"_Un horror y un suplicio"_, eso fue la depilación, sobre todo cuando me hicieron las inglés brasileñas… Mejor no recordar.

Después continuamos con más compras, pero por fin acabábamos de regresar al castillo, y de lo único que tenía ganas era de estar con mi ángel acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entré al salón fui asaltada por Jane y Lexie, las cuales me arrastraron a mi habitación y me empujaron al baño mientras me gritaban que me apurase en ducharme, ignorando por completo mis preguntas. Así que decidí hacer caso a sus indicaciones, de nada me servía llevarles la contraria, ya que serían capaces de hacerlo ellas mismas.

Una vez terminé, me sequé y anudé la toalla sobre mi pecho antes de salir a la habitación donde mis amigas-cuñadas me esperaban con unas sonrisas cómplices en sus rostros.

—Ya era hora de que acabaras, estaba a punto de entrar a buscarte —me dijo Jane—. Ten, ponte esto y siéntate frente a la cómoda, tenemos que arreglarte para tu sorpresa.

Me entregó un hermoso juego de tanga y sujetador palabra de honor de seda negra, que poco dejaba a la imaginación, pero sin dudar ni preguntar me lo coloqué para luego sentarme, donde me indicó, con el ceño fruncido, pues ambas sabían que no me gustaban las sorpresas.

—Quita esa cara de vinagre, Bella, mañana nos agradecerás todo lo que estamos haciendo —me aseguró Lexie con una sonrisa mientras peinaba mis cabellos que, por cierto, quedaron de maravilla. Mi pelo estaba suelto con un volumen y brillo increíble, marcando ondas a lo largo y dejando pequeños bucles al final, dándole un toque despreocupado y desenfadado, pero totalmente juvenil.

Seguidamente Jane me maquilló con un acabado natural, ya que decía que mi piel no necesitaba más, pues era perfecta.

Una vez terminaron me hicieron entrega de unos precioso zapatos rojos de tacón y un maravilloso vestido de color entre azul y verde turquesa metalizado. Era con escote de palabra de honor, ajustado en la cintura con un lazo y luego suelto hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas donde se doblaba hacia el interior.

—Chicas, es hermoso, muchas gracias, pero... ¿A qué viene todo esto? —inquirí una vez estuve vestida y mirándome al espejo, el cual reflejaba a una preciosa mujer. Me parecía increíble que ésa fuera yo.

—Sólo te podemos decir que es una sorpresa y que te encantará —declaró Jane—. Estás bellísima Bella.

Ambas me sonrieron antes de entregarme una torera a juego con el vestido, que era una chaquetita corta que finalizaba justo debajo de mis pechos, abierta.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Sé de alguien que debe estar de los nervios —mencionó divertida Lexie, abriendo la puerta.

Al llegar al salón, toda la familia se encontraba ahí menos mi Edward, lo que me ponía más nerviosa aún, pues no sabía qué me esperaba. Mi sonrojo no tardó en hacer acto de presencia ante la cantidad de halagos, gracias al cielo que mis queridas cuñadas me sacaron rápidamente de ahí dirigiéndome al Maserati rojo de Jane.

El trayecto se me hizo demasiado corto, y no por la conversación que mantenían mis queridas amigas conmigo intentándome distraer, sino por la ansiedad que recorría mi cuerpo. Una vez estacionamos me fijé que nos encontrábamos en mitad del bosque, y lo único que se vislumbraba apenas era un pequeño sendero.

—Hasta aquí llegamos nosotras—me anunció sonriente Jane—. Debes seguir el sendero hasta el final, luego encontrarás un pequeño camino que te llevará hasta... —Dejó la frase en el aire, aumentando mi curiosidad y provocando que ambas soltaran pequeñas risitas.

—Relájate, Bella, nada malo va a pasar, sino todo lo contrario. Disfruta de tu gran noche —me dijo Lexie antes de que ambas se despidieran con un beso en la mejilla y se montaran en el coche alejándose rápidamente.

Con mis nervios a flor de piel me adentré por el sendero del bosque, donde unos metros más adelante se vislumbraba un pequeño camino acentuado por velas de distintos colores, que alumbraban el inicio de la entrada de un pequeño arco rodeado de flores, el cual me llevó hasta una hermosa casita al lado del lago. Justo cuando estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta, ésta se abrió dejándome ver a mi Edward, que estaba increíblemente hermoso con ese traje gris azulado acompañado de una camisa de color azul añil oscuro y con una corbata granate a juego. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, sólo contemplándonos, sonrientes.

—Estás increíblemente hermosa, amor —me susurró, tomando mi mano con delicadeza y uniendo nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

—Tú también estas muy guapo —musité sobre sus labios, y me rodeó por la cintura con su brazo.

—Entremos, bella dama, estoy deseando disfrutar al fin de nuestra primera cita —murmuró con su voz aterciopelada en mi oído antes de depositar un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de mi oreja, consiguiendo que mi cuerpo ardiera en llamas.

Nada más entrar me quedé muda ante el ambiente que tenía frente a mí: un precioso salón decorado con muebles antiguos y en el que dominaba los tonos claros. Una hermosa chimenea encendida daba una temperatura agradable al ambiente e iluminaba un poco más la estancia que se encontraba con una tenue luz. Al lado derecho del sofá se hallaba una mesa magistralmente decorada con dos hermosos candelabros con sus correspondientes velas, y un hermoso arreglo floral de rosas y lirios.

Todo listo para cenar dos personas.

—Edward, esto es... precioso —susurré emocionada, contemplando a mi alrededor.

—Me alegra que te guste, amor... Quería hacer algo que siempre recordaras —musitó con voz enronquecida mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, pegándome a su fornido pecho.

—Pues lo has conseguido: es magnífico e increíble... Te amo mi ángel —arrullé, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Me haría el honor de disfrutar de su compañía cenando conmigo, preciosa dama? —me preguntó divertido mientras me giraba, quedando frente a él y acariciando mi mejilla.

—Por supuesto, caballero, será un inmenso placer acompañarlo —contesté acercándome a sus labios hasta unirlos en un dulce beso.

En cuanto nos separamos tomó mi mano y nos dirigió a la mesa, donde caballerosamente separó mi silla para que pudiera sentarme; a continuación destapó los platos, dejándome vislumbrar unos apetitosos manjares: Una ensalada Caprese en el centro, para compartir, unos deliciosos fetuccini a la Toscana para dos, y todo acompañado con un maravilloso vino Chantí, que me encantó cuando lo degusté en mi salida con Lexie.

—Espero haber elegido bien y que todo sea de tu agrado —dijo sentándose frente a mí.

—Has hecho una muy buena elección... tiene una pinta deliciosa —respondí mordiéndome el labio, y ocasionando que mi Edward soltara un pequeño gruñido, pero no de enfado, sino de... ¿Lujuria?, no, debía estar alucinando.

Nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos mientras sonreíamos como idiotas. No eran necesarias las palabras, sólo nos contemplábamos con amor. ¿Qué tenía de especial este momento? Nada en absoluto, pero sentía que algo maravilloso me esperaba esta noche convirtiéndola en mágica y única.

La cena pasó entre risas, recuerdos de nuestra vida conjunta y algunos comentarios pícaros de su parte, lo cual me sorprendió pero gratamente. ¿Quién era éste Edward tan seductor? Nunca me imaginé ver a mi ángel en esta faceta, sin embargo, lo amaba, se veía tranquilo, divertido y feliz.

—A veces pienso qué haces conmigo, una simple humana, teniendo a miles de hermosas vampiras a tu alrededor —comenté, desviando mi mirada y sacando a flote mi inseguridad mientras disfrutaba del delicioso postre de chocolate.

—Bella... Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y en mi no vida. Ninguna otra mujer humana o vampiro podría competir con tu belleza, pues es única y maravillosa.

»Te amo y te deseo más allá de lo imaginable —dijo, tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en la palma, haciendo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran, y no solamente por su acto, sino por sus palabras, especialmente las últimas.

Con su mirada fija en mí continuó:

—Princesa... —se acercó inclinándose hacia mi oído—. ¿Tú también me deseas? —me preguntó suavemente en un susurro, consiguiendo que me estremeciera por su pregunta y por las sensaciones que su aliento y su cercanía provocaban en mi cuerpo.

—Bu... Bueno yo... yo...—tartamudeé sin poder evitarlo, y segura de que en cualquier momento sería capaz de desmayarme. ¿Dónde estaba mi Edward?, ¿me lo habían cambiado?—. Siendo sincera te deseo, y mucho... Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo considerable y agaché mi rostro ocultándolo con mi cabello, no quería que Edward notara mi vergüenza.

—¿Sabes? A mí me sucede lo mismo. Cada vez que nos besamos y nuestras caricias aumentan, me es más difícil controlarme. Anhelo perderme en tu cuerpo y que ambos seamos uno sólo. No sabes cómo deseo hacer el amor contigo pequeña. —Levantó con su mano mi mentón, haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran—. Sin embargo, me detenía por el miedo a herirte, pero alguien muy querido me hizo abrir los ojos haciéndome comprender que nunca sería capaz de lastimar a la persona que amo —me explicó con una sonrisa mientras me guiñaba el ojo, consiguiendo que una pequeña risita nerviosa se escapase de mis labios.

No sé en qué momento se levantó de su silla y muy lentamente se fue acercando a mí. Acarició con suma ternura mi mejilla mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mi cuello, provocando que me estremeciera ante su tacto y que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

Mi amado vampiro me estaba volviendo loca, y en el momento que sus helados labios hicieron contacto con los míos en un dulce beso, que rápidamente pasó a ser salvaje y pasional… logró que mi cordura se perdiera por completo. Fue un beso voraz casi desde el principio. Mi ángel movió su cabeza a un lado, profundizando más, un suspiro de felicidad junto con un delicioso gemido salió de mis labios antes de imitar su acción pegándome más él. Nuestras lenguas se saboreaban unidas en una deliciosa danza que exploraba cada recoveco de nuestras bocas.

Estaba asombrada y todo me daba vueltas. Un jadeo, que más bien parecía un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Edward, que se encontraba tan a gusto como yo. Me maldije internamente en el instante que el aire se me terminó, obligándome a separarme de sus labios para respirar. En cuanto mis ojos se abrieron me percaté de que no era la única que respiraba fuertemente.

—Eso fue... maravilloso —dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, a lo que asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo? —me preguntó acercándome más a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondí, llevando mis manos a su cuello mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura antes de comenzar a deslizarnos al compás de la hermosa música clásica que sonaba de fondo.

Sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros nos fuimos moviendo por la sala al ritmo de la música.

No sé en qué momento llegamos a la entrada de la habitación, ya que estando en los brazos de mi ángel perdía la noción del tiempo y de la ubicación. Me tomó en brazos como una pareja de recién casados y me besó con suma delicadeza mientras nos adentrábamos en el dormitorio. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y una pícara sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Separé nuestras miradas en el instante que olí una deliciosa y suave esencia, la cual provocó que girara mi cabeza... Y la escena ante mí, me dejó tan sorprendida que me quedé sin palabras.

El dormitorio estaba alumbrado sutilmente con velas aromáticas colocadas por toda la habitación, y con la luz de la luna acompañándolas a través de la hermosa ventana situada en el lateral izquierdo, justo al lado de la cama matrimonial, que estaba decorada por decenas de pétalos de rosa.

—¿Te gusta, princesa? —me preguntó con voz dulce y aterciopelada en mi oído, consiguiendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Yo… esto es... —No me salían las palabras. Estaba completa y gratamente asombrada. Mi Edward era maravilloso, todo un romántico—. ¡Es precioso! —exclamé en un susurro una vez mi voz apareció.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra, aunque he de reconocer que tuve algo de ayuda —musitó con una maravillosa sonrisa mientras besaba mi cuello y me depositaba en el suelo.

Me giré para quedar frente a él y al contemplar sus hermosos ojos me fijé en el brillo especial y de deseo que reflejaban, exactamente una copia de los míos. Muy lentamente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un tierno y suave beso, que pasó a ser profundo y apasionado pero sin perder su dulzura. Fue un beso que nos robó el aliento, pero no el único, pues nuestras bocas enseguida se volvieron a juntar.

Entre ardientes besos y delicadas caricias nos fuimos dirigiendo hacia la cama, en la cual, segundos más tarde, caímos con suma delicadeza gracias a la pericia de mi novio.

De pronto me vi envuelta entre pétalos de rosa sobre unas tersas sabanas de seda, blancas. Edward me había despojado de mi chaqueta mientras besaba con ternura mis hombros y cuello, provocando que me arqueara un poco y aprovechara para bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, mientras que mis dedos se enrollaban en sus cobrizos cabellos. Él subió lentamente, deslizando besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios con paciencia infinita, pero con ansiedad.

Mis manos se colaron por la abertura de su chaqueta hasta llegar a sus hombros y se la quité bajándola por éstos. Seguidamente mis dedos juguetearon con el cuello de su camisa mientras él bajaba mi vestido, besando con dulzura la parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba descubierta.

Finalmente, mis dedos empezaron a desabotonar, con un poco de torpeza, los botones de nácar de su camisa. Edward se mantuvo quieto, haciendo que lograra mi cometido de abrirla y, por fin, poder deslizar mis manos por su duro y marmóreo pecho, que brillaba mágicamente por la luz de la luna. Mis dedos acariciaban con ansia cada parte de su hermosa silueta. Sus labios me besaron con fiereza, entrelazando nuestras lenguas y saboreando cada rincón de nuestras bocas con pasión, mientras que sus manos acariciaban con suavidad cada porción desnuda de mi piel.

Sus manos se deslizaron con sutileza por mi espalda, con caricias, mientras que bajaba mi vestido por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus labios dejaron los míos, y comenzaron un descenso por mi cuello donde su nariz hizo un pequeño recorrido por él… inhalando, sin prisa alguna, mi aroma, para luego continuar su trayecto por mi garganta y entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi abdomen, que ahora besaba suavemente volviéndome loca, provocando que perdiera el sentido y ni me percatara de la ausencia de mi prenda.

Entre breves tirones conseguí despojarme de su pantalón, no sin un palpable sonrojo, y atreviéndome a besar no sin cuidado su pecho agitado y férreo. Su piel era insolentemente deliciosa y embriagante.

—Mi Bella —ronroneó en medio de un suave suspiro—. Mía, mi princesa.

Su voz posesiva hacía que mi piel ardiera todavía más bajo su cuerpo.

Sus labios volvieron a besarme, pero esta vez frenéticamente, lleno de lujuria, dejando que sus manos vagaran por mi cuerpo semi desnudo, haciéndome temblar entre sus brazos, y no precisamente por frío.

No pude contener un gemido cuando me quitó el sujetador y acarició mis pechos con su lengua, mi espalda se curvó, ocasionando que mi cuerpo se acercara más a sus labios y provocando miles de sensaciones arrolladoras… que tanto había soñado, sentí una llama apremiante recorrer toda mi sangre. Noté algo duro y bastante grande embestir contra mi intimidad, no puede evitar ruborizarme al saber de qué se trataba, sin embargo, una satisfactoria sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cuando entendí que era yo quien se lo provocaba.

Mientras, mi ángel no paraba de besar, lamer y acariciar mis pechos con su boca y sus manos, degustando mis pezones, me tomé el atrevimiento de rodear su cintura con mis piernas, ganándome un delicioso gemido de parte de mi novio al sentir el roce nuestros sexos, todavía cubiertos por la ropa interior.

Nos besábamos ardientemente, uniendo nuestras lenguas en una lucha encarnizada por el deseo que nos recorría mientras nos acariciábamos mutuamente. Separó sus labios de mis pechos y empezó a descender lentamente, dejando un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre donde se entretuvo mientras sus manos acariciaban mis muslos delicadamente hasta llegar al borde mi tanga, con el cual jugueteó un poco, al mismo tiempo que con su nariz rozaba mi intimidad, disfrutando y embriagándose de mi excitación, logrando que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo. Con sus dientes bajó muy despacio y suavemente mi tanga por las piernas mientras sus manos las acariciaban con ternura.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes, contemplando todo mi cuerpo como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo; seguidamente se tumbó sobre mí con delicadeza, sin dejar caer un gramo de su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

—Mi Bella, eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi existencia —murmuró sobre mis labios—, en verdad lo eres. —Tocó mi piel suavemente, de tal manera que sus dedos parecían delicadas plumas. Besó mis labios con frenesí y, seguido, llevó su rostro hasta mi oído—. Te amo, princesa. —Mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que un jadeo escapara de mis labios.

—También te amo, mi ángel —susurré sin apenas aire.

—Eres perfecta, amor, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo —dijo con voz ronca y recorriéndome con sus preciosos ojos dorados, mientras pasaba sus nudillos por mis rosados pechos.

Jadeé y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, me volví a restregar contra él, ahora que me encontraba libre de su agarre. Bajó sus labios a mis pechos, y con mucho cuidado empezó a besarlos y mordisquearlos de nuevo, pero solamente con los labios, ya que no quería dañarme.

—Edward —gemí en el instante que su lengua rodeó mi pezón.

Llevé mis manos de manera traviesa hacia sus bóxers, que bajé rápidamente, aprovechando que mi novio se hallaba de lo más concentrado en mis pechos dándome un inmenso placer y que no se había percatado de mi osadía.

—Bella... no... Bella... —consiguió hablar, echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando mi mano rodeó su miembro y, con timidez, empecé acariciarlo, para después seguir con más confianza de arriba hacia abajo por toda su largura.

—Shhh..., déjame, por favor —le silencié, poniendo más firmeza en el toque.

De su boca no paraban de salir pequeños gruñidos de placer mientras dejaba caer su cabeza entre mis pechos y sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas, lo cual significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que me animé dando un pequeño apretón y moviendo más intensamente mi mano arriba y abajo, incluso en círculos, acariciando su glande mientras la otra la llevé hasta sus testículos, que comencé al mismo tiempo a tocarlos con suavidad, lo que provocó que mi Edward echara su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrara sus ojos antes de dejarla caer sobre el hueco de mi cuello.

Cuando noté cómo su miembro se endurecía hasta el punto de explotar, vi que llevó una de sus manos al poste de la cama, mientras que la otra la enterraba con fuerza en el colchón. En ningún momento aminoré mis movimientos, sino todo lo contrario.

—Bella... Isabella —rugió con un gutural gruñido en el momento que su éxtasis llegó, lo cual hizo que la cama vibrara. Su rostro tenía una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción, sus hermosos ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta fijarlos en mí… Me sonreía de manera coqueta.

—Es mi turno, pequeña —me dijo con voz llena de deseo mientras me recorría con la mirada.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —pregunté nerviosa pero muy excitada al verle descender por mi cuerpo—. Oh Dios oh... humm. —Su lengua dio un lametazo a mi intimidad, logrando que me empapara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Necesito probarte, amor, tu olor es tan excitante… —susurró sobre mis labios vaginales antes de acariciarlos con devoción.

Su nariz desfiló por la parte interna de mis muslos, mientras que mis caderas se movían de forma sugerente y de mis labios no paraban de salir constantes jadeos entre los que repetía su nombre.

—_La mia dolce ragazza_ —musitó en perfecto italiano, depositando un beso en mi ingle para luego seguir con su trayecto hasta mi centro, donde inspiró fuertemente y después sopló sobre mi intimidad, excitándome todavía más, si es que era ya posible.

Grité como desquiciada su nombre en cuanto su lengua acarició y lamió cada uno de mis labios, a conciencia, con suma delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo y a la vez torturándome, pues necesitaba más. Al parecer, mi rostro mostraba mis pensamientos, porque uno de sus dedos, de manera lenta, recorrió toda la humedad de mi intimidad hasta que, poco a poco, como probando para no hacerme daño, lo fue introduciendo suavemente en mi vagina, ocasionando que mis caderas se empujaran hacia abajo, buscando más contacto.

Eso debió tranquilizar a mi novio, pues de inmediato su boca capturó con cuidado mi clítoris, absorbiéndolo, lamiendo y mordisqueándolo mientras su dedo jugueteaba delicadamente en círculos en mi interior. Soltó su mano de mi cadera y agarró uno de mis pezones moviéndolo suavemente y tirando de él, logrando endurecerlo como una roca y llevándome todavía más a la locura. Era inmenso el placer que sentía en estos momentos.

Mis gemidos cada vez eran mayores, notaba cómo una bola de fuego se creaba en mi interior y, al notar cómo intensificaba sus acciones, mi orgasmo llegó de golpe y sin aviso, llevándome al mismo cielo. Me besó dulcemente en los labios y, después, en la frente mientras mi respiración se tranquilizaba.

—Mi pequeña, te amo y te deseo —susurró, uniendo nuestras frentes y mirándome fijamente—. Déjame hacerte mía y yo ser tuyo, para siempre —imploró, acariciando con dulzura mi mejilla.

—Soy tuya, Edward. Siempre lo he sido y lo seré… por toda la eternidad —contesté sobre sus labios antes de besarlos tiernamente, pues sabía que estaba preocupado por no poder controlarse y dañarme, sin embargo, yo confiaba plenamente en él—. Relájate, no me harás daño, me amas demasiado para que eso suceda. —Sonreí de manera cálida mientras acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos, ganándome una dulce y lujuriosa mirada de mi amado vampiro.

Besó mis mejillas, mi barbilla, mi cuello, mis hombros… cada pequeña parte de mi anatomía que estaba expuesta, logrando que mi piel se erizara ante su delicioso tacto. Mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo y ansiedad a medida que su mano descendía a mi intimidad, la cual estaba húmeda de nuevo. Sus dedos encontraron el camino entre mis labios, y con sumo cuidado, introdujo uno y luego otro, tentativamente, logrando que me excitara aún más, y que el deseo de ser suya aumentara.

—Princesa, esto te dolerá un poco, pero prometo que será breve. Te garantizo que después sólo sentirás el más delicioso de los placeres—me aseguró, descansando su frente sobre la mía mientras retiraba sus dedos y su miembro rozaba mi entrada.

—Lo sé, y no tengo miedo. Quiero ser tuya y que nuestros cuerpos se unan en uno solo, porque de ese modo seremos dos personas compartiendo una misma alma —musité con sinceridad.

Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en mí.

Edward tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras presionaba sus dientes con fuerza, rápidamente llevé mis manos a sus cabellos, que empecé a acariciarlos con suavidad, logrando relajarle

—Te amo. —Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con fiereza para distraerme, mientras empujaba con delicadeza hasta entrar profundamente en mí, rompiendo mi barrera, lo que provocó un breve pero intenso dolor.

—Edward... —grité, aferrando mis dedos en su pelo y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, mientras el dolor desaparecía y mi cuerpo se acoplaba a él.

Moví mis caderas lentamente, dándole la señal a mi ángel de que continuara, lo cual hizo despacio y con sumo cuidado. Sus movimientos eran lentos y acompasados, logrando que el dolor se esfumara, dando pasó a un inmenso placer. Mis dedos acariciaban su espalda mientras no paraba de susurrarle cuánto lo amaba y lo bien que me sentía.

Entre gemidos le pedí que aumentara la velocidad, sus ronroneos y gruñidos me hacían necesitar más, y el ver su rostro crispado de placer aumentaba mi deseo.

—Más... rápido... más... Edward —supliqué entre jadeos.

Y de pronto sus embistes se aceleraron, provocando la ya conocida burbuja de tensión en mi estómago.

Segundos después una ola de placer me golpeó y me obligó a arquear mi espalda.

—Edward... Edward —grité su nombre con voz ronca, rasguñando su espalda. Apretando mi cuerpo al suyo y haciéndole notar mis espasmos de placer.

Sus dientes chocaron y salió un gutural gruñido cuando llegó al clímax, debió ser tan fuerte que sus manos rompieron el cabecero de la cama y sus dientes se clavaron en las almohadas, rasgándolas y haciendo que el relleno de plumas quedará expuesto. Un lateral del colchón estaba destrozado, no sé en qué momento sucedió.

—Gracias, gracias, ha sido maravilloso e increíble. Te amo —dije, llenando su rostro de pequeños besos, una vez nuestras respiraciones, en especial la mía, se tranquilizaron.

—También te amo, princesa, y sí, ha sido algo prodigioso y único —declaró con voz dulce besando mis labios—. Que espero volvamos a repetir.

Me sonrió travieso mientras salía de mí y se dejaba caer a mi lado, para luego acercarme a él y quedar abrazados mientras sus manos acariciaban con dulzura mi espalda, provocando que el cansancio del día apareciera y el sueño me venciera.

_Edward Pov:_

Todavía me parecía un sueño lo sucedido la noche anterior. Nunca pensé que esto podría ocurrir, ya que el miedo a poder dañarla era inmenso. Pero la conversación con Lexie me hizo ver las cosas de manera diferente, y eso fue lo que necesité para dar este paso, pues mis deseos carnales por Bella cada vez eran mayores y sabía que mi autocontrol no aguantaría mucho más.

La estreché aún más entre mis brazos mientras recordaba cómo nos entregamos y lo hermoso que resultó ser, sin embargo, lo que más feliz me hacía es que no la había causado ningún daño, había podido controlar el monstruo sin ningún problema... bueno, sino contamos el destrozo del cabecero, los postes de la cama, las almohadas…

Me reí internamente. Era el vampiro más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, si ya le pertenecía a mi pequeña hace años, ahora ya era completamente suyo, y ella mía. Nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Contemplé con amor a mi princesa que respiraba tranquilamente y con una preciosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, murmuraba mi nombre mientras dormía, y me arrullaba invitándome a un sueño que, por desgracia, sabía que jamás llegaría.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la luz de la mañana golpeó con fuerza en las ventanas, mi Bella comenzó a removerse entre mis brazos, abriendo sus ojitos poco a poco y frunciendo su ceño graciosamente, antes de que nuestras miradas se encontraran y una dulce sonrisa se extendiera en su preciosa carita.

—Buenos días, amor —dije suavemente mientras depositaba un beso en su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

—Más que buenos, mi ángel —se ruborizó. Supongo que su sonrojo se debió a los recuerdos de nuestra pasada noche—. Entonces... ¿no fue un sueño? —preguntó sonriente, pero con timidez a la vez.

—No, mi Bella… Yo no puedo dormir —respondí con una pacifica sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su desnuda espalda de arriba abajo.

—Perfecto, así podemos volver practicar —añadió, saltando sobre mí, besándome con pasión y adentrándose en mi boca sin permiso, a lo que respondí de la misma mera mientras nos perdíamos entre caricias.

Estaba a punto de entrar en mi santuario, de nuevo, cuando el insistente repiqueteo del teléfono nos interrumpió.

Muy a mi pesar me separé de ella y salté de la cama para tomar el móvil de mis pantalones. Contesté rápidamente al ver que se trataba de mi padre.

—Hola, hijo, lamento molestaros tan temprano, pero es urgente que regreséis —me comunicó con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? —pregunté de lo más ansioso.

—Fred ha regresado hace unas horas y no con muy buenas noticias —me informó angustiado—. Por favor, venid cuanto antes, os esperamos.

Se despidió colgando la llamada y dejándome lleno de incertidumbre.

* * *

><p><strong>Comunicaros que<strong> **e**n el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.****

**El trailer del fic lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mi hermanita Maia por su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**A mi querida amiga Emmaly por tan lindo trailer.**

**A mi querida y gran amiga Aliena que siempre está cuando la necesito.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Dar las gracias a:**

**Aliena Cullen, ****Tecupi, Julieta Marques, ****Itzel Alejandra Vargas, Margie Carcache, ****DiAnA Fer, Desiblack, ****Rosy Canul, Beastyle, ****Roxy Masen C, yasmin-cullen, ****Gretchen Cullen Masen, Fefa Cullen W, ****Jade HSos, Maka Targaryen, ****Elizabeth, Vanessa love me forever, ****jupy, beakis, ****Issa Swan De Cullen, Maayraaykalebb, ****paosierra, Maze2531****, Elizabeth22, Fernanda, ****Isabella Monse, Berenecita Cullen, ****Pauly Mp, Vallery Brandon, ****Vero Grey Cullen, Laura Katherine, ****carito, Ptmarfa21, ****Alicia Swan, angie cullen mellark, ****Ale74, Rebelde Bella****, Chiki Garcia, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, ****dina duran, mar91****, AlecRobsten86, tany cullen, ****Maito, alma gomez, ****Danper´ jaz lirio, maleja twihard, ****chochidenalicullen, greihalecullen, ****Aliss Cullen, melina, ****Desiree, cintygise, ****BELLAGRIGORI, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, ****danitta20, LoreMolina, ****karencita, Pili****, Isabella Solorzano, Daii Miranda Cullen, ****EdwardKaname, ela fordyce, ****Nayita pd, Saha Denali, ****Maira, , ****mireca22, tere culle2597****, Aleja Maggie, Natacha Rosario, ****kenissa, brujcullen, ****ruth roca, karenov 17, ****Renesmee Black1096, Rossy04, ****Lily Salvatore Volturi, paky32, ****Annie Pattinson, aledecullen2, ****Angelus Cullen, Gabytta, ****dark Alexandra, macamila 1231, Celina Ptzzon, ****Will Stweart de Pattinson, Abigail Robsten Cullen****, Swan Isabella, Amy Swan****, mirylion, namy33, ****Marie twightliter, Dulce Cullen Whitlock, ****V1V1, Zoe Hallow, ****yuli 09, Kjmima, ****rakelluvre, Alisea, Anita Stew Patt, ****kate9199, Katia-Cullen- Patzz, ****Melissa94 Cullen Black, annaira, ****Bluebell, alma de mexico, ****Ingrid Cullen, **Emmaly 76.****

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme, y mandadme un inbox para añadiros.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	14. Recuerdos de toda una vida

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<strong>

_Capítulo 14 _

_Recuerdos de toda una vida _

_(Outtake Aro)_

_Aro Pov:_

Nada más terminé la llamada con mi hijo me dejé caer en la silla de mi despacho. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar, por primera vez a lo largo de mi existencia, temía por mi familia. Las noticias que Fred había traído eran demasiado preocupantes, nunca me imaginé que los Cullen podían guardar tanto odio y ser capaces de llegar hasta tales extremos, y sólo por venganza.

Éste no era el camino que mis hermanos y yo pedimos, el que alguna vez pensamos, sin embargo, era lo que el destino nos tenía deparado y de lo que para nada me arrepentiré, pues me dio una esposa maravillosa: mi amada Sulpicia, y una increíble familia con la que vivir por toda la eternidad.

De pronto sentí cómo un enorme cansancio recorría mi cuerpo obligándome a recostarme en el respaldo de la silla, al mismo tiempo que cerré mis ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando vagar mi mente por los recuerdos de lo que había vivido durante todos estos siglos.

Nací en el siglo III en plena Edad Media, en Italia, Roma, exactamente el cinco de diciembre del año 282 d.c. En plena época de rebeliones del Imperio Romano, en donde destacaban dos jefes de tropas: Aurelio Cariun y Numeriano.

Mi familia nunca fue rica, sino todo lo contrario; sin embargo, nunca faltó el cariño de mis progenitores ni la comida en la mesa. Mi padre era herrero y gracias a su esfuerzo logró tener su propia, aunque pequeña, herrería. En cambio, mi madre trabajaba como lavandera en casa de un senador. Eso no quitaba que siempre tuvieran tiempo para mi hermano Marcus y para mí. Éramos una familia feliz y nuestra alegría aumentó dos años más tarde con la llegada de mis hermanos: Cayo y Zoe, nuestra pequeña princesa, la luz de nuestros ojos.

Durante los años siguientes subsistimos como pudimos debido al declive del Imperio y sus guerras por los territorios, ya que durante todo ese tiempo hubo 19 emperadores, y ninguno de ellos murió de muerte natural, sino asesinados por la codicia de poder, ocasionando que el pueblo cada vez se sumiera más en la pobreza y que el Senado dejara de existir, incluso que los senadores fueran perseguidos y algunos de ellos asesinados…, pero dejando la historia y sucesos atrás pudimos salir adelante.

Como apenas teníamos dinero era imposible que pudiésemos estudiar, pero gracias al senador para el que mi madre trabajaba conseguimos tener una buena educación cultural, ya que nos enseñó a escribir y leer, entre otras cosas; por otro lado, mi padre nos aleccionó en el oficio a los cuatro, como también a saber luchar para defendernos, pues años atrás él perteneció a las tropas del ejército romano.

Uno de los peores momentos de nuestras vidas fue la muerte de nuestros padres, sobre todo para Cayo y Zoe que estaban en plena adolescencia. Desde ese momento nos hicimos más unidos, si es que era posible. Nunca buscamos ni encontramos el amor, estar los cuatro juntos era lo único que necesitábamos para seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando nos reclutaron a mis hermanos y a mí para el ejército, aunque no queríamos dejar a Zoe sola, no pudimos hacer nada al respecto, ya que, por desgracia, no nos dieron opción ninguna a decidir. Así que antes de partir contratamos al muchacho de nuestros vecinos para que la ayudara en la herrería y la cuidara en nuestra ausencia, pese a que no le hacía ninguna falta, pues sabía defenderse muy bien, incluso mejor que muchos hombres.

Diez años más tarde y después de mil batallas, por fin, nos dieron permiso para regresar a nuestros hogares. Los tres estábamos tan felices que junto con otros compañeros fuimos a la aldea más cercana para celebrar, y resultó ser el peor error que cometimos, porque cuando regresamos al amanecer fuimos atacados por tres hombres y tres mujeres, los cuales, y para sorpresa nuestra, no eran humanos. Su increíble velocidad y fuerza hicieron insuficiente nuestros intentos por defendernos, hasta el punto de quedar bastante mal heridos y con varios huesos rotos, sin embargo, lo peor fue cuando contemplamos cómo se lanzaban a los cuellos de nuestros compañeros y drenaban sin esfuerzo ninguno su sangre... ¡Dios, ¿qué tipo de criaturas infernales eran?!

Miré a mis hermanos por última vez con una triste sonrisa, era mi despedida ante la muerte que nos acechaba... Cerré mis ojos, esperando mi destino mientras los recuerdos de todo lo que viví pasaban velozmente por mi memoria..., pero lo más doloroso, y mi mayor pesar al igual que el de Marcus y Cayo, era no volver a ver nunca a nuestra hermanita, la luz hermosa de nuestras vidas.

—Tanto años esperando y por fin tenemos a los tres hermanos —habló jactándose uno de los hombres o, mejor dicho, ser infernal, mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercándose.

—Sí, Lucio, encontramos buena mercancía. Ahora seremos imbatibles y el poder que tenemos será todavía mayor —declaró otro de ellos entre risas siniestras.

—Helena, Minerva, Isobel, son todos vuestros, disfrutad de su sangre, pero recordad no matarles... les necesitamos, serán nuestras joyas más preciadas —aseveró otra voz masculina, y supe que había llegado nuestra hora.

—Eres hermoso, lamento el dolor que te voy a causar..., pero tu sangre huele deliciosamente —me susurró en el oído una dulce voz angelical—. Pronto nos veremos de nuevo.

Acarició mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que su nariz se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí cómo sus dientes se clavaban en mi piel traspasándola como si fuera un papel y absorbiendo mi sangre antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

De repente sentí un fuego abrasador recorrer todo mi cuerpo, es como si ardiera en llamas y estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. Notaba fuertes convulsiones y los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más rápidos, parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho; era tal el dolor que deseaba que la muerte me llevase pronto, y justo cuando el fuego menguó, mi corazón dejó de latir de golpe.

No obstante, no creía estar muerto, pues escuchaba voces en la lejanía, el viento correr, una incesante lluvia y mi olfato distinguía varias esencias que jamás había experimentado. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron abriendo, dejándome observar pequeños matices que antes eran impensables: como las pequeñas motas de polvo que revoloteaban a mí alrededor. Con una rapidez asombrosa me incorporé velozmente, sorprendiéndome, me sentía completamente extraño, pero al mismo tiempo con una fortaleza inmensa.

Contemplé lo que me rodeaba, me encontraba en una sucia habitación, totalmente a oscuras, pero podía ver cada detalle perfectamente. Con un pasmoso sigilo me giré, percatándome que en otras dos camas se hallaban mis hermanos, muy lentamente me acerqué a ellos que estaban totalmente inmóviles, su belleza era asombrosa y su piel completamente pálida. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y unos tétricos gruñidos se escaparon de sus labios antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, lo que no consiguieron, pues la puerta se abrió rápidamente y su ataque fue detenido por tres robustos hombres, que venían acompañados de tres hermosas mujeres, las cuales parecían ángeles por la belleza que desprendían.

—Será mejor que os relajéis —ordenó con voz dura una de los hombres—. Entendemos vuestra confusión y en unos instantes, cuando os calméis, os lo explicaremos todo. —Nos miró imperturbable hasta que mis hermanos dejaron de forcejear y se sentaron en las camas, donde estaban antes, mientras yo me mantenía de pie sin quitarles la vista de encima.

»Antes que nada, haré las correspondientes presentaciones. Mi fiel amigo Níkolas y su hermosa mujer Helena. —Señaló primero a un hombre rubio que estaba a su derecha, que nos sonrío de manera sincera, y después a una hermosa mujer de pelo rojizo y rizado que se hallaba al lado de éste—. Mi querido primo, Claudio, y su esposa Minerva. —Apuntó ahora a un hombre de cabello rizado castaño que se encontraba a su izquierda, que tenía abrazada por la cintura a una preciosa dama de cabello largo y rubio—. Y ella es el amor de mi existencia, mi amada y dulce Isobel. —Sonrió con ternura hacia su esposa y luego depositó un casto beso en sus labios—. Yo soy Lucio, el líder de este clan y el mayor dirigente de la realeza vampírica, junto con Níkolas y Claudio —nos anunció con una sonrisa de suficiencia y orgullo.

Seguidamente nos contó que llevaban años observándonos y que cuando tuvimos la edad suficiente, y la destreza necesaria en la lucha, fue cuando decidieron convertirnos en vampiros. Prosiguió su explicación con detalles de cómo sería nuestra nueva vida; nos habló de nuestras habilidades, de la forma de alimentarnos de ahora en adelante y de nuestros dones, para seguir informándonos de su historia y de la lealtad que debíamos tenerles, sino queríamos ver cómo asesinaban a nuestra hermana. Eran unos seres miserables, pero sabían que ése era nuestro punto débil y que por ella viviríamos el mayor de los infiernos.

Un año más tarde nos dejaron ir a Roma para comprobar cómo se encontraba Zoe, pero al llegar descubrimos que había desaparecido tres meses después de nuestra transformación y nadie sabía qué había ocurrido, por mucho que investigamos y buscamos no dimos con la menor pista de su paradero, y la culpa de su desaparición cargaba sobre nuestros hombros, al igual que la cantidad de muertes de humanos a los que asesinábamos, sin piedad, para alimentarnos.

Los años, e incluso los siglos, pasaron rápidamente, provocando que la humanidad que quedaba en nosotros desapareciera por completo, dando paso al monstruo sediento de sangre que habitaba en nuestro interior y que antes no habíamos dejado salir..., pero ante la pérdida de nuestra hermana todo dejó de tener sentido y nos convertimos en seres sin sentimientos ni moral, lo cual satisfacía de gran manera a nuestros amos, quienes menos apreciaban la vida humana y de la manera más horrenda, para ellos sólo servían como alimentos y diversión, ya que les encantaba torturarlos primero, antes de terminar con sus vidas.

Lo único bueno de poder vivir eternamente, era que podíamos conocer de primera mano los sucesos históricos de la humanidad. Aún recuerdo cómo Roma fue saqueada por los visigodos y el Imperio llegó a su fin. La destrucción de la biblioteca de Alejandría, que dio paso al oscurantismo europeo. Cómo la peste negra azotó y asoló multitud de países.

El asesinato de Mahoma y su familia; el Ducado de Sajonia al imperio Carolingio; la conquista normanda del sur de Italia. La guerra de los Cien Años en Francia y miles de sucesos más en los que la cultura, religión y tecnología cambiaban a pasos agigantados, dándonos la oportunidad de ser cada vez más cultos e inteligentes, pues mis hermanos y yo estudiábamos y aprendíamos cuánto podíamos, y más en nuestro tiempo libre, cuando nuestros amos y señores prescindían de nosotros para atemorizar a los clanes que luchaban por derrocarlos y tener el poder.

Sin embargo, unos hermosos rayos de luz aparecieron en nuestras tortuosas existencias dándoles de nuevo una esperanza de felicidad. El primero fue nuestro hermano pequeño Cayo, que se enamoró de Athenodora, una vampiresa con siglos de antigüedad, los mismos que Lucio, Níkolas y Claudio, ya que los cuatro fueron creados por la misma pareja de vampiros.

Athenodora nació en el siglo VIII a. c. Era una sacerdotisa griega, prima de los príncipes de Troya, Héctor, Paris y Casandra, a la cual consideraban más como a una hermana... Pero todo su mundo cambió una noche que se encontraba en el templo de Apolo, haciendo sus ofrendas, cuando dos hombres entraron y comenzaron a burlarse de sus creencias. La golpearon e intentaron abusar de ella, lo que no lograron gracias al vampiro que la convirtió esa misma noche, ya que a causa de los golpes se hallaba al borde de la muerte.

Días más tarde, cuando renació en la inmortalidad conoció a Antífo, su creador; Arisbe, su esposa, y a Lucio, Níkolas y Claudio, sus supuestos hermanos adoptivos, quienes fueron creados un año antes que ella. Los años pasaron normal hasta que el ansia de poder de Lucio, Níkolas y Claudio aumentó de tal modo que los llevó a asesinar a sus creadores, para así poder ocupar su lugar en la realeza vampírica. Desde ese momento decidió irse de su lado y, por suerte, no se lo impidieron, aunque con la condición de que siempre supieran dónde estaba y que cada vez que necesitaran de ella, debía presentarse ante ellos, y así se fue cómo en una de sus visitas la conocimos y surgió el amor entre ellos, casándose apenas unas semanas más tarde.

Pasados dos siglos, el amor se interpuso en mi camino al conocer a una dulce y maravillosa humana, mi Sulpicia. La conocí en una de nuestras misiones a Inglaterra, exactamente en Londres en el año 1535, siglo XVI, en una de las fiestas del rey Enrique VIII. Desde el instante en que nuestras miradas se unieron, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, sólo existía ella, y lo demás carecía de importancia.

Durante dos días la seguí como un loco acosador, pero era algo superior a mí, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, mi deber era protegerla por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de mi inmortalidad, y fue de ese modo como descubrí que era la pequeña hermana bastarda del rey. Que trabajaba en la corte como doncella de la reina Ana Bolena, la segunda esposa del monarca.

Poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza y su amor, nunca la mentí, desde el principio supo de mi naturaleza, jamás se lo oculté, siempre fui sincero con ella, y el día que me declaró su amor resultó ser uno de los mejores de mi existencia. Por desgracia tuve que marcharme durante un tiempo y justo al regresar por ella, seis meses después, me enteré de la horrible noticia: la habían declarado como traidora y cómplice de la reina y la iban a ejecutar junto a ella.

Conseguí enterarme de que se hallaban encerradas en la Torre de Londres. Esa misma noche, con la ayuda de mis hermanos, logré adentrarme y rescatarla, aunque he de reconocer que me costó bastante, ya que mi amada no quería dejar a su reina, pues para ella era su mejor amiga, lo que demostró sin duda Ana, al convencerla, de que se marchará conmigo, que su destino no era morir a su lado, sino ser feliz, y por fin después de varios abrazos, nos marchamos del lugar con dirección a Volterra, nuestro nuevo hogar, donde nuestros amos habían decidido residir desde hace ya cinco años.

Pero cuando llegamos querían matarla, pues era una insignificante humana que sabía nuestro secreto... No obstante, era algo que no permitiría y así se lo demostré. Entonces me ofrecieron la opción de convertirla ese mismo día, y de no hacerlo la asesinarían sin compasión. Mi Sulpicia aceptó su petición rápidamente, ya que no quería perderme, y de esa manera fue como esa misma noche la transformé en vampira, y un mes después nos casamos para toda la eternidad.

Cinco años más tarde, se celebró una reunión secreta de la guardia, a espaldas de nuestros amos, y es que ya no podíamos seguir soportando más la horrible situación en la que nos hallábamos. No sólo nuestros reyes eran crueles con los humanos y sus enemigos, sino también con todos los miembros de la guardia, los cuales les debíamos absoluta obediencia. Decidimos unirnos con varios clanes que también estaban cansados de las atrocidades que Lucio, Níkolas y Claudio, junto con sus esposas, realizaban para sembrar el miedo y que nadie se atreviera a desobedecerlos.

Después de varios meses de entrenamientos y perfeccionamiento de nuestros dones, por fin estábamos listos para derrocarles, sólo nos faltaba planear bien la estrategia, la cual, Cayo programó de manera magistral, logrando que todo saliera excepcionalmente. Una noche, en una de sus espléndidas fiestas, la cual resultó ser la última de su existencia, los asesinamos al amanecer, brutalmente, haciéndoles sufrir en sus carnes todo el dolor que nos infligieron durante todos estos siglos, consiguiendo ser libres de nuevo.

No obstante, nos sorprendió que nuestros compañeros, junto con los otros clanes, nos pidieran que fuéramos nosotros los nuevos reyes, ya que alguien debía mantener las reglas en nuestra especie para que no resultásemos descubiertos; y de ese modo fue como se creó el clan Vulturi, que era nuestro verdadero apellido, y como insignia para nuestra nueva familia porque eso éramos, decidimos emplear el escudo familiar de cuando fuimos humanos, en memoria a nuestros padres y hermana.

El tiempo pasó tranquilamente y en paz; nuevos integrantes se unieron a nuestra familia por voluntad propia, nunca fueron obligados a ello, como muchos quisieron hacer creer contando crueles mentiras, entre ellos los rumanos, quienes querían, por sobre todas las cosas, el poder y eran igual de sanguinarios que nuestros anteriores amos.

Durante los siguientes años apenas hubo revueltas, por lo que no teníamos la necesidad de ausentarnos largas temporadas de nuestro hogar, pero en el año 1669 varios clanes luchaban por los territorios de Gran Bretaña, creando ejércitos de numerosos neófitos y causando grandes desapariciones, logrando llamar la atención de forma apabullante, lo que provocó miles de rumores y mitos peligrosos para los de nuestra especie; eso nos obligó a desplazarnos a Inglaterra, sin saber cuánto demoraría nuestra ausencia y, por supuesto, mi Sulpicia y Athenodora no dudaron en acompañarnos.

Varios meses nos costó apaciguar las guerras entre los clanes... y cuando estábamos a punto de regresar, una ola de terror se originó al sur de Bristol a causa de varios asesinatos claramente causados por vampiros, lo que ocasionó que nos instalásemos en el pueblo de Glastonbury, a 45 km del foco de los crímenes. Allí, mi querida esposa, conoció a unos jóvenes gemelos de los que quedó prendada al instante, logrando que su instinto maternal saliera a flote y se preocupase por ellos, a tal grado que cuando finiquitamos los problemas me pidió que nos quedásemos una temporada, y como me era imposible negarle algo, acepté encantado.

A lo largo de los meses fui conociendo a Alec y Jane, quienes eran unos muchachos maravillosos y muy inteligentes, que no tardaron en ganarse mi muerto corazón. Por eso, cuando nos enteramos que en el verano de 1670, Alec fue acusado por un crimen que no cometió y que sería ahorcado en la plaza del pueblo junto con su hermana por cómplice… lo detuvimos, aunque resultó ser un poco tarde, pues estaban rozando la muerte cuando conseguimos llegar a ellos, por lo que no nos quedó más remedio que transformarlos...

Sin embargo, lo que más nos sorprendió fue cómo la gente que se encontraba contemplado la ejecución sufría un inmenso dolor, a excepción de los gemelos. De esa manera fue que descubrimos sus dones y ganamos dos magníficos hijos de diecisiete años a los que ya amábamos con locura.

Una calurosa noche de 1676 mientras nos encontrábamos reunidos en familia, charlando amenamente con los nuevos miembros, ya que hacía un año atrás Athenodora y Cayo habían adoptado a Collin y Félix. El caso es que recibimos una visita de lo más interesante, la de un neófito, rubio con ojos dorados llamado Carlisle Cullen, quien después de contarnos su historia, su fortaleza ante la sangre humana y la nueva dieta que llevaba a base de sangre de animales, nos pidió si le permitiríamos quedarse con nosotros una temporada, a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Rápidamente nos hicimos buenos amigos, Carlisle era una persona sumamente agradable, con lo que podías conversar sobre distintos temas durante largas horas. En lo único que no nos encontrábamos de acuerdo era en nuestra forma de alimentarnos y, aunque mis hermanos, nuestras esposas e hijos estábamos tentados a probar la nueva dieta, no podía imponérsela al resto de la familia. Ellos eran los que debían tomar la decisión.

En una de nuestras misiones en las que Carlisle nos acompañó, en el año 1751, nos vimos obligados a viajar a Rumanía, exactamente a Barsov, Transilvania, donde un grupo de vampiros habían acabado brutalmente con varias familias, dejando una serie de enormes desastres a su paso, por lo que nos vimos en el deber de acabar con sus existencias y limpiar cualquier prueba o rastro de nuestra presencia. A la mañana siguiente, justo al amanecer, nos disponíamos a salir rumbo a Volterra cuando el griterío de la gente, aclamando el ajusticiamiento de una hechicera obtuvo nuestra entera atención y haciendo que pospusiéramos nuestro regreso.

En cuanto llegamos a la plaza del pueblo observamos una hoguera encendida en el centro y a su lado un tronco donde estaba arrodillada una hermosa mujer de cabello negro ondulado y con unos hermosos ojos color miel, la cual estaba malherida por los golpes y ultrajada por algunos de sus carceleros, esperaba pacientemente a que su verdugo cortara su cabeza antes de arrojar su cuerpo a la hoguera. En un acto de lo más cruel.

—Ella no puede morir. Debemos impedirlo —nos susurró Marcus, quien observaba con adoración a esa mujer. Mi hermano acaba de encontrar a su alma gemela, se veía en su rostro, y segundos más tarde la mirada de la mujer se unió con la de Macus, creando un lazo irrompible; y tanto en sus ojos como en los de mi hermano se reflejaban sentimientos de amor.

—Tranquilo, no permitiremos que eso ocurra —aseguró Cayo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Marcus, y dándome una mirada de entendimiento—. Alec, en cuanto te de la señal, comenzarás a utilizar tu don sobre la dama mientras Jane lo hará sobre el verdugo.

Mis hijos asintieron con una sonrisa a la espera de la orden de su tío.

—Vas a tener que convertirla enseguida, hermano. Esa mujer no aguantará con vida mucho más tiempo, sus heridas son bastante graves —garanticé, y recibí un gesto afirmativo de su parte.

Minutos después que el sacerdote diera su maldito discurso, el verdugo ocupaba su lugar, no sin antes colocar la cabeza de la mujer sobre el tronco. En el momento que tomaba su hacha, Cayo ordenó a mis hijos que comenzaran a utilizar sus dones. El hombre del hacha comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras que ella caía en la inconsciencia. Collin salió a velocidad inhumana hacia la mujer, tomándola en sus brazos y desapareciendo tan rápidamente ante los ojos de los humanos que éstos pensaban que había hecho brujería para escapar de la muerte. Miles de gritos histéricos, a causa del miedo, se escuchaban al mismo tiempo que los humanos corrían despavoridamente a la seguridad de sus casas.

Sin llamar la atención nos marchamos del lugar hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde echamos a correr en dirección a Volterra, al igual que Collin minutos antes. En cuanto llegamos al castillo fuimos directos a la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, acompañada de Athenodora y Sulpicia. Marcus no dudó un segundo en morder la yugular de su cuello, así como en varias partes de su cuerpo, inyectando su ponzoña, la cual no tardó en hacer su cometido. Tres días más tarde Didyma resucitó en su nueva vida, y una semana más tarde nuestro hermano Marcus dejó la soltería y se convirtió en un amoroso esposo. Unas décadas más tarde se estrenó como padre protector de sus hijas adoptivas: Heidi y Renata

Acabábamos de entrar en la primera quincena del siglo XIX cuando Carlisle decidió marcharse a Chicago y así poder practicar su profesión como médico. Nos despedimos como grandes amigos, quedando en vernos en unas cuantas décadas y diciéndole que siempre sería bienvenido.

Todavía recuerdo cuando nos escribió explicándonos su nueva situación... Ahora contaba con una pequeña familia. Su adorada esposa, Esme, y sus dos hijos adoptivos: Edward y Rosalie. También nos hablaba de cómo se dieron los hechos y del don de su hijo, y que esperaba con ansias que fuéramos a verlos pronto. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos, un año más tarde, después de terminar con las dichosas guerras contra los hijos de la luna.

Sin embargo, nuestro reencuentro fue bastante raro y distante, apenas y nos dejaba estar a solas con su familia, especialmente con Edward, lo que me llamó bastante la atención, pues de lejos se notaba que el chico no era nada feliz en esta nueva vida, además de no estar para nada cómodo con la vampiresa rubia, la cual era bastante altiva y prepotente... No obstante, lo que más nos sorprendió a mi esposa y a mí fue la actitud de Edward y no por ser reservado y callado, sino porque notábamos que se sentía como encarcelado. Luego de disfrutar unos meses de su compañía, si lo podríamos llamar así, regresamos a Volterra y les comentamos a la familia lo sucedido, cosa que les asombró bastante y que nos daba a pensar que algo ocultaba, y entre todos decidimos tener un ojo puesto sobre Carlisle. Su cambió tan radical de actitud nos resultaba de lo más extraño y algo me decía que tenía que ver con su nuevo hijo, Edward, quién nos cautivó y consiguió ganarse nuestro cariño sin apenas relación.

El tiempo siguió su cauce, trayendo con ellos a tres nuevos integrantes a nuestra familia: Demetri y Afton, los cuales fueron adoptados por Cayo y Athenodora, y la dulce Chelsea que se ganó el amor de Marcus y Didyma, convirtiéndose en su nueva hija.

Una tarde lluviosa a finales del siglo XX, exactamente en 1979, cuando regresábamos de ver a unos amigos en Egipto, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que una vampira, junto con una pequeña de dos años, pedía entrar en nuestras filas.

Su nombre era Meredith, y la pequeña niña, Gianna, era la hija de su mejor amiga, la cual fue asesinada por un apestoso licántropo. Lógicamente la recibimos con los abrazos abiertos, y entre todos los componentes de la familia y la guardia cuidamos con amor de la pequeña hasta que se convirtió en un hermosa joven, que después de terminar sus estudios universitarios, decidió quedarse a trabajar con nosotros, pues no quería separarse de la que siempre consideró su familia... Y cuando pensaba que ya tenía todo para ser feliz apareció Edward, mi nuevo hijo, con nostra dolce Isabella, dando la luz que faltaba para ser inmensamente felices..., pero que equivocado estaba, tuvieron que llegar Emmett, Lexie y Nathan para que mi familia, al fin, se completara.

Por eso mi temor era grande. Me había llevado siglos tenerlos a todos.

¿Acaso ellos tendrían que pagar por mis pecados? ¿Al igual que mis hermanos?

Hicimos cosas malas, lo sé, pero también hemos procurado hacer todo el bien que ha estado a nuestro alcance. ¿Es que no es suficiente, es que...?

—Toc, toc,toc.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, pues me hallaba demasiado sumergido en mis pensamientos.

—Adelante —hablé con angustia en mi voz, por mucho que intenté disimular.

—Aro, todos esperan —dijo Gianna, brindándome una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Comunicaros que<strong> **e**n el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.****

**El trailer del fic lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mi hermanita Maia por su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**A mi querida amiga Emmaly por tan lindo trailer.**

**A mi querida y gran amiga Aliena que siempre está cuando la necesito.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Dar las gracias a:**

**Aliena Cullen, ****Tecupi, Julieta Marques, ****Itzel Alejandra Vargas, Margie Carcache, ****DiAnA Fer, Desiblack, ****Rosy Canul, Beastyle, ****Roxy Masen C, yasmin-cullen, ****Gretchen Cullen Masen, Fefa Cullen W, ****Jade HSos, Maka Targaryen, ****Elizabeth, Vanessa love me forever, ****jupy, beakis, ****Issa Swan De Cullen, Maayraaykalebb, ****paosierra, Maze2531****, Elizabeth22, Fernanda, ****Isabella Monse, Berenecita Cullen, ****Pauly Mp, Vallery Brandon, ****Vero Grey Cullen, Laura Katherine, ****carito, Ptmarfa21, ****Alicia Swan, angie cullen mellark, ****Ale74, Rebelde Bella****, Chiki Garcia, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, ****dina duran, mar91****, AlecRobsten86, tany cullen, ****Maito, alma gomez, ****Danper´ jaz lirio, maleja twihard, ****chochidenalicullen, greihalecullen, ****Aliss Cullen, melina, ****Desiree, cintygise, ****BELLAGRIGORI, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, ****danitta20, LoreMolina, ****karencita, Pili****, Isabella Solorzano, Daii Miranda Cullen, ****EdwardKaname, ela fordyce, ****Nayita pd, Saha Denali, ****Maira, , ****mireca22, tere culle2597****, Aleja Maggie, Natacha Rosario, ****kenissa, brujcullen, ****ruth roca, karenov 17, ****Renesmee Black1096, Rossy04, ****Lily Salvatore Volturi, paky32, ****Annie Pattinson, aledecullen2, ****Angelus Cullen, Gabytta, ****dark Alexandra, macamila 1231, Celina Ptzzon, ****Will Stweart de Pattinson, Abigail Robsten Cullen****, Swan Isabella, Amy Swan****, mirylion, namy33, ****Marie twightliter, Dulce Cullen Whitlock, ****V1V1, Zoe Hallow, ****yuli 09, Kjmima, ****rakelluvre, Alisea, Anita Stew Patt, ****kate9199, Katia-Cullen- Patzz, ****Melissa94 Cullen Black, annaira, ****Bluebell, alma de mexico, ****Ingrid Cullen, Yolabertay,****Solecitopucheta, Elizabeth22.**

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme, y mandadme un inbox para añadiros.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	15. Viejos secretos Nuevos miedos

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<p>

_Capítulo 15 Viejos secretos. Nuevos miedos_

_Edward Pov:_

Un silencio perturbador era lo único que se oía nada más entrar en el castillo; lo que me llevó instintivamente a rodear a Bella estrechamente entre mis brazos para protegerla de cualquier posible peligro. Mi princesa buscó de inmediato mi mirada al percatarse de mi gesto, en ese momento comprendió que no nos auguraba nada bueno y, por primera vez, notó el temor en mí, aunque intenté calmarla con la mirada no lo conseguí. Menos mal que unos pasos acercándose, lo cuales agradecí, detuvieron sus probables preguntas.

—Buenos días, pareja, espero que tuvierais linda noche. —Nos sonrió cálidamente—. Id directos a la Sala de Tronos, ahí están todos reunidos —nos informó Gianna sin darnos más explicaciones, y cerró las puertas de la entrada antes de conectar los sistemas de seguridad, los cuales sellaron las ventanas, cúpulas y el resto de entradas, además de poner en funcionamiento los rayos láser, que si intentabas atravesarlos acababas calcinado por el fuego que desprenden. ¡Lo ideal para acabar con un vampiro!

—Hola, Gianna, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué tantas medidas de seguridad? —pregunté, intentando parecer indiferente para no preocupar a Bella, pero en realidad estaba bastante angustiado, pues esto era de lo más extraño.

—No lo sé, Edward, sólo estoy acatando las ordenes de Marcus, Aro y Cayo. Supongo que cuando estemos todos reunidos nos explicaran —dijo mientras seguía con su labor.

—Lo mejor será ir con el resto de la familia, mi amor —declaró Bella uniendo nuestras miradas—. Nos vemos en un rato, Gianna. —Movió su mano en forma de despidida ante el asentimiento de cabeza de nuestra amiga.

En lo que duró el trayecto a la Sala de Tronos, ninguno de los dos mencionamos palabra alguna, justo cuando estábamos llegando, varios pensamientos abordaron mi cabeza

"_Esto es muy raro", "nunca había sucedido nada igual", "debe ser algo muy importante", "¿estaremos en peligro?", "¿qué habrá sucedido para que ni los miembros más cercanos lo sepan?_

Y muchas más reflexiones me seguían llegando, lo cual cada vez me ponía más ansioso.

Nada más traspasar la puerta saludamos cordialmente a todos los presentes, antes de acercarnos a donde se encontraba la familia conversando, que al vernos intentaron sonreír, pero sus rostros denotaban nerviosismo, aun así nos recibieron con besos y abrazos e incluso hicieron algunas bromas y comentarios pícaros, que consiguieron que mi princesa se ruborizara y que la tensión del ambiente disminuyera.

—¿Cómo están mis sobrinos? —pregunto divertido mi tío Cayo, luego de abrazarnos.

—¿Qué tal pasaron la noche los tortolitos? —continuó burlón mi tío Marcus, sacando las risas del resto.

—Dejen tranquilos a los chicos de una vez, no ven el mal rato que les están haciendo pasar —manifestó mi madre abrazándonos, a lo que mi princesa aprovechó y les sacó la lengua, ocasionando que todos volviéramos a reír.

Sin embargo, nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de Gianna, que con gesto serio se acercó a mis tíos comunicándoles que todo estaba listo y que en breve mi padre se reuniría con nosotros.

—Silencio, por favor, sé que están deseosos de saber a qué se debe esta situación, sin embargo, por primera vez la reunión se llevará a acabo en otro lugar —nos informó con voz seria y profunda mi tío Cayo.

Todos nos encontrábamos como si estuviéramos en shock, algo imposible para los vampiros, o eso creía, pero la voz de mi tío nos trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Por favor, sígannos, Aro debe estar esperándonos —anunció Marcus, tomando su lugar al lado de su hermano y comenzando a salir de la estancia, seguido de cerca por la familia, a la cual seguía el resto de la guardia.

Por muchas preguntabas que revoloteaban en las mentes de mi novia, familia y compañeros, nadie se atrevía a romper el inquietante silencio que embargaba el ambiente, ni siquiera cuando bajamos hacia la profundidad de los calabozos, que llevaban bastante tiempo inutilizables. Cuando llegamos al final del camino, pensamos que ahí sería la conversación, pues no había nada más que una pared de piedra enfrente nuestra.

Entonces, Cayo y Marcus deslizaron sus dedos formando unas letras en ella, haciendo que una pequeña abertura se formara ante nuestros ojos, y dejándonos vislumbrar una pequeña escalera de caracol excavada en la piedra y que desaparecía en el abismo de la supuesta cueva.

Mi Bella apretó fuertemente mi mano, se percibía la preocupación y el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, besé su cabello al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba por la cintura sin soltar su mano, la cual acariciaba suavemente intentando tranquilizarla. Y más ahora que era nuestro turno para descender a la oscuridad, la cual no duró mucho, pues había varias antorchas encendidas durante el recorrido de la escalera, que daba paso a un camino de tierra.

No tardamos mucho en bajar, ya que a mi princesa la tomé en brazos debido a que los escalones eran bastante altos y muy pequeños, además, a causa de la humedad y del agua que chorreaba por la piedra, estaban bastante resbaladizos, y lo que menos quería era que se resbalara y se lesionara, bastante tenía con su nerviosismo.

Nada más depositar con suavidad a Bella en el suelo, Alec me entregó una antorcha que colgaba de la pared mientras sonreía con ternura a mi pequeña, la cual me abrazó firmemente por la cintura, acurrucando su rostro en mi pecho y absorbiendo mi aroma para intentar calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Seguimos el pequeño pasadizo que se mostraba ante nosotros, y según nos adentrábamos en esta especie de caverna, el aire estaba más viciado por la horrible ventilación. Menos mal que unos metros más adelante nos esperaba mi padre, quién nos brindó una cálida sonrisa mientras se reunía junto a sus hermanos ante una puerta blindada y muy pesada que no tenía cerradura ni manillar para poder ser abierta, sólo tres pequeños escudos esculpidos en ella.

Entonces, Marcus, Aro y Cayo tomaron sus collares y encajaron al mismo tiempo el emblema Vulturi en cada uno de los escudos, activando un extraño mecanismo, el cual abrió la puerta por la cual entraron rápidamente. Nada más traspasé y tomé mi lugar junto a mi hermosa novia, Jane cogió mi antorcha y desapareció de mi vista, dejándome estático en el sitio ante la inmensidad de la sala que se aparecía ante mí.

Era circular y de grandes proporciones, excavada en la piedra, de alto techo en el que había estalactitas. Me fijé que los miembros de la guardia, al igual que mi familia hizo antes, colocaban las antorchas a lo largo de las paredes, iluminando por completo la estancia, que aparte de unos grandes baúles y archivadores, no contenía nada más.

Una vez mis tíos, junto a mi padre, se situaron en el centro de la habitación, un fuerte, duro y seco golpe se escuchó, que resultó ser la puerta cerrándose, lo que provocó que mi princesa se sobresaltase entre mis brazos y mi madre acariciara su cabello con dulzura, apaciguando sus nervios, que estaban a flor de piel al igual que todos los que nos encontrábamos allí.

—Entendemos su preocupación por saber lo que ocurre y más por las medidas de seguridad y el secretismo del lugar donde nos encontramos —dijo Marcus, recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes.

El silencio era aplastante.

—Por primera vez en siglos, nos encontramos en una situación sumamente peligrosa, hasta el punto de que tememos por todos vosotros, que sois nuestra familia. —Varios jadeos de sorpresa y murmullos se escuchaban por toda la sala—. Y dado que esta noche es la reunión de clanes, preferimos ser precavidos, ya que todavía no conocemos a los aliados de los Cullen, y podría haber cualquier enemigo rondando las cercanías del castillo —nos explicó Cayo, y la angustia en su voz era notoria.

—El viernes, de manera inesperada, nos enteramos de que los Cullen y algunos de sus partidarios mantendrían una reunión el sábado en Milán... Por lo que mandé a un viejo amigo a investigar... y las noticias con las que ha regresado son bastante alarmantes. —Suspiró innecesariamente mi padre antes de proseguir—. Fred, nos harías el favor de acompañarnos e ilustrarnos sobre los últimos acontecimientos —sugirió Aro, aunque por su tono de voz, sabíamos que era más una orden que una petición. ↓

Un hombre de raza negra, musculoso, alto, de cabello negro y rizado, salió de entre las filas de la guardia y se unió a mi padre y a mis tíos en el centro, para luego fundirse en un fraternal abrazo. Entonces fue cuando comprendí que se trataba de uno de los vampiros que llevaba con ellos desde el principio de sus vidas inmortales.

Fred no tardó en relatarnos lo que los Cullen y sus secuaces tenían planeados para nosotros. Los susurros, resoplidos y maldiciones no tardaron en aparecer, al escuchar cómo habían hecho un ejército bastante numeroso de neófitos, a base de asesinos, violadores y maleantes. Sin embargo, los siseos de angustia y de horror se apreciaron en el instante que nos informó de la manera en la que pretendían esclavizarnos y torturarnos por toda la eternidad, en especial a nuestras mujeres e hijas, a las cuales violarían cada vez que quisieran delante de nosotros, y todo eso sería posible gracias a una vampiresa que tenía el don de hipnotizar, logrando que sus enemigos realizaran todas sus peticiones sin poder negarse de ninguna forma.

Todos estábamos en una especie de shock, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, y en mi caso más, después de haberme metido en la mente de Fred y saber que todo lo que había contado era la pura verdad. El silencio que se respiraba en la estancia era turbador, pues nadie se esperaba semejante peligro; instintivamente abracé férreamente el cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos, sin hacerla daño, pero necesitaba sentirla cerca, no podía imaginarme perderla, pues eso sería mi muerte.

Miré de reojo a mi familia y todos se encontraban de la misma manera, abrazados con firmeza a sus seres queridos. Los que más me llamaron la atención, pero no me sorprendieron, fueron Alec y Lexie; mi hermano rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente su cintura mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Los fuertes sollozos de mi madre y mis tías rompieron el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, provocando que saliera de mi trance.

—Por encima de mi cadáver tocarán a mis hijas y sobrinas, o a cualquiera de esta familia. ¡No lo permitiré, antes muerta! —exclamó desesperada y entre sollozos mi tía Didyma, que fue rápidamente rodeada por Sulpicia y Athenodora, quienes la consolaban con palabras de ánimo, aunque por dentro estaban en la misma tesitura.

—Maestros. —Una voz fuerte y con don de mando interrumpió los sollozos de mi tía mientras hacía presencia ante mis tíos y mi padre, que negaron con la cabeza por la forma en la que habían sido nombrados—. Debemos planificar mejor nuestras maniobras, haciendo algunos cambios y añadiendo unas pequeñas tácticas que ya tengo en mente.

Frotó sus manos nerviosamente por lo que estaba a punto de añadir, lo cual me pareció una gran idea ante lo que nos aguardaba.

—Creo que todos deberíamos volver a nuestra antigua dieta. —Varios jadeos de horror resonaron en la sala, los cuales fueron detenidos por mi padre al levantar su mano al aire—. No me refiero a beber de humanos, pues dejamos de ser unos asesinos hace muchos siglos atrás; no obstante, la sangre humana nos dará más fuerza a la hora de combatir... y pienso que podemos tomar sangre donada como hacen algunos de nuestros miembros, hasta que la batalla termine, luego, cada uno puede retomar su dieta —explicó con contundencia Aser, el capitán de seguridad y defensa, mirando fijamente a Marcus, Aro y Cayo.

—Concordamos contigo en todos los aspectos, Aser, incluido el cambio de dieta. Necesitamos ser y estar lo más fuertes posibles, y eso, sólo lo lograremos alimentándonos de sangre humana... Así que, a partir de este instante, haremos uso de los bancos de sangre que son de nuestra propiedad —habló con seriedad Marcus, no sin antes haber tenido una silenciosa conversación con sus hermanos.

—Sé que es un gran sacrificio para muchos volver a alimentarse de sangre humana, después de tanto tiempo... sin embargo, es algo necesario, y sé que vuestra fortaleza es tan grande que no os costará regresar a la antigua dieta una vez todo finalice. —Nos sonrió mi padre en un intento por alentarnos—. Ahora analicemos las estrategias otra vez y planteemos las nuevas tácticas a seguir, ya que, en este momento, sabemos al ciento por ciento al peligro que nos enfrentamos —aseguró, observando a todos los presentes.

Durante las siguientes horas escuchamos los planes a seguir, al igual que ideamos entre todos nuevos métodos, que les sorprenderían y de ese modo les pillaríamos infragantis, seguidamente hablamos sobre las maniobras en los entrenamientos, tanto en lucha como en los dones y de la manera en la que actuaríamos durante la batalla.

—Ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar todos unidos; aquí nunca ha habido individualismo, siempre hemos trabajado en equipo, apoyándonos unos a los otros, confiando ciegamente en nuestros compañeros, y aportando cada uno lo que puede, sean conocimientos, fuerza, amor, amistad... —Cayo miró a mi Bella brindándole una sonrisa, la cual transmitía lo importante que ella era para nosotros y el papel considerable que tendría en la lucha, y consiguiendo que comprendiera que no era ninguna carga inútil, sino todo lo contrario, alguien muy valioso.

Siguió hablando:

—Somos una gran familia y no permitiremos que la destruyan, pese a quien le pese. Nadie se mete con los Vulturis y sale inmune —finalizó de hablar mí tío Cayo y en su voz se notaba la emoción. Mi princesa se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo a lanzarse a sus brazos, donde se fundieron en un fuerte y tierno abrazo, que ocasionó vítores y palabras de ánimo por todos, al mismo tiempo que las muestras de cariño entre todos demostraban la unión tan inmensa que existía en el clan, perdón, en la gran familia que éramos.

—Es hora de regresar y retomar nuestras actividades para que todo esté perfectamente preparado para la reunión de esta noche —dijo Marcus—, nadie de nuestros posibles enemigos deben percatarse de que tenemos constancia de sus planes... Y, aunque estemos pendiente de todo a nuestro alrededor, os pido que os divirtáis y disfrutéis esta noche... ¡Es una orden! —Sonrió mi tío ganándose los aplausos de todos los presentes antes de que la sala se fuera vaciando y quedándonos sólo nosotros, la familia, para seguidamente salir y retomar el camino al castillo.

Me encontraba demasiado angustiado y mis nervios se encontraban a flor de piel, necesitaba charlar con mi padre, mis tíos, mi hermano…. Con todos ellos, para ver qué planearíamos sin que las mujeres lo supieran, pues estaba seguro de que Cayo tendría alguna estrategia ya pensada; además que no quería que mi princesa notara el estado en el que me hallaba. Por eso, cuando se despidieron para finalizar todos los detalles de la decoración y no sé qué cosas más, respiré tranquilo mientras seguía al igual que mi hermano, Nathan y mis primos a mis tíos y a mi padre a su despacho. Nada más la puerta se cerró, tomamos asiento, dejando caer nuestros cuerpos en los sofás y las sillas que estaban situados por la habitación. De repente noté sus miradas puestas en mí, seguro que habían percibido mis nervios a causa de la preocupación que me embargaba.

—Sobrino, sé lo que te angustia, y te comprendo... pero debes estar seguro que nada le ocurrirá a nostra dolce ragazza —declaró Marcus, intentando calmarme, sin embargo, todo lo que nos había contado Fred seguía rondando por mi cabeza e impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

—Me es imposible estar tranquilo. —Me levanté del sofá y comencé andar como loco por el despacho—. ¿Y si sale algo mal?, ¿y si atrapan a Bella?, ¿y si no puedo llegar a tiempo para salvarla?, ¿y si es la última vez que la veo? —Miles de preguntas salían de mi boca sin poder detenerlas, pero el temor a que mi pequeña sufriera algún daño me mataba. Me dejé caer de nuevo en el sofá, escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos, me sentía impotente ante la situación y eso era algo que me preocupaba y asustaba en demasía.

—¡Ya basta, Ed! ¡Mírame! —exclamó Nathan zarandeándome por los hombros y obligándome a mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Confía en tu familia, en Lexie, confía en mí... pero sobre todo en ti... Nada pasará, tienes mi palabra —aseguró con tal franqueza que no dudé en abrazarle fuertemente.

—Nuestro cuñado tiene razón, ninguno de nosotros permitirá que le pasa algo a ninguna mujer de la familia, y sobre todo a nuestra pequeña Bells. —Palmeó mi espalda amistosamente—. Lo mejor será que te calmes, si no quieres preocupar a Bella, ya sabes los buena observadora que es, muy pocas veces se le escapa algo —aseveró Alec con una graciosa mueca que provocó las risas de todos y que el ambiente se aligerase.

Al contrario de lo que pensé al principio, la conversación no se centró en planear estrategias de cómo proteger a nuestras mujeres, sino sobre la recepción que se celebraría en la noche con el resto de los clanes, y de cómo llevaríamos acabo las tácticas para buscar aliados entre ellos, además de saber quiénes se encontraban al lado de los Cullen.

Estábamos a punto de salir del despacho para reunirnos con las chicas, cuando el móvil de Demetri timbró un par de veces antes de que mi primó, con confusión, contestase no sin antes gesticularnos con los labios "_Emmett_", lo que nos llamó bastante la atención, ya que normalmente se ponía en contacto conmigo o con Alec, de ahí nuestra sorpresa.

—No digas mi nombre, sólo llámame señor Cullen y sígueme el juego —habló rápidamente Emmett nada más descolgar el teléfono.

—Ok, ¿por qué me ha llamado a mí, señor Cullen? ¿Hay algo con lo que no esté conforme? —preguntó extrañado y preocupado al mismo tiempo mi primo.

—Todo está en orden, de la sorpresa no sospechan nada, aunque llegaremos más tarde, pues tenemos visitas familiares —nos explicó Emmett, aparentando charlar sobre el regalo de Rosalie por si alguien se encontraba cerca y podía oírle... pero sabíamos que nos estaba informando de la situación —. Todo está preparado, aunque hay varias cosas que están muy confusas, en especial dos y creo que será una grata sorpresa. —Un suspiró de alivió se escapó de sus labios, lo que nos indicó que al menos dos integrantes del clan Denali no estaban para nada convencidos con la versión de los Cullen, lo que produjo unas sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

—He comprendido a la perfección sus instrucciones, señor Cullen y le estaremos esperando ansiosamente para realizar esas mejoras cuanto antes, además, nuestra decoradora se encargará de recibirle y enseñarle las muestras correspondientes mientras nosotros damos los últimos detalles —contestó Demetri haciéndonos reír incluido Emmett ,y más cuando nombró disimuladamente a Heidi haciéndole saber que le extrañaba.

—Fabuloso, estoy deseando ver ese avance y quién mejor para ello que su tan eficaz y gran decoradora. Espero regresar lo antes posible, aunque no creo que sea antes de un par de días, pues esta noche tenemos una reunión familiar. Nos vemos pronto y gracias por todo —dijo antes de despedirse, dando por finalizada la llamada.

—Nunca pensé que nuestro oso grandote fuera tan buen actor. Me ha dejado impresionado —comentó con admiración Collin.

—Todos sabemos que Emmett a veces se comporta como un niño, bueno, mejor dicho lo es... Pero cuando algo es importante, es el primero en ponerse serio y actuar en consecuencia. —Salió Félix en defensa de su amigo de aventuras, más bien de travesuras.

—No hace falta que te pongas en plan abogado defensor, os conocemos a los tres a la perfección, sabemos lo bromistas que sois al igual que responsables cuando la situación lo amerita. —Se rió Afton refiriéndose a Demetri, Emmett y Félix—. Ahora reunámonos con las mujeres antes de que vengan furiosas a buscarnos —declaró mi primo y todos asentimos en acuerdo antes de ir saliendo del despacho con dirección al salón familiar.

Una vez llegamos nos encontramos a las chicas sentadas cómodamente en los sofás mientras conversaban en susurros de lo más tranquilas, aunque me llamó la atención el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de mi Bella... ¿Qué diablos estarían hablando?, de repente una pequeña lucecilla se iluminó en mi cabeza. ¡Dios, estaban hablando de sexo…! Mejor no saber, y más cuando estaban mi madre y mis tías de por medio.

—¿Te sucede algo, hermano? —me preguntó extrañado en un susurro Alec, al percatarse de mi mueca de incomodidad.

—Nada, sólo que estaban charlando de sexo y me ha pillado desprevenido —le respondí en un murmullo imperceptible para el resto, pero que provocó un gesto de asombro en su rostro, logrando que unos segundos más tarde ambos estalláramos en carcajadas llamando la atención de todos, que nos observaban confusos y, gracias a la rápida intervención de mi hermano, el cual mencionó que se trataba de un chiste, todo quedó en el olvido.

Mi preciosa novia me miró con una cálida sonrisa, que rápidamente le correspondí mientras me acercaba a su lado donde me senté y la abracé, estrechándola firmemente contra mi cuerpo y depositando un dulce beso en su frente, jurándome mentalmente, una vez más, que no permitiría que absolutamente nada le pasara.

Seguidamente comenzamos a hablar de los planes que adoptaríamos durante la noche y de las posiciones que cada uno iba a tomar si surgía un posible ataque, además, de las medidas de seguridad que se habían tomado, entre ellas la instalación de cámaras y micrófonos en las diferentes áreas donde estarían nuestros invitados.

De pronto, Bella se levantó con rapidez del sofá mientras pasaba su mirada por todos nosotros.

—No pienso ni pretendo quedarme atrás, ni esta noche ni cuando sea la batalla —soltó mi princesa, poniendo sus manos en jarras sobre sus caderas.

—Bella, no... —reprendió Cayo, quien amaba a mi princesa como si de su propia hija se tratara.

—Bella nada. No voy a quedarme atrás escondida mientras mi familia está en peligro, no podré soportarlo —aseguró mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus preciosos ojos. Estaba muy sensible, toda está situación la tenía muy afligida. La tomé en brazos y la senté en mis piernas, donde rápidamente se acomodó en mi regazo, recostando su carita en mi pecho.

—Amor, no llores. Nada nos ocurrirá. Todos nos encontraremos bien y ya no tendremos de qué preocuparnos nunca más. Ese día permanecerás en un lugar seguro y todo habrá finalizado antes de que te des cuenta —dije, acariciando su espalda en pequeños círculos y tratando de tranquilizarla como cuando era una niña.

—Ya he dicho que no me voy a ocultar en ningún sitio mientras vosotros estáis en grave peligro y, no hay nada más que hablar —sentenció mi pequeña con voz rota y fiera.

—¿Qué te parece quedarte con Sulpicia, Dydima y Athenodora en algún lugar secreto cerca de donde estemos nosotros? —le propuso con voz dulce Cayo, acariciando sus cabellos paternalmente.

—Sí, eso estaría bien —contestó Bella con una sincera sonrisa, que iluminó la habitación entera.

—Nadie mejor que nosotras para cuidar de nuestra dulce niña —dijo amorosa mi tía Athenodora, que al igual que su marido quería como a una hija a mi novia.

Mi padre, junto con sus hermanos, empezaron a refunfuñar pues no estaban de acuerdo, ya que nadie mejor que ellos para cuidar a la dolce ragazza, lo que provocó una tonta discusión, que consiguió sacar las risas de todos y olvidarnos durante un rato de los problemas.

Cuando estábamos conversando sobre cómo haríamos la presentación, el móvil de Lexie sonó, rápidamente mi pequitas se levantó, y con un guiño junto con una de sus brillantes sonrisas, se disculpó antes de contestar la llamada y salir de la habitación.

—Edward, ¿sabes quién la ha llamado? —me preguntó Nathan, siempre preocupado por nuestra hermanita, y más después de llevar tanto tiempo sin verla.

—Tranquilo, no es nada importante, sólo se trata de unos temas de negocios con respecto a los hoteles que tiene New Orleans y Boston —le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros; nuestra pequitas era toda una mujer de negocios.

—Esta mujer nunca puede quedarse quieta. —Niega con la cabeza Nathan—. Ahora quiere abrir dos clubes de Jazz en el centro de New Orleans, sé que ambos amáis esa ciudad... pero podías convencerla para cambiar de lugar —dijo haciendo divertidos gestos con las manos, ocasionando que rompiéramos en carcajadas, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por unos desgarradores gritos. Apenas nos dio tiempo a levantarnos cuando vimos pasar a Lexie a velocidad vampírica mientras repetía en murmullos:

—No puede ser, debo estar alucinando, no es posible, no puede ser ella, esto es mi maldita imaginación, no puede ser, no…

Nathan y yo salimos velozmente tras ella seguidos muy de cerca de los demás, a excepción de mis tías y Bella. En cuanto la alcanzamos intentamos detenerla... pero nos dio una de sus miradas de "no te interpongas en mi camino en este momento, si no quieres salir mal parado"; me adentré en su mente y lo poco que conseguí vislumbrar no me sirvió de nada, solamente me confundió aún más.

—Enano, ¡no te metas en mi mente! —me ordenó con voz rota, lo que me impresionó—. Sólo necesito intimidad. —Nos miró una última vez, deteniéndose unos instantes en Alec antes de echar a correr velozmente perdiéndose de nuestra vista.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —inquirió mi Bella con voz agitada a causa de su carrera.

—No lo sabemos, lo único que nos ha pedido es estar sola —contestó con tristeza Jane, quien había forjado una gran amistad con mi pequitas.

Todos se giraron hacia mí, esperando que pudiera decirles algo con respecto a lo sucedido, pero apenas había tenido tiempo.

—Sólo sé que vio algo, que la entristeció y le causo un gran dolor —comenté, confundido por esos pensamientos.

—Pero... ¿volverá con nosotros?

* * *

><p><strong>Comunicaros que<strong> **e**n el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.****

**El trailer del fic lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mi hermanita Maia por su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**A mi querida amiga Emmaly por tan lindo trailer.**

**A mi querida y gran amiga Aliena que siempre está cuando la necesito.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Dar las gracias a:**

**Aliena Cullen, ****Tecupi, Julieta Marques, ****Itzel Alejandra Vargas, Margie Carcache, ****DiAnA Fer, Desiblack, ****Rosy Canul, Beastyle, ****Roxy Masen C, yasmin-cullen, ****Gretchen Cullen Masen, Fefa Cullen W, ****Jade HSos, Maka Targaryen, ****Elizabeth, Vanessa love me forever, ****jupy, beakis, ****Issa Swan De Cullen, Maayraaykalebb, ****paosierra, Maze2531****, Elizabeth22, Fernanda, ****Isabella Monse, Berenecita Cullen, ****Pauly Mp, Vallery Brandon, ****Vero Grey Cullen, Laura Katherine, ****carito, Ptmarfa21, ****Alicia Swan, angie cullen mellark, ****Ale74, Rebelde Bella****, Chiki Garcia, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, ****dina duran, mar91****, AlecRobsten86, tany cullen, ****Maito, alma gomez, ****Danper´ jaz lirio, maleja twihard, ****chochidenalicullen, greihalecullen, ****Aliss Cullen, melina, ****Desiree, cintygise, ****BELLAGRIGORI, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, ****danitta20, LoreMolina, ****karencita, Pili****, Isabella Solorzano, Daii Miranda Cullen, ****EdwardKaname, ela fordyce, ****Nayita pd, Saha Denali, ****Maira, , ****mireca22, tere culle2597****, Aleja Maggie, Natacha Rosario, ****kenissa, brujcullen, ****ruth roca, karenov 17, ****Renesmee Black1096, Rossy04, ****Lily Salvatore Volturi, paky32, ****Annie Pattinson, aledecullen2, ****Angelus Cullen, Gabytta, ****dark Alexandra, macamila 1231, Celina Ptzzon, ****Will Stweart de Pattinson, Abigail Robsten Cullen****, Swan Isabella, Amy Swan****, mirylion, namy33, ****Marie twightliter, Dulce Cullen Whitlock, ****V1V1, Zoe Hallow, ****yuli 09, Kjmima, ****rakelluvre, Alisea, Anita Stew Patt, ****kate9199, Katia-Cullen- Patzz, ****Melissa94 Cullen Black, annaira, ****Bluebell, alma de mexico, ****Ingrid Cullen, Yolabertay, ****Solecitopucheta, kimjim, ****SULY BLACK LUTZ, yolabertay, **

** Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme, y mandadme un inbox para añadiros.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward. **


	16. Lazos Irrompibles

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<p>

_Capítulo 16 _

_Lazos irrompibles_

_Edward Pov:_

—Pero... ¿volverá con nosotros? —preguntó compungida mi princesa mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Más le vale, porque soy capaz de ir hasta el mismísimo infierno a buscarla —aseveró con voz dura Nathan, que intentaba ocultar su dolor bajo esa máscara de indiferencia.

—Tranquilízate, ponerte así de nervioso no va ayudarte en nada, sino todo lo contrario. —Lo tomé por los hombros, obligándole a mirarme. Él sabía que yo también estaba preocupado por la reacción de nuestra hermanita, aunque no lo aparentase—. Ya sabes cómo es, lo mejor es darle su espacio y en cuanto aclare sus pensamientos regresará, como ha hecho siempre —aseguré con convicción, pues quería convencernos de que así sería.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, y no pretendas negármelo. —Me miró, aniquilándome con la mirada mientras soltaba una sarcástica risa—. Ambos sabemos que sólo existen dos posibilidades por las cuales Lexie te prohíbe entrar en su mente: o algo malo ha sucedido o está por suceder... O algo la ha impactado y sorprendido bastante, hasta el punto de esconderse en sí misma para protegernos y protegerse.

Se movía nervioso, andando de un lado para otro y por mucho que quisiera negarlo… tenía toda la razón.

Seguí hablando:

—Todavía recuerdo la última vez que mi pequitas actuó de esa manera, fue cuando nos encontramos con un grupo de vampiros que torturaban sexualmente a unas humanas, lo que provocó que su monstruo interior saliese y los matase cruelmente, pues su muerte fue lenta y dolorosa... Desgraciadamente, a las chicas no se las pudo salvar, murieron desangradas...

»Cuando Lexie recobró su conciencia y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, salió despavorida del lugar y por mucho que intenté saber lo que ocurría fue imposible, pues su mente se hallaba en blanco prohibiéndome entrar.

—Lo siento, Ed —insistió de nuevo—, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados como las veces anteriores... No puedo esperar, necesito saber qué pasa con mi hermana, y sé que tú estás en la misma posición... Os mantendré informados, nos vemos —dijo abatido, besando con ternura la frente de Jane y marchándose corriendo, velozmente, en la dirección por donde mi pequitas había desaparecido momentos antes y dejándonos a todos sorprendidos por su reacción, a excepción de Alec y yo.

Decidí que era hora de explicarles la razón por la cual Nathan había actuado de esa forma, y más al observar la cara de tristeza y preocupación de mi hermanita Jane, a quien abracé de inmediato con una sonrisa, la cual la relajó al instante, logrando que la tensión de su cuerpo disminuyera hasta el punto de desaparecer mientras regresábamos al castillo.

—Creo que llegó el momento de que conozcáis la historia de Nathan, para que podáis comprender su reacción ante la escapada de nuestra Lexie —declaré una vez estuvimos en la sala.

Me senté en el sofá entre Jane y mi Bella, y comencé a narrarles la vida de mi pequeño hermano.

_Nathan Pov:_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve deambulando por distintos lugares; buscándola por los pueblos de los alrededores, en los bosques… y sin encontrar rastro de ella por ningún lado. Su esencia se hallaba en el ambiente, haciéndome saber que había pasado o estado en esos sitios, pero, como siempre, había llegado tarde de nuevo y lo peor es que, de pronto, su fragancia se desvaneció totalmente impidiéndome seguir con la búsqueda y haciéndome sentir un completo inútil.

—¡Mierda, hermanita, ¿dónde diablos estás?! —exclamé derrotado en un susurro, sentándome en un banco de piedra frente a la Fontana de Trevi, nunca me imaginé que mi visita a Roma fuera en estas circunstancias.

Mientras, contemplaba a las distintas parejas tirar monedas a la fuente pidiendo sus silenciosos deseos esperando que se cumplieran, así que decidí hacer lo mismo y probar suerte, lanzando una moneda con el deseo de que mi hermana apareciese.

Sin desprender la mirada de la hermosa fuente y concentrándome sólo en el sonido del agua correr, me sumergí en mis recuerdos y de cómo Lexie surgió en mi vida, como un maravilloso ángel dispuesto a ayudarme para salir adelante y no dejar que me convirtiese en un monstruo asesino y frío como la mayoría de nuestra especie.

Aún después de tantos años, todavía mi mente rememoraba esos momentos como si hubieran sucedido ayer: la fatídica noche del once de diciembre de 1941 donde mi humilde familia pero muy unida, la cual estaba compuesta por mis abuelos, mis padres y yo, nos encontrábamos reunidos en una acogedora y pequeña salita disfrutando de nuestra compañía luego de un largo día de ayuda en la base norteamericana situada en la isla hawaina de Pearl Harbur.

De pronto, unos fuertes golpes tronaron contra la casa sobresaltándonos, rápidamente mi padre me mandó ocultarme en el armario de la despensa y justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta por completo, vi cómo dos hombres y dos mujeres increíblemente hermosos y con unas sádicas sonrisas en sus rostros, aparecieron ante mi familia y, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, comenzaron a jugar con ellos como si fueran simples muñecos. Torturándolos brutalmente antes de asesinarlos delante de mis ojos, cruelmente, bebiendo su sangre hasta dejarles completamente secos.

Eran «los diablos de la noche», las historias eran ciertas.

¡Mierda!

Sabía que tenía que salir de allí como fuera si quería sobrevivir o al menos intentarlo, pero, por desgracia, y aunque estaba muy bien escondido, fui descubierto. Dio igual lo veloz que corrí, el maldito vampiro me atrapó enseguida con una sonrisa burlona y sanguinaria, disfrutaba con el miedo que mi cuerpo sentía, estaba jugando conmigo como había hecho con mi familia...

Pero de un momento a otro se abalanzó contra mí, clavando sus afilados colmillos en mi cuello y perforando mi piel, provocando que un profundo y desgarrador grito de dolor se escapase de mis labios. Seguidamente, un fuego abrasador recorría mi cuerpo quemándome por completo, mi mirada cada vez estaba más nublada, pero aún podía distinguir unas sombras moviéndose rápidamente mientras gruñidos, golpes y voces se escuchaban en la lejanía.

Después de eso, la inconsciencia me envolvió hasta que el fuego que abrasaba mi cuerpo desapareció al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, entonces fue cuando mis ojos se abrieron y renací en esta nueva vida con la primera visión de un maravilloso ángel: Lexie, mi hermana. La cual me cuidó y protegió siempre, no dejándome caer en la oscuridad de la tristeza por la pérdida de mis seres queridos, además de no permitirme tomar el camino fácil, dejando que mi naturaleza me manipulara.

Y qué decir de cuando conocí a Edward, ambos nos odiamos nada más vernos y todo por nuestros malditos celos. Ed, al principio, pensó que yo estaba enamorado de Lexie y que pretendía tenerla como pareja, algo realmente estúpido, aunque pareciese lo contrario por la forma de tratarnos y nuestras muestras de cariño, las cuales no eran otras que las que pudieras tener con un hermano. Por mi lado, tenía miedo de perder a la persona más importante para mí y quien, desde que abrí los ojos a la inmortalidad, no se separó de mi lado en ningún instante, siendo en algunos momentos una madre..., pero en la mayoría una hermana mayor que estaba siempre al pendiente de su pequeño hermano, enseñándole todo lo que necesitaba para salir adelante en esta vida y que nadie pudiera dañarlo.

Volviendo al tema, luego de varias peleas absurdas que consiguieron enfadar a nuestra pequitas, nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo imbéciles e infantiles que fuimos, y desde ese instante nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos, convirtiéndonos en unos hermanos inseparables.

No me puedo imaginar vivir toda una eternidad sin ellos a mi lado, pues son una parte importante de mí, con ellos descubrí lo que era ser feliz y tener una familia de nuevo y, aunque estuviéramos separados durante largas temporadas, siempre podíamos contar los unos con los otros, por muy lejos que nos encontrásemos, y nada ni nadie sería capaz de separarnos. Nos conocemos los tres a la perfección y por ese motivo, al igual que Edward, sabía que la desaparición de nuestra hermana se debía a algo de suma importancia y que de alguna manera debía tener relación con su vida mortal o con Madeline y Matthew, ya que lo del peligro estaba descartado, pues todos sabíamos lo que se cernía sobre nosotros y a lo que nos enfrentaríamos en unos días o semanas.

Por primera vez desde que la conocí, temí por ella, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna y sus ojos sólo reflejaban pura frialdad y ningún sentimiento, se había envuelto y refugiado de nuevo en ese maldito caparazón en el que nadie podía entrar... Sin embargo, un pequeño rayo de esperanza apareció cuando mi hermana posó su mirada en Alec, donde ambos se hablaron silenciosamente a través de la conexión de sus ojos y provocando que dejase bajar su barrera unos instantes, en los que Edward consiguió adentrarse en su mente apenas unos segundos, aunque de nada sirvió, pues nos dejó igual de confundidos. De ahí mi ansia de encontrarla, no sólo por lo que fuera capaz de hacer, sino porque deseaba ver la felicidad de nuevo en sus ojos y no permitiría que huyera, ya que si alguien merecía ser feliz… era ella.

Deseaba verla disfrutar, libremente, del amor junto al hombre que ella eligiese y estaba más que seguro que ya había aparecido, sólo tenía que darse cuenta. Esperaba que fuese pronto y alcanzara a vivir día a día, junto a su compañero, la felicidad de estar enamorado, como nos había ocurrido a Edward y a mí.

Sonrío tontamente al pensar en mi tesoro, mi reina, mi amor...

Nunca pensé en el amor y mucho menos en enamorarme, creía que tenía todo para ser feliz, pero qué equivocado estaba. Quedó más que claro cuando mis ojos se posaron en la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. En el instante en el que nuestras miradas se unieron, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, Jane se convirtió desde ese momento en mi mundo entero, haciéndome inmensamente feliz al saber que sus sentimientos eran los mismos y que aceptaba ser mi novia. Ahora comprendía y entendía perfectamente a mi hermano y su relación con Bella; pues me pasa lo mismo, ponía las mismas caras de tonto, no paraba de estar pendiente de ella, protegerla y cuidarla de todo... Vamos, daría mi vida por mi Jane y me da igual las veces que Emmett se burle llamándome calzonazos.

Por fin, mi familia se había completado con grandes y maravillosas personas, que nos aceptaron desde el principio con un inmenso amor... Y no estaba dispuesto a perderlos, lucharía hasta la muerte por defender a los seres que amo. Nadie me separaría de mi gran familia, y por eso necesitaba a Lexie a mi lado, su fuerza, energía y vitalidad era el mejor motor para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, pequeño terremoto? —Me sobresalté al notar una mano en mi hombro que me sacó rápidamente de mis pensamientos—. ¿No dejé bien claro que necesitaba estar sola? —Me giré encontrándome con mi hermana, no podía hablar, me había sorprendido de tal modo que estaba en shock, algo tremendamente extraño pero posible en un vampiro—. Nunca me haces caso, maldita sea. ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? —inquirió, levantando una ceja mientras aparentaba estar enfadada—. ¿Piensas seguir ahí callado y parado como estatua o vas a venir a abrazarme?

Puso un gracioso puchero que me hizo salir de mi trance y abrazarla fuertemente, todavía no me creía que estuviera aquí conmigo después de haberla buscado durante horas por distintos lugares.

—Estaba y estoy preocupado por ti. ¡¿Qué mierdas pensabas al marcharte de esa manera?! ¡¿Creías que me iba a quedar tranquilo?! —exclamé molesto pero con alivio en mi voz, lo que provocó que me mirase divertida—. No entiendo lo chistoso del asunto, pues a mí no me hace ni puta gracia. —Me crucé de brazos fulminándola con la mirada y unas risitas se escaparon de sus labios, logrando que suspirase derrotado.

—Lo siento, terremoto, no pretendía preocuparte —se disculpó mientras nos sentábamos en el banco que anteriormente había ocupado—. ¿Me perdonas? —pidió con un tierno y gracioso mohín.

—Sólo si me prometes no volverte a escapar de esta manera —contesté aún nervioso, pasando mis manos por mi pelo, un gesto típico de Edward que se me acabó pegando después de tantos años de conocernos.

—Nate, eso es algo que no puedo cumplir y lo sabes bien. —Se giró de manera que quedamos sentados uno frente a otro—. Edward y tú me conocéis mejor que nadie, y ambos sabéis lo importante y necesario que es para mí tener mi espacio y soledad para pensar... Lo que sí puedo prometerte es que no me iré de pronto huyendo y sin deciros nada —ofreció, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Y ambos comprendemos lo valioso que es para ti tener tus momentos de soledad, pero entiéndenos tú a nosotros, te queremos mucho, hermanita, y nos ha preocupado enormemente la forma en la que has desaparecido. Sin decir nada, parecía como si estuvieras huyendo de algo... Temí perderte, por eso salí como un loco a buscarte —afirmé, mirándola a los ojos directamente, quería que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras—. ¿Me dirás... qué ha sucedido? —Sonreí, poniendo carita de pena, a ver si de ese modo podía conseguir la respuesta, aunque lo dudaba bastante.

—Ahora mismo no puedo decírtelo, porque ni yo misma aún me lo puedo creer y menos todavía comprenderlo. —Llevó su vista hacia la fuente, quedándose por unos instantes sumergida en sus pensamientos—. Necesito tiempo para digerir lo ocurrido, he sufrido un gran impacto, jamás me esperé ni imaginé algo de tal tesitura. —Volvió su rostro de nuevo hacia mí—. Y no dudes que os lo confiaré cuando haya hallado mis explicaciones. —Me sonrió de tal modo que significaba que la conversación sobre ese tema estaba finiquitada.

—Ya que estamos Roma, ¿qué te parece hacer un poco de turismo y comer algo antes de regresar al castillo para la reunión de clanes? —sugerí mientras me levantaba y estiraba mi mano hacia ella, esperando que aceptara la invitación.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba una tarde con mi pequeño terremoto, además, hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar —aseveró, levantando las cejas con picardía antes de tomar mi mano para disfrutar de las maravillas que Roma brindaba al visitante.

Comenzamos nuestro paseo disfrutando del impresionante Coliseo Romano, el anfiteatro más grande construido durante del Imperio Romano. Seguimos con la visita al Foro Romano, era como volver veinte siglos atrás en el tiempo, el poder pasear por las calles que lo hizo Julio Cesar era todo un lujazo. Continuamos nuestro recorrido con el Panteón de Agripa, construido por Adriano en el año 126, es el edificio mejor conservado de la antigua Roma; proseguimos con nuestro trayecto por las Catacumbas, el Arco de Constantino, el Mercado de Trajano para seguir con el Circo de Máximo.

Después fuimos al Gianicolo, se consideraba la octava colina de Roma, un lugar fresco donde paseamos disfrutando de las impresionantes vistas de la ciudad. Durante nuestro camino hablábamos de mis sentimientos de amor recientemente descubiertos hacia Jane, y de los miedos que recorrían mi mente, pues era nuevo en el tema del amor, ya que lo único que conocía era el sexo, pero, como siempre, Lexie me ayudó, disipando mis tontos temores y animándome a disfrutar de cada instante al lado de la persona amada, además de aconsejarme a ser un poquito romántico.

Luego disfrutamos de la deliciosa bollería romana en la zona de Trastevere, el barrio Bohemio y tranquilo de toda Roma, que encandilaba tanto a turistas como a ciudadanos romanos y, para finalizar nuestra visita, fuimos a Villa Borghese, uno de los parques más grande y bonitos de toda Europa, rodeado de naturaleza y arte.

Estábamos a punto de retomar nuestro camino hacia Volterra cuando olimos la esencia de dos vampiros acompañados de varios susurros, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo. Miré a mi hermana, que asintió a mi muda pregunta sobre acercarnos, rápidamente usé mi don sobre nosotros y nos acercamos muy lentamente hasta quedar escondidos detrás de un sauce.

—¡No voy a regresar, entiéndelo de una vez! —exclamó bastante molesta la rubia vampiresa a su acompañante.

—Lamentándolo mucho no tienes opción, al igual que yo —respondió con tristeza un joven vampiro de cabello largo y negro—. Sabes que nos acabará encontrando y, después de utilizarnos para sus planes, nos acabará matando, pero si volviendo tenemos alguna posibilidad de seguir con vida, debemos... No quiero perderte, eres la única amiga que tengo desde que me transformaron para pertenecer a este maldito ejército. —Se notaba la pena en su voz y si fuera humano estaba seguro que miles de lágrimas se deslizarían por su rostro.

—¿Y qué nos espera si regresamos? ¿Una eternidad llena de esclavitud al lado de ese ser despreciable? —inquirió furiosa, tanto que el dulce e hipnotizante sonido de su voz ahuyentó a los pájaros que se hallaban en los árboles cercanos—. Te quiero mucho. Eres como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve y no quiero separarme de ti, pero no deseo volver con ellos, a no ser que encontremos una solución para ser libres al fin. —Le miró con una dulce sonrisa, se notaba el amor que existía entre ellos, recordándome a la relación de Lexie y mía.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es retornar con ellos y hacerles creer que estamos a su lado mientras ideamos un plan de huida y sin levantar sospechas... Sólo dame unos días, nada más te pido eso —demandó con voz suplicante, intentando convencerla, lo que consiguió, ya que la vampiresa relajó la facciones de su rostro y la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, cuentas con tres días, ni uno más para hallar la solución o lo haremos a mi manera —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que el joven vampiro que no tendría más de quince años y asentía derrotado—. Bien, ahora que todo esta aclarado regresemos para seguir actuando en esta farsa de vida, si es que se puede llamar de alguna manera.

Se tomaron de las manos y echaron a correr en dirección a Volterra, lo que llamó todavía más nuestra atención, por lo que, dejando una distancia prudente, decidimos seguirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Comunicaros que<strong> **e**n el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.****

**El trailer del fic lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**A mis chicas Rock os quiero.**

**A mi hermanita Maia por su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**A mi querida amiga Emmaly por tan lindo trailer.**

**A mi querida y gran amiga Aliena que siempre está cuando la necesito.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Dar las gracias a:**

**Aliena Cullen, ****Tecupi, Julieta Marques, ****Itzel Alejandra Vargas, Margie Carcache, ****DiAnA Fer, Desiblack, ****Rosy Canul, Beastyle, ****Roxy Masen C, yasmin-cullen, ****Gretchen Cullen Masen, Fefa Cullen W, ****Jade HSos, Maka Targaryen, ****Elizabeth, Vanessa love me forever, ****jupy, beakis, ****Issa Swan De Cullen, Maayraaykalebb, ****paosierra, Maze2531****, Elizabeth22, Fernanda, ****Isabella Monse, Berenecita Cullen, ****Pauly Mp, Vallery Brandon, ****Vero Grey Cullen, Laura Katherine, ****carito, Ptmarfa21, ****Alicia Swan, angie cullen mellark, ****Ale74, Rebelde Bella****, Chiki Garcia, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, ****dina duran, mar91****, AlecRobsten86, tany cullen, ****Maito, alma gomez, ****Danper´ jaz lirio, maleja twihard, ****chochidenalicullen, greihalecullen, ****Aliss Cullen, melina, ****Desiree, cintygise, ****BELLAGRIGORI, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, ****danitta20, LoreMolina, ****karencita, Pili****, Isabella Solorzano, Daii Miranda Cullen, ****EdwardKaname, ela fordyce, ****Nayita pd, Saha Denali, ****Maira, , ****mireca22, tere culle2597****, Aleja Maggie, Natacha Rosario, ****kenissa, brujcullen, ****ruth roca, karenov 17, ****Renesmee Black1096, Rossy04, ****Lily Salvatore Volturi, paky32, ****Annie Pattinson, aledecullen2, ****Angelus Cullen, Gabytta, ****dark Alexandra, macamila 1231, Celina Ptzzon, ****Will Stweart de Pattinson, Abigail Robsten Cullen****, Swan Isabella, Amy Swan****, mirylion, namy33, ****Marie twightliter, Dulce Cullen Whitlock, ****V1V1, Zoe Hallow, ****yuli 09, Kjmima, ****rakelluvre, Alisea, Anita Stew Patt, ****kate9199, Katia-Cullen- Patzz, ****Melissa94 Cullen Black, annaira, ****Bluebell, alma de mexico, ****Ingrid Cullen, Yolabertay, ****Solecitopucheta, kimjim, ****SULY BLACK LUTZ, yolabertay, **

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme, y mandadme un inbox para añadiros.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward. **


	17. Incertidumbre

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction _

**El link de la soundtrack del fic lo tenéis en mi perfil**

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

**My Inmortal — Evanescence**

**Moonlight — Brunuh Ville**

* * *

><p>De Mi Pequeña Niña a Mi Gran Amor<p>

_Capítulo 17 _

_Incertidumbre_

_X Pov:_

En el momento que dejamos atrás Volterra, mi cuerpo se relajó. A veces pienso que estoy paranoica, pero me dio la sensación de que nos estuvieron siguiendo gran parte del camino; pero por mucho que intenté percibir algún tipo de esencia de los de nuestra especie, no había logrado ningún resultado, además de que prefería no llamar la atención por si mis suposiciones eran acertadas.

Aunque, he de reconocer que desde que vinimos a este país me he sentido bastante extraña, es como si algo dentro de mí quisiera despertar después de tantos años, mejor dicho, siglos invernando..., pero por más vueltas que le daba no hallaba ninguna solución. Toda mi vida, tanto humana como inmortal, había transcurrido en mi país, Rusia. A veces pienso que es demasiado raro que sólo rememore pequeños fragmentos de mi vida humana; tengo recuerdos de mi niñez junto a mis padres y hermanos en nuestra casa de Moscú, pero jamás he conseguido dar forma a sus rostros, en ese instante todo a mi alrededor se vuelve una neblina que me impide el paso al resto de mis memorias. Es como si alguien hubiera hurgado en mi mente decidiendo qué pensamientos valían la pena mantener y manipular a su antojo, o cuales debían ser borrados para siempre.

¿Podrá ser eso posible…? ¡Deja de pensar tonterías, la magia no existe! Pero los de nuestra especie, cuando renacemos en esta nueva vida, algunas veces venimos acompañados de dones, y algunos son mentales, como el de Boris; sin embargo, el de él es imposible, pues lo único que hace es meterse en tu mente, obligándote a hacer cosas que no deseas bajo su mando, convirtiéndote en su marioneta. El único inconveniente de su don es que tienes que estar cerca y con tu mirada unida a la suya durante unos segundos...

Dejando eso de lado y volviendo a mis principales pensamientos, presiento que la mayor parte de mi vida ha sido una vil mentira que mi cabeza no logra descifrar, pero que, en cambio, mi corazón se empeña en avivar esa pequeña pero increíblemente fuerte esperanza. Sólo espero que algún día consiga saber la verdad de todo lo que he llevado sintiendo desde hace ya varios años y que desde que llegamos a Italia había aumentado considerablemente.

Lo único que de verdad me es importante, desde que renací a la inmortalidad, es el pequeño Enzo, quien es un hermano para mí desde que nos conocimos hace ya tres siglos, cuando Vladimir, junto con Stephan, atacaron su aldea en venganza por haber escondido a uno de sus mayores enemigos, exactamente quien mató a sus esposas: Natasha y Nadya, que al parecer pertenecía a un clan llamado Vulturis, y que según ellos son lo peor de nuestra especie, ya que se valían y se valen de cualquier método para poder seguir manteniéndose en el poder...

Algo demasiado extraño para Enzo y para mí, ya que ambos habíamos sido testigos de las atrocidades de los líderes de nuestro clan, los cuales llevaban su maldad a tales extremos que era preferible morir a caer en sus manos y sufrir sus terribles torturas. A veces, me dan ganas de huir y si me detengo es porque no quiero dejar solo a mi hermanito adoptivo, además de que si desapareciera no podría seguir viviendo en paz sabiendo los horribles castigos a los que le someterían y, que por desgracia, ya hemos sufrido varias veces. Si no han sido más es gracias a su interés en nuestros dones, en especial el mío, sobre todo para la batalla que han estado preparando desde hace ya varios años contra el clan Vulturi...

Algo en mi interior ha vuelto a resurgir haciéndome dudar de su supuesta verdad, la que ellos nos han dado para que creyésemos que estábamos en el bando correcto, cosa que según pasaban los días, tanto mi desconfianza como la de Enzo crecía, por eso decidí aceptar su trato. Teníamos que hallar la verdad, ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a participar en un lucha sólo basada en mentiras para así poder lograr su maldita venganza, sin importar cuántos de nosotros muriéramos, daba igual el bando o a las especies que perteneciéramos.

—De nuevo a soportar a esos desgraciados… —dije nada más ver el cartel de bienvenida que mostraba el emblema de la ciudad: "Siena", el cual estaba representado por la loba que había amamantado a los gemelos Rómulo y Remo, de hecho, podían verse por toda la ciudad—. ¡Qué corto se me ha hecho el viaje!, y eso que son doscientos treinta y dos kilómetros.

Suspiré, bajando el ritmo a paso humano y provocando que Enzo soltase una carcajada mientras nos adentrábamos en el pueblo y poníamos rumbo a la calle principal, el corazón de Siena, donde estaba situada la histórica residencia el "Palazzo Bichi Ruspoli", en el cual nos hospedábamos, al igual que otros tanto más, mientras que el resto se encontraba repartido por otras casas, eso sí, todas eran bastante ostentosas... Menos mal que no pretendían llamar la atención según ellos…

¡ Malditos idiotas!

—Es hora de que comience la función, hermanita, y como grandes actores que somos, haremos una representación espectacular —declaró Enzo, tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras nos adentrábamos al lugar donde nos encontraríamos con Vladimir y Stephan.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de deshacerme de ellos y borrarles sus cínicas y superiores sonrisas mientras los desmiembro poco a poco —le susurré con un imperceptible movimiento de labios, tan bajito que nadie a nuestro alrededor había podido escucharlo.

—Sólo aguanta tres días y te prometo que cumpliré tu deseo. —Me sonrió—. Eso sí, me tienes que dejar participar, no vale que sólo te diviertas tú —aseveró, poniendo una graciosa mueca.

—Cuenta con ello, van a pagar por cada castigo que nos han infligido. Que no esperen una muerte rápida, pues será tortuosamente lenta. —Suspiré rememorando cada una de las condenas a las que fuimos sometidos por no cumplir o complacer sus malditas órdenes—. Pongamos nuestras máscaras de indiferencia, llegó la hora del interrogatorio —añadí antes de abrir la puerta que daba paso a la sala, donde se encontraban nuestros líderes.

Estos se estaban dando un banquete con un par de humanas y no sólo como alimento, sino también en el plano sexual, algo que, por desgracia, era demasiado habitual y ya estábamos acostumbrados a contemplar, aunque no por ello dejaba de repugnarnos.

—Ya era hora de que aparecierais, pensé que tendría que mandar a algunos en vuestra búsqueda —manifestó Stephan sin dejar de disfrutar del cuerpo de la mujer que tenía tumbada en el diván y que manejaba a su antojo. Los dos desnudos. Él embistiéndola de forma salvaje; ella como una muñeca rota, a su merced, al servicio de sus instintos más bajos.

Una visión inenarrable.

—Tranquilo, hermano, que este par son lo suficientemente listos como para saber que eso no les conviene, y si por un casual estuviera equivocado y eso llegara a suceder, cosa que dudo, su castigo sería terrible y humillante —dijo con voz dura y amenazante Vladimir. Una risa siniestra se escapó de la boca de Stephan, quien poseía a la mujer de una forma brutal. Algo en mi interior se encogió—. Y sería por ti por la que empezaría, tomando tu cuerpo para mi propio placer y el de mi hermano, antes de regalarte al resto de los hombres del clan. —Me miró lascivamente y provocando tal asco dentro de mí que si fuera humana ahora mismo estaría vomitando todo lo que tuviese dentro de mi cuerpo.

»Y a ti, pequeño Enzo, te forzaría a contemplar el espectáculo de cómo la violamos, y luego haría que Boris se metiera en tu mente y te obligara a poseerla en contra de tu voluntad. —Embistió con fuerza su miembro en el cuerpo de la mujer, haciendo que un espeluznante grito de dolor saliera de los labios de esta. Yo estaba segura de que la había roto por dentro, y eso le hacía disfrutar de tal manera que cada vez se introducía con más fuerza, rompiendo a su víctima sin piedad. Era un monstruo—. Pero es hablar por hablar, ya que mis chicos son incapaces de traicionarnos, ¿verdad?

Nos sonrió perversamente para luego inclinarse sobre el cuello de la humana y clavar sus dientes mientras seguía empujando en su interior hasta que culminó en un orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que dejó sin gota de sangre el cuerpo de esa mortal.

—En dos días comenzará el entrenamiento, ya que por fin el resto de nuestros aliados se nos unirán, además, así podremos practicar formas de ataque junto con los hijos de la Luna y los licántropos —nos informó Stephan mientras tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con una bata—. Así que disfrutar de vuestro tiempo libre, porque luego sólo viviréis para entrenar para la batalla.

Tomó el cuerpo sin vida de una de las mujeres y, sin pizca de delicadeza, lo lanzó al final de la sala, junto al otro cuerpo inerte, los cuales serían destruidos por uno de sus fieles lacayos.

—Haced lo que os plazca en estos días, pero tened claro, que si huís, no tardaremos en encontraros y ya sabéis las consecuencias. No damos segundas oportunidades, más os vale portaros bien, mis pequeños… —Pasó la lengua entre sus labios, saboreando las gotas de sangre que aún quedaban—. Ahora que ya estáis advertidos podéis largaros, ya hemos tenido suficiente de vuestra molesta presencia —soltó con indiferencia, echándonos de la habitación.

—¡Traedme otra! —oímos gritar a Vladimir, mientras unos terribles gritos se escapaban por la puerta abierta del fondo de la sala. Sentí pena, pero ¿qué podíamos hacer?

Cada vez los odiaba más y, no sólo por los asesinos crueles que eran, sino porque, a pesar de su indiferencia, sabía que nuestros dones eran muy importantes para ellos y por eso esas amenazas, a las que por desagracia temía y mucho, y no especialmente por mí, sino por Enzo, quien nunca podría soportar tal culpabilidad y acabaría dejándose matar, y eso no lo podía permitir, ya que mi pequeño hermano era lo único verdaderamente importante y que quiero en esta maldita vida que nos ha tocado por toda la eternidad.

—Vamonos, salgamos de este lugar de una buena vez. —Tiró fuertemente de mí, arrastrándome hasta la salida—. Necesito un cambio de aires. ¿Dónde podemos ir? —susurraba pensativo, observando a todos lados por si alguien se proponía seguirnos.

—Iremos a Volterra, algo dentro de mí me dice que es una buena idea. —Me miró como si estuviese loca—. No me preguntes la razón... Sin embargo, estoy segura de que allí encontraremos todas nuestras respuestas —expliqué, infundiéndole seguridad.

—Siempre he confiado en ti, en nadie más, así que marchémonos. Sabes que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo —me contestó teatralmente antes de echar a correr, internándose en la espesura del bosque, el cual rodeaba la hermosa y pequeña ciudad.

No tardé nada en alcanzarlo unos metros más adelante, donde me esperaba apoyado en un árbol con una burlona sonrisa, la cual ponía cuando quería hacer una carrera, que normalmente él ganaba, a no ser que se dejase perder, pues sin duda era mucho más rápido que yo.

—Ok, acepto echar una carrera con la condición de que diez kilómetros antes nos detengamos para inspeccionar el entorno —propuse con una dulce sonrisa, a lo que asintió feliz con la cabeza, para luego gritar _"Preparados, listos, ya…" _y salió velozmentedetrás de mí, ya que hice una pequeña trampa de salir un par de segundos antes.

No tardamos nada en llegar, y muertos de risa, pues no paré de hacer trampas durante todo el trayecto para poder ganar y aun así no lo logré..., pero nos divertimos mucho; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos sentimos libres y disfrutando juntos sin pensar en nada más, no dejando cabida para problemas, sólo gozando de nuestra compañía, compartiendo bromas y risas entre hermanos.

Luego de comprobar los alrededores y saber que no había peligro de que nos hubieran seguido, nos colocamos nuestras gafas oscuras de sol, que ocultaban el carmesí de nuestros ojos y nos encaminamos como dos simples turistas a la entrada principal de la ciudad de Volterra, rodeada por una hermosa muralla.

Paseamos por sus pequeñas, maravillosas y tortuosas calles, las cuales te transportaban a otra época junto con sus palacios, "casas torres" medievales, las tradicionales sedes políticas y religiosas. Visitamos la majestuosa Porta all`Arco, así como los restos de la Necrópolis con algunas tumbas todavía visibles. Luego, nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde dejabas atrás la época de los etruscos y templarios para adentrarte en el periodo romano; algo dentro de mí se removió cuando visitamos el complejo de Vallebona, con el teatro de la edad augustea, junto con sus edificios termales del siglo IV d.c.

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos al corazón de la ciudad, donde se hallaba la bellísima Piazza dei Priori dominada por el homónimo palacio "Palazzo Pretorio", con la torre del reloj a espaldas de palacio, varias esencias de vampiros llegaron a mí, pero lo más extraño es que una de ellas se me hacía demasiado conocida; sin ser consciente de mis actos, comencé a moverme en dirección a donde se encontraba ese olor tan familiar. Apenas habíamos andado cien metros cuando varios vampiros nos rodearon, pero en ningún momento sentí miedo y por la postura de Enzo, sabía que él pensaba lo mismo.

—Bienvenidos a Volterra —dijo una suave y misteriosa voz, la cual estaba segura que había escuchado anteriormente—. ¿Qué les trae por nuestra hermosa ciudad? —Apareció un hombre realmente guapo y con porte elegante y señorial que nos brindaba una cálida sonrisa. Nuestras miradas se unieron y en ese instante las facciones del tan conocido rostro para mí, se tornaron primero sorprendidas para luego pasar a... ¿felicidad? Esto era demasiado extraño—. ¿Eres tú? ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! ¡No puedo estar alucinando!...

Unos pequeños pinchazos comenzaron a clavarse como mil puñales en mi cabeza impidiéndome escuchar ni entender qué decían. Mis piernas se doblaron perdiendo toda la capacidad de sostener mi cuerpo y si Enzo no me hubiera atrapado, habría caído redonda al suelo. Cada vez me sentía más cansada y todo se nublaba a mi alrededor, escuchaba a mi pequeño hermano gritándome, preocupado, pero ni lo oía y, mucho menos, comprendía...

Mi cabeza estaba apunto de estallar y miles de gritos salieron de mis labios en el instante que un tsunami de imágenes invadió mi mente hasta el punto de no poder soportarlo más y, por mucho que los brazos de Enzo me intentaran proteger, la oscuridad me inundó y me dejé llevar por ella, perdiéndome en esa paz mientras mis ojos, al fin, se cerraban...

_Edward Pov:_

Ya eran pasadas las seis y media de la tarde y, aunque no quisiera mostrarlo antes los demás, tenía que reconocer que mi preocupación por mi pequitas aumentaba según pasaban las horas. Entendía perfectamente la reacción de Nathan, por ese motivo me apresuré a contarles, por encima, su historia; no quería que mi hermana se llevara un disgusto por tontos malentendidos, pues si de algo estaba muy seguro es del amor fraternal que hay entre Lexie y el pequeño terremoto.

—Ed, amor, ¿crees que Nathan haya podido dar con ella? —me preguntó mi princesa, que estaba acurrucada en mi regazo.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. —Acaricié su cabello—. Todo depende Lexie, si quiere ser encontrada o no. Se sabe esconder demasiado bien —contesté dulcemente mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos.

—No os preocupéis, algo me dice que estarán aquí antes de que dé comienzo la reunión —aseguró con voz dulce mi tía Didyma desde el balcón, donde estaba sentada disfrutando del cálido clima, aunque nublado día, mientras leía un libro de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe.

—Esperemos que tengas razón y no les haya ocurrido nada, mamá —comentó Chelsea, tumbada en el sofá y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Afton, quien acariciaba con infinita ternura su rostro y cabello.

—Tranquila, pequeña diablilla, pronto regresará tu Romeo de nuevo a tus brazos —bromeó Demetri, que logró dos cosas a la vez, ganarse una colleja de parte de Renata, y dos, que todos rompiéramos en risas.

—Bueno, primitos, ¿preparados para vuestra presentación de esta noche ante la sociedad vampírica? —se cachondeó Félix, sonriéndonos de manera traviesa.

Estaba a punto de responderle con alguna burrada cuando unos fuertes golpes provenientes del jardín nos sobresaltaron.

—¡¿Qué demonios son esos ruidos?! —preguntó mi padre entrando a la habitación acompañado de mi tío Marcus.

—Ni idea, cielo, pero vienen de la parte trasera del jardín —le respondió mi madre, dejando la costura del tapiz que estaba haciendo para levantarse y acercarse a su marido.

—Seguro que son algunos de los chicos practicando —añadió mi tía Athenodora, entrando también a la estancia.

—Eso no es un entrenamiento normal, más parece una pelea —agregó Collin mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá para ir a ver qué sucedía y siguiendo a Alec, que se había incorporado segundos antes sin decir palabra alguna, para averiguar de qué se trataban esos golpes que cada vez eran más seguidos y ruidosos.

Pasados unos minutos decidimos levantarnos y seguirlos, ya que era bastante raro que no hubieran regresado y que ese ruido parecido a dos rocas chocándose siguiese como si nada.

De pronto, me di cuenta que no había escuchado ningún pensamiento ni tampoco había percibido otra esencia, sólo la de mi familia, por lo tanto... Lexie y Nathan se encontraban de vuelta. Tomé a Bella en brazos al estilo de novia mientras escuchaba las burlas de mis primos, las cuales ignoré y eché a correr hacia el jardín, donde al contemplar a mi pequitas y al pequeño terremoto, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Pero al percatarme de cómo luchaban, empezó a desaparecer ante el pensamiento de que se estaban peleando, mas toda preocupación desapareció cuando escuché los pensamientos de Nathan:

—_Tranquilo, hermano, la tenemos de vuelta, sana y salva. Y, por favor, ven a ayudarme..., yo solo con ella no puedo, y menos cuando está de profesora. _

—Ahora vuelvo, princesa, Nathan me necesita —susurré en su oído al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba entre mis brazos y ella soltaba unas pequeñas risitas.

—Creo que será lo mejor, amor, si queremos estar todos listos para dentro de unas horas. —Me acarició dulcemente mi mejilla y mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando de su toque tan cálido y delicioso sobre mi helada piel—. Además de que necesito a mi cuñadita para que me dé algunos sabios consejos —me dijo coqueta, pero sin desprender ese halo de inocencia tan maravilloso que me volvía loco. ¡Mierda, las chicas la habían enseñado muy bien!—. Anda, ve, que Nathan te necesita. Te amo, mi ángel. —Besó mis labios dulcemente y luego me dio una palmadita juguetona en el culo con una sonrisa como despedida.

Sólo pude soltar una carcajada mientras me alejaba, y que sólo llamó la atención de mi tía Athenodora, quien se colocó al lado de mi pequeña, abrazándola con inmenso amor, pues tanto mi tío Cayo como ella querían y sentían a Bella como si se tratara de su propia hija.

—Me siento halagada, mis dos hermanitos contra mí. —Se movía lentamente, sin quitarnos la vista de encima, estaba claro que no íbamos a conseguir distraerla—. ¿Cuánto pretendéis que dure esto? —inquirió hastiada, ya que nos tenía donde quería; después de varios intentos por nuestra parte de intentar atraparla para anularla hasta poder tumbarla... Sin embargo, Lexie sólo se dedicó a jugar con nosotros, distrayéndonos de tal modo que caímos en su maldita trampa, y ahora sólo faltaba que nos diera el golpe final.

—Hemos vuelto a caer en su juego y nos tiene atrapados, da igual cómo lo hagamos, siempre lo consigue —bufó de manera casi imperceptible Nathan, y que solamente yo escuché.

—Terminemos con esto rápido. Me estoy aburriendo —soltó, antes de agacharse y estirar una pierna, con la que barrió a nuestro pequeño hermano tirándolo al suelo, para seguido levantarse y dirigirse hacia mí, inmovilizándome por la espalda y luego lanzándome encima de Nathan—. Algo habéis mejorado, pero os seguís despistando fácilmente y eso no puede ocurrir..., los hijos de la Luna y licántropos son unos tramposos, que juegan sucio y aprovechan hasta la más mínima oportunidad. —Se acercó a nosotros tendiéndonos las manos—. Estoy segura de que pronto lo lograréis, aprendéis rápidamente —nos alentó pequitas, guiñándonos el ojo.

Miré a mi hermano y una cómplice sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras ambos aceptábamos las manos de Lexie supuestamente para levantarnos, sin embargo, resultó ser todo lo contrario, pues tiramos de ella al mismo tiempo y acabó cayendo al suelo junto a nosotros y, por mucho que intento simular estar enfadada , no duró mucho en romper en risas al igual que nosotros en el momento que la abrazamos, haciéndola un pequeño sándwich, y aprovechamos ese pequeño momento, e íntimo, nuestro para hacerla prometer que no se volviera a marchar de nuestro lado, aunque fueran unas horas, de la manera en que lo había hecho. Y luego de garantizarnos que así sería y mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo nos levantamos y nos reunimos con los demás, que recibieron a mi pequitas y al terremoto con los brazos abiertos, en especial dos personas: Jane, quien abrazó y besó a su novio con una pasión tan desbordante que parecía como si la vida se le fuera en ello; y Alec, quien abrazó a Lexie dulcemente durante largo tiempo mientras ambos se susurraban palabras al oído, imposibles de escuchar y de tal modo que nadie, aparte de Nathan y yo, intuía lo que sucedía con ese par, pues desde fuera parecía algo normal entre dos amigos.

En cuanto Alec se separó de mi pequitas, Bella me soltó y se lanzó a sus brazos y, de un modo muy gracioso, la estaba regañando y también pidiéndola que no se volviera a marchar, pues se había convertido en una hermana mayor para ella y necesitaba tenerla a su lado. Luego de un buen abrazo entre ellas y algunas palabras, todos nos sentamos en los sofás para charlar tranquilamente hasta que se hizo la hora de prepararnos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Edward? —preguntó mirándome fijamente Jane, al verme levantar y tomar la mano de mi princesa.

—A nuestra habitación para arreglarnos, ¿dónde sino? —respondí confundido, ya que me parecía una pregunta de lo más tonta. No obstante, al ver su cara y cómo ponía sus brazos en forma de jarra, me asusté. Mi pequeña diablilla daba miedo cuando te miraba de esa manera.

—En serio, ¿tienes ganas de morir, primo? —indagó con burla Afton, que me miraba muy divertido al percatarse de que no sabía a qué venía todo esto.

—Está demasiado perdido, deberíamos ayudarle antes de que alguna le pegue —sugirió mi tío Marcus, aguantándose la risa al igual que mi padre.

—¡¿Me podéis decir de una maldita vez qué ocurre?! —inquirí mordaz. Me molestaba ser el último en enterarse de las cosas.

—Verás, enano, las chicas se van todas juntas para ponerse guapas y dejarnos más embobados de lo que ya estamos cuando las veamos en unas horas —me explicó Nathan como si fuera tonto.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedo acompañar a Bella a nuestra habitación —contesté no muy seguro, pues algo se me estaba escapando, seguramente por la forma que me miraban las chicas y por cómo los chicos negaban con la cabeza mientras mis padres y tíos se morían de la risa.

—Hermano, las chicas van a cambiarse todas juntas en una habitación, para ser exactos en la vuestra, y nosotros tenemos totalmente prohibida la entrada —me aclaró Alec—. Y no te preocupes por tu traje y demás, seguro ya está en mi habitación. —Me sonrió mientras palmeaba mi espalda.

—¡Esto es genial! No solo me privan de tiempo con mi novia, sino que también me echan de mi habitación ¡Simplemente fantástico! —gruñí, dejando salir mi berrinche.

—Por fin lo entendiste. Andando, chicas, tenemos que prepararnos para brillar esta noche y dejar bien claro que somos las más hermosas —dijo Heidi con orgullo, mientras yo seguía quejándome de mi mala suerte de no poder disfrutar de un rato a solas con mi novia.

—No te pongas así, amor, prometo recompensarte esta noche —me susurró mi Bella, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y pegándose más a mí—. Ahora, bésame antes de que me rapten. —Me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolates que brillaban con gran intensidad.

Me acerqué lentamente, tomando su rostro entre mis manos mientras llevaba mi mirada desde sus ojos a sus labios tan suaves, cálidos, carnosos y apetecibles que se habían vuelto mi adicción desde la primera vez que los vi. Mi pequeña terminó con el poco espacio que nos separaba y unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso que pasó rápidamente a uno apasionado en el instante que nuestras lenguas se acariciaron y comenzaron con una dulce danza, saboreando cada rincón de nuestras bocas. Mis manos tomaron vida propia y se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, acercándola todo lo posible a mí, sin dañarla; quería sentir su calor, sentir cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío. Sus manos comenzaron a dar pequeños tirones en mi pelo mientras nuestro beso subía de intensidad, haciendo que nos olvidáramos de dónde nos encontrábamos. Cuando sus piernas me rodearon, mis manos fueron directas a su trasero, pero sin dejar de acariciar sus muslos y provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran y notara mi excitado miembro, provocando que gimiera en mis labios y que las ganas de hacerla mía aumentaran cuando empezó a frotarse más profundamente.

Unos carraspeos me hicieron recuperar la cordura de dónde y con quiénes estábamos. Poco a poco bajé la intensidad del beso hasta que separamos nuestros labios y unimos nuestras frentes sin romper la conexión de nuestras miradas.

—Bella, se nos echa la hora encima —habló tímidamente Chelsea por interrumpir nuestro momento.

—Sí, ya tendréis tiempo para eso luego —se burló Collin y todos estallaron en risas mientras que las mejillas de mi princesa se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

Menos mal que las chicas no tardaron en llevarse a mi novia, pues no quería que siguiera pasando más bochorno del necesario por culpa de nuestro arrebato de pasión.

Luego de soportar sus estúpidos comentarios y bromas, decidimos relajarnos mientras tomábamos unos whiskys, gracias a que mi pequitas había utilizado su don sobre nosotros, sabía que esto me relajaría para afrontar la reunión de esta noche, y no sólo por eso, sino por lo que pensaba hacer y sólo sabían mis padres, mis tíos, Alec y Lexie.

De pronto, Aser, junto con Fred, irrumpió en la sala. Se los veía bastante ansiosos.

—Maestros, deben acompañarnos, es urgente —les informó con voz seria Fred, cerrando su mente al igual que su compañero e impidiéndome saber lo que sucedía.

—Sí, no podemos perder más tiempo o puede que... sea tarde —añadió Aser.

* * *

><p><strong>Comunicaros que<strong> **e**n el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.****

**El trailer del fic lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**A mi hermanita Maia por su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**A mi querida amiga Emmaly por tan lindo trailer.**

**A mi querida y gran amiga Aliena que siempre está cuando la necesito.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Dar las gracias a:**

**Aliena Cullen, ****Tecupi, Julieta Marques, ****Itzel Alejandra Vargas, Margie Carcache, ****DiAnA Fer, Desiblack, ****Rosy Canul, Beastyle, ****Roxy Masen C, yasmin-cullen, ****Gretchen Cullen Masen, Fefa Cullen W, ****Jade HSos, Maka Targaryen, ****Elizabeth, Vanessa love me forever, ****jupy, beakis, ****Issa Swan De Cullen, Maayraaykalebb, ****paosierra, Maze2531****, Elizabeth22, Fernanda, ****Isabella Monse, Berenecita Cullen, ****Pauly Mp, Vallery Brandon, ****Vero Grey Cullen, Laura Katherine, ****carito, Ptmarfa21, ****Alicia Swan, angie cullen mellark, ****Ale74, Rebelde Bella****, Chiki Garcia, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, ****dina duran, mar91****, AlecRobsten86, tany cullen, ****Maito, alma gomez, ****Danper´ jaz lirio, maleja twihard, ****chochidenalicullen, greihalecullen, ****Aliss Cullen, melina, ****Desiree, cintygise, ****BELLAGRIGORI, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, ****danitta20, LoreMolina, ****karencita, Pili****, Isabella Solorzano, Daii Miranda Cullen, ****EdwardKaname, ela fordyce, ****Nayita pd, Saha Denali, ****Maira, , ****mireca22, tere culle2597****, Aleja Maggie, Natacha Rosario, ****kenissa, brujcullen, ****ruth roca, karenov 17, ****Renesmee Black1096, Rossy04, ****Lily Salvatore Volturi, paky32, ****Annie Pattinson, aledecullen2, ****Angelus Cullen, Gabytta, ****dark Alexandra, macamila 1231, Celina Ptzzon, ****Will Stweart de Pattinson, Abigail Robsten Cullen****, Swan Isabella, Amy Swan****, mirylion, namy33, ****Marie twightliter, Dulce Cullen Whitlock, ****V1V1, Zoe Hallow, ****yuli 09, Kjmima, ****rakelluvre, Alisea, Anita Stew Patt, ****kate9199, Katia-Cullen- Patzz, ****Melissa94 Cullen Black, annaira, ****Bluebell, alma de mexico, ****Ingrid Cullen, Yolabertay, ****Solecitopucheta, kimjim, ****SULY BLACK LUTZ, yolabertay, **

**Si me faltó alguien por agradecer disculpadme, y mandadme un inbox para añadiros.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward. **


End file.
